HOKO (Secret A Monster)
by Lizz Danesta
Summary: Cho kyuhyun terdampar dalam sebuah tempat asing yang bernama"Hoko" di mana tempat yang hanya bisa terlihat dan di masuki oleh orang yang merasa tidak ingin hidup. tempat dimana dia bisa mengenalnya ./ sial...tuhan tempat apa ini/ " hei...namamu siapa, aku brian" /DESEMBER CERIA KIHYUN/(GS)
1. Chapter 1

kyuhyu : seorang gadis remaja 16 tahun yang mengalami masalah serius dengan keluarganya, sang ayah yang notabenya adalah seorang pengusaha kaya raya yang terkesan dingin dan kaku menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dirinya berselingkuh dengan seorang gadis sma yang usianya hanya bertaut beberapa tahun dari dirinya, sementara ibunya adalah seorang angun dan sangat perfectionis dalam segala hal, saat tau fakta tersebut dia syok dan nyaris gila dan keharmonisan keluarganya seakan lenyap tak berbekas hal itu sangat menguncang jiwa kyuhyun hingga dirinya berharap menghilang dari dunia ini, tanpa di sadarinya dirinya terdampar di "HOKO" gerbang pertama, dan di sanalah dia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang membuat hidupnya akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Seolah mengembalikan zona aman kyuhyun yang telah menghilang.

Bryan trevor kim/kim kibum : seorang pemuda tampan berusia 17 tahun dengan iris dan surai gelap segelap malamnya dan sikap dinginnya yang terasa sangat hangat menurut kyuhyun, pemuda pertama yang menolong kyuhyun saat kyuhyun di serang oleh "Hollow" monster penghuni "Hoko" tingkat menengah atas yang kebetulan ada disana. Pemuda pertama yang mengubah statusnya dari "sang tersesat" menjadi "Pemilik" istilah lain dari penguasa dan pendiri "Hoko" tidak ada yang tau alasan apa hingga menyebabkan kibum terdampar di "Hoko"

Hyukie : pemuda hiperaktif yang di temukan kyuhyun dan kibum saat melintasi gerbang ke lima dalam keadaan parah dan nyaris mati, pemuda hiperaktif yang tidak bisa diam sahabat baik kyuhyun dan kibum orang kedua yang berhasil menjadi pemilik setelah kyuhyun dan kibum, alasannya terjebak di "Hoko" adalah karena dia ditinggalkan adiknya untuk selamanya dalam kecelakaan maut yang menimpanya dan adiknya.

Dennis : pemuda hangat dengan senyum malaikat yang bisa menenangkan siapapun yang melihatnya seorang yang memiliki kebaikan hati tanpa batas, alasan terjebak di " Hoko" adalah keterpurukannya akibat pembantaian yang di lakukan ayahnya kepada seluruh keluarganya. Menjadi seorang pemilik ketiga setelah hyukie.

Mikhaela : seorang gadis bersurai coklat madu, seorang wanita cantik seorang model yang sangat terkenal, alasan terjebak di "Hoko" adalah dia terjebak rasa menyesal saat menolak lamaran dari sang kekasih yang sangat mencintainya, seorang yang tiba-tina lenyap saat sang kekasih berusaha menyelamatkannya dari sebuah truk pengangkut ikan hingga menyebabkan kekasihnya meninggal. Pertemuan pertama dengan dennis di hoko saat dia di serang oleh seekor "lugis" sejenis hollow tingkat ketiga dan di selamatkan oleh dennis. Menjadi pemilik ke empat setelah dennis.

Menarikah atau gak yang jelas aku sangat berharap respon positif kalian soalnya aku adalah author baru dalam ffn ini mohon dukungannya ya. Tenang aja cast akan bertambah seiring cerita berjalan, ini masih prolog silahkan review, jika respon ok bakal di lanjut. Ok di tunggu ya chingudeul...anyeong...


	2. Awal

" hei...culun cepet minggir sana" ucap seorang yeoja berparas cantik Dan bersurai blonde menyuruh yeoja bersurai gelap Dan berkacamata tebal itu untuk segera menyingkir dari hadapannya. Tanpa berkata-kata yeoja culun itu membereskan semua barang barangnya Dan membawa tasnya untuk segera pindah dari hadapan keempat yeoja Yang menatapnya dengan penuh rasa jijik seolah dia adalah kuman.

" kau terlalu lembut dengan si freak itu Suzy lain Kali lebih keras padanya" ucap ji hyeon yeoja cantik namun sedikit tomboy menatap kyuhyun, yeoja culun itu dengan tatapan sinis. Sementara Suzy hanya mendengus seraya berkata " aku tidak ingin mengotori tanganku dengan kuman-kumannya, itu menjijikan" ucap Suzy bergidik ngeri Sementara ji hyeon Dan puff yeoja asal Taiwan itu tertawa mengejek. Terlihat sekali jika mereka sangat menikmati percakapan itu.

" hei...hentikan kenapa pagi-pagi kalian Sudah membahas Hal membosankan ayo pergi aku malas sekolah, aku punya tempat asyik untuk kita kunjungi hari ini" ucap Yuri yeoja manis itu. setelahnya keempat yeoja itu pergi dengan celotehan mereka Dan melupakan yeoja Yang mereka bulli itu. Sesekali dia terlihat memejamkan matanya tampak tidak terpenngaruh sedikitpun dengan omongan Suzy Dan teman-temannya.

" semuanya Akan baik-baik saja cho kyuhyun, yakinlah semuanya Akan baik-baik saja, kau hanya perlu diam Dan mengendalikan diri" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri dengan nada dingin. Matanya terbuka menampakan Iris selelehan caramel Yang Terlihat kosong. Benaknya berkecamuk semoga dengan pikiran yang tidak ada pada tempatnya mengenbara jauh entah dimana. Dia tak bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan diri tapi dia juga tak bermaksud untuk menampakan diri. Dia tau bahwa dirinya sedang di cari untuk alasan yang sungguh membuatnya muak. Sekilas bayangan masa lalu yang di kuncinya rapat-rapat mulai terbuka dalam memorinya, kenangan mengerikan yang tak ingin di ingatnya lagi, sungguh jika kyuhyun bisa menghilangkan sebagaian ingatannya kyuhyun pasti akan sangat berbahagia tanpa harus terpuruk dan selalu teringat kenangannya yang penuh dengan darah. Sekelebat bayangan seorang pemuda tergeletak dengan beraimbah darah menatap lemah di atas pangkuannya, namja tampan dengan iris gelap dengan surai yang tak kalah gelapnya samar-samar mulai menginvasi otaknya membuat kyuhyun yeoja berkulit pucat itu meringis tak suka dengan ingatan buruk yang tanpa permisi mulai menguasai otaknya. Dia sunguh tidak suka mengingatnya membuatnya nyaris beku dan melemaskan seluruh persendiannya, kyuhyun merasa sesak yang teramat sangat saat ingatan lima tahun yang lalu mulai muncul lagi dalam otaknya.

Flashback

" hyun-ah, maaf...uhuk...maaf aku tidak bisa bersamamu sampai akhir, jangan menangis, jangan pernah bersedih tersenyumlah seperti dirimu dan hiduplah, teruslah hidup untuk bagianku juga uhuk..." ucap pemuda berkulit seputih salju itu terbatuk, darah segar mulai menyembur dari bibirnya yang telah ternoda dengan cairan merah pekat itu. Sementara gadis belia berusia enam belas tahun itu menatap sakit melihat orang yang di sayanginya merengang nyawa, terisak tertahan berharap lolosan tangisannya bisa membuat pria tetap bertahan, dia hanya si bodoh yang tak tau kerumitan dalam hatinya dia hanya berharap semoga prianya tidak pernah pergi meninggalkannya.

" andwe...andweeyoo...jebal brian...kau tak boleh menutup matamu oh...jebal..." ratapnya tak berdaya bryan pemuda itu menatap gadis itu lama dengan manik yang mulai meredup lemah.

" saranghae..." bisiknya nyaris tanpa suara, gadis itu mengatupkan bibirnya rapat mencoba menahan tangisnya yang siap meledak kapan saja. Suaranya nyaris tak bisa dia keluarkan lidahnya keluh tenggorokannya terasa kering dan nafasnya serasa tercekat dan seakan- akan ingin berhenti saat pemuda bernama brian itu menutup matanya untuk selamanya..

" tidaaakk...Briiiiaaannnnn...banguuunnn..." teriakan histeris akhirnya lolos dari bibirnya dan membahana di seluruh pelosok.

Flashback end

" pada akhirnya aku tak bisa memenuhi semua janjiku padamu...brian trevor kim, setidaknya aku tak akan mengingkarinya untuk yang satu itu, aku akan tetap hidup untuk bagianmu juga" bisiknnya pada angin. Ta pa terasa rasa sesak mulai merambati dadanya, seolah tangan t kasat mata meremas paru-parunya keras, tak sampai sedetik tubuh kyuhyun ambruk, dia pingsan...

" hei...kyu kau tak apa-apa" teriak panik suho sang ketua kelas seraya menepuk pelan pipi kyuhyun yang seolah bergeming. Salah seorang gadis bernama namhyo iseng menempelkan dua jarinya kearah hidung kyuhyun dan betapa kagetnya dia saat mengetahui udara tak lagi mengalir darisana.

" astaga...dia tak bernafas...cepat bawa dia ke uks, aku akan panggil guru kim segera" ucap namhyo segera berlari menuju ruangan para guru.

" kau sudah bangun, ckckck kau bahkan masih tak berubah, kebiasaan tidurmu masih sama" decak pemuda bersurai gelap itu menatapnya seraya tersenyum.

" aku merindukanmu hyun-ah, sangat..." bisiknya seraya mengusap pipih putih halus milik kyuhyun yang masih diam membatu.

" aku juga merindukanmu...brian...sangat" balas kyuhyun seraya menyusap tangan brian yang masih menempel di pipinya, tanpa terasa bulir bening itu mengalir tanpa bisa di cegah membuat sebuah aliran sungai kecil di sana.

" kembalilah, kyuhyun...aku menunggumu di tempa kita, di Hoko" ucapnya masih dengan nada lembut.

" aku tidak bisa, kau tidak ada di sana lagi, itu sangat menyakitkan untukku" ucap kyuhyun semakin terisak.

" biarkan aku tetap disini, di sampingmu bummie-ah aku tak ingin menjauh darimu lagi, aku mohon" ucap kyuhyun lagi. Tanpa di sadari kibum atau bryan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah samping wajah kyuhyun dan membisikan sesuatu di telingah kyuhyun. Entah apa yang di bisikan kibum pada kyuhyin hingga membuat iria caramelnya membulat tak percaya.

" sekarang bangunlah kyu..." ucapnya lembut dengan senyum yang sangat jarang di lihatnya itu.

Samar-samar kyuhyun mulai membuka matanya, dia mencoba mengerjabkan matanya saat iris caramelnya belum bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya.

" oh...tuhan kyu syukurlah tuhan, eomma pikir, eomma akan kehilanganmu lagi syukurlah" ucap seorang wanita paruh baya itu seraya mencium kening kyuhyun.

" tunggu di sini eomma akan panggilkan dokter dulu" ucapnya dengan penuh rasa bahagia. Sementara kyuhyun menatap punggung ibunya dengan tatapan kosong.

" maaf...eomma..." bisiknya melepas selang infus dan pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit. Tujuannya saat ini adalah "Hoko" tempat dimana hanya ada orang yang tersesat yang butuh pertolongan, sebuah tempat mengerikan yang di penuhi oleh monster-monster yang bisa memakanmu kapan saja, sebuah tempat untuk mereka yang tersingkir dari dunia, sebuah tempat yang tersedia hanya untuk mereka yang ingin menghilang dari dunia, sebuah tempat yang tercipta hanya untuk mereka yang ingin tersesat dan tak ingin di temukan, tempat itu adalah "Hoko".

Secara perlahan kyuhyun menatap tembok putih rumah sakit dan dalam sekejap tembok itu berubah menjadi pusaran angin yang seolah menarik tubuh kyuhyun, dengan perlahan kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pusaran angin itu dan menghilang bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang tak terlihat lagi.


	3. Pertemuan

Tittle : HOKO

Cast : cho kyuhyun, kim kibum, lee eunhyuk( hyukie), dennis park( leeteuk), mikhaela(oc) cast akan bertambah seiring cerita berjalan.

Rated : M

Genre : romance, adventure, fantasy, genderswitch

Warning: bahasa tidak baku, Typos bertebaran dimana-mana.

Pertemuan

" aku mohon, cukup hentikan...aku tak ingin mendengarnya lagi" ucap kyuhyun dengan bibir sedikit bergetar menatap sang ayah yang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang menjijikan menurut kyuhyun, sementara ibunya sudah kacau dan nyaris kehilangan kewarasaanya mendapati suaminya yang membawa seorang gadis belia dan mengatakan mereka saling mencintai dan akan segera menikah.

" kyunnie, maafkan appa...appa tau ini buruk tapi appa sangat mencintainya, mengertilah" ucap ayahnya seolah semua panca indranya sudah mati, bahkan melihat ibunya yang terduduk menyedihkanpun tak di hiraukan sama sekali oleh tuan cho.

" jangan menyentuhku, aku bahkan tak pernah berfikir kau akan melakukan ini pada kami, kau...aarrrggghhh..." ucap kyuhyun sedikit tertahan seraya menarik rambutnya frustasi. Tanpa sadar setitik bening cairan hangat itu mulai membasahi pipinya. Rasanya sangat sakit seolah ingin mati rasanya.

" aku percaya padamu, aku tak mempercayai apa yang orang katakan tentang appa, aku percaya pada appa, karena appa tak mungkin mengkhianatiku dan eomma, aku percaya appa tapi aku salah, aku...membencimu..." ucap kyuhyun lagi dengan air mata yang sudah penuh membanjiri setiap inci wajah pucatnya. Sekilas kyuhyun menatap wajah gadis yang berdiri tak jauh dari sang ayah, samar dia melihat sebuah senyum tepatnya seringgaian tersunggi di bibirnya kyuhyun menatap gadis itu muak, gadis yang sebelumnya menjadi temannya kini berubah menjadi mimpi buruknya kim eunsoo gadis itu adalah mala petaka yang merubah kebahagiannya menjadi neraka dan saat ini kyuhyun sangat ingin menyingkirkannya jauh. Kyuhyun berjalan lambat tak menghiraukan ayahnya yang terlihat menyedihkan meminta pengampunan darinya.

"sepenting itukah eunsoo bagi ayahnya, apakah dirinya dan ibunya sudah tak berharga layaknya sampah" batin kyuhyun berteriak. tepat di sebelah gadis itu kyuhyun berhenti.

" kau...tandai ini...berdoalah untuk tidak bertemu denganku setelah ini, karena aku tak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu dengan cara yang mengerikan, kim eunsoo" ucap kyuhyun dingin di tabraknya keras bahu gadis itu dan dia jatuh terduduk dengan tidak elitnya. Terlihat tatapan mematikan di lemparkan gadis itu ke arah punggung kyuhyun yang mulai menghilang di balik pintu rumah megah itu.

Sementara itu nyonya cho yang baru tersadar dari keterpurukannya terlihat berlari menuju gadis kurang ajar yang telah merebut suaminya, dengan kekuatan penuh nyonya cho menjambak, mencakar dan menampar gadis murahan yang telah merebut suaminya hingga menyebabkan rumah tangganya hancur tak berbekas. Samar-samar kyuhyun masih dapat mendengar suara gaduh dari dalam rumahnya yang sebesar istana namun kini berubah mengerikan bagai neraka akibat ulah sang ayah.

" tuhan...apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada hidupku, kenapa semua menjadi buruk sekarang...apa rencanamu padaku tuhan, semudah itukah kau menghancurkan kehangatan keluargaku yang baru aku dapatkan, semudah itukah kau menjungkir balikan hidupku, kenapa...kenapa tuhan" tanya kyuhyun dalam hati, miris seraya memukul dadanya yang kian menyesak seolah udara tiba-tiba menipis di sekitarnya.

" arggghh...arghhh..." jerit kyuhyun frustasi seraya mengacak surai coklat sebahunya hingga tak berbentuk lagi, kyuhyun berjalan ling lung di jalanan beraspal yang dingin malam itu, dia melangkahkan kakinya tak tentu arah hingga suara ribut di sekitarnya tak mampu menembus gendang telinganya seolah-olah dia telah menciptakan perisai tak kasat mata di sekitarnya hingga teriakan orang-orangpun tak mampu memasuki pertahannan yang dia buat hingga klakson sebuah bis meraung nyaring di depannya, jaraknya dengan bis itu tak lebih dari lima meter, tangisan berhenti dari mulutnya, kyuhyun menatap bis bercat merah itu dengan tatapan kosong dan hampa, bahkan dia tak bergeming dan berdiri tegak di tempatnya seolah siap menerima semua takdir yang akan di berikan tuhan padanya hingga tubuh mungilnya terhempas beberapa meter di jalanan dingin itu menciptakan jalur merah akibat cairan kental berbau besi itu melukis jalanan, terdengar pekikan tertahan dari semua orang di jalanan yang melihat insiden mengerikan itu.

Kyuhyun terdiam dia tak merasakan apa-apa, tubuhnya nyaris tak bisa di gerakkan, mati rasa dan rasanya sangat buruk.

" aku tau kau tidak seburuk itu padaku tuhan...setidaknya aku tak akan lama merasakan sakit ini" bisiknya dalam hati, tubuhnya tak merasakan sakit yang dia rasakan hanya kehampaan tanpa batas, darah segar mengalir deras dari bibir mungilnya bagaikan sungai yang tak akan mengering, di tatapnya langit mendung di atasnya dengan tatapan sendu.

" sungguh jika aku bisa memilih aku tak ingin hidup di dunia yang hanya ada rasa sakit yang selalu setia mengikutiku, aku hanya ingin bahagia...aku ingin hidup...aku ingin hidup di dunia yang hanya ada aku tanpa rasa sakit..." bisik kyuhyun dalam hati bersamaan dengan kedua kelopaknya yang tertutup. Sedetik kemudian Hujan turun dengan derasnya seolah langit ikut menangis dengan takdir dari seorang gadis belia itu, namun tak ada yang tau apa sebenarnya rencana tuhan, tak ada yang benar-benar tau hingga kau merasakannya dan membuktikannya sendiri.

" hei...hei...bangunlah...ya...apa kau tuli...cepat bangunlah..." samar-samar kyuhyun mendengar teriakan nyaring yang memenuhi gendang telinganya. Teriakan seorang pemuda yang terdengar sungguh nyata, tunggu... apa ini mimpi, ataukah aku sudah mati, oh pertayaan konyol aku memang sudah mati namun aku bisa merasakan setiap jariku, apa aku sedang bermimpi, kurasa aku memang sedang bermimpi.

" ya...bangunlah atau kau mati, dasar gadis idiot" teriakan itu mulai terdengar lagi malah kini terdengar nada kesal dari suaranya.

" tunggu apa yang dia bilang, mati...bukankah aku memang sudah mati karena bis merah sialan itu" ucap kyuhyun dalam hati.

" hei..." teriakan itu lagi dan bunyi boomm keras beserta goncangan dasyat kurasakan tak jauh dari tempatku berada.

" aigo...apa itu dewa kematianku, andwee...tapi dia benar-benar tidak sopan ckckck " teriaknya takut namun berdecak di akhir karena dirinya sungguh tak suka di katai idiot, namun kyuhyun masih keukeuh tak ingin membuka matanya hingga tubuhnya terangkat tanpa sadar matanya terbuka dengan sendirinya, betapa terkejutnya dia saat seorang pemuda bersurai gelap dengan kulit seputih saljunya mengendongnya ala bridal style, entah percaya atau tidak seorang cho kyuhyun yang selama hidupnya memandang remeh cinta pada pandangan pertama yang bahkan rela mentertawai temannya dengan sadis kini seolah terhipnotis dengan pemuda tampan yang ada di depannya ini.

" tunggu apa aku sedang bermimpi atau kita memang sedang terbang" tanya kyuhyun penuh kebingungan dan keterkejutan yang terlihat di wajahnya saat di rasa tubuhnya melanyang dalam dekapan pemuda itu.

" diamlah nona atau kau ingin ku jatuhkan saat ini juga, cih..." hanya jawaban dingin yang di lontarkan dari bibir semerah darah pemuda itu.

" ya...sopanlah pada wanita..oommona..makhluk apa itu" ucap kyuhyun terkejut tanpa sadar memeluk leher kibum semakin erat saat melihat seekor monster tinggi besar menjulang dengan lendir yang terlihat menjijikan tampak antusias mengejar mereka. Setelah agak jauh pemuda itu menurunkan kyuhyun di atas tanah berpasir itu, kyuhyun baru sadar kini dirinya tengah berdiri di tengah padang gurun dengan aura gelap yang menyelimuti setiap bagiannya, terlihat di kejauhan sebuah pusaran angin bukan lebih tepatnya tiga pusaran angin terlihat mendekat seolah mengikuti undangan pesta tepat menuju ke arahnya dan pemuda itu, mata kyuhyun membulat tak percaya menatap tempat mengerikan ini.

" kau...jangan diam saja, lakukan sesuatu dengan tangan dan kakimu" sentak pemuda itu pada kyuhyun dengan nada tak sabar kepada kyuhyun yang terlihat membeku di tempatnya, menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya saat ini.

" eommmaaaa..." teriak kyuhyun seraya berlari kalang kabut menghindar saat sebuah tinju besar yang di layangkan makhluk menjijikan itu padanya.

" sial...tuhan tempat apa ini" teriak kyuhyun ketakutan namun dengan lincah kyuhyun berhasil menghindari semua serangan beringas monster itu.

" aku brian, namamu siapa...?" tanya pemuda yang bernama brian itu seraya tertawa menatap takjub pada sesosok gadis dengan keliincahannya menghindari serangan monster itu tanpa lecet.

" apa kau bodoh bukan saatnya untuk berkenalan lakukan sesuatu dengannya, idiot apa kau ingin kita mati konyol di sini" teriak kyuhyun nyaris menangis frustasi, perasaannya benar-benar bercampur aduk antara takut, terkejut, dan bersemangat entah kenapa situasi ini membuat adrenalinya terpacu.

" ckckck...kau bahkan tak tau caranya bersenang-senang" decak brian santai, brian membentangkan tangannya seolah melakukan pose untuk memegang sesuatu namun, sedetik kemudian tampaklah sebuah pedang besar berwarna hitam mengkilat dengan ukiran aneh yang terlihat keren di mata kyuhyun dan pada detik berikutnya monster itu terbela menjadi dua dan lenyap tak berbekas dengan cekatan brian menangkap sebuah krystal berwarna merah muda itu dan mengengamnya kemudian memasukannya kedalam saku tasnya.

Perlahan brian mulai mendekati kyuhyun yang terduduk menatap syok ke arahnya.

" sekarang...boleh aku tau namamu?" tanyanya dengan suara berat yang terdengar seksi di telinga kyuhyun.

" kyuhyun...cho kyuhyun..." jawabnya cepat seolah terhipnotis dengan suara yang di keluarkan brian yang menyapa gendang telinganya.

" selamat datang di "HOKO" kyuhyun" ucap brian seraya mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum padanya.

" ayo pergi kau tak ingin terhisap dalam zona hampa dan terjebak disini untuk selamanya kan, pegang tanganku kita akan memasuki gerbang untuk pergi ketempat yang lebih aman jauh dari sini" ucap brian yang bahkan tak satu katapun yang dapat di pahami kyuhyun sama sekali. Seolah mengerti brian menambahkan.

" aku akan menjelaskannya nanti padamu, ayo..." ucap brian seraya menarik tangan kyuhyun dan berlari menjauh menuju gerbang pertama pintu menuju ke area teraman yang bisa di capai untuk saat ini.

Entah kenapa kyuhyun merasa nyaman saat sebuah tangan besar milik pemuda bernama brian ini mengengam tangannya, ia merasa telah kembali pada zona aman yang telah mencampakannya dulu.

"Aku tak tau apa rencanamu selanjutnya, jika ini takdirku aku akan menerimanya, tapi aku mohon jangan kau rusak ini lagi dengan kesedihan" doa kyuhyun dalam hati seolah dia dapat meramal masa depannya dengan pemuda itu.

To Be Continued

Makasih yang sudah kasih review dan untuk "aaraaaa" selamat anda mendapatkan piring cantik karena telah menjadi pereview pertama #tebardolar dan buat "ika zordick" makasih reviewnya benar-benar membantu #sembahsujud ka juga dapet piring cantiknya lo..

Nah buat yang laen aku sudah siapin piring cantiknya ayo di review ayo di review #bukalapak.

Masih di tunggu reviewnya ya, meski hanya satu kata karena review kalian adalah penyemangat untuk saya, terimakasih.


	4. LOVE

Tittle : HOKO

Cast : cho kyuhyun, kim kibum, lee eunhyuk( hyukie), dennis park( leeteuk), mikhaela(oc) cast akan bertambah seiring cerita berjalan.

Rated : M

Genre : romance, adventure, fantasy, genderswitch

Warning: bahasa tidak baku, Typos bertebaran dimana-mana, salahkan jempol yang tak singkron dengan otak, alurnya aku pakai alur mundur ya bagi siapapun yang gak ngerti, tapi gak alur maju mundur.

Mereka berjalan perlahan di zona hampa sesekali kibum menatap gadis itu yang terlihat terdiam mencerna setiap penjelasan kibum dengan wajah serius.

" apa kau mengerti?" tanya kibum dengan wajah poker face nya menatap iris caramel kyuhyun. Sementara yang di tatap hanya menunjukan cengiran tak berdosa dengan wajah innocentnya dan kemudian mengeleng .

" Damn..." umpat kibum mulai frustasi berarti apapun yang dia jelaskan tak ada satupun yang masuk dalam kepala gadis itu, benar-benar musibah, kibum berfikir apa sih sebenarnya yang ada di otak gadis di depannya ini, jangan-jangan yang ada di dalam kepalanya bukan otak manusia melainkan gas pembuangan sisa dari manusia, kentut misalnya, jika memang benar tamatlah riwayatnya bahkan ini akan butuh waktu lama untuk menjelaskannya. Double damn...

Tapi sedetik kemudian terlihat raut wajah kyuhyun yang berubah.

" hahahahaha wajahmu sangat lucu sekali sangat bodoh brian...ah sungguh menyenangkan, lain kali aku akan mengerjaimu jika aku sedang bosan" ucap kyuhyun riang, tertawa terbahak dan berjalan mendahului kibum, sungguh kyuhyun sangat puas kali ini wajah kibum memang membuatnya sedikit gemas, dia berfikir apa kibum mempunyai penyakit sejenis D.I.D ataukah kibum mengenakan sebuah topeng, kemana senyum menawan tadi menghilang, kyuhyun bahkan tak bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya di pikirkan pemuda dengan wajah dingin stoick itu sekarang.

kibum hanya terdiam di tempat membatu, sungguh dia tak menyangkah akan di kerjai oleh seorang gadis yang bahkan baru sehari menginjakan kakinya di hoko.

Tak lepas dari itu kyuhyun sangat takjub dengan tempat yang bernama hoko ini, mendengar penjelasan kibum akhirnya kyuhyun tau jika hoko adalah tempat menakjubkan sekaligus sangat berbahaya, Hoko adalah sebuah tempat yang sangat luas dengan wilayah inti hoko terdapat di amethys tepat berada di antara duabelas gerbang yang mengelilinginya membentuk sebuah lingkaran besar, masing-masing gerbang memiliki wilayah hampir sama luasnya dengan zona hampa dan memiliki curah hujan, keadaan tanah dan wilayah yang lebih uniknya posisi kedua belas gerbang bisa berubah-ubah dimanapun juga dan kapanpun juga sehingga memungkinkan siapapun dengan leluasa memasuki wilayah hoko sesukanya dan kemunculan gerbang-gerbang itu tidak selalu berada dalam urutan dan tempat yang sama jadi kita hanya bisa menebak kemanakah dan gerbang keberapa yang akan membawa kita pada petualangan.

" jadi kemana kita sekarang" tanya kyuhyun setelah sekian lama terdiam terjebak dalam kebisuan cangung dengan namja tampan berwajah datar itu, kibum hanya menjawab dengan dagunya yang menunjuk sesuatu yang tampak tidak jauh dari mereka, sungguh terjebak dengan seorang yang dingin dan irit bicara sepertinya sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

" kita menuju gerbang penghubung" ucap kibum menjelaskan kemudian. Tampak sekali wajah kyuhyun memancarkan binar-binar di matanya, Kyuhyun berdebar seperti apakah bentuk gerbang yang di maksud kibum, dalam imajinasi kyuhyun yang sangat aktif terlihat sebuah pintu raksasa dengan ukiran aneh yang menambahkan kesan mistis yang berdiri kokoh dengan tambahan kabut-kabut misterius yang mengelilinginya membayangkannya saja kyuhyun menjadi sangat bersemangat. Sementara kibum menatap kyuhyun dengan tatapan bosan.

" tunggu... apa yang kau maksud adalah ini" tanya kyuhyun tidak percaya menatap gerbang di depannya. Kibum mengangguk mengiyakan tak mau repot-repot untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

Sementara kyuhyun menatap gerbang itu dengan mata melotot horor.

" apa-apaan ini bahkan bentuknya mirip dengan celana dalamku" ceplos kyuhyun tanpa sensor, sementara kibum hanya mengernyit aneh mendengar ucapan kyuhyun barusan, menyadari tatapan kibum padanya kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya menatap kibum sadis seolah mengatakan "apa" sungguh imajinasinya hancur total, bagaimana tidak di depannya berdiri sebuah segitiga transparan tipis berwarna pink dengan tinggi tak lebih dari dua meter, apa-apaan itu, ini bahkan jauh dari kata elit dan sangat jauh dengan apa yang di harapkannya. Kyuhyun sebal tanpa sadar dia sudah mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Sementara kibum hanya menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

" bagaimana kita masuk kesana" ucap kyuhyun kesal moodnya sudah hancur berantakan.

" berdiri didepannya" perintah kibum sementara kyuhyun menurut saja dia tidak ada keinginan untuk berdebat dengan si muka datar itu bisa-bisa kyuhyun khilaf dan melakukan tindakan asusila karena ketampanan kibum oke itu memang tidak masuk akal tapi kyuhyun tetaplah kyuhyun sumber keanehan itu sendiri, dengan sikap malas kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan pandangan tidak ikhlas.

" sekarang apa" ucap kyuhyun lagi melirik makhluk datar ekspresi itu sekilas.

" hati-hati dengan kepalamu" ucap kibum ambigu, kyuhyun mengernyit tak mengerti namun sedetik kemudian dia sadar saat kibum mendorong tubuh kyuhyun mengunakan kakinya untuk memasuki gerbang pink transparan itu, bahkan kibum tak mau repot-repot mengeluarkan tanganya dari saku celananya, belum sempat merespon tubuh kyuhyun refleks terjatuh dengan sempurna kedalam gerbang pink itu diiringi dengan umpatan kasar dari bibirnya yang membahana menyumpahi si muka datar.

Sementara kibum hanya berdecak tidak peduli dan mengikuti jejak kyuhyun. Tak lama berselang tubuh Kyuhyun melayang di udara dan terjatuh diatas sebuah bunga yang hampir mirip seperti balon besar dan kenyal berwarna biru cerah serta bersinar, kyuhyun mendarat dengan sempurna namun terpental lagi dan mendarat di tanah untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan kepala yang menghantam tanah, kyuhyun terjungkal. Sementara kibum mendarat dengan gaya tanpa lecet sedikitpun, dia menatap kyuhyun acuh dan berjalan santai melewati gadis malang yang masih tengkurap di tanah itu.

" sampai kapan kau akan terus tidur di situ" ucapnya tanpa menoleh melewati kyuhyun yang terkapar seperti mayat.

Mendengar ucapan kibum yang tidak bertanggung jawab membuat kyuhyun mengeluarkan perempatan siku-siku di dahinya.

" yak...brian brengsek sialan, ini sungguh sakit bodoh, seenaknya kau menendangku, bajingan gila" umpat kyuhyun kesal dan melempar sepatunya ke arah kibum namun dengan mudah di hindari kibum tanpa gerakan yang berarti, kepalanya kyuhyun berdenyut dan ini sungguh sakit mungkin sebentar lagi benjol merah akan menghiasi jidatnya yang indah dan seksi itu.

" bukankah aku sudah mengatakan hati-hati dengan kepalamu" ucapnya mengingatkan lagi dengan nada yang sama menyebalkannya dengan wajahnya, sungguh rasanya ingin sekali kyuhyun menjambak rambut hitam kibum hingga rontok dan membuatnya jadi botak permanen, untung saja kibum tampan kalau tidak kyuhyun bahkan rela menguliti kibum dan menjadikannya menu makan malamnya saat ini juga, Saat kyuhyun hendak mengejar kibum sebuah benda berat terjatuh tepat di hadapannya dan memercikan cairan kental berwarna merah tepat di wajah kyuhyun, Kyuhyun terkesiap dan jatuh terduduk karena terkejut menatap sebuah tubuh bersimbah darah di depannya dan cairan merah itu adalah darah dari sesosok tubuh yang jatuh tepat di kakinya.

" mmaa..yyaa..tt" ucapnya terbata, baru kali ini kyuhyun melihat darah begitu banyak yang keluar dari tubuh seseorang, sangat mengerikan bagaikan melihat sebuah film hantu yang tiba-tiba hantunya sudah berada di dekatmu dan bermaksud bersay hello denganmu.

Melihat itu kibum berlari mendekati tubuh itu memastikan jika dia masih hidup atau sudah mati.

" masih ada denyut nadinya, kau tekan perutnya dengan tanganmu dan berikan ini pada lukanya, aku akan segera kembali" ucap kibum cepat dan segera melesat pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih dalam mode syok tersebut, sadar jika dia di tinggalkan sendiri kyuhyun merasakan kepanikan yang luar biasa bahkan matanya kini sudah berkaca-kaca.

" brian...kau mau kemana...brian..." teriak kyuhyun panik, di tatapnya lagi botol kecil yang ada di tangannya, sesuatu yang di berikan kibum padanya sebelum pergi entah kemana.

" brian sialan apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, ok... Cho kyuhyun kau harus tenang, sekarang pikirkan dengan kepala dingin apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri, dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar kyuhyun membuka tutup botol itu dan membalurkan keseluruh luka yang ada di tubuh namja mengenaskan itu dan dengan ajaib pendarahanpun segera berhenti dengan cepat kyuhyun menyobek bajunya yang terlihat berumbai-rumbai yang menjuntai dengan cantik di ikatnya perlahan pada luka di perut namja itu yang terlihat paling parah.

" brian cepatlah kembali...kalau kau tak segera kembali aku akan mencincangmu dan menjadikannya bistik, seenaknya saja meninggalkanku sendiri dengan manusia mengenaskan ini." ucap kyuhyun setengah takut setengah kesal masih terus mengikat luka pemuda kurus itu, biar bagaimanapun mengerikannya kyuhyun dia masih memiliki hati untuk tidak mengabaikan orang yang terluka yang berada tepat di depannya.

Kreseekk...

Kreseekk...

Telinga kyuhyun mulai waspada menangkap suara daun dan ranting tanaman yang tengah bergesekan dengan sesuatu, tatapannya nyalang melihat kesekelilingnya kini jantungnya tengah mengalunkan melodi kematian, sungguh kyuhyun sangat takut, sekelebatan kyuhyun dapat melihat ada sesuatu yang bergerak cepat di semak-semak. Mata kyuhyun membulat saat makhluk itu menampakan sosoknya yang menjijikan sekaligus mengerikan. Makhluk itu bentuknya mirip otak manusia kenyal berlendir dan berwarna merah muda pucat yang memiliki lima tentakel dengan tiga mata serta gigi yang runcing plus dengan liur yang menetes-netes seolah kyuhyun dan pemuda itu adalah makanan lezat.

" oh...tuhan makhluk apa lagi itu, aku pasti mati...aku pasti mati kali ini sialan... sialan... kau dimana brengsek, sampai aku mati aku akan terus menghantui hidupmu dan menyeretmu keneraka" racau kyuhyun dengan raut wajah ketakutan, dia berputar-putar seraya menjambaki rambutnya sendiri, panik tentu saja, sekarang apa yang harus di lakukannya sementara makhluk itu mulai mendekatinya bahkan tidak hanya satu mungkin dua puluh lebih makhluk-makhluk menjijikan itu mengelilinginya.

Sementara itu kibum berlari cepat menerobos hutan tak berapa lama sampailah dia di sebuah kuil besar yang terlihat asri. Saat matanya melihat sesosok manusia berbentuk domba dengan satu tanduknya berjalan santai tepat satu meter di depannya dengan cepat kibum berlari menghampirinya.

" Rure..." teriak kibum refleks menghentikan makhluk mungil yang tingginya bahkan tidak ada satu meter itu yang bernama rure.

" kibummie sudah lama kau tak kesini, ternyata kau masih hidup kukira kau sudah mati" ucap rure berteriak senang melihat teman lamanya yang masih hidup.

" aku butuh obat penyembuh sekarang juga, apa kau masih punya?" tanya kibum to the point mengacuhkan sang makhluk domba yang terlihat keherannan, kibum mencoba menormalkan nafasnya yang sedikit ngos-ngosan.

" ada tapi tinggal sedikit, kenapa kau terluka lagi?" tanyanya sedikit keheranan melihat ekspresi kibum yang terlihat panik.

" bukan aku ada manusia yang terluka dan dia sekarat, cepatlah..." teriak kibum mulai tak sabar dengan reapon buruk makhluk mungil didepannya itu.

" astaga itu buruk, kita harus mengobatinya segera jika tidak jiwanya pasti akan hancur, sekarang dimana dia" tanya rure seraya mengeluarkan botol kecil dengan cairan keperakan dari dalam jubahnya. Melihat ekspresi terdiam kibum rure dapat merasakan firasat buruk.

" jangan bilang kau meninggalkannya di hutan" tebaknya dan tepat sasaran.

" Shit..." sadar akan keteledorannya kibum meraih botol kecil itu dari tangan rure dan berlari secepat kilat, kemanakah otak jeniusnya saat ini harusnya dia mengendong pemuda itu dan membawanya saja kemari dan tidak seharusnya dia tinggalkan disana apalagi kini hanya ada kyuhyun gadis itu bahkan belum tau apa-apa perihal "Zoan" makhluk pemakan otak yang mengerikan yang senang berkeliraan di kawasan ini, sebaiknya kibum harus cepat kalau tidak ingin mereka mati dan hancur di hoko.

TBC

ketemu lagi nih moga chap ini tidak begitu mengecewakan, dan aku harap juga kalian bisa mengerti akan daya imajinasiku yang agak aneh ini, yeah...

Jangan lupa review please...


	5. Takdir masa depan

Tittle : HOKO

Cast : cho kyuhyun, kim kibum, lee eunhyuk( hyukie), dennis park( leeteuk), mikhaela(oc) cast akan bertambah seiring cerita berjalan.

Rated : M

Genre : romance, adventure, fantasy, genderswitch

Warning: bahasa tidak baku, Typos bertebaran dimana-mana, salahkan jempol yang tak singkron dengan otak, alurnya aku pakai alur mundur ya bagi siapapun yang gak ngerti.

"Aaaarrggggghhhh..." terdengar teriakan kyuhyun yang membahana di dalam hutan ini. Dengan perasaan sedikit was-was mata kibum mulai mencari keberadaan gadis itu,

" rure, cepat kau obati dia, aku akan mencari kyuhyun" perintah kibum seraya melemparkan botol berisi cairan keperakan itu pada rure, terlihat di depannya banyak zoan yang berlari tergesa kearahnya, kibum sudah siap mengeluarkan pedang hitamnya namun ada sedikit hal aneh yang terjadi di sini, zoan itu berlari begitu saja melewatinya seolah takut dengan sesuatu.

" apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" kibum menatap zoan itu dengan alis yang sedikit terangkat heran, tak berselang lama akhirnya pertanyaan kibumpun terjawab dengan kedatangan kyuhyun yang tak terduga, gadis itu datang dengan bergelayut pada sebuah sulur tanaman rambat seperti tarzan seraya mengencet salah satu zoan di pohon yang berhasil di tangkapanya hingga tak berdaya lalu mengunakan sebuah pedang untuk memukul zoan lainnya hingga terbang tinggi.

" yeah...itu homerun ke limabelas, kau memang hebat cho kyuhyun" teriaknya senang meski mengunakan pedang dengan tidak selayaknya, kyuhyun mengangkat pedangnya keatas seolah telah menemukan mainan baru untuknya yang lebih mengasyikan dari game.

" berpikirlah seratus kali jika ingin mengalahkanku, kau mau memakanku hah... Enak saja, makan kakiku ini hah...apa enak rasanya, ckckck...kau bahkan tak bisa mengalahkan si hebat kyuhyun dasar makhluk kerdil menjijikan" teriak kyuhyun sadis serta tertawa senang menginjak beberapa zoan dengan beringas sambil berputar memukul beberapa zoan yang tersisa tak tampak sedikitpun rasa takut yang menghinggapi wajahnya beberapa menit yang lalu bahkan kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyadari kibum saking asyiknya dengan pembantaian yang di lakukannya, kibum berdiri di belakangnya menatap kyuhyun dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

Sedetik kemudian tampak senyum terkembang dari bibirnya melihat tingkah ajaib kyuhyun serta keunikan gadis itu.

" kurasa kekhawatiranku sangat tidak beralasan" bisik kibum pada dirinya sendiri. menyadari sesuatu kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati kibum yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

Deg

Seketika itu jantung kyuhyun nyaris terjatuh dan mengelinding ke tanah saat senyum sejuta watt yang ditampilkan kibum nyaris melumpuhkannya bisa di pastikan pipinya sudah memerah saat ini.

" kau hebat..." puji kibum berjalan mendekati kyuhyun seraya mengacak surai kecoklatan miliknya menyebabkan semburat merah muda di pipinya kian terlihat.

" te..tentu saja, meski begini aku juga bisa diandalkan tau, a..aku ini hebat" ucap kyuhyun tertawa gugup yang semakin terlihat imut dimata kibum.

"A..ayo pergi" ajak kyuhyun seraya meninggalkan kibum yang terdiam mematung.

" sial..." umpat kibum dengan tangan yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang terlihat memerah bahkan lebih merah dari wajah kyuhyun, tanpa sadar sang pangeran es kita mulai terpesona dengan aura aneh yang di pancarkan oleh seorang cho kyuhyun.

" bagaimana apa dia bisa selamat" tanya kyuhyun pada rure. Kini mereka sudah berada dalam sebuah kuil di "Nyle" tepatnya gerbang kelima. Sebuah tempat indah dengan kuil besar yang di selubungi oleh pelindung tak terlihat untuk menghalangi zoan agar tidak masuk dan memakan para "Eris" nama makhluk sejenis rure ini.

" sepertinya dia baik-baik saja, luka-lukanya sudah sembuh sempurna mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan sadar" jelas rure pada kyuhyun, berkat cairan ajaib yang di dapatnya dari tanaman yang hanya tumbuh di "Allegra" gerbang ke empat.

" ngmong-ngmong kenapa dia bisa sampai seperti itu, luka yang di perolehnya sangat mengerikan kalian tau apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya kyuhyun pada kibum dan rure menatap secara bergantian meminta penjelasan.

Sedikit menghela nafas rure menjawab.

" pasti dia bertemu dengan hollow, ingatlah ini kyu jika ada tempat yang paling berbahaya tempat itu ada di zona hampa tempat para hollow tinggal, sebisanya jangan sampai kau menginjakan kakimu di zona hampa tanpa persiapan jika kau tak ingin berakhir seperti pemuda ini itupun jika kau bertemu dengan hollow level rendah tapi jika kau sudah bertemu dengan hollow level atas atau seorang menoz bisa di pastikan kau akan langsung hancur dengan tulang-tulangmu tanpa sisa" jelas rure terdengar mengerikan.

" sungguh mengerikan, apakah mereka bisa memasuki wilayah hoko dengan mudah?" tanya kyuhyun mulai khawatir.

" tentu saja tidak bodoh, setiap gerbang memiliki segel kuat yang menghalangi hollow dan menoz untuk masuk ke hoko" jawab kibum menatap kyuhyun intens.

" jadi kita masih aman ya, syukurlah yak...kau mengataiku lagi dasar, aku masih belum memaafkanmu karena meninggalkanku begitu saja datar" balas kyuhyun bernafas lega seraya menatap tajam kearah kibum.

" ngomong-ngmong kau dapat sword pertamamu, selamat untukmu" ucap rure mengingatkan, seketika raut wajah cemas dan kesal kyuhyun mulai mencerah kembali.

"Kau tau aku bahkan kaget saat mendapatkannya, kupikir hanya orang seperti kibum saja yang bisa mendapatkan pedang hebat seperti itu" ucap kyuhyun tertawa lima jari senang.

" kupikir juga begitu, kukira gadis serampangan sepertimu akan langsung mati setelah menginjakan kakimu di hoko" ucap kibum dengan wajah setengah mengejek.

" ckckck...kau pikir aku kecoa yang akan langsung mati bila di injak, sialan sekali mulutmu, menyebalkan" marah kyuhyun tidak terima bangkit berdiri dan menjambaki surai hitam milik kibum dengan beringas.

" yak..lepaskan bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan" teriak kibum karena merakan sakit di kulit kepalanya

" rasakan itu brian brengsek kim" ucap kyuhyun bersmrik ria.

"Kalian akrab sekali ya" ucap rure dengan senyum seraya membereskan sisa baskom dan peralatan medisnya.

" kami tidak akrab" teriak kyuhyun tepat di muka rure sementara kibum hanya berdecak tak suka melihat kyuhyun beserta sikap anarkisnya yang dengan setia melekat padanya.

" berisik..., bisahkah kalian keluar jika ingin bertengkar" ucap suara asing yang baru terdengar di ruangan itu.

" kau sudah sadar, bagaimana perasaanmu" tanya rure pada pemuda itu dengan mata berbinar lega.

" perasaanku sangat tidak enak, saat bangun aku melihat pasangan suami istri yang tengah bertengkar ckckck ...kalian benar-benar contoh yang buruk, tidak seharusnya kan kalian bertengkar di depan anak polos sepertiku" ucap pemuda itu seraya bangkit berdiri dan tersenyum menampakan gummy smile andalannya.

Mendengar penuturan pemuda di depannya ini yang seenaknya, serta gummy smile yang di keluarkannya entah kenapa membuat kyuhyun yang kesal semakin bertambah kesal terlihat dari perempatan siku-siku yang saling bermunculan di kepalanya.

" tendangan halilintar memecah bumi" teriak kyuhyun nyaring seraya menendang pemuda itu dengan seluruh kekuasan tenaga dalam yang dimilikinya hingga membuat pemuda yang baru sadar itu terjungkal dan terkapar mengenaskan dengan cap kaki kyuhyun tercetak cantik di wajahnya.

" siapa juga yang mau menikah dengan si datar menyebalkan itu,cih..." gumam kyuhyun tak suka dan meninggalkan ruangan dengan wajah merah padam menahan marah.

" cari mati" ucap kibum dengan gaya cool meski dengan surai setengah berantakannya akibat jambakan maut kyuhyun menatap prihatin pada tubuh pemuda itu yang tergeletak, berharap saja agar tulang-tulang di tubuh kurusnya tidak berpindah tempat.

" aduh...tendangannya sangat dasyat sekali, ini sangat sakit...oh ya namaku eunhyuk tapi kalian bisa memanggilku hyukie" ucapnya seraya mengelap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya yang mengalir tanpa henti.

" ngomong-ngomong apa ada makanan disini, aku lapar" ucap hyukie menatap kibum dan rure secara bergantian sambil nyengir tak berdosa menampilkan gummy smile andalannya.

Sejak hari itu mereka menetap di Nyle untuk sementara sampai gerbang selanjutnya terbuka lagi, sudah di putuskan jika eunhyuk akan ikut dengan kibum serta kyuhyun, di bandingkan dia mengelana sendiri dan beresiko tinggi di serang makhluk aneh lagi lebih aman jika mereka melakukan perjalanan bersama-sama, lagipula jalan-jalan sendiri itu tidak menyenangkan dan juga membosankan.

" nah sudah selesai, sekarang kau bisa mandi di danau tanpa harus bertelanjang apa kau suka" tanya seekor eris perempuan bernama, shira.

" wah...ini menakjubkan, aku bahkan terlihat seksi memakai ini" ucap kyuhyun tak percaya melihat tubuhnya sendiri bahkan payudaranya terlihat semakin menonjol diantara kain putih yang membebat dua buah gundukan kenyal miliknya, menyisakan pundak dan perut putih mulus serta leher jenjangnya yang terekspos dengan sempurna.

" terimakasih shira" ucap kyuhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam danau berair jernih itu.

" sama-sama aku tinggal ya kyu" pamit shira dan segera menjauh dari danau itu melenggang kembali menuju kuil diikuti oleh beberapa eris lainnya.

" ah...segarnya" ucap kyuhyun seraya memainkan air dingin dan membasuh ke wajahnya serta membuat riak-riak kecil di sekitarnya sungguh kyuhyun sangat senang dengan keadaannya saat ini, tak hilang seulas senyum cantik mampir di pipi chubbynya, Tanpa di sadarinya sebuah pedang menancap tepat di batu yang ada belakangnya, kyuhyun terkesiap dan refleks menatap pedang itu yang ternyata mengenai kepala seekor ular raksasa, kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap siapapun yang dengan tidak tau diri menodongkan senjata berbahaya itu padanya. Kini iris caramel kyuhyun terkunci dalam sebuah manik gelap segelap malam milik kibum tersebut.

" kau ceroboh hampir saja kepalamu hilang" suara dingin kibum memecah kesunyian yang mulai menyadarkannya dari rasa terkejutnya, kyuhyun tertegun melihat penampakan kibum yang terlihat eerrr...seksi dengan ujung rambut basah yang menjuntai di atas dahinya serta otot-otot kencang yang terbentuk dengan sempurna, bahkan melihat lengan berisi kibum saja membuat kyuhyun menelan ludah kasar, jangan salahkan kyuhyun jika pikirannya berubah menjadi mesum, salahkan saja kibum yang terlalu mengumbar keseksian tubuhnya hingga level maksimal ini.

" a..aku tau, itu bukan salahku, lagipula aku tak akan mati semudah itu" teriak kyuhyun menyembunyikan rasa malu serta gugupnya menatap kibum yang toples dengan tubuh yang sempurna apalagi kesan basah membuatnya semakin seksi dan mengairahkan membuat sisi liar dalam diri kyuhyun mulai mengila. Oh...kyuhyun sendiri bahkan tak sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

Sementara kibum menatap kyuhyun tanpa berkedip sedikitpun memiringkan sedikit kepalanya menatap intens tepat di iris caramelnya hingga tubuhnya merapat pada kyuhyun secara perlahan. Sementara jemari kibum mulai menjelajahi pipi putih merona milik kyuhyun dan tangan satunya berada di batu seolah mengunci kyuhyun dalam areanya.

" kau benar-benar membuatku gila kyuhyun-ah" bisik kibum seduktif tepat di telinganya, sedikit menjilat telinga sensitif kyuhyun, mendengar dan merasakan sentuhan dan suara berat kibum di telinganya nyaris membuat kyuhyun meledak.

" oh tuhan...jangan siksa aku" bisik kyuhyun dalam hati, iris caramelnya menatap kibum dengan tatapan sendu dan wajah memerah yang semakin membuat kibum merasa tertantang untuk segera melumat bibir merah plumnya. Tanpa mau menunggu lagi kibum menarik perlahan tubuh kyuhyun hingga mempersempit jarak diantara mereka, bahkan kyuhyun bisa merasakan puncak gairah kibum yang tak tertutupi apapun menyodok perutnya, sungguh keadaan ini nyaris membuat keduanya gila, tanpa menunggu lagi kibum meraup tidak sabar bibir mengoda milik kyuhyun mengabsen setiap deretan giginya dan menghisap bibir atas dan bawah secara bergantian tak mau kalah kyuhyun balas melumat dengan lidah yang saling membelit, suara decakan liur mereka mulai mendominasi kesunyian serta desahan-desahan erotis kyuhyun yang lolos dari bibirnya menambah suasana semakin memanas, tanpa sadar tangan kyuhyun mulai meremas rambut hitam arang milik kibum serta mengalungkan tangannya ke leher kibum, perlahan bibir kibum mulai menuruni leher jenjang beraroma memabukan milik kyuhyun, meninggalkan jejak merah kepemilikannya disana, saat suasana semakin memanas kedua insan yang saling memangut tanpa sadar seolah tersentak saat sebuah suara cempreng khas seorang eunhyuk menginterupsi pergulatan keduanya memanggil nama kibum dengan nyaring.

"Kibum...woi kim kibum kau dimana" teriak monyet hiperaktif itu seperti memanggil koloninya, refleks kyuhyun tersentak dan mendorong kibum hingga dia jatuh terjerembab kedalam air yang lebih dalam. Dengan tergesah kyuhyun berlari menyelinap mengambil sisa kain yang di bawanya tadi untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan menjauhi danau dengan wajah merah padam.

" apa yang kau lakukan kyu, kau berciuman dengan brian, astaga...apa yang ada dalam kepalamu..." runtuk kyuhyun memengangi bibirnya yang memerah seraya memukul kepalanya namun senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibir merah plumnya. Dia senang untuk suatu alasan yang masuk akal, sementara kibum membiarkan dirinya pasrah terbawa air, rasa kecewa dan kesal bercampur menjadi satu.

" yak...kim idiot, kau sedang apa disana, hei...jangan bilang statusmu telah berganti menjadi mayat sekarang, yak..." teriak eunhyuk mengambil sebuah ranting panjang dan menusuk-nusuk pantat polos kibum dengannya, sementara kibum masih betah dengan posisi telungkup di atas air menampakkan bagian belakangnya yang polos tanpa sehelai benangpun dengan gelembung-gelembung kecil yang keluar dari samping kepalanya.

" yak...kim kibum apa kau tuli" tanya eunhyuk menusuk pantat kibum berkali-kali dan semakin mengebu-ngebu membuat kibum yang kesal semakin bertambah kesal.

" aish...hentikan" ucap kibum marah menyiprati eunhyuk dengan air, sungguh kibum sangat kesal dengan monyet hiperaktif itu karenanya surga yang sempat di rasakannya lenyap begitu saja ingin rasanya kibum melemparkan eunhyuk pada sekawanan zoan ckckck, sementara eunhyuk hanya menatapnya seraya menampilkan gummy smilenya tanpa dosa, setelah bangkit dari mati surinya kibum berjalan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada eunhyuk, bentuk protes kibum, meski terdengar kekanakan kibum tak perduli.

" kau kenapa? kenapa marah-marah begitu? seperti gadis sma yang sedang pms saja, yak..." tanya eunhyuk tak mengerti, merasa di acuhkan dan menatap kibum yang berlalu tanpa mengubrisnya sedikitpun.

"Yak...kim kibum kau melupakan pakaianmu, kau tak ingin para eris wanita menjerit karena melihat burungmu terbang kemana-mana kan" teriak eunhyuk melambaikan pakaiaan kibum di tangan kirinya sambil berusaha menahan tawanya dan sungguh tidak berhasil, karena saat ini dia sudah tertawa dengan keras. Sadar akan teriakan eunhyuk kibum menatap tubuh telanjangnya, mengumpat sebentar dan berbalik menatap eunhyuk yang tertawa senang melihatnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Jika kibum bisa membunuh eunhyuk saat ini pasti akan di lakukannya dengan senang hati. Kibum berjalan mendekati eunhyuk yang masih asyik mentertawakannya sedikit tenaga di tendangnya monyet gila itu hingga tercebur ke danau.

" terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku, monyet ..." tatapnya dingin seraya memakai pakaiannya kembali dan meninggalkan eunhyuk sendirian di danau yang marah-marah mendapat serangan mendadak dari kibum.

" kita pergi sekarang" ucap kibum menatap kedua manusia beda ras itu dengan tatapan bosan, ayolah hampir satu jam kyuhyun dan eunhyuk berpamitan kepada ribuan eris yang ada di "Nyle" satu persatu.

" aku akan kesini lagi ya terimakasih atas bantuaanya padaku tempo hari, termasuk untukmu juga rure" ucap eunhyuk menangis lebay sambil mengendong tubuh mungil rure. Sementara kyuhyun...

" jadi seperti itu, kau harus terlihat acuh dan mengoda di saat yang bersamaan intinya tarik ulur begitu" jelas seorang rure bernama siva memberi kyuhyun tips untuk menaklukan kibum, tapi percayalah kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun kyuhyun, kau cukup berdiri di depan kibum dan mengedipkan sebelah matamu sudah cukup membuatnya berlutut di depanmu cho kyuhyun.

" semangatlah kyu kami mendukungmu" ucap anzu eris lainnya seraya di angguki oleh seluruh eris yang berada di situ.

" cepat pergilah jangan biarkan pangeranmu menunggu lama" ucap shira mendorong tubuh kyuhyun.

" terima kasih ya aku pasti merindukan kalian" bisik kyuhyun dan bangkit berdiri serta menyeret eunhyuk yang tengah mengharu biru masih memeluk rure yang sudah menunjukan wajah bosannya.

Semua eris melambaikan tangan menyampaikan salam perpisahan pada ketiga manusia itu.

" sekarang kita kemana" tanya eunhyuk, tampak di kejauhan sebuah gerbang pink mulai terlihat di iris caramel kyuhyun.

" kita kesana hyukie" ucap kyuhyun riang seraya menyeret tangan eunhyuk sementara kibum menatap tangan kyuhyun dan eunhyuk yang saling bertautan dengan tatapan tidak suka. Tidak ingin kehilangan moment itu kibum ikut berlari menyusul keduanya, setelah sampai dengan cepat kibum memutuskan penganngan erat eunhyuk dan kyuhyun.

" kau apa-apaan sih, kasar sekali, kau cemburu ya" tanya eunhyuk tepat sasaran seraya menaik turunkan alisnya menyebalkan.

" berisik..." ucap kibum seraya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain menyamarkan bercak kemerahan di wajahnya, begitupun dengan kyuhyun saat mendengar penuturan eunhyuk tanpa di komando wajah kyuhyun sudah bersemu merah.

" hyukkie, berdirilah disini" ucap kyuhyun memerintah eunhyuk.

" memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah tak mengerti dan sedikit bodoh namun tetap di turuti perintah kyuhyun itu.

" hati-hati dengan kepalamu" imbuh kyuhyun meniru dialog kibum, kibum yang mendengarnya menyeringai senang melihat gelagat evil kyuhyun. Belum sempat eunhyuk menjawab, kyuhyun sudah menendang eunhyuk kedalam gerbang pink transparan itu dengan tidak berperikemonyetan.

" kau duluan..." tanya kyuhyun pada kibum seraya menyengir menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya.

" bagaimana kalau bersama-sama" saran kibum menatap intens iris acaramel kyuhyun dengan manik gelapnya dan mengulurkan tangannya.

" boleh juga..." jawab kyuhyun senang dan meraih uluran tangan kibum, dan keduanya masuk kedalam gerbang itu dengan perasaan senang yang membuncah.

" uh... dimana ini" erang eunhyuk sadar karena dia terjatuh di atas sebuah batu yang lumayan besar.

" kyu... kibum... kalian dimana" teriaknya nyaring mencari kedua sahabatnya itu yang tak terlihat oleh pandangannya karena gelap.

" kami disini hyukie turunlah" balas kyuhyun yang berada tepat di bawahnya. Tanpa menunggu lama eunhyuk melompat turun dari batu itu dengan muda.

"Tempat apa ini?" tanya eunhyuk menyuarakan isi pikiran kyuhyun.

" Eosz gerbang keenam, kuburan dari jiwa yang datang dari masa lalu atau masa depan, tempat mengerikan yang bisa memperdaya kita dengan ilusi, jangan terpisah dan tetaplah waspada" jelas kibum menatap keduanya lalu menatap sekitarnya dengan waspada.

TBC

Terkhusus buat hyunnie02 (bener gg tulisannya) makasih udah review di setiap chap ya ^^.

Buat ka makasih juga masukannya di tungguin lagi nih kritik dan sarannya ^^

Mungkin aku bakal jadi ratu typo deh soalnya biar berulang kali di edit tetep aja masih terlewat, maaf maaf ya.

Moga menghibur, jangan lupa di tunggu reviewnya _


	6. Malaikat kecil Kihyun

Tittle : HOKO

Cast : cho kyuhyun, kim kibum, lee eunhyuk( hyukie), dennis park( leeteuk), mikhaela(oc) cast akan bertambah seiring cerita berjalan.

Rated : M

Genre : romance, adventure, fantasy, genderswitch

Warning: bahasa tidak baku, Typos bertebaran dimana-mana.

*Brian Trevor Kim*

Kegelapan pekat hampir membutakan mata yang saat ini di rasakan ketiga orang itu, hanya deru nafas saja yang menandakan keberadaan satu sama lainnya.

"Apa kau pernah kesini kibum?" tanya eunhyuk yang sedikit kesusahan berjalan dan sudah tersandung tiga kali.

" ya...tapi kurasa eosz tidak segelap ini, ini aneh!?"heran kibum.

" tak adakah yang membawa senter atau apapun, aku nyaris seperti jompo buta yang menyedihkan kalau seperti ini" teriak kyuhyun mulai frustasi dan kesal pada keadaan yang menyulitkan dan mempersempit ruang geraknya. Semua terdiam tau tak bisa

melakukan apapun dalam situasi seperti ini.

" kibum, kau kan sudah lama disini apa kau tak bisa membuat dirimu bersinar atau apapun itu setidaknya jauhkan kegelapan ini dariku" ucap eunhyuk bodoh di kiranya kibum sebuah bola lampu apa, yang bisa bersinar terang kapanpun saat hidungnya di pencet ckckck. Sementara Kibum hanya berdecak dan memutar bola matanya malas menanggapi pertanyaan bodoh eunhyuk.

" dasar monyet idiot kurasa otakmu memang sebesar biji jagung, tak bisahkah kau pintar sedikit hyukie" ucap kyuhyun sadis, namun belum sempat eunhyuk menimpali terasa getaran aneh yang menguncang tanah tempat mereka berpijak.

" ada apa ini kenapa tanahnya bergetar" tanya kyuhyun.

" aku juga tak tau" jawab kibum sama bingungnya karena baru kali ini dia merasakan perasaan aneh saat datang ke eosz sangat berbeda dengan apa yang di ketahuinya dulu.

" oh...tuhan tanahnya retak, aagrrrrhhh..." teriak eunhyuk yang terseret kebagian kiri belahan tanah yang terbelah itu.

" hyukkie...apa yang terjadi, kemana dia" teriak kyuhyun panik.

" tenanglah kyu..." kibum ikut meneriaki kyuhyun dan meraih tangan kyuhyun membuatnya sedikit tenang namun beberapa saat kemudian tanah yang di pijak oleh kyuhyun terbelah dan membawa kyuhyun keatas sementara tanah yang di pijak kibum amblas ke bawah dan tautan jemari keduanyapun terlepas

" briaaannn...tidaaakk..." teriak kyuhyun telungkup mengapai ke bawah berusaha meraih jemari kibum yang terlepas diantara angin.

" kyuuu...tenanglah jangan panik aku akan mencari jalan kesana...kyu..." teriak kibum dari bawah namun tak terdengar balasan apapun.

" sialan...aku bahkan melupakan fakta bahwa tanah di eos tidak stabil, brengsek..." umpat kibum marah pada dirinya sendiri, matanya sibuk mencari jalan keluar dari tempatnya.

Sementara kyuhyun mondar-mandir kesana kemari panik dia tak tau apa yang harus di lakukannya sekarang sampai dia mendengar suara orang yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

" kyu...kyuhyun...kemarilah..." bisik suara perempuan itu mengema di seluruh tanah tempatnya berpijak.

" kyu...kami disini..." tambah suara seorang laki-laki yang ikut menimpali.

" eomma...appa..." gumam kyuhyun mengenali suara dua orang yang menyebabkannya terjebak di sini, di hoko, matanya nenatap nanar siluet wanita dan laki-laki yang melambai ke arahnya dengan wajah cerah entah kenapa keadaan yang tiba-tiba gelap gulita yang sempat mengurungnya kini mulai perlahan menghilang dengan sendirinya dan suasanya terlihat terang benderang.

Eomma...appa..." bisik kyuhyun lirih melihat kedua orangtuanya terlihat rukun dengan senyum yang mengembang cerah dan terlihat lebih muda serta bahagia.

" ya ini kami kyuhyunnie, kemarilah..." ucap eommanya merentangkan tangannya memberi akses pada kyuhyun untuk memeluknya.

Tanpa pikir dua kali kyuhyun berlari menuju rengkuhan tangan eommanya dan menangis bahagia di dalam pelukan hangat,eommanya.

" aku merindukan kalian, aku sangat senang, berjanjilah untuk tetap seperti ini, berjanjilah untuk tetap bersama" pinta kyuhyun masih menangis menengelamkan wajahnya di dada sang ibu, rasio kyuhyun seakan mati, bahkan dia tidak bertanya bagaimana caranya ibu dan ayahnya bisa berada di hoko.

" kami mengerti kyu, kami akan selalu bersama dan bahagia, tapi kau harus berjanji untuk selalu bersama kami oh..." ucap ibunya kyu mengusap bulir air mata di pipi chubby kyuhyun dan kyuhyun menganguk pasti.

" apapun agar kita bersama, akan kulakukan semua keinginan kalian" ucap kyuhyun.

" ayo baby kyu, kita pergi sekarang" ucap sang appa memeluk kyuhyun dan istrinya untuk pergi dari tempat itu, kyuhyun tersenyum dengan hati riang, oh..kyu begitu mendambakah kau dengan keluarga yang sempurna sampai kau tak sadar dengan bahaya yang tenga membawamu saat ini pada malapetaka.

*Park Jungsoo*

Kibum berlari kesana kemari mencari keberadaan kyuhyun dan eunhyuk tapi nihil, susah payah dia berusaha memanjat keluar tapi yang di dapatnya hanya kekosongan belaka bahkan kyuhyunpun menghilang sekarang, tak di temukan dimanapun juga.

" dasar gadis bodoh kemana perginya dia, sialan..." umpat kibum kesal, matanya menatap kesana kemari meski suasana tetap gelap namun sedikit demi sedikit kibum mampu menyesuaikan matanya pada kegelapan yang ada.

" kau mencari siapa?" tanya sebuah suara berat tepat di belakangnya, tubuh kibum membeku, perlahan dia memutar tubuhnya menatap siluet tubuh yang tengah bersandar pada batu dengan kedua tangan yang bersilang santai di depan dadanya. Kibum memicingkan matanya waspada.

"Sulit mengenaliku?" tanya sebuah suara berat itu lagi dengan nada yang sama dinginnya dan secara ajaib cahaya mulai datang tiba-tiba memperlihatkan tubuh tegap sang pemilik suara berat itu.

" kau..." suara kibum tertahan melihat sosok familiar yang memasuki retinanya, bahkan ini lebih buruk dari mimpi buruk, kibum menatap sosok di depannya dengan waspada.

" selamat datang di eosz brian, atau kibum atau bisa kusebut dengan...diriku sendiri..." ucap laki-laki itu yang menjeda kalimatnya dan menampilkan seringaian yang terlihat menakutkan. Didepan kibum yang asli berdiri seorang laki-laki yang mirip dengannya namun dengan sifat dan kelakuan yang berbeda bahkan kedua bola matanya bukan berwarna hitam melainkan merah semerah darah.

" kau terjebak lagi oh...dan sungguh aku sangat beruntung karena ini kita bisa bertemu lagi..." ucapnya tersenyum sambil berjalan santai mendekat ke arah kibum.

" apa maumu?!" tanya kibum dingin tanpa basa-basi.

" mauku?!, kau pasti tau apa mauku" jawabnya ambigu dan berdiri di depan kibum menatap tajam, seringaian tak pernah lepas dari bibir semerah darahnya.

" yakinlah aku tak akan pernah melakukannya..." ucap kibum ikut menyeringai dan mengeluarkan swordnya, begitupun dengan kibum mata merah itu.

"Kita lihat saja nanti..." ucap kibum mata merah dengan nada sombong, dan keduanya pun saking menghantamkan swordnya satu sama lain, terlibat dalam sebuah perkelahian yang sengit. Sementara di kejauhan tampak sebuah benda berpendar putih terlihat melayang di udara dan semakin mendekati kibum.

" ckckck...sudah ku duga daddy pasti seperti itu, tidak heran sih...apa dia tidak bosan melawan dirinya sendiri" ucap makhluk itu yang ternyata adalah sebuah arwah dari seorang bocah kecil, tepatnya gadis kecil yang menatap pertarungan kibum dengan kembarannya.

" kurasa aku tak perlu mencemaskan dad, dia pasti bisa mengatasinya, saat ini kurasa mommy yang harus aku cemaskan, aku harus cepat menemukan mommy segera" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri memukul tangan kirinya dengan telapak tangannya sediri dan menghilang.

*kim Henim*

" mianhe soojung-ah, jeongmal mianhe..." tangis eunhyuk terduduk meminta maaf di depan seorang gadis berumur 10 tahun yang tersenyum manis seraya membelai kepala oppanya.

" tidak apa-apa oppa, berhentilah menangis uh..ini bukan salahmu" balas gadis kecil bernama soojung itu.

"Harusnya aku tak membawamu pergi dari panti asuhan itu, harusnya aku tidak mencuri mobil yang remnya blong, harusnya aku mendengarkanmu...hiks...hiks..." tangis eunhyuk sesegukan.

" oppa...semua baik-baik saja, ayo kita pergi, oppa mau kan?!" tanya gadis kecil itu lagi. Eunhyuk menatap manik gelap soojung seraya mengusap matanya yang sudah basah.

" kemana..?!" tanya enhyuk bangkit berdiri dari posisinya bersimpuh memeluk perut soojung erat.

" ke tempat dimana kita bisa bersama, oppa mau ka?!" tanya gadis itu dengan manik bersinar dan tawa ceria.

" apapun akan oppa lakukan asal kau senang" ucap eunhyuk mengendong soojung dan mereka berjalan menjauh semakin menjauh kedalam kabut dan menghilang.

*Kim Jongwon*

"mommy...mom...sadarlah...mommy...bagunlah jangan dengarkan mereka, sadarlah mom..." teriak gadis kecil itu tepat di telinga kyuhyun, kyuhyun tetap diam terlena dengan kebahagiannya semunya seolah menutup mata dan telinganya tak ingin di ganggu oleh siapapun juga, tatapan kyuhyun terlihat kosong dan hampa sementara kyuhyun duduk bersimpuh diantara para nixie yang terlihat seperti ayah dan ibunya dalam kyuhyun itu, nixie-nixie itu mengeram seram pada gadis kecil yang berdiri di hadapan mereka menyuruhnya untuk tidak menganggu dan pergi.

" tt..ttidak, a..aku tidak akan pergi, bebaskan mommyku..." teriak gadis kecil itu memberanikan diri sendiri meskipun tangannya sudah bergetar hebat karena takut.

" pergii..." teriak nixie itu serak dan nyaring mengangetkan gadis kecil itu yang sudah duduk bersimpuh di tanah karena kaget mendengar teriakan nixie itu, dia terdiam menatap kyuhyun seolah ingin mendapatkan rasa iba namun nihil kyuhyun tetap dalam dunianya, gadis kecil itu sungguh takut.

" gyaaaaaa...mmommmyyyyy...mmoommmyyyyy..." teriaknya menjerit karena rasa takut yang berlebihan itu, entah kenapa mendengar tangisan gadis kecil itu yang seolah memangilnya seolah menyeret kyuhyun pada dunia nyata. Kyuhyun mengerjap memperhatikan sekitarnya dia menatap gadis kecil yang terlihat berpendar redup itu sungguh kyuhyun heran kenapa melihatnya menangis rasanya hati kyuhyun seakan ikut tersayat.

" yak...apa yang kalian lakukan padaku..." teriak kyuhyun setelah sadar dimana dia berada dan berlari menjauhi sang nixie yang tengah mengeram padanya. Melihat mommynya sudah sadar kembali gadis kecil itu berhenti menangis dan berteriak nyaring memangil nama mommynya.

" mommy..." ucap gadis kecil itu girang seraya memeluk pinggul kyuhyun, mendapat pelukan dari makhluk aneh yang tak lebih tinggi dari pusarnya itu kyuhyun merasakan perasaan yang sedikit aneh bukan perasaan tidak senang atau senang namun entah perasaan apa itu kyuhyun bahkan sulit untuk menjelaskannya.

" apa aku membuatmu takut" ucap kyuhyun lembut dan berjongkok di depan gadis kecil yang bersuhu dingin itu.

" tidak...aku merindukanmu mom, kalahkan mereka dan kita susul daddy" ucapnya riang menatap kyuhyun dengan manik kecilnya yang terlihat mengemaskan meski kyuhyun merasa aneh di panggil seperti itu oleh makhluk yang bahkan tak di ketahui jenisnya itu kyuhyun bahkan tak menolak.

" baiklah aku akan segera membereskannya kau tunggu di situ ok" perintah kyuhyun seraya mengacak sura ikal gadis mungil itu, sementara gadis itu mengangguk dan menuruti apa yang di katakan kyuhyun.

" nah untuk kalian bersiaplah, beraninya kalian mempermainkan aku, aku bersumpah akan membunuh dan menghancurkan kalian hingga ketulang-tulangmu sekalian" ancam kyuhyun mengeluarkan pedang esnya.

Sementara makhluk dengan tubuh manusia dan kepala kadal itu mendesia tak suka dengan ancaman kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyeringai dan berlari menyongsong mereka.

" matilah kalian..." teriaknya membahana berlari dengan kecepatan penuh melompat dan menaiki batuh lalu terjun memanjangkan pedang esnya seolah membuat tongkat tajam dan menghantamkannya pada kedua nixei itu yang menatap kyuhyun terkejut.

Crash...

Crash...

Dan seketika kedua makhluk kadal itu sudah terkapar tak berdaya dengan kepala yang terpenggal mengenaskan.

" cih...kupikir akan sulit ternyata semudah ini" ucap kyuhyun sebal.

" ayo pergi dari sini" ajak kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan di sambut bahagia oleh gadis kecil itu. Tak beraa lama mata gadis kecil itu menangkap sesosok manusia yang tengah di seret oleh satu nixie menuju sebuah jurang.

" mom...apa kau kenal dengan orang itu, sepertinya dia dalam masalah..." tanya si kecil sambil menunjuk orang linglung yang berjalan dengan seorang nixie raut wajah hampa namun dengan senyum kosongnya.

" oh...si monyet, tentu saja aku mengenalnya, kurasa begitu, dia benar-benar dalam masalah yang besar jika sampai jatuh ke jurang itu" ucap kyuhyun santai tak berniat menolong eunhyuk yang seperti di hipnotis oleh sang nixie.

" mom...kau tidak melupakan sesuatu" pancing gadis kecil itu menatap kyuhyun dan eunhyuk secara bergantian.

" astaga...eunhyuk, kenapa aku malah santai di sini, hyukkie tunggu jangan terjun dulu..." teriak kyuhyun ketika sadar dari penyakit lolanya yang kumat mendadak, dengan kecepatan kilat kyuhyun menarik kaos belakang eunhyuk dan melemparnya (red: membantingnya) ketempat yang jauh dari jurang itu, dengan tatapan sadis kyuhyun menatap nixie itu, menyeringai dan menendangnya ke jurang tempat dimana dia mengoda eunhyuk untuk menjatuhkan dirinya kesana.

" hyukkie kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya kyuhyun cemas menatap eunhyuk yang mengerang lemah masih terbaring di tanah.

" apanya yang tidak apa-apa jika kau membantingku seperti itu, ini bahkan bukan acara smack down kyu, ini sakit sekali uh...rasanya tulangku terasa bergeser semua" ucap eunhyuk meringis memengangi pundaknya yang terasa ngilu.

" dasar monyet tidak tau diri susah payah aku menyelamatkanmu ini balasan yang kau berikan padaku dengan mengataiku,menyebalkan..." murka kyuhyun sambil menginjak-injak eunhyuk yang masih terduduk di tanah.

" yak...hentikan bodoh, sakit tau kau bisa membunuhku jika begini" teriak eunhyuk kesal.

" dan sekarang kau meneriakiku hah..." geram kyuhyun semakin marah.

" tt..tidak...ampun kyu maafkan aku..." teriak eunhyuk meminta belas kasihan dari si sadis kyuhyun.

" hihihihihi...kalian lucu..." kikik gadis kecil itu seolah menyadarkan kyuhyun pada sosoknya yang beberapa lalu sempat dia lupakan.

" mom...ayo sekarang kita cari daddy" ucap gadis kecil itu meraih jemari kyuhyun dan mengandengnya meninggalkan eunhyuk yang terheran-heran melihat kyuhyun di panggil "mom" oleh sejenis entahlah eunhyuk bahkan tak tau apa jenis dari makhluk itu.

Tersadar dari lamunannya eunhyuk bangkit dan berlari menjajari langkah kyuhyun.

" kyu...kenapa dia memanggilmu seperti itu, sebenarnya siapa dia dan makhluk jenis apa dia?!" tanya eunhyuk berbisik di telinga kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh menatap eunhyuk, memberi isyarat eunhyuk untuk mendekatkan telinganya pada bibirnya.

" entahlah aku juga tak tau makhluk apa dia sebenarnya dan kenapa dia memanggilku mommy, tapi yang jelas dia sangat berjasa menyelamatkanku dan kau tadi, lagi pula dia anak yang imut" bisik kyuhyun lagi.

" itu daddy..." teriaknya nyaring menunjuk seeorang manusia yang masih bertarung sengit tanpa ada yang berniat mengalah satu sama lain.

" dia masih belum berhenti ckckck...mom tunggu di sini aku akan menghentikan daddy" decak gadis kecil itu berkacak pinggang menatap kyuhyun sejenak dan berlari menuju sosok kibum yang terlihat terengah-engah kelelahan.

" kenapa dia memanggil kibum dengan sebutan daddy, sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan kibum, apa kau punya anak dengan si dingin datar itu kyu katakan padaku cepat..." tuntut eunhyuk curiga menatap tak percaya kibum dan kyuhyun serta gadis kecil itu secara bergantian.

" diamlah hyuk, aku juga bingung dengan semua ini, siapa gadis kecil itu aku juga tak tau, aku bahkan heran kenapa dia memanggilku dengan sebutan mommy" teriak kyuhyun sama bingungnya.

"Daddy hentikan, sudah cukup kalian bisa bertarung lagi lain kali, lagipula kalian adalah sama kenapa kalian tidak berdamai saja" ucap gadis kecil itu berdiri di tengah-tengah si mata merah dan kibum.

" entah mataku yang sudah rusak atau memang kibum ada dua" ucap kyuhyun seraya mengucek matanya dan memastikan.

" kurasa yang rusak itu otakmu hyuk" jawab kyuhyun tanpa menoleh membuat eunhyuk berdecih tak suka dengan jawaban kyuhyun itu.

Sementara itu.

" minggirlah, kau bisa terluka jika berdiri di situ" ucap si mata merah pada gadis kecil itu.

" berhentilah berkelahi dan bersikaplah dewasa dad" ucap gadis kecil itu menatap si mata merah dengan lagak seperti orang dewasa.

" hei...kau siapa sebenarnya, minggirlah..." ucap kibum menatap tak mengerti pada bocah kecil yang dengan berani melerai pertarungan kibum dengan si mata merah, tentu saja bocah itu tak akan takut dengan ayahnya sendiri.

" aku?! aku kim ha...neul...anakmu dad" jelas gadis kecil itu menekan kata "haneul" dan tersenyum imut menatap kibum.

" hentikan haneul, tak seharusnya kau mengatakannya...cih" ucap si mata merah, menatap kyuhyun di kejauhan sekilas dan menghilang bagai di telan asap kabut.

*To Be Continued

"Nah lo apa maksud si kecil haneul itu ada yang bisa nebak gg apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sama mereka" nah bagi yang penasaran di tunggu di chap depan ya...

Oh ya maaf ya atas ketidaknyamanan di chap kemarin sumpah pas aku gg ada maksud buat nulis kek gitu aku udah kasih pembatas biar reader sekalian gg bingung tapi pas aku pos eh pembatasnya pada ilang semua dan jadinya kek gitu, maaf ya...#bungkuk-bungkuk

akhir kata "REVIEW PLEASE" ^^


	7. permintaan

Tittle : HOKO

Cast : cho kyuhyun, kim kibum, lee eunhyuk( hyukie), dennis park( leeteuk), mikhaela(oc) cast akan bertambah seiring cerita berjalan.

Rated : M

Genre : romance, adventure, fantasy, genderswitch

Warning: bahasa tidak baku, Typos bertebaran dimana-mana.

.

.

.

.

.Happy reading...

.

.

Ketiga orang itu terdiam saling pandang satu sama lainnya dalam kebingungan pikiran masing-masing menatap gadis kecil yang tersenyum mengandeng tangan kibum dan kyuhyun sambil berdendang kecil serta melompat-lompat riang.

" ehm...bisakah kau memberitahu kami haneul siapa kamu dan kenapa kamu memanggilku dan kibum dengan sebutan mommy dan daddy, apa kami memang orang yang kamu maksud?" tanya kyuhyun dengan raut wajah tidak yakin, pasalnya jika benar haneul adalah anaknya dia tak pernah sekalipun mengandung dan lagi kyuhyun juga belum pernah malakukan hal itu dengan kibum. Tiba-tiba semburat merah itu mulai muncul lagi di kedua pipi kyuhyun sekilas dia melirik kibum yang terdiam dengan wajah dingin tampannya, agak penasaran juga sih sebenarnya apa yang di pikirkan si datar itu, saat kibum menoleh cepat-cepat kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya menuju haneul, setelah mendengar penuturan kyuhyun haneul berhenti berdendang bahkan dia menghentikan langkah kakinya menundukan kepalanya dengan raut wajah sedih.

" kalian benar-benar tidak mengenaliku?" tanya haneul dengan nada lirih menatap kyuhyun dan kibum dengan tatapan berharap.

" ah... Maaf jika aku salah bicara, haneul tapi aku tidak bermaksud sungguh, tapi...kami memang tidak mengenalimu..." ucap kyuhyun merasa menyesal saat menatap manik hitam itu berkaca-kaca, tanpa sadar kyuhyun mengigit bibirnya sendiri.

" hah..." helah haneul pasrah dan melanjutkan langkahnya kembali kali ini tanpa berdendang dan melompat.

" bisa kau ceritakan dimana kita saling bertemu agar aku bisa lebih mudah mengingatmu, sayang..." ucap kyuhyun lembut seolah meminta petunjuk pada gadis kecil itu.

" tidak perlu..." ucapnya membuat kyuhyun eunhyuk bahkan kibum mengernyit bingung, tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

" karena kita memang tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya" ucap gadis itu sambil menatap polos, kibum terdiam, eunhyuk garuk-garuk pantatnya yang memang kebetulan terasa sangat gatal dan kyuhyun sudah memunculkan perempatan siku-siku di dahinya tak mengerti maksudnya yang berputar-putar membuatnya sedikit kesal.

" tidak bolehkah aku memanggil kalian seperti itu" tanya haneul lagi dengan tatapan sendu penuh kesedihan, seketika rasa kesal kyuhyun menghilang melihat kesedihan makin terpancar dari matanya.

" kalian sangat mirip dengan mereka, kalian sangat mirip dengan orang tuaku, aku sangat merindukan mereka..." bisik haneul nyaris tak terdengar namun masih bisa di tangkap oleh pendengaran kibum dan kyuhyun yang tepat berdiri di sampingnya, sementara kyuhyun dan kibum saling menatap, bingung harus melakukan apa.

" kemana mereka, kenapa kau tak bersama dengan mereka" tanya kibum pada akhirnya memecah kesunyian yang menjalar beberapa detik lalu.

" dunia kami berbeda, aku tak bisa mendekati mereka karena itu..." ucapnya lagi tercekat, kibum dan kyuhyun mengerti jika gadis kecil itu adalah sebuah arwah yang artinya dia sudah meninggal.

" tapi aku tidak sendirian lagi karena daddy datang menjemputku, mommyku... pasti dia sangat sedih saat daddy dan aku tak bersamanya lagi" imbuhnya lagi seolah tersimpan kesedihan yang amat sangat saat haneul menceritakan tentang ibunya.

" kau sangat menyanyanginya ya?" tanya kyuhyun seraya tersenyum.

" kau bilang mommymu mirip denganku kan?" tanya kyuhyun mengusap surai ikal haneul dan haneul mengangguk mengiyakan.

" jika benar kurasa mommymu akan baik-baik saja" tambah kyuhyun lagi.

" karena jika benar begitu maka kau tak perlu mencemaskannya lagi ok" ucap eunhyuk ikut menambahkan.

" aku tau jika mommyku adalah wanita yang kuat tapi masalah terbesarnya ada pada daddyku...kyuhyun-ah, aku mohon selamatkan daddyku, seharusnya dia bersamaku tapi...tapi...dia tidak bisa kembali kepadaku ataupun pada mommyku, dia terkurung...dia terjebak...dia kesakitan...aku mohon selamatkan daddyku...dia masih bisa bersama mommy...aku tidak apa-apa jika sendiri tapi jangan biarkan daddy pergi dari mommy aku mohon kyuhyun-ah" isak haneul menatap kyuhyun dengan air mata menetes deras menciptakan aliran sungai kecil di pipi chubbynya seraya menguncang kecil lengan kyuhyun, sementara kyuhyun menatap eunhyuk dan kibum secara bergantian tidak mengerti dan bingung dengan apa yang di maksud haneul, dia tak tau bagaimana caranya menolong orang tua haneul wajah dan tempat mereka beradapun kyuhyun tak tau, lalu dengan cara yang bagaimana dia harus menolongnya.

" memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan daddymu dan dimana dia sekarang" ucap kyuhyun pada akhirnya menjajarkan matanya dengan manik gelap penuh kesedihan milik haneul, sementara haneul mengelengkan kepalanya semakin membuat kyuhyun bingung.

" jika kau tidak menjelaskannya bangaimana kami bisa mengerti dan membantunu haneul-ah" ucap kibum berjongkok di depan haneul menjejeri kyuhyun seraya mengusap kepalanya lembut, haneul menatap kibum lekat air mata mulai turun dan membasahi matanya lagi dengan cepat haneul memeluk kibum erat, sangat erat.

" benjanjilah...jangan pernah kehilangan kesadaranmu kibum-ah, berjanjilah kau akan kembali..." bisik haneul pada kibum dan beralih memeluk kyuhyun, sementara kibum berusaha mencerna maksud dari kata-kata yang haneul ucapkan padanya, tak mengerti maksud dari kata-kata gadis kecil itu.

" berjanjilah untuk tidak menyerah kyuhyun-ah, dengan begitu kau bisa membantuku, mommyku dan daddyku, terima kasih..." bisik haneul dan mencium pipi kyuhyun.

" paman hyuk, jaga kyuhyunku ya, paman hyuk" ucap haneul menatap hyukkie yang tersentak kaget saat haneul memanggilnya tiba-tiba.

" iya tentu saja haneul-ah kau tak perlu khawatir" ucap eunhyuk bingung harus menjawab apa.

" kurasa hanya itu, sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang, waktuku hampir habis disini dan sepertinya kalian juga begitu, aku menyayangi kalian, sangat menyayangi kalian" ucap haneul menatap kyuhyun dan kibum, perlahan wujudnya semakin lama semakin memudar sebelum benar-benar menghilang kyuhyun melihat gerakan bibir tanpa suara milik haneul bersamaan dengan itu bulir bening jatuh membasahi pipi putih mulusnya.

" aku mencintai kalian" bisiknya dan wujud itu menghilang sempurna, betapa kyuhyun ingin membantu gadis malang itu tapi dia sama sekali tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk membantunya, rasanya kyuhyun jadi kesal dengan dirinya sendiri, melihat kepergian haneul yang penuh tangis seperti itu membuatnya entahlah yang jelas suasana hatinya ikut memburuk.

"Kyu kau menangis" tanya hyukkie pada kyuhyun yang melihatnya meneteskan air matanya sementara kibum menatap kepergian gadis kecil itu dengan perasaan aneh, seperti tercabik.

" benarkah, kenapa aku menangis, ini aneh sekali" ucap kyuhyun mengusap air matanya seraya tertawa aneh, namun semakin keras tawanya semakin banyak air mata yang mengalir, menciptakan sungai dengan aliran yang deras. Kibum menatap kyuhyun yang kini tawanya berubah menjadi isakan memilukan entah apa yang di rasakan kyuhyun tapi sepertinya perasaan itu menulari kibum, perasaannya sungguh tidak nyaman dan seolah terusik oleh suatu hal yang terasa salah dan tidak pada tempatnya.

Perlahan kibum mendekati kyuhyun merengkuh pundak gadis itu mendekapnya erat dan di elusnya surai caramelnya serta punggungnya yang terlihat bergetar.

" tenanglah semua akan baik-baik saja hyun-ah" bisik kibum menenangkan kyuhyun namun di balik kata-katanya kibum juga berusaha menenangkan hatinya sendiri, entah kenapa mengingat haneul dan ucapannya jujur membuat kibum sedikit kacau.

apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kenapa hanya dengan perkataan gadis kecil itu seolah bisa menguncang dunia kibum dan kyuhyun, bahkan kyuhyun yang terlihat kuat dan tak tergoyahkan kini tampak ringkih dan terlihat lemah hanya karena seorang kim haneul gadis kecil yang beberapa jam yang lalu di temuinya itu.

" apa kalian baik-baik saja" tanya eunhyuk kepada kedua orang yang masih saling berpelukan itu.

" hah...aku sudah tidak apa-apa sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini, kurasa satu jam lebih lama di sini membuatku merasa tidak nyaman" ucap kyuhyun mengusap air matanya.

" brian, kau sudah bisa melepaskan pelukankanmu padaku sekarang" ucap kyuhyun mendongakan wajahnya menatap wajah kibum yang tepat berada di depannya mereka menatap dalam sepersekian detik sampai.

Blusshh...

Wajah mereka berdua memerah secara bersamaan, eunhyuk yang menatap kejadian itu nyegir jahil bermaksud mengoda mereka berdua.

" oh kibum kau tampan sekali lihat aku bahkan tidak tahan untuk menciummu" ucap eunhyuk dengan gaya menjijikan berusaha meniru suara kyuhyun.

" benarkah, kesinilah aku akan membuatmu merasakan kenikmatan ciumanku hingga kau mendesahkan namaku di setiap suaramu kyu" balas eunhyuk lagi vulgar seraya menirukan kibum kali ini.

" kibum...kyuhyun...muach...muach...muach..." ucap eunhyuk lagi sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri dan memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya berusaha meresapi peran gandanya menjadi kyuhyun serta kibum secara bersamaan.

Sementara dua orang itu melepas pelukannya dan menatap eunhyuk malu bercampur jijik, dengan sekuat tenaga kyuhyun dan kibum menghadiahkan pukulan maut ke arah eunhyuk sebagai hadiah drama opera sabun murahan yang di tampilkannya, sementara eunhyuk terlempar beberapa meter dengan posisi yang tidak elit karena tinju maha dasyat dari mereka berdua.

" aku tak mungkin mengatakan hal menjijikan seperti itu dasar monyet yadong" ucap kedua orang itu secara bersamaan, refleks mereka menoleh dan...

Blusshh...

Lagi-lagi warna merah muda itu kembali menghiasi wajah mereka berdua.

" ayo kita pergi" putus kibum akhirnya mencoba menutupi semburat merah di pipinya dengan telapak tangannya.

" aisshh...appo...dasar dua orang yang sama-sama keras kepala, aku kan cuma berniat membantu dasar, yak...tunggu aku" ucap eunhyuk mengusap kepalanya dengan kedua tangan di mana kedua-duanya bekas pukulan kibum dan kyuhyun berada seraya berlari.

" ngmong-ngmong kita berada di eosz ini sudah berapa lama ya"tanya eunhyuk pada akhirnya setelah berhasil menjajarkan langkahnya.

" kurasa masih dua jam, mungkin" jawab kyuhyun tak yakin.

" salah...kita di sini sudah hampir dua minggu kyu" ucap kibum.

" hah...masak tapi jam tanganku menunjukan kita disini kurang lebih 2 jam'an kok" ucap kyuhyun memastikan menatap jam tangan yang entah kenapa masih hidup sampai saat ini.

" itu waktu di dunia nyata, sementara waktu di hoko memiliki perbedaan besar dengan di dunia nyata, di dunia nyata memang dua jam tapi di hoko bisa jadi dua minggu" jelas kibum.

" jadi maksudmu jika kita berada di hoko selama satu bulan berarti di dunia nyata kita hanya menghabiskan waktu satu hari atau satu minggu begitu?"tanya eunhyuk tak yakin dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

" entahlah kira-kira seperti itu, aku juga belum bisa memastikan, itu hanya sebuah pemikiranku saja masih di ragukan kebenarannya hyuk karena aku juga belum tau, yang jelas waktu di sini dan di dunia nyata itu berbeda" jawab kibum lagi menambahkan.

" oh ya aku melupakan sesuatu, jangan sampai kalian kehilangan nyawa di hoko ini, jika kalian samapai meninggal di sini maka tubuh asli kalian yang ada di dunia nyata juga akan meninggal, kalian mengerti!?" tambah kibum lagi.

" hah...apa maksudmu tubuh nyata kami, bukankah kami memang sudah meninggal" tanya kyuhyun lagi.

" mungkin bisa di bilang begitu tapi kebanyakan yang datang ke hoko adalah mereka yang berada di ambang kematian atau bisa di sebut dengan "koma", memang ada kasus mereka yang sudah meninggal bisa datang ke hoko tapi kasus seperti itu sangat jarang terjadi dan hampir tidak pernah" ucap kibum menjelaskan dan di akhir kalimatnya seolah membuat lidahnya keluh untuk berbicara lagi.

Ketiga orang itu kini terdiam tak bersuara sama sekali memikirkan kejadian sehari sebelum mereka tiba di hoko. Saat kyuhyun di tabrak oleh bis merah sialan itu, atau saat eunhyuk menabrak pagar pembatas jalan dan jatuh ke jurang.

" baiklah, selagi tubuh kita tertidur di sana kurasa bersenang-senang disini tidak jadi masalah kan" ucap kyuhyun ceria mencairkan kebekuan yang mulai menjalar dengan cepat.

" kau benar kyu, selagi kita disini ayo kita bersenang-senang dan menikmati hidup atau hari sebelum kematian kita hahahaha" tawa eunhyuk yang terlupa dengan kesedihannya.

" itu gerbangnya ayo cepat, aku tak sabar kita akan menuju kemana lagi kali ini, semoga saja bukan tempat yang menyeramkan seperti disini" harap eunhyuk berlari di susul oleh kyuhyun dan kibum yang ikut tersenyum di belakang eunhyuk.

Sementara di kejauhan terlihat dua bayangan transparan yang menatap kepergian mereka, semakin lama sosok itu semakin terlihat jelas seorang pemuda imut dan sesosok gadis kecil bersurai coklat bergelombang.

" bagaimana menurutmu paman, apa mereka akan baik-baik saja, apa mereka bisa mengerti apa yang aku maksudkan?" tanya haneul menatap wajah pria di sebelahnya yang kini tengah termenung seolah berfikir.

" entahlah kurasa takdir tak banyak berubah haneul-ah, tapi siapa tau, mereka bukan orang yang bodoh, doakan saja agar semuanya berjalan lancar agar kau bisa berenkarnasi kembali" ucap pria berwajah kekanakan itu.

" kurasa begitu paman wookie, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja, kuharap mereka bisa bersama lagi aku tak sabar ingin bersama-sama dengan mereka" ucapnya menatap pria yang bernama wookie tepatnya ryeowook itu.

" ayo, sepertinya aku akan kena masalah lagi kali ini" ucap ryeowook seraya mengacak rambutnya sedikit frustasi.

" aku tidak sabar apa hukuman yang akan kau terima dari michael, paman wookie" kikik haneul membayangkan senang.

" aish...berhentilah tertawa gadis nakal" sebal ryeowook seraya menoyor kepala haneul dan keduanya tertawa bersamaan.

T.B.C

Mianh jika semakin gaje, kalau ada yang belum mengerti silahkan bertanya.

Dan aku akan update paling lama seminggu paling cepet dua hari ok.

Sampai bertemu hari sabtu...

Review juseyo...pai pai


	8. cemburu

Tittle : HOKO

Cast : cho kyuhyun, kim kibum, lee eunhyuk( hyukie), dennis park( leeteuk), mikhaela(oc), huang zi tao.

Rated : M

Genre : romance, adventure, fantasy, genderswitch

Warning: bahasa tidak baku, Typos bertebaran dimana-mana.

.

.

"Allegra" teman baru.

.

.

Kim ryeowook

Kali ini mereka tak perlu mendarat dengan sakit karena gerbang kali ini mengantar mereka tepat di atas tanah yang tidak mengharuskan mereka terjun bebas seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

" wah...apa ini surga..." teriak eunhyuk nyaring menatap takjub pemandangan indah di depannya yang penuh dengan warna, sebuah hutan cantik yang di penuhi oleh bunga beraneka warna yang terlihat menawan serta hewan-hewan aneh namun jinak berkeliran di sana.

" apa itu ikan terbang" tanya kyuhyun menunjuk gerombolan ikan berwarna orange yang terbang tepat di atasnya.

" kyu kemarilah coba lihat apa yang kutemukan" ucap eunhyuk menatap makhluk mungil berwarna pink itu.

" wah cacing melompat, atau cacing berkaki kodok ya, ini aneh, tempat ini menakjubkan, brian kau tahu tempat apa ini" ucap kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari cacing setengah kodok itu menatap ke arah kibum.

" ini Allegra, tempat tumbuhnya tanaman obat, aku akan memeriksa keadaan dulu kalian berhati-hatilah" ucap kibum melangkah meninggalkan mereka berdua yang terlihat tak perduli dan malah asyik mengoda cacing kodok itu sebuah kesenangan konyol yang pernah di lakukan kyuhyun dan eunhyuk.

Kibum tampak mengamati keadaan allegra yang tak jauh berbeda dengan setahun yang lalu saat dia datang. Namun manik gelapnya menatap sebuah benda aneh teronggok begitu saja, terlihat di kejauhan tampak sebuah tubuh yang tergeletak di tanah dengan ditutupi semacam tumbuhan entah apa itu, sesosok gadis yang terbaring di atas rumput, sepertinya gadis itu terluka parah terlihat dari beberapa tumbuhan hijau yang tertempel di tubuhnya, perlahan kibum mendekatinya, dia gadis yang cantik dengan surai coklat madu mirip seperti rambut kyuhyun hanya saja dia terlihat lebih tirus dan dewasa kemungkinan usia yeoja ini di awal duapuluhan.

"Masih hidup..." ucap kibum menempelkan jarinya pada perpotongan nadi yang ada di leher yeoja itu sampai...

" apa yang kau lakukan, menjauh darinya..." interupsi sebuah suara yang terlihat mengancam tepat di belakangnya. kibum berbalik dan mendapati seorang pemuda tampan dengan surai pirangnya menatap sengit ke arah kibum dengan sebuah sword yang membentang tepat di hidungnya, di belakang pemuda itu berdiri seorang pemuda yang terlihat lebih muda darinya dengan surai gelap dan lingkaran hitam mengerikan di bawah matanya menatap waspada kearah kibum.

Kibum hanya menatap mereka bosan seolah kejadian di depannya itu bukan suatu hal yang berarti.

" siapa kau dan apa maumu" tanyanya masih berusaha bersikap tenang namun waspada.

" menjaulah dari mikhaela" ucap pemuda bermata mengerikan itu menatap tajam ke arah kibum seraya merangsek maju dengan keberaniannya dan sekeranjang tanaman obat di tangannya.

" menjauhlah tao..." peringat pemuda bersurai pirang itu kepada pemuda bermata panda yang bernama tao, memperingatkannya agar dia tak teelalu dekat.

" mengelikan, apa aku terlihat berbahaya menurutmu" cemooh kibum memasukan tangannya kedalam saku dengan santai dan menatap pemuda bersurai pirang itu dengan tatapan mata angkuh seolah menantang.

" ya...jadi pergi dari sini sebelum aku melakukan hal buruk padamu" ancamnya dengan nada tenang namun menusuk.

" oh ya...aku tidak sabar menantinya" ucap kibum mengejek seraya menyeringai menatap sword pemuda itu yang terlihat tidak berbahaya di matanya.

" ergh..." erangan seorang di belakang kibum membuyarkan fokus keduanya, sementara pemuda itu terlihat kaget.

" dennis, mikhaela sadar bagaimana ini" ucap tao setengah panik melihat ekspresi tao, kibum jadi ingin sedikit bersenang-senang dengan mereka kurasa dia bisa sedikit menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Tak lama kibum mengeluarkan swordnya pedang hitam dengan ukiran aneh terlihat hebat dan mematikan membuat kedua pemuda itu mengerjab kaget melihat pemandangan berbahaya di depannya dengan wajah pucat.

" apa yang akan kau lakukan hah..." teriak dennis mulai marah terdengar geraman tertahan dari mulutnya.

" menurutmu...?" tanya kibum siap dengan nada menantang seraya mengacungkan ujung swordnya kearah gadis yang bernama mikhaela yang terbaring lemah tepat di belakangnya sampai sebuah pukulan yang begitu keras mendarat di kepala kibum sukses menghentikan kegilaan yang dilakukan kibum, menyebabkannya terjungkal kedepan dan jatuh telungkup tepat di kaki dennis yang tercengang melihat aksi pemukulan yang di lakukan oleh gadis berpipi chubby yang terlihat cantik namun sedikit mengerikan.

" apa yang kau lakukan kim bodoh ckckck kau ini..." decak kyuhyun pelaku pemukulan itu menatap kibum yang masih belum bangun dari posisi menyedihkannya. Sementara tao yang melihat aksi hebat kyuhyun mulai menampilkan bunga-bunga cinta di matanya takjub dengan gadis yang memiliki keberanian sepertinya.

" kurasa aku telah jatuh cinta sekarang" bisiknya menerawang menatap kyuhyun. Kibum yang mendengar gumaman tao menatap pemuda panda itu tajam tidak suka mendengar gumaman spontan darinya tentang kyuhyunnya.

" hahahaha...sampai kapan kau akan berbaring di sama kibum, apa rumputnya wangi sampai kau terlena seperti itu" tawa eunhyuk berkumandang nyaring.

Oh siapa saja bunuh monyet mengesalkan itu, entah kenapa kibum tak pernah merasakan rasa kesal sekesal ini saat seseorang menertawainya.

" diam kau monyet..." marah kibum seraya menendang kaki eunhyuk dan membuatnya terjungkal menimpa tubuh kibum yang masih terduduk di tanah hingga membuatnya tumpang tindih.

" aish...mingirlah" ucap kibum seraya melempar eunhyuk sadis.

" maafkan kelakuan kekanakan brian ya, kurasa dia sedang mengangur makanya dia menganggu kalian, yak...kau idiot cepat minta maaf" sentak kyuhyun pada brian yang asyik melakukan aksi tendang-tendangan dengan eunhyuk memunculkan banyak spekulasi di otak kyuhyun jika mereka adalah bayi yang terperangkap di tubuh dewasa, konyol sekali.

Kibum berdiri dengan malas dan membungkukan badannya dengan tidak ikhlas sambil mengumamkan kata maaf dengan suara kecil hampir tak terdengar. Tao yang melihat tingkah kibum menatap tak suka dengan sikapnya yang menyebalkan, seenaknya saja bercanda dengan nyawa orang dia kira tidak susah apa bertahan hidup di dunia aneh seperti ini.

" engh..." erangan itu mulai terdengar lagi dan perlahan manik coklat mikhaela terbuka.

Dennis berlari mendekat di ikuti oleh tao yang dengan sengaja menyengol bahu kibum dengan tatapan tajam menusuk, sementara kibum terlihat menyeringai mendapati aksi panda yang tidak ada imut-imutnya itu seolah menantangnya.

" kau sudah sadar, apa kau baik-baik saja, bagaimana perasaanmu, apa masih ada yang sakit?" berondong pertanyaan dennis di layangkan pada mikhaela yang baru tersadar dengan kedua manik coklatnya yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya mengerjab berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan sinar yang terlihat menyilaukan menyakiti matanya.

" a...aair..." ucapnya dengan suara serak.

" tao cepat ambilkan air" perintah dennis pada bocah panda itu yang langsung berlari menuju tasnya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Dengan rakus gadis itu meminum air pemberian tao sedikit menghela nafas lega lalu menatap satu-satu wajah-wajah asing yang belum di kenalinya sama sekali.

" kau pasti bingung siapa kami, mikhaela?" ucap dennis seolah tau isi pikiran gadis itu dan di balas anggukan jelas oleh mikhaela bahkan mikhaela kaget karena dennis bisa mengetahui namanya.

" aku menemukanmu tergeletak di padang pasir entah apapun itu namanya dengan luka serius yang terdapat di beberapa bagian tubuhmu, aku membawamu masuk ke entahlah benda apa itu aku tak tau dan kita terdampar disini, kebetulan aku bertemu dengan tao bocah itu yang membantuku untuk mengobatimu, soal namamu kau mengatakannya sambil mengingau saat kutanya beberapa waktu yang lalu" jelas dennis panjang lebar, manik madu mikhaela menatap sekelilingnya yang melihat tao tersenyum cerah seraya melambaikan tangannya menyambut mikhaela.

" terima kasih karena sudah menolongku engh..." ucap mikaela bingung karena tidak tau dengan nama dennis yang sebernarnya.

" dennis, namaku dennis park, yang ini tao, dan mereka...kalian bisa memperkenalkan diri kalian sendiri hehehe aku juga baru bertemu dengan mereka hari ini" ucap dennis tersenyum kikuk menatap ketiga alien itu dan kembali memfokuskan matanya menatap mikhaela dengan senyum manis yang menampilkan diple tunggal di pipinya memperlihatkan ketampanan seorang dennis park yang sesungguhnya.

" oh ya maafkan ketidak sopanan kami, selamat datang di hoko untuk kalian semua, oh ya namaku cho kyuhyun tapi kalian bisa memanggilku kyuhyun saja, dan makhluk aneh dengan wajah datar menyebalkan itu bernama brian, tapi kalian juga bisa memanggilnya kibum terserah kalian sajalah asal jangan panggil dia kotoran, lalu orang bodoh dengan senyum gusinya atau bisa di sebut juga monyet yadong hiperaktif yang ada di sebelahnya itu namanya eunhyuk, tapi kalian juga bisa memangilnya monyet atau hyukkie sama sepertiku" ucapnya selesai dengan perkenalan ala kyuhyun yang sangat tidak sopan itu sambil nyengir menatap kedua temannya yang memasang wajah tidak terima di hina oleh setan sangar yang terlihat imut namun sadis, sementara kibum berdecak dan eunhyuk melayangkan protes mendengarnya karena tidak terima di katai monyet sekaligus yadong dalam waktu bersamaan walaupun memang demikian kenyataannya.

" jadi namamu kyuhyun ya?" tanya tao berjalan mendekati kyuhyun, sementara kyuhyun menganguk mengiyakan tapi di otaknya berputar apa jangan-jangan panda langkah ini mengalami ganguan telinga atau ada yang salah dengan otaknya hingga mengakibatkannya sulit mencerna penjelasan singkatnya (red: lola) perasaan dia mengatakan dengan jelas tadi siapa namanya. Kibum yang melihat gelagat aneh tao menarik tubuh kyuhyun seolah menyembunyikannya dari tatapan mesum tao sementara tao hanya berdecak dan menatap tak suka pada kibum.

" sebaiknya kami pergi sekarang, maaf atas sikapku tadi" ucap kibum dingin dan menarik kyuhyun yang menatap aneh sikap kibum padanya sekilas kibum melemparkan pandangan menusuk pada tao entah kenapa radar bahaya dalam otaknya berbunyi nyaring saat melihat tao mendekati kyuhyun.

" kau kenapa bukannya malah lebih baik jika kita bersama-sama setidaknya kita tidak terlalu merasakan bosan, apa kau tidak kasian pada hyukkie" tanya kyuhyun dengan wajah lempengnya. Sementara eunhyuk yang mendengarkan penuturan kyuhyun menampilkan perempatan siku-siku di dahinya seraya mengerutu pasalnya saat kedua orang itu sedang bosan sasaran paling empuk untuk dikerjai adalah dirinya. Kibum menghentikan langkah kakinya dan melepaskan cekalan tangannya pada pergelangan tangan kyuhyun.

" begitu, terserah kau saja" ucapnya dingin dan berlalu begitu saja.

" kenapa dia marah, apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah padanya, atau otaknya mulai tak waras" tanya kyuhyun tak mengerti dengan sikap kibum yang menjadi aneh secara tiba-tiba.

" dari dulu kibum memang orang yang aneh tapi kurasa otaknya memang sedikit bermasalah" balas eunhyuk menatap punggung kibum dengan nada sok ala detektif yang baru menemukan titik terang penangkapan pelaku kriminal yang berbahaya.

" kurasa otakmupun sama tak warasnya seperti brian ckckck" decak kyuhyun menatap aneh pada eunhyuk dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan eunhyuk menuju ke tempat dennis dan lainnya.

Lee Donghae

" aduh...ckck apa-apaan sih kau ini, berhenti melempariku dengan makananmu brian" decak tidak suka tao yang di lemparkan pada kibum.

" kurasa makanan ini tidak menyukaimu" ucap kibum santai tidak masuk akal dengan wajah lempeng datarnya menatap tao sambil menusukan sejenis sayuran bertekstur kenyal yang mereka temukan untuk makan malam hari ini.

" kurasa kibum tidak menyukai bocah panda itu, sejak tadi dia terus mengangunya tanpa henti" bisik eunhyuk pada kyuhyun yang sibuk memanggang makanannya di depan api unggun yang mereka buat.

" kurasa kau benar, tadi juga kulihat dia tak sengaja menjegal kaki tao, dia manusia aneh yang berkembang semakin aneh kurasa, kau tau kenapa dia jadi aneh begitu" tanya balik kyuhyun pada eunhyuk.

" kukira dia mengalami premenstruasi sindrom deh, gejalanya sama kayaknya" jawab eunhyuk ngawur semakin menunjukan tanda-tanda kemunduran otak.

" kau ini, sebenarnya otakmu itu terbuat dari apa sih ckck" decak kyuhyun ternyata diskusi dengan eunhyuk tak menghasilkan sesuatu yang berguna, mana ada laki-laki mengalami pms.

" yak...kau ngajak berantem ya.." sentak tao berdiri seketika saat ranting yang di julurkan kibum hampir mencolok matanya, kibum melakukannya dengan sengaja.

" boleh juga aku bahkan menantikannya dari tadi" kibum menyahuti menerima tantangan tao dengan sorot mata tajam menusuk seraya menyeringai senang melihat tao terganggu dengan ulah kekanakannya, sungguh kibum dendam sekali saat melihat tao dekat-dekat dengan kyuhyun dan bersikap sok imut yang terlihat menjijikan di mata kibum membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

" duduk atau kucincang kalian untuk sarapan besok pagi" tegas dennis menatap keduanya dengan tatapan mata mengerikan, eneg juga melihat dua bocah itu bertengkar dengan alasan yang tak jelas, sebenarnya dennis tau kenapa kibum bersikap tidak bersahabat kepada tao, masalah anak muda. Dan disinilah dia sebagai yang paling tua berkewajiban untuk mendamaikan meski itu sulit, agaknya saat melihat sikap keduanya, sungguh musibah bagi dennis.

" sepertinya tidak akan muda" bisik dennis dalam hati, sementara mikhaela menatap dennis sok ikut sedih dengan tatapan geli seraya menepuk pundak dennis prihatin.

TBC

Bukaaannnnn hyunnie02 kim haneul itu emang beneran anaknya kihyun bukan arwah yang pengen jadi anaknya kihyun #jiaahhh...akhirnya gw bocorin juga nih.

hanya saja dia emang udah meninggal hehehe ntar lebih jelasnya juga lihat di chap akhir flashback ini, trus soal kibum mata merah juga ntar juga bakal keungkap semua pas flashbacknya ini udahan mungkin di chap 9 ato 10 hehehe di tunggu aja ya...

Ayo donk gg kasian apa tuh ama tulisan review yang mojok menyedihkan, gampang kok tinggal pencet aja kek pencet jerawat gg susah kan, di terima kok kritiknya tapi jangan di bash ya hehehe.


	9. Hoko teritory

Banyak yang pada gak ngerti tentang keadaan hoko yang sebenernya atau apa sebenarnya "Hoko" itu dan apa saja yang ada di dalamnya. oke sebagai author yang baik imut dan tidak sombong aku gak bakal ngebiarin para reader tersesat sendiri karena bingung menerka-nerka "Hoko" itu tempat seperti apa dan apa aja yang ada di dalamnya.

# Hoko adalah suatu tempat yang terdapat di antara dunia nyata dan akhirat, "hoko" juga bisa di sebut dengan " pemberhentian sementara" seorang jiwa tersesat, berisi makhluk hidup yang tengah kehilangan keinginan hidup namun masih mempunyai nyawa di dunia dan belum di takdirkan untuk mati. hanya saja mereka tidak sadar dan bisa di katakan dengan " koma" atau "mati suri". " Hoko" memiliki pusat terbesar yang tepat berada di tengah-tengah kedua belas gerbang yang bernama "Amethys" dan di amethys ini terdapat sebuah pohon kehidupan yang sangat besar pusat dari "Hoko" dan terdapat juga sebuah kastil besar yang akan di jadikan markas besar di kemudian hari oleh para "Le brien" sebutan untuk para pemilik (a.k.a kibum dll) untuk melindungi si tersesat atau bisa di sebut "Anma" ( jiwa baru macam kyuhyun dll) serta menjaga dan mengantarkan mereka untuk kembali pada dunia manusia apabila mereka memang ingin kembali hidup di dunia nyata atau juga bisa membiarkan mereka serta membimbing mereka untuk menjadi penerus " Le brien" selanjutnya jika mereka ingin tinggal di "Hoko" dan tak ingin kembali ke dunia manusia, atau juga bisa mengantarkan mereka untuk berenkarnasi kembali jika tak ingin tinggal di "Hoko".

biasanya seorang "Le Brien" senior bisa dengan sesuka hati keluar dan masuk hoko menuju dunia manusia dengan tubuh aslinya ( karena dalam tahap ini, sepenuhnya mereka bukan manusia lagi bukan juga seorang jiwa tersesat). Sedangkan seorang "Le brien" pemula statusnya sama dengan "Anma" hanya saja sedikit lebih kuat. seorang anma bisa di katakan menjadi seorang "Le Brien" jika sudah memiliki sebuah "Sword" senjata yang di gunakan untuk melindungi diri (contoh : pedang hitam kibum dan pedang es kyuhyun) " sword mereka tidak selalu berbentuk pedang bisa juga shot gun, panah, cambuk dll tergantung pemilik masing-masing.

Apabila sebuah jiwa yang datang ke "Hoko" dan tewas disana kemungkinan untuk hidup dan kembali ke dunia nyata akan hilang karena jika mereka mati di hoko maka jiwa mereka akan hancur dan akan langsung pergi ke "akhirat" dimana mereka akan menghilang untuk selamanya.

#Ke dua belas gerbang penghubung#

adapun 12 gerbang yang dengan sempurna membentengi amethys dari serangan luar atau serangan dari "Erost". Kedua belas gerbang itu adl.

pertama bernama "SOLAST" sebuah tempat yang di penuhi oleh gua yang menyesatkan serta berlubang-lubang.

kedua "ALVEN" tempat yang mempunyai 4 musim dan setiap musim bisa berubah dalam kurung waktu singkat.

3\. gerbang ke tiga "CORRBITT" sebuah tempat yang selalu gelap tak pernah ada siang hari, sebuah tempat yang berbahaya karena terdapat banyak tebing dan batuan tajam yang curam.

ke empat "ALLEGRA" berisi hutan yang cantik dan di penuhi oleh tanaman obat-obatan.

ke lima "NYLE" tempat perlindungan yang di huni oleh sekawanan manusia bertubuh domba dan mempunyai satu tanduk di kepalanya yang bernama " anemone" tinggi mereka bahkan kurang dari satu meter dan mereka sangat bersahabat.

ke enam "EOSZ", juga bisa di sebut dengan kabut ilusi, tempat dimana jiwa yang telah mati dari orang yang sudah mati yang datang dari masa lalu ataupun dari masa depan.

ke delapan " AURE" padang kedamaian yang di penuhi oleh makhluk kecil berbentuk jamur yang bernama "Rue" sebuah tempat yang di penuhi dan di tumbuhi oleh bermacam-macam jamur dengan khasiat yang berbeda.

ke sembilan "SERGE" tempat yang sangat dingin dengan es abadi yang tidak bisa mencair, bahkan dinginnya bisa meremukan hingga ke tulang-tulang dan tak pernah ada matahari disana yang artinya gelap seluruhnya.

ke sepuluh "ASTRAROT" sebuah tempat yang memiliki dimensi terbalik tanpa adanya gravitasi.

ke sebelas "SZERV" sebuah tempat yang berisi padang pasir sama seperti di zona hampa bedanya di szerv memiliki cuaca yang sangat panas berbanding terbalik dengan di zona hampa yang memiliki padang pasir dingin.

terakhir gerbang ke duabelas "ETRA" salah satu tempat berisi labirin raksasa dari tumbuhan yang setiap menitnya bisa berubah posisi. Jika ada yang terjebak di sini kemungkinan bisa lolos sangat tipis disamping rumit di etra ini juga di huni oleh zorg, makhluk mirip tyranosaurus dan mereka sangat ganas namun tidak begiti berbahaya mereka takut dengan cahaya.

Gerbang-gerbang ini akan muncul dengan sendirinya setelah 5 hari, dan gerbang yang terbuka akan selalu acak tidak sesuai urutan dari satu sampai duabelas.

kedua belas gerbang ini mencerminkan mimpi buruk, kecewa, hasrat, ketakutan, kesedihan, kemarahan dan kebahagiaan manusia itu sendiri.

#Erost

Jika ada kebaikan maka ada pula kejahatan, jika "Hoko" adl kebaikan maka "Erost" adlh keburukan. " Erost" adl tempat terkutuk yang di peruntukan jiwa kotor yang telah membusuk dari manusia bejad yang tersesat. di erostpun banyak makhluk yang lebih mengerikan dengan di hoko dan ke dua belas gerbang lainnya, jika di zona hampa terdapat " lugis" monster tingkat satu maka jauh di dlam sebuah "Erost" terdapat hollow yang memiliki kekuatan 100 lugis, dan seekor "Menoz" yang memiliki kekuatan 100 "Hollow". mereka adalah monster yang sangat menakutkan dan mematikan, hollow memiliki jumlah 100 ekor, sedangkan menoz hanya terdapat dua ekor saja di erost yang memiliki kekuatan yang mengerikan. Hebatnya Mereka tidak dapat memasuki " hoko" karena segel berbentuk "ogtagon" di masing-masing sudut terluar dari "hoko" perbatasan dengan zona hampa yang menghalangi mereka untuk masuk dengan leluasa ke dalam "hoko"

.

.

.

Nah sudah jelaskah atau masih bingung dengan yang namanya "Hoko" ini jika memang masih bingung di perbolehkan untuk bertanya.

Nah adakah dari kalian yang bisa menebak dari cerita gaje ini, jika ada yang menebak kelanjutan cerita ini namanya bakal ane masukin sebagai cast cewek sebagai rival kyuhyun ntar.

Ayo di buka pendaftaran dan jangan lupa " REVIEW PLEASE" ^^

.

.

#Saatnya balas review nih

Ika zordick

Hehehe makasih buat ka yang nyempetin kasih masukan buat aku, next time di tunggu lagi ya ^^

araaaa

ok nih akan di lanjut lagi ^^ di tunggu reviewnya lagi ya.

Kim Nayeon

Nah dengan penjelasan di atas moga bisa menjelaskan kebingunganmu tentang hoko ^^

Apa kibum sama kyu itu suami istri di masa depan? Heem...kalau itu masih rahasia ya, terus aja pantengin next episodenya ^^

hyunnie02

gotchaaa

akhirnya keungkap juga dehh meskipun diriku tak

Haduh emang sebegitu absudnya ya sampai pada gg ngerti semua gini hehehe gpp ntaran juga bisa ngerti kok #moga aja hehe di tunggu kedatanganya lagi ya anyeong...^^

widiantini9

Ok ini bakal di lanjut kok, jangan bosen ya ^^

Shofie kim

Iya kalau ide lagi lancar aku bisa kok update sehari tiga kali hehehe

Ntaran ya pas di chap 11 ato 12 aku bakal kasih moment kihyun yang hot di tunggu ya.

Siip dua jempol buat kamu, kok bisa ada 2 kibum jawabannya ya bisalah kan Lizz takdirinnya begitu #plak di gampar dateng lagi ya ^^

snowy

Hehehe emang ceritanya sedikit absud sih, tapi jangan bosen buat dateng lagi ya ^^


	10. Terjebak

Tittle : HOKO

Cast : cho kyuhyun, kim kibum, lee eunhyuk( hyukie), dennis park( leeteuk), mikhaela(oc), huang zi tao.

Rated : M

Genre : romance, adventure, fantasy, genderswitch

Warning: bahasa tidak baku, Typos bertebaran dimana-mana.

.

.

.

"Solast"

.

.

" kurasa moodnya semakin memburuk, anak itu bahkan tak mau mengakui jika dia menyukai kyuhyun" ucap dennis berjalan di belakang kibum yang terlihat uring-uringan tak jelas.

" jelas saja dia bukan tipe yang mau mengakui kekalahan dennis, kau lihat sendiri padahal kurasa saat ini dia ingin melenyapkan tao hehehe" tawa mikhaela menatap punggung kibum yang berjalan tenang dengan aura hitam yang memancar kesegala penjuru siap untuk membunuh seseorang dan yang paling ingin dia bunuh saat ini adalah panda jadi-jadian yang terlihat sok imut itu. Dalam pikiran kibum kenapa dia harus terjebak di solast ini dengan dennis dan mikhaela, sementara kyuhyun dengan tao harusnya dia yang jatuh berdua dengan kyuhyunnya bukan panda itu, harusnya dia berdiri di samping kyuhyunnya dan terjebak berdua dengannya, pikir kibum mulai gila karena frustasi bagaimana jika panda gila itu menyerang kyuhyunnya meski usia tao dua tahun di bawahnya kibum yakin jika tao pasti memiliki sifat mesum juga sama seperti dirinya dan eunhyuk ngmong-ngmong soal eunhyuk kurasa dia yang harus di khawatirkan kibum takut jika dia nantinya bakal di temukan benar-benar menjadi mayat tau sendiri eunhyuk tak punya keahlian apa-apa selain jago nonton film " oh yes...oh no" keahlian yang mendasar bagi seorang eunhyuk.

Flashback

" ayo kyu kita pergi bersama, aku takut jika tersesat lagi soalnya aku tak pernah pergi keluar dari allegra" ucap tao manja. Kibum tanpa sadar telah melebarkan telinganya mungkin jika ini anime telinga kibum berubah sebesar telinga gajah, oh tuhan rasanya kesal sekali mendengar nada manja menjijikan yang keluar dari mulut tao, jika saja dirinya bisa membuat kutukan seperti di film harry potter, kibum rasa akan mengunakan kutukan penyiksaan dan langsung mengeluarkan kutukan "adava kedavra" sumpah kibum sangat tergiur untuk mengunakannya pada panda menyebalkan itu, hanya saja ini bukan film dan dia juga bukan harry potter.

Kibum mendengus keras kini tatapannya beralih pada bokong seksi eunhyuk yang terlihat jelas di matanya, tanpa pikir dua kali di tendangnya bokong eunhyuk sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya eunhyuk memasuki gerbang diiringi dengan teriakan sang monyet itu yang semakin lama semakin menghilang. Semua mata terlihat mengawasi kibum heran dengan sikap kibum.

" apa?!" tanya kibum dengan wajah poker facenya tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Kibum berdecak sebentar menatap tajam ke arah tao yang terlihat menyeringai di belakangnya yang membuatnya semakin bertambah kesal. Tanpa banyak bicara kibum melemparkan dirinya memasuki gerbang terus-terusan disini bisa menghancurkan moodnya dan bisa saja dia khilaf dan tak sengaja malakukan hal-hal yang tak inginkan, misalkan menguliti atau menebas tao. Setelah kibum masuk di ikuti oleh mikhaela, dennis, tao dan terakhir kyuhyun.

Flashback end

Kibum juga tak sempat berfikir jika mereka pada akhirnya jatuh ke solast telat di lubang besar secara terpisah seperti ini, jika saja dia tau di mana tempatnya akan jatuh mungkin kibum akan menarik kyuhyun bersamanya. Semoga saja kibum bisa menemukan kyuhyun dan eunhyuk tanpa lecet sedikitpun. Kibum rasa tiga hari berada di solast tanpa kyuhyun membuatnya galau mendadak.

" hah...kurasa kita harus menemukan hyukie lebih dulu, saat ini dialah yang patut untuk di khawatirkan" hela kibum seraya menatap kedua manusia itu.

" kurasa kau benar" balas dennis yang menyadari jika eunhyuk lebih tak berguna dari dirinya.

Sementara itu.

" eomma...kim kibum aku akan membunuhmu setelah ini kyaaaaa..." teriak eunhyuk ketakutan seraya berlari kalang kabut menghindari kejaran dari monster raksasa yang mirip dengan tikus tanah itu.

[~shin dong hee~]

" tempat apa sih ini?! kenapa semua hanya serba gua berlubang-lubang seperti ini, mana sih jalan keluarnya" kyuhyun mencak-mencak dia kesal setengah mati karena terus berputar-putar di tempat yang sama dengan omongan yang super ngaco, di mana-mana gua tentu saja berlubang.

" kita istirahat sebentar, aku capek" ucap tao mendudukan pantatnya pada sebuah batu di ikuti oleh kyuhyun kemudian duduk di samping tao.

" hei kyu...boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?!" ucap tao menatap kyuhyun intens, entah kenapa di tatap seperti itu oleh tao membuatnya sedikit gugup meski begitu tao juga memiliki wajah sempurna juga, tipe-tipe makhluk tuhan.

" t-tentu saja apa yang ingin kau tanyakan" balas kyuhyun sedikit tergagap.

" aku hanya ingin tau apa kau menyukai si menyebalkan kibum itu" tao menatap ekspresi kyuhyun yang terkejut seketika kyuhyun tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri.

" k-kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu tao?!" tanya balik kyuhyun pada tao.

" tidak ada...hanya ingin tau dan memastikan jika kau tak punya perasaan padanya, karena aku tak ingin kecewa jika benar kau menyukainya, karena aku juga menyukai seorang cho kyuhyun" ucap tao menatap santai ke depan dan kembali menatap kyuhyun dan tersenyum. Kyuhyun kembali terkejut dengan fakta jika panda langkah yang menurutnya imut ini menyukainya dan secara terus terang mengungkapkan perasaannya padanya.

" egh...tao kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?!" jawab kyuhyun setengah tidak percaya dan berharap tao mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bercanda.

" apa menurutmu aku sedang bercanda?!" tanya balik tao pada kyuhyun sementara kyuhyun menatap tao canggung entah apa yang harus dia katakan agar tak melukai perasaan panda imut itu.

" maaf tao...dan terima kasih karwna sudah menyukaiku" ucap kyuhyun akhirnya dan menundukan kepalanya dalam merasa bersalah karena tak bisa membalas perasaan tao, tapi sejujurnya kyuhyun sendiri juga bingung sebenarnya apa yang sebenarnya di rasakan olehnya pada kibum, cintakah, sukakah atau hanya sekedar kekaguman semata entahlah, tapi dua hari tak bertemu dengan si flat itu membuat kyuhyun gelisah dan merindukannya setengaj mati.

" hei...kenapa wajahmu seperti itu kau sungguh jelek, tidak apa-apa kau tak perlu merasa tidak enak padaku, aku tau kau tak perlu mengatakan apapun padaku oke dan tetaplah menjadi kyuhyun jangan berubah hanya karena aku mengatakan suka padamu" ucap tao seraya mengusap kepala kyuhyun.

" tapi aku tak akan menyerah semudah itu kau tau" canda tao seraya menyengir membuat kyuhyun ikut tertawa juga.

" terima kasih panda" ucap kyuhyun tertawa dan semakin tergelak karena melihat tao cemberut karena tidak suka di panggil panda oleh kyuhyun.

Tanpa mereka sadari dua bola mata berwarna merah mengawasi mereka dan seringai jahat tercetak di wajah putih mulusnya.

" dua anma kurasa mudah saja mengalahkan mereka, tapi kurasa bukan hari ini, padahal senang juga bila aku bisa bersenang-senang sekarang" bisiknya pada angin dan berjalan semakin mendekati kyuhyun dan tao.

" wah...wah...kalian mesrah sekali kalian apa aku menganggu, sayangnya aku memang berniat untuk menganggu" ucap suara seorang wanita mengejutkan tao dan kyuhyun, merasa sangat asing dengan keberadaan wanita yang terlihat mencurigakan itu seketika kewaspadaan kyuhyun bertambah.

" siapa kau dan apa maumu?!" tanya kyuhyun dingin.

" hihihihi kau serius sekali, aku?! Aku min, kau pasti akan mengenalku lebih dekat nantinya, untuk saat ini kau hanya cukup menpersiapkan diri saja...hihihi, lagipula aku kesini bukan untuk bersenang-senang aku kesini hanya untuk menyampaikan sebuah pesan" tawa gadis bersurai gelap dengan rambut sebahu yang bernama min itu.

" aku disini untuk memperingatkan kalian semua kami dari Erost akan datang dan merebut hoko dari tangan kalian, kami akan datang tepat bulan merah bersinar terang seratus hari lagi, jadi bersiaplah karena saat itu kami akan menghancurkan kalian dan merebut hoko dari tangan kalian dan pastikan kalian mempersiapkan diri jika tidak ingin mati konyol dan berakhir di akhirat, kalau begitu aku pergi, sampai jumpa kyuhyun..." seringaian jahat terlihat jelas dari wajah min dan dia pergi dengan menghancurkan langit-langit di atasnya setelah itu terlihat seekor griffin terbang rendah dan membawanya pergi entah kemana.

" siapa dia?!" tanya tao pada kyuhyun masih dengan raut wajah tegang.

" entahlah kurasa ini bukan hal baik tao, dia berniat menyerang hoko, kurasa akan ada perang besar di hoko sebentar lagi, sebaiknya kita cepat mencari kibum dan yang lainnya dan menyampaikan berita ini, ayo cepatlah" balas kyuhyun lagi berlari berniat menaiki reruntuhan yang di tinggalkan min berusaha untuk keluar dan di ikuti oleh tao yang mengekor di belakangnya.

TBC

.

.

Nah mulai dari sini mulai muncul penghuni erost hehehe...

Dari sini lizz mau update secara cepet biar cepet tamatnya, soalnya lizz nemuin ide buat ff baru ntar oke Jangan lupa tinggalkan Review ya...


	11. Aure

Tittle : HOKO

Cast : cho kyuhyun, kim kibum, lee eunhyuk( hyukie), dennis park( leeteuk), mikhaela(oc), huang zi tao.

Rated : M

Genre : romance, adventure, fantasy, genderswitch

Warning: bahasa tidak baku, Typos bertebaran dimana-mana.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

" apa solast selalu seperti ini, sangat membingungkan?!" tanya mikhaela yang mulai tak sabar pasalnya mereka bertiga telah berputar-putar dari tadi.

" kurasa memang begitu, hei kibum apa tak ada cara agar kita bisa keluar dari sini" tanya dennis pada akhirnya.

" entahlah..." ucap kibum sedikit acuh. Namun tiba-tiba ada getaran aneh yang menguncang tanah tempat mereka berpijak hingga terlihat sebuah longsoran tanah yang mengakibatkan lubang di sekitar kaki kibum, refleks kibum sedikit memundurkan kakinya kebelakang. Tak berapa lama munculah seekor tikus tanah raksasa dengan kacamata aneh yang berdiri kokoh di depannya, kibum semakin mundur kebelakang dan seketika refleks mengeluarkan swordnya begitupun dengan dennis. Namun hal yang tak di sangka-sangka terjadi sedetik kemudian muncul seekor monyet dengan cengiran bodoh khas seorang eunhyuk, menyembul dari puncak kepala tikus mondok raksasa itu sambil berteriak kegirangan dengan gummy smile andalannya.

" yuhuuu...si tampan lee eunhyuk kembali..., aku sangat cemas saat berpisah dari kalian, syukurlah kita bisa bertemu lagi" ceria hyukie dengan pedenya melompat turun dan memeluk kibum, sementara kibum tanpa perasaan menghindari terjangan eunhyuk tanpa rasa bersalah dan mengakibatkan eunhyuk tersungkur di tanah dengan tidak elitnya sementara kibum menatap intens pada tikus tanah tepatnya pada pemuda lain yang berdiri di atasnya.

" bagaimana kau bisa datang dengannya" tanya kibum pada eunhyuk yang menatap tak suka pada si muka datar itu.

Belum sempat di jawab oleh eunhyuk pemuda itu melompat turun dari atas tubuh tikus raksasa itu.

" hai..kibum hyung, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu" ucap pemuda manis itu menatap kibum sambil tersenyum.

" kau...kukira kau sudah keluar dari sini" ucap kibum santai menangapi pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu, mungkin dia seusia dengan tao, perlahan kibum mulai melenyapkan swordnya karena di rasa tak ada ancaman.

" kurasa aku semakin betah tinggal di hoko, lebih mengasyikan dan penuh tantangan lagipula saudaraku juga tidak ingin pergi dari sini" jawabnya lagi.

" lalu mana engh...kau adik atau kakak?!" tanya kibum tak yakin karena kibum tidak pernah bisa membedakan kedua saudara kembar itu.

" hehehe sama seperti biasanya kau tidak berubah kibum hyung, aku young min, kakak..." kekehnya young min melihat kebingungan di mata kibum. Tak berapa lama getaran anehpun kembali terjadi dan munculah satu tikus tanah lagi yang sama besarnya seperti milik young min tepat berdiri di sebelah tikus mondok yang membawa young min tadi.

" eh kenapa dengan kyuhyun" tanya eunhyuk heran bercampur khawatir saat melihat kyuhyun di gendong ala bridal style oleh tao saat mereka telah turun dari tubuh si tikus mondok itu, di lanjutkan turunnya pemuda berwajah mirip dengan young min, mereka adalah jo twins bersaudara.

Melihat eunhyuk memanggil nama kyuhyun refleks kibum memutar kepalanya melihat kyuhyun yang nyengir lucu menatap dirinya, seketika raut wajah kibum berubah menjadi dingin dengan aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuhnya. perlahan namun pasti kibum melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah kyuhyun.

" berikan kyuhyun padaku" ucap kibum dingin menatap tao seolah memancarkan halilintar semu di kedua matanya dan begitupun sebaliknya dengab tao, tak berapa lama tao hanya menghela nafas tidak rela menatap raut wajah super dingin yang di keluarkan kibum dan menyerahkan kyuhyun padanya. Kyuhyun yang melihat pemandangan itu sedikit tersenyum senang mendapat respon yang begitu hangat dari kibum (sepertinya kyuhyun emang rada autis, orang kibumnya jutek juga di bilang anget hehe). Sementara eunhyuk hanya melihat tanpa mau menyela salah-salah dia bisa mati di tebas oleh kibum.

" kekanakan sekali" kekeh dennis menatap kedua sejoli itu senang.

" tidakah kau berpikir mereka terlihat imut" balas mikhaela menyahuti. Tak berapa lama terdengar kekehan milik kyuhyun, kibum mendengus tak suka melihatnya.

" hehehehe..." kyuhyun tidak berusaha menahan tawanya, dia tertawa lembut seraya mengalungkan tangannya di leher kibum, manja entah kerasukan setan dari mana si evil itu berubah menjadi seekor kucing yang terlihat malu-malu tapi mau.

" kenapa tertawa?!" tanya kibum heran bercampur kesal.

" entahlah, kurasa aku merindukan wajah dinginmu itu, brian" bisik kyuhyun seduktif menatap manik segelap malam milik kibum dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di lehernya, tanpa di duga senyum terbit di wajah datar dingin milik kibum. Sementara tao yang melihat terasa ada yang menonjok ulu hatinya, dia hanya tersenyum kecut melihat keakraban kyuhyun dan kibum, dia tau jika sejak awal dirinya memang sudah kalah dari si flat itu.

" ckckck...pasangan bodoh" ejek eunhyuk menatap kearah kyuhyun dan kibum.

" sepertinya kau harus mengaku kalah tao, oh ya ngomong-ngmong kenapa kyuhyun bisa kau gendong seperti itu" tanya eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada tao.

" aku tau kau tidak perlu mengatakannya dengan jelas cih... , dia terpeleset dan terkilir tadi oh ya hyung aku hampir lupa mengatakan hal penting padamu, tadi kami bertemu dengan wanita yang bernama min dan dia mengatakan jika akan datang dan menyerang hoko seratus hari lagi saat bulan berubah warna menjadi merah" jelas tao menatap semua orang secara bergantian.

" eh... kenapa tiba-tiba, memangnya siapa mereka?!" tanya eunhyuk sedikit terkejut.

" erost, pasti penghuni erost" balas kibum menampilkan wajah super dinginnya lagi.

" kau benar tadi juga dia mengatakan hal yang sama" kyuhyun menambahkan.

" sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini ayo" ucap kwang min naik ke atas tikus tanahnya di ikuti oleh dennis kibum dan kyuhyun, sementara tao, eunhyuk dan mikhaela naik ke tempat young min.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Si kembar jo membawa semua orang itu ke sebuah gua yang sangat luas terlihat seperti markas besar mereka.

" kalian sudah kembali" sambut seorang pemuda bermata sipit dan berkepala sedikit besar.

" hyung kami membawa berita besar" ucap young min melompat turun.

" dan kami juga membawa mereka" sahut kwang min melompat turun diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Setelah sedikit berkenalan dengan namja berkepala besar yang bernama yesung itu dan seorang wanita cantik bersurai blonde dengan wajah imut ala barbie bernama ren mereka menceritakan sedikit tentang min si pembawa pesan dari erost.

" kurasa kita harus cepat pergi dan menuju ke amethys untuk membuat segel penguat pelindung hoko, kurasa hanya itu satu-satunya yang bisa kita lakukan" ucap yesung.

" tapi sebelum itu sepertinya kita harus pergi ke "Aure" terlebih dulu, kurasa kita membutuhkan bantuan seseorang" tambah ren menatap mereka semua.

" siapa memangnya?!" tanya kyuhyun penasaran.

" shin seung young, benarkan" jawab kibum, sementara yang lainnya mengernyit bingung mendengar nama seorang yeoja asing yang di sebutnya oleh kibum.

" kau benar, kita membutuhkannya untuk dapat mencapai "Amethys" dengan cepat, ku harap dia masih belum meninggalkan aure saat ini" ucap ren lagi.

" kau mengenalnya, memangnya siapa dia" tanya kyuhyun menatap kibum.

" hanya kenalan, dia adalah seorang penembus gerbang, dia bisa membuka gerbang dimanapun dia suka karena itu adalah kemampuan khususnya, kurasa dia juga bisa membawa kita menuju amethys dengan cepat" jelas kibum.

" lalu bagaimana kita bisa mencapai aure dengan tepat sementara kita tak tau gerbang mana yang akan terbuka" tanya dennis kemudian.

" tenang saja kami sudah mempelajari pola dari semua gerbang yang ada di hoko, hanya saja kita harus menunggu tujuh hari untuk bisa sampai di aure" jelas yesung membuat semuanya bingung, jika semudah itu kenapa mereka harus repot2 menuju aure kenapa tidak langsung menuju amethys.

" kalau kau sudah mempelajari semuanya bukankah lebih masuk akal jika kau langsung membawa kami semua menuju gerbang ke amethys yesung" tanya mikhaela menyuarakan kebingungan semuanya.

" tidak semudah itu semua gerbang memang akan terbuka secara acak tapi hanya satu gerbang yang tidak selalu muncul dan gerbang itu adalah gerbang yang menuju amethys, karena tidak sembarang orang bisa mencapai amethys dengan mudah kecuali dia, maka dari itu kita membutuhkan bantuan seung young" tambahnya lagi.

" lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang" tanya tao kemudian.

" tentu saja menunggu dasar bodoh" ucap kibum acuh sementara tao hanya berdecak kesal, mengumamkan kata-kata yang penuh aura membara dan dia bertekad akan merebut kyuhyun suatu hari nanti.

Sementara kyuhyun tengah tertidur pulas dalam pelukan kibum tanpa mau repot-repot mendengar perdebatan tidak penting si manusia es dan seekor panda manis.

Dengan sabar mereka menunggu waktu hingga berjalan sesuai dengan rencana dan dalam kesempatan itu mereka gunakan untuk melatih diri, mempersiapkan jika saja mereka terpaksa harus bertarung dan mempertahankan hoko jika segel belum di perbarui dan dengan mudah di tembus oleh bangsa erost, dalam sesi latihan itu dengan beruntungnya tao dan mikhaela mendapatkan sword berupa seruling berkekuatan untuk mengendalikan angin untuk mikhaela dan sebuah bazoka untuk tao, sementara eunhyuk hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya karena belum mendapatkan sword pun bahkan setelah tujuh hari mereka berlatih.

" kau tidak usah sedih hyukie, percayalah dengan kemampuan monyetmu kau pasti bisa mendapatkan swordmu suatu hari nanti" kekeh kyuhyun tidak nyambung bermaksud mengoda eunhyuk yang sedang pundung di pojokan meratapi nasib buruknya.

" meskipun kata-katamu terdengar sangat menyebalkan kyu, tapi aku berterima kasih setidaknya kau masih peduli padaku hiks...hiks..." tangis lebay eunhyuk mulai memeluk kyuhyun.

" aish...lepaskan, kau mengotori bajuku hyuk aduh...hentikan ingusmu itu ya..ya.." panik kyuhyun saat mendapati ingus eunhyuk yang meleleh hampir mengenai bajunya.

" menyingkir darinya monyet" ucap kibum seraya menarik kyuhyun dari rangkulan eunhyuk yang kini tengah tersungkur cantik setelah mendapat tendangan maut dari kibum.

" yak kau ini bisakah kau sedikit prihatin padaku, kenapa kalian kejam sekali huwee..." tangis eunhyuk makin keras kibum melihat eunhyuk dengan bola mata malas sementara kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan eunhyuk kembali (red: menjailinya)

" hei kalian ayo sebentar lagi gerbang menuju aure akan segera terbuka, cepatlah..." teriak dennis membuyarkan acara reuni ketiganya.

Serentak mereka berkumpul di depan sebuah gerbang pink transparan itu.

" kalian siap" tanya dennis mengkomando dan serentak mereka menganguk secara bersamaan untuk masuk satu persatu menuju aure.

TBC

Nah akhirnya makin mendekati akhir nih, oh ya sekedar bocoran sang penentu pembuka gerbang yang bernama " shin seung young" itu adalah jeng...jeng..jeng...

.

.

.

"AUTHOR yang kece badai ini hahahaha entah kenapa Lizz jadi pengen ikut ngeksis di sini, lagipula Lizz kan juga pengen berdua sama kibum dan sama dennis juga sih secara lizz kan istri syahnya hehehe"

Kyuhyun : enak aja kibum itu jatah gue disini dasar author sarap...#jambak Lizz

Lizz : aammppuunnn...akang prabu dennis tolongiinnn aye...

.

.

.

Ok daripada makin gaje lanjut next aja deh, jangan lupa reviewnya...^^


	12. A happy accident

Tittle : HOKO

Cast : cho kyuhyun, kim kibum, lee eunhyuk( hyukie), dennis park( leeteuk), mikhaela(oc), huang zi tao, yesung, ren (choi minki), shin seung young (oc), yi fan (kris), young min, kwang min.

Rated : M

Genre : romance, adventure, fantasy, genderswitch

Warning: bahasa tidak baku, Typos bertebaran dimana-mana.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

Akhirnya sepuluh orang itu sampai juga di aure dengan selamat, sebuah tempat asri yang di penuhi oleh jamur dengan segala jenis dan segala khasiat yang sangat aneh juga bermacam-macam warna.

" wah...keren, kyu lihat ada jamur yang gede banget, bisa di makan gak ya, hei yesung hyung bukannya tadi kau bilang jamur-jamur ini bisa langsung di makan tanpa harus di masak dulu kan" ucap eunhyuk menatap yesung dan di angguki oleh yesung, dengan cengiran bodohnya eunhyuk menghampiri jamur besar itu hendak mengigitnya, sementara yesung berusaha untuk menahan tawanya, sampai...

" kkyyyaaaaaaaaa..." jerit eunhyuk kaget saat jamur itu mendelik kearahnya dengan mata lucunya dengan kaki dan tangan yang meronta ketakutan, mendengar jeritan eunhyuk itu tak ayal jamur itupun ikut menjerit karena kaget seketika eunhyuk melempar jamur itu sembarangan dan di tangkap dengan mudah oleh seorang pemuda bersurai gelap yang berjalan santai dengan pandangan bingung.

" tak ku kira kau begitu bodoh hyuk hahahaha" tawa yesung akhirnya membahana di ikuti oleh yang lainnya melihat tingkah konyol eunhyuk yang hendak memakan penghuni asli aure yang bernama "Rue" itu.

" kau tak akan mengira jika kebodohannya sudah akut" balas kyuhyun tertawa keras sekali.

" terus saja tertawa, kalian sungguh menyebalkan" sungut eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, merajuk.

"yi fan..., sudah lama tak bertemu, bagaimana keadaannmu?!" teriak yesung mengalihkan pandangannya dari eunhyuk menuju pemuda tampan dengan rahang kokohnya yang berjalan dengan senyum khasnya.

" yesung hyung, tidak kusangka aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi seperti yang kau lihat aku baik-baik saja" balasnya seraya menjabat tangan yesung dengan high five andalan mereka dan mengenalkan semua teman-temannya kepada yi fan.

" senang melihatmu lagi brian, cukup mengejutkan melihat kau datang dengan kelompok, kukira kau suka solo" ucap yi fan dan menyalami kibum juga sementara kibum hanya mengendikan bahunya tanpa berniat menjawab.

" kami kesini untuk bertemu dengan seung young, bisa kau beri tahu kami di mana dia" tanya kibum menatap yi fan yang menghela nafas keras.

" tentu tapi apapun alasan kalian jika ingin sesuatu dari seung young dia tidak bisa membantu untuk saat ini" ucap yi fan dengan tenang. Sementara kibum dan yesung saling bertatapan bingung tidak mengerti maksud yi fan.

" ikut aku " ucap yi fan seraya mengiring mereka untuk memasuki sebuah pondok berbentuk jamur besar yang tak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

" hei...aku tak ikut kalian pergi saja duluan" teriak eunhyuk yang sudah terlihat di kejauhan.

" aku juga, hyukkie tunggu aku" kyuhyun ikutan berteriak dan berlari menjauh dari rombongan mereka. Melihat kyuhyun menjauh, tao berniat untuk mengikuti mereka tapi sebuah pedang menancap tepat di depan kakinya.

" tetap disini..." ucap kibum dingin, entah kenapa reaksi kibum sangat berlebihan jika berhunbungan dengan tao.

" ckckck...aku tak akan mengikutinya jadi berhenti bersikap menyebalkan kim" decak tao tak suka dan berjalan melewati kibum menuju ke arah lain.

" kau ini, protektif sekali dengannya, kenapa sikapmu lain jika kyuhyun bersama eunhyuk, bukankah eunhyuk juga laki-laki" ucap dennis menjajarkan langkahnya dengan kibum.

" aku percaya padanya, lagipula kyuhyun tak akan suka dengan monyet" balas kibum enteng dan berlalu meninggalkan dennis yang tertegun.

" monyet ya?! Memang mirip sih" gumam dennis ngawur, tertawa kemudian dan mulai mengikuti mereka yang telah masuk ke dalam pondok.

Di dalam pondok terlihat seorang wanita dengan wajah pucat serta keringat dingin yang membasahi wajahnya berbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur dengan nafas yang tidak teratur.

" kenapa dia?!" tanya dennis pada akhirnya.

" entahlah sudah tiga hari dia demam tapi kurasa dia sudah lebih baik karena aku sudah memberinya obat yang ku dapat di allegra mungkin dua atau tiga hari dia sudah pulih" jelas yi fan menatap kembali wajah kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan sendu.

" kau yakin dia akan sembuh?!" tanya mikhaela mendekati seung young dan menganti kompres yang ada di keningnya. Yi fan hanya terdiam tak mampu untuk menjawab pertanyaan sederhana dari mikhaela, sejujurnya dia sangat tidak yakin sungguh hatinya tidak tenang melihat kekasihnya seperti itu.

" kurasa dia kesakitan?!" tambah ren dan ikut berjongkok di sebelah mikhaela.

" andai saja aku punya teratai salju, pasti seung young akan segera pulih, tapi tumbuhan itu sangat langkah dan betapa aku mencarinya aku tak menemukan satupun di manapun" ucap yi fan tertawa sedih.

" serbuk teratai salju ya, aku punya" jawab kibum menyahuti santai Mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan kecil yang di dapatnya dari trmannya rure dan dia gunakan saat menolong eunhyuk beberapa waktu yang lalu, kibum menatap yi fan dan melemparkan bungkusan kecil itu tepat ke tangannya.

" kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi hyung" tanya kwang min menatap datar ke arah kibum.

" tidak ada yang bertanya padaku" jawabnya santai dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan pondok.

" yi fan boleh aku berbicara denganmu sebentar?!" ucap yesung, yi fan menoleh dan menitipkan serbuk teratai salju itu pada dennis dan mereka berdua keluar meninggalkan pondok.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" wah kyu ini enak, cobalah?!" ucap eunhyuk yang menyodorkan sebuah jamur berbentuk lonjong aneh pada kyuhyun, tanpa mau repot mengambil dengan tangannya kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dan dengan polos eunhyuk menyuapkan jamur itu ke mulut kyuhyun.

" kau juga harus coba ini, ini rasanya kenyal-kenyal dingin, rasanya seperti puding" ucap kyuhyun menyodorkan jamur bulat berwarna belang pada eunhyuk dan sama seperti kyuhyun enhyukpun menerima suapan kyuhyun dengan mulutnya, terdiam sebentar seolah merasakan dan mengangguk-angguk kemudian mengiyakan omongan kyuhyun.

mungkin kalau ada yang melihat mereka, bisa di pastikan akan timbul kesalah paham akan status keduanya melihat aksi suap-suapan makhluk beda spesies itu, mereka terlihat sangat mesra namun mereka tak peduli dan malah semakin asyik dengan acara berburu jamur untuk menyenangkan beberapa ekor cacing yang berdisko asoy geboy meminta makanan.

" wah...hahahaha...apa yang terjadi denganmu hyukkie hahahaha, kenapa kau berubah jadi biru?!" teriak kyuhyun heboh dan tertawa nyaring saat melihat kulit eunhyuk berubah warna menjadi biru cerah.

" ah... benarkah...andwee...aku tidak tampan lagi" panik eunhyuk kaget melihat kulitnya berubah warna dan dia berusaha menghilangkan warna birunya yang keukeuh tidak mau hilang itu.

" ingatkan aku untuk tidak memakan jamur itu lain kali hahahahaha" ucap kyuhyun tertawa nista sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit.

" yak kyu jangan tertawa bagaimana ini, tidak mungkin...ini buruk, aku tidak mau terus berwarna biru seperti ini" panik eunhyuk.

" wah aku menemukan jamur aneh, lihat hyukkie sepertinya enak" ucap kyuhyun mengacuhkan eunhyuk yang sedang mengosok-gosokan tubuhnya pada rumput berusaha menghilangkan warna biru pada kulitnya. Sementara kyuhyun menatap jamur seperti tudung berwarna putih dengan penuh minat tanpa tau resiko apa yang akan di laluinya.

" wah ini enak sekali hyukkie, kau harus mencobanya" teriak kyuhyun berbinar senang dan meraih jamur itu lagi memakannya lagi dan lagi saking asyiknya kyuhyun makan bahkan rengekan eunhyukpun tak di tanggapinya hingga membuat si monyet hiperaktif itu sedikit kesal.

" yak kyu berhentilah makan, aishh...kau sama sekali tak membantu, aku akan pergi mencari seseorang yang peduli dan mau membantuku dasar kau ini..." protes eunhyuk lagi.

" mandi saja kan beres hyuk kenapa kau panik sekali sih, lagipula kau cocok kok dengan warna biru itu hehehe" balas kyuhyun dengan mulut penuh, tiba-tiba kyuhyun merasakan panas yang menjalar di sekujut tubuhnya.

" aisshh...kau menyebalkan evil, awas kau ya nanti ku balas kau kyu" sewot eunhyuk kemudian namun sesaat dia terdiam saat eunhyuk melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh telah terjadi dengan kyuhyun.

" kyu kau tidak apa-apa" ucapnya khawatir saat melihat wajah kyuhyun yang terlihat aneh dengan tubuh yang sedikit mengigil dengan wajah yang mulai memerah, refleks eunhyuk memegang dahi kyuhyun yang di rasanya sedikit panas, saat eunhyuk menyentuhnya rasa aneh menyengat seperti ada sebuah sengatan kecil yang mengelitik saat kyuhyun merasakan sentuhan eunhyuk, membuatnya bergetar dengan sentuhan yang rasanya sangat enak itu hingga sebuah desahan lolos dari mulutnya.

" ya...kyu kau baik-baik saja, kau aneh kenapa denganmu?!" tanya eunhyuk ngeri melihat ekspresi kyuhyun yang berubah jadi sendu dan desahan kyuhyun yang tak sengaja dia dengar benar-benar membuatnya sedikit parno.

" jangan-jangan jamur yang kau makan itu beracun kyu, tunggu disini aku akan memenggil seseorang" panik eunhyuk dan mulai berlari menjauh melupakan dirinya sendiri yang terlihat konyol dengan warna biru menyala itu.

" hyukkie...ehm..ehm..." teriak kyuhyun tak sampai saat merasakan tengorokannya juga ternyata bermasalah.

Kyuhyun merasa sangat panas dan tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering dan sedikit sakit, entah kenapa kyuhyun merasa seolah kulitnya menjadi sangat sensitif hanya dengan sentuhan ringan eunhyuk tadi dan rasanya benar-benar seperti terbakar, sejujurnya kyuhyun malu telah mendesah di depan eunhyuk seperti itu.

" aisshh...apa yang terjadi denganku, uh...tubuhku terasa aneh dan panas" ucap kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendu menatap sekitar mencari apa ada air yang bisa mendinginkan tubuhnya. Dengan sedikit sempoyongan kyuhyun berjalan perlahan, kepalanya sedikit pening. Panas itu mulai terasa bahkan kyuhyun mulai menyukai sentuhan jemarinya sendiri yang memeluk tubuhnya yang kini tengah mengigil tanpa alasan. Untunglah tak berapa lama iris selelehan caramel miliknya menatap sebuah danau di balik sebuah batu yang letaknya agak jauh dari pemukiman para "Rue" makhluk jamur itu, dengan sekuat tenaga kyuhyun mencoba memasuki celah sempit agar bisa sampai ke danau, padahal tepat memutar sedikit kyuhyun bisa mendapatkan jalan menuju danau tanpa harus bersusah payah.

Tanpa kyuhyun sadari sepasang manik gelap menatapnya khawatir di kejauhan saat melihat kyuhyun berjalan seperti orang mabuk dan sedikit terseok-seok memasuki celah bebatuan sempit itu untuk mencapai danau. Kyuhyun tak sabar untuk segera menceburkan dirinya kedalam air.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" hyung...dennis hyung dimana kau" teriak eunhyuk mencari sosok laki-laki berlesung pipit itu, eunhhuk menatap sekelilingnya dan menemukan pemuda berkepala besar -yesung- sedang berbicara serius dengan yi fan. Yesung menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap aneh eunhyuk dengan wajah sedikit geli melihat penampakan eunhyuk yang berlari konyol dengan warna baru di kulitnya, dia terlihat cerah sekali dengan warna biru.

" ehmpt...kau kenapa hyuk?!" tanya yesung setelah eunhyuk sampai di depannya berusaha menahan tawanya.

" aku tidak sengaja makan jamur aneh dan berubah menjadi seperti ini apa ini bisa menghilang?! aku khawatir kadar ketampananku akan berkurang jika tubuhku berwarna biru seperti ini hyung, bisakah ini menghilang aku tidak ingin para fansku kecewa dengan penampilan baruku hyung..." jawab eunhyuk malah keasyikan curhat dengan tingkat narsisnya yang sudah mendewa.

" hehehe kau lucu hyuk, tenang saja tubuhmu akan kembali normal seperti sedia kala dalam waktu satu jam, tapi tergantung dengan berapa banyak jamur yang kau makan sih" jelas yi fan akhirnya ikut tertawa juga.

" haha...syukurlah aku cuma makan satu" ucap eunhyuk lega saat otaknya mulai conect lagi dan teringat dengan kyuhyun beserta ekspresi anehnya setelah memakan sebuah jamur yang kemungkinan beracun itu.

" aigoo...eunhyuk bodoh sekarang bukan itu masalahnya, hyung ayo ikut denganku kurasa kyuhyun juga makan sebuah jamur aneh, sepertinya dia keracunan, tiba-tiba sikapnya juga berubah jadi aneh dan wajahnya juga memerah secara tiba-tiba, ayo ikut aku sebelum kyuhyun mati, kurasa itu jamur beracun" ucap eunhyuk mulai cemas kembali dan menyeret yesung dan yi fan bersamanya yang terlihat panik mendengar omongan eunhyuk, ayolah jika kyuhyun mati kibum pasti akan mengamuk dan itu menakutkan.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" kyu kau tidak apa-apa?! sedang apa kau disini?!" tanya kibum heran melihat kyuhyun berjongkok memasukan setengah badannya kedalam air.

" kibummie...hosh...hosh...ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku, aku tidak tau kenapa tapi rasanya panas dan seperti terbakar hosh...hosh..." jelas kyuhyun terengah-engah menatap kibum dengan wajah memerah dan tatapan sendu seakan mengoda kibum. Sementara kibum menelan ludah dan mengernyit heran saat mendengar kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan " kibummie" biasanya kyuhyun akan berteriak memanggilnya brengsek atau brian.

" kurasa kau memang sedang tidak baik, ayo kita kembali dan menanyakan pada yi fan apa ada yang salah denganmu kyu, kau bisa berdiri" tanya kibum berjongkok seraya membantu kyuhyun untyk berdiri. Namun desahan erotis keluar begitu saja dari bibir semerah plum milik kyuhyun saat jemari kibum memegang pundaknya, kibum terasa membeku saat mendengar desahan yang lolos lagi bibir kyuhyun yang terdengar mengelitik dan sangat seksi di telinganya, rasanya kulit kibum sedikit meremang dan jantungnya berdetak sepuluh kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mereka saling menatap intens, entah gilakah atau karena apa kyuhyun tak tau tapi entah keinginan darimana rasanya kyuhyun ingin sekali kibum menyentuhnya lebih banyak lagi.

" oh...tuhan apa yang terjadi padaku" teriak kyuhyun dalam hati.

" kurasa aku tau apa yang terjadi padamu kyu" ucap kibum menyeringai senang seolah bisa mendengar bisikan hati kyuhyun.

" kurasa sepertinya kau juga membutuhkanku" seringai kibum kian lebar menatap kyuhyun dengan gairah yang terpancar di kedua manik gelapnya.

[~Lizz_L_L~

Sementara itu ketiga manusia tampan itu (minus eunhyuk) menatap sebuah benda berwarna putih tranpasran, sebuah jamur yang di makan oleh kyuhyun tadi.

"kyuhyun...kyu...diamana kau" teriak eunhyuk yang tak menemukan kyuhyun di tempatnya membuatnya semakin cemas saja. Sementara yi fan mengamati jamur pemberian eunhyuk yang menjadi tersangka, Dengan sorot tajam di matanya yi fan menatap eunhyuk serius, namun jika di amati lebih cermat terselip raut geli di kedua bola matanya.

" berapa banyak kyuhyun memakannya?!" tanya yi fan sok serius menatap eunhyuk, eunhyuk yang di tatap seperti itu terpancing dan semakin panik seolah melihat pemandangan horror membayangkan jika kyuhyun benar-benar keracunan dan terkapar lemah tanpa nyawa menjadi mayat.

" kurasa dia makan banyak sekali, aku tak tau berapa jumlah pastinya, apa itu sangat berbahaya?!" tanya eunhyuk menjawab menunggu perkataan yi fan dengan harap-harap cemas.

" memangnya jamur apa itu?!" tanya yesung kemudian saat mengamati wajah yi fan seolah tau jika jamur itu sepertinya tidak berbayanya, dia tau yi fan dan dia jelas sadar itu bukan ekspresi khawatir atau cemas.

" hahaha ya ampun, kurasa kyuhyun dalam masalah saat ini, sepertinya kita harus mencarinya sekarang" ucap yi fan akhirnya terawa juga tidak kuat juga dia menahan tawanya lebih lama lagi mendengar sesuatu yang seru seperti ini.

" ya kenapa kau tertawa katakan apa yang terjadi?!" teriak eunhyuk dengan tak sabar.

" kau tau apa gunanya jamur ini?!" yi fan menghentikan tawanya seolah mengajak eunhyuk untuk berteka-teki. Dan di balas gelengan kepala oleh eunhyuk yang menatap yi fan dengan penasaran.

" jamur ini mempunyai kandungan senyawa Apium Graveolen semacam kandungan yang dapat menaikan libido, lebih jelasnya jamur ini semacam obat perangsang alami, apa kalian sudah paham maksudku" ucap yi fan terkikik geli.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

Dan...

" MWOoo..." kaget kedua pria tampan itu dengan wajah sedikit horor dan saling tatap tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar.

TBC...

Hahahahahahaha...gg nyangka bakal tiba hari ini juga, haduh gimana nih Lizz bingung gimana caranya buat NC soalnya aku awam soal yang begituan, ada yang bisa kasih ide gg soal gimana NC ntar?

Apa gg usah pakek NC aja kali ya, abisnya Lizz malu kalau nulis gituan, aduh...oothokae...othokae..._ #malah curhat

Ya udah review juseyo...^^


	13. Kau milikku

Tittle : HOKO

Cast : cho kyuhyun, kim kibum, lee eunhyuk( hyukie), dennis park( leeteuk), mikhaela(oc), huang zi tao, yesung, ren (choi minki), shin seung young (oc), yi fan (kris), young min, kwang min.

Rated : M

Genre : romance, adventure, fantasy, genderswitch

Warning: bahasa tidak baku, Typos bertebaran dimana-mana.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

" kau berkata sunguhan yi fan?!" tanya yesung akhirnya.

" untuk apa aku berbohong" jawab yi fan masih terkikik.

" kalau begitu aku harus pergi" ucap eunhyuk dengan raut wajah serius.

" hei..hyukie kau mau kemana?!" tanya yi fan menatap heran pemuda bersurai blonde itu.

" tentu saja menyelamatkan kyuhyun, pasti dia tersiksa sekali jika benar obat itu adalah obat perangsang, apa kalian tidak kasian dengannya" jawab eunhyuk lugas sok prihatin.

" lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan saat bertemu dengannya?!" tanya yesung dengan raut wajah datar malas melihat raut wajah sok bodoh eunhyuk.

" ya tentu saja...hihihi" ucap eunhyuk menuteup mulutnya dengan raut wajah sedikit mesum.

" dan setelah itu kau akan di ikat di atas pohon dengan bagian tubuh yang terpisah-pisah, bukankah kibum adalah pria yang sangat protektif dengan kyuhyunnya, apa kau lupa" ucap yi fan menyilangkan ke dua tangannya di depan dadanya sambil berdiri dengan gaya cool.

" benar juga" ucap eunhyuk sadar dan memukulkan tangannya pada tangan yang satunya.

" kalau begitu kita harus bagaimana, apa aku harus mencari kibum dulu...tidak...tidak...itu bukan ide bagus, kyuhyun akan ternoda oleh makhluk datar mesum itu aku tidak rela" ucap eunhyuk hiperbolis menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya pada kedua pipinya seraya mengeleng-geleng dengan raut wajah horor.

" selain bodoh kau memang mesum hyuk ckckck...apa tak ada cara lain yi fan?!" tanya yesung sedikit waras menatap yi fan yang masih menyungingkan senyum sejuta wattnya.

" tentu saja ada" jawabnya santai.

" aigoo...kenapa kau tak mengatakannya sejak tadi naga" teriak eunhyuk tak terima sambil menunjuk yi fan dengan jari tengahnya, sungguh perbuatan yang tidak sopan dan di balas tendangan maut oleh yesung.

" kau tidak bertanya" balasnya lagi dengan nada santai yang terdengar menyebalkan.

" yang ada di otakmu memang hal-hal mesum, dasar monyet yadong" yesung menatap eunhyuk dengan raut wajah malas seraya memasukan kedua tanganya kedalam saku celananya terlihat tampan dan keren.

" aduh...mataku...mataku, silau...yak...berhentilah melakukan pose keren seperti itu dasar" teriak eunhyuk tak terima merasa jelek sendiri di antara mereka bertiga karena kulit birunya masih belum sepenuhnya hilang.

" bodoh, lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan yi fan?" ucap yesung menatap eunhyuk dan beralih menatap yi fan yang kini mulai tertawa lagi, sungguh selama ini tak ada hal konyol yang mampu membuatnya tertawa sampai seperti ini, mungkin jika seung young terbangun dia pasti akan sangat menyukai eunhyuk dengan tingkat kebodohannya yang sudah akut dan mendarah daging itu.

" kalian hanya perlu menemukan sebuah jamur dengan bentuk sama namun berwarna silver, itu antigen untuk jamur putih yang di makan kyuhyun" jawab yi fan menjelaskan.

" lalu kita harus mencarinya di mana?!" tanya eunhyuk tumben sekali pertanyaannya agak benar kali ini, yi fan hanya mengendikan bahu tanda tak tau.

" bisa di mana saja, kurasa mereka tidak tumbuh terlalu jauh dari sini " jawabnya lagi.

" ayo kita cari, cepatlah..." teriak eunhyuk mulai berjongkok menjelajah mencari dari sudut ke sudut di ikuti oleh yi fan dan yesung dengan semangat seadanya tidak seperti eunhyuk yang mencari dengan semangat empat lima demi seorang cho kyuhyun, sahabatnya.

" dia memang beneran bodoh dan juga buta, sebenarnya matanya dia taruh di mana sih" ucap yesung seraya memungut sebuah jamur berwarna perak tumbuh tepat di belakang pantat eunhyuk yang malah asyik berjongkok bahkan menungging tak jelas untuk melihat ke sela-sela bebatuan.

" biarkan saja kurasa melihatnya bisa menghilangkan rasa bosan, kita tunggu saja sampai dia lelah" ucap yi fan tak mampu menahan tawanya lagi melihat tingkah setengah autis setengah bodoh milik eunhyuk.

" kau benar, pantas saja kyuhyun dan kibum sangat suka mengerjainya" ucap yesung ikut tertawa kemudian.

" ya...kenapa kalian malah duduk santai seperti itu cepat bantu aku mencarinya" protes eunhyuk saat melihat kedua pria tampan itu malah asyik tertawa.

" kau saja yang bodoh, aku sudah menemukan jamurnya dari tadi" ucap yesung menunjukan jamur berwarna perak itu pada eunhyuk.

" kenapa kalian tidak bilang dari tadi sih" marah eunhyuk karena usahanya tadi jadi sia-sia.

" dan menghilangkan kesenangan kami, kurasa tidak hehehe" ucap yesung cengengesan.

" ckckck...dasar, ya sudah ayo cari kyuhyun" ucap eunhyuk sedikit dongkol dengan pria berkepala besar itu. Ingin sekali dia mengempeskan kepala yesung saking kesalnya. Akhirnya mereka berjalan kembali mulai mencari keberadaan gadis bersurai eboni tersebut. Sampai pemandangan mengejutkan itu mulai terlihat jelas di kedua bola mata mereka bertiga.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kyuhyun terlihat berdiri menumpukan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat, dia hampir tidak mampu untuk mengendalikan hasratnya sendiri saat kibum membisikan kata-kata itu di telinganya.

" kau membutuhkanku dan aku menginginkanmu kyu"

Perlahan kibum mulai mendekati kyuhyun menguncinya di antara batu dan dirinya menatap intens kyuhyun tepat di bola matanya.

" kau sungguh ingin seperti ini, tersiksa, atau kau membiarkanku menolongmu hemz..." ucap kibum mengoda memiringkan kepalanya menatap intens bibir kyuhyun yang terlihat lezat di matanya dan kembali lagi menatap kedua mata kyuhyun yang terpejam perlahan kibum mulai menciumi kelopak mata kyuhyun satu persatu menciptakan sengatan-sengatan listrik kecil di sana, Sementara kyuhyun berusaha untuk tidak kehilangan kesadarannya dan masih berusaha bersikap waras meski sangat sulit. namun seakan hasrat semakin lama semakin menguasainya hingga bulir bening keringat mulai mengalir turun membasahinya, kyuhyun sungguh tak tahan lagi.

"Shit... kau menang, lakukan apapun sesukamu dan bebaskan aku dari rasa tidak nyaman ini kim sialan..." ucap kyuhyun mengontrol deru nafasnya yang mulai memburu menatap manik gelap itu, seringai kemenangan tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya.

" apapun untukmu, my dear..." bisik kibum dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah kyuhyun dan melumat bibir merah kenyalnya yang menyebabkan si kecil kim yang berada di bawahnya mulai menegang sejak tadi. Perlahan kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya pada leher kibum dan mengacak surai gelap itu dengan gerakan pelan mengoda, cepat pangutan dan lumatan-lumatan itu menciptakan harmoni tersendiri di tengah kehehingan hari yang mulai beranjak senja, dengan tidak sabar kibum menarik tubuh kyuhyun semakin merapatkan jarak di antara mereka, refleks kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua kakinya ke pinggang kibum menempelkan tubuhnya semakin dekat dengan kibum bahkan kyuhyun bisa merasakan puncak gairah kibum yang mulai mengeras di selangkangannya, kibum mengeram nikmat saat tangan-tangan nakal kyuhyun mulai meremasnya pelan, mengoda kibum, kyuhyun menyeringai mendengar geraman tertahan milik kibum tepat di telinganya, desahan-desahan kyuhyun yang lolos dari bibirnya membuat libido kibum semakin membakar tubuhnya. Kibum membalas kyuhyun, dia sedikit mengeram sesaat merasakan sensasi remasan lembut jemari kibum pada salah satu payudaranya menciptakan sensasi nikmat yang tiada tara, bahkan kyuhyun ingin merasakan sentuhan itu lagi di semua tubuhnya, setiap inci. semakin lama ciuman kibum semakin ganas, kibum mencecap leher jenjang kyuhyun yang beraroma bayi sungguh memabukan menciptakan tanda cinta kepemilikannya di sana. tak lama bibirnya kembali lagi menjelajah bibir kyuhyun mengambsen setiap barisan gigi kyuhyun dan mengajak benda kenyal lainnya untuk bertarung saling membelit hingga menciptakan lenguhan tertahan dari si pemilik, dengan terburu kibum membawa kyuhyun berbaring di atas rumput dengan tubuhnya yang menghimpit di atasnya sambil tetap melanjutkan ciuman-ciuman panas itu tanpa berniat untuk menghentikannya. Kibum mulai menjauhkan wajahnya dari kyuhyun menyebabkan kyuhyun merajuk dan protes dengan tindakan kibum yang tiba-tiba memutus ciuman mereka menyebabkam benang saliva terjulur di antara bibirnya dan bibir kyuhyun yang sedikit memerah membengkak. dengan cepat kibum membuka pakaian atasnya keluar dari tubuhnya menampilkan dada bidang dan ratanya serta perut kotak-kotak terbentuk dengan sempurna di usianya yang masih muda itu. Membuat kyuhyun mengeliat penuh gairah menatap kibum dengan kedua bola matanya takjub, mata kyuhyun seolah tertutup sepenuhnya oleh gairah membuatnya semakin menginginkan kibum untuk menyentuhnya lebih banyak lagi dan lagi, bahkan dengan tubuh bergetar dia berusaha membuka pakaiannya sendiri berniat membuang semua benda yang menghalanginya dan berakhir dengan kegagalan. Kyuhyun sunguh kesulitan membuka benda sialan yang melekat setengah basah di tubuhnya itu, kibum tertawa melihat aksi liar dan tidak sabar kyuhyunnya.

" tenanglah hyun-ah masih ada banyak waktu kau tidak perlu terburu-buru" ucap kibum menatap lucu saat kyuhyunnya berusaha membuka pakaiannya tanpa berniat untuk menolongnya, sepertinya dia senang saat menikmati wanitanya yang tengah di kuasai oleh nafsu itu, terlihat sangat seksi.

" brengsek bantu aku melepaskan pakaian bodoh ini sialan" umpat kyuhyun dengan nada putus asa menatap kibum dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca, frustasi.

" aku suka mendengar suaramu saat mengumpat, tapi aku lebih suka mendengar suaramu saat mendesah memanggil namaku hyun-ah" ucap kibum seduktif mendekati kyuhyun dan membantu melepaskan pakaian yang ada di tubuh gadisnya itu dan hanya menyisakan pakaian dalamnya saja, tanpa berniat menunggu kibum memulai aksinya kembali dengan lumatan-lumatan yang lebih berani hingga keduanya terhanyut dalam nuansa romantisme penuh gairah itu sampai...

" ya ampun...ya ampun...mereka akan melakukannya, aku sungguh tidak menyangkah akan melihat adengan seperti ini di hoko, LIVE bro" ucap eunhyuk sok gaul setengah berbisik namun terdengar sangat keras di telinga kibum.

" sstttt...diamlah bodoh kita akan ketahuan jika kau berisik, monyet..." balas yesung memperingatkan eunhyuk namun dirinya sendiri tidak sadar jika suaranya bahkan jauh lebih keras dari suara eunhyuk.

" ya...hyung kecilkan suaramu" balas yi fan berbisik dengan suara kecil memperingatkan dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya tepat di bibir.

Kibum mendengus kesal saat melihat ketiga orang iseng biang rusuh yang telah dengan kurang ajar mengintipnya yang sedang bercinta dengan kyuhyunnya, jika ingin mengintip harusnya jangan berisik hingga merusak konsentrasinya. (Ya ampun bummie jadi kalau gg berisik boleh dong ngintip, ikutan ah hehehe).

Kibum sungguh tidak bisa sabar lagi di sembunyikannya tubuh kyuhyun yang setengah telanjang itu agar tidak di lihat oleh sekawanan spesies langkah mesum dan tukang intip seperti mereka.

" hyuk berhenti bergerak-gerak kau menginjak kakiku?!" pekik yesung tak suka kakinya yang terhormat di injak oleh kaki monyet buluk macam eunhyuk.

" ah maaf hyung" balas eunhyuk seraya menyengir memperlihatkan deretan gusinya yang menurut eunhyuk terlihat seksi itu.

" aissh..kau..." belum sempat yesung melanjutkan omongannya dua buah pedang kembar milik kibum tertancap sempurna di depan hidung yesung dan yi fan, sementara eunhyuk yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah menatap horor pada sang pelempar yang tak lain tak bukan adalah kibum yang kini menatapnya dengan aura membunuh. Mereka diam membeku di tempat dan tanpa kata berbalik perlahan dan tak lama mereka berlari pontang panting, karena takut kibum akan datang dan menebas kepala mereka saat itu juga saat aksi mengintipnya tidak sukses dan gagal total.

" ini semua gara-gara kau hyuk, karena kau terlalu berisik menyebabkan kita ketahuan" ucap yesung menyalahkan eunhyuk.

" ya...hyung kau juga sama berisiknya, kenapa menyalahkanku..." protes eunhyuk tak terima.

" hentikan, bukan itu yang harus kalian ributkan, berdoa saja agar kepala kalian masih menempel di tempatnya besok" ucap yi fan menatap ngeri pada kedua orang itu yang kini telah memucat.

Sementara itu kibum bahkan nyaris melupakan masalahnya dan melanjutkan apa yang sempat tertunda tadi, meski hanya beralaskan rumput mereka bahkan tak perduli dan bersama-sama saling meraih surga dengan lengguhan- lengguhan kenikmatan saat mereka mencapai kepuasan penyatuan mereka, bukan sekali namun berkali-kali seolah tenaga mereka tak pernah terkuras sedikitpun bahkan dinginnya malam seolah tak dapat menembus kulit mereka, bahkan tak mereka rasakan lagi karena saat ini mereka tengah terbakar oleh gairah masing-masing yang terasa menghalangi udara malam untuk mengusik pergulatan mereka. hingga fajar mulai mengintip di peraduan mereka mulai mengakhiri aktifitas melelahkan itu dengan wajah puas.

Kibum menatap wajah kyuhyun yang tengah terpejam dengan senyum lembut yang menghiasi wajahnya dan menyelimuti tubuh polos kyuhyun dengan pakaiannya, perlahan menyisihkan helai rambut basahnya mengecup singkat bibir kyuhyun lagi seolah tak pernah puas dengan bibirnya yang menjadi candu bagi kibum, namun kali ini ciuman itu penuh dengan rasa sayang, sungguh kibum baru merasakan perasaan seperti ini dengan kyuhyunya, bukan hanya dulu, sampai sekarangpun perasaannya tak akan pernah berubah, ya...seorang kim kibum mengakui jika dia mencintai seorang cho kyuhyun.

" kau milikku kyu, sekarang dan selamanya, aku mencintaimu" bisiknya lagi dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya memeluk kyuhyun semakin erat dan mulai tertidur dengan perasaan yang lebih lega.

TBC

Gyaahahahahahaha...akhirnya #ngelap keringet pakek celana dalem kibum.

moga chap ini tidak begitu mengecewakan hehehehe

Ok review please...^^


	14. shadows

Tittle : HOKO

Cast : cho kyuhyun, kim kibum, lee eunhyuk( hyukie), dennis park( leeteuk), mikhaela(oc), huang zi tao, yesung, ren (choi minki), shin seung young (oc), yi fan (kris), young min, kwang min.

Rated : M

Genre : romance, adventure, fantasy, genderswitch

Warning: bahasa tidak baku, Typos bertebaran dimana-mana.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

" waktunya sebentar lagi, dengan kesempurnaan ini tak lama lagi kita akan merebut hoko dengan kehancuran" bisik suara serak dan berat milik seseorang yang sedang duduk di atas singahsana pemimpin menatap lurus ke depan dengan mata merahnya. Tampak di depannya terlihat sembilan orang yang sedang berlutut membisu dengan kepala menunduk dalam menatap lantai marmer berwarna coklat mengkhilat itu. Tak ada satupun yang bereaksi dengan ucapan pemimpin mereka. Seolah apapun ucapan sang pemimpin adalah mutlak bagi mereka.

" kalian awasi terus mereka dan fokuslah untuk memperlebar gerbang-gerbang hoko yang menuju ke amethys, kita tidak punya banyak waktu sembilan puluh lima hari lagi kita akan menyerang...dan ingat rencana kita, kim kibum, apapun caranya dia harus jadi milikku..." ucapnya dingin dengan nada mengerikan dan intonasi rendah yang membuat siapapun untuk berpikir seratus kali lipat untuk berurusan dengannya.

" baik yang mulia..." ucap kesembilan orang itu menjawab serempak memperlihatkan kepala mereka yang tersembunyi di balik sebuah tudung berwarna hitam tanpa corak, dua orang wanita dan tujuh orang laki-laki dengan sosok rupawan dan mata yang sama merahnya yang menyala dalam gelap.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Pagi itu terrlihat dua orang yang menghilang seharian kemarin berjalan mendekati sekumpulan orang-orang yang berdiri tepat di depan pondok, eunhyuk mengernyit saat menatap salah satu dari mereka yang berjalan dengan cara yang sedikit aneh.

" waow...sampai seperti itu, berapa ronde kalian melakukannya, bagaimana rasanya?!" tanya eunhyuk berjalan mendekati kyuhyun dan kibum dengan suara berbisik dengan raut wajah yang terlihat penasaran. Namun sebuah tinju mendarat tepat di wajah eunhyuk yang langsung terjungkal kebelakang, pelakunya tak lain adalah kyuhyun, kesal mendapat pertanyaan di paginya yang terasa sangat buruk. tanpa mengatakan apapun kyuhyun berjalan melewati eunhyuk dengan raut wajah merah padam teringat kembali malam panjang yang mengairahkan dirinya dengan kibum, sungguh kyuhyun sangat malu. Kyuhyun berlari menuju pondoknya sendiri dan membenamkan tubuhnya di balik selimut.

" yak kyu apa-apaan sih kau" teriak eunhyuk tak terima dan di balas cibiran tak peduli oleh kyuhyun.

" ckckck kenapa pagi-pagi kau sudah membuatnya marah hyuk, kau membuat moodnya semakin buruk saja" ucap kibum berjongkok di depan eunhyuk sementara eunhyuk menatap bosan pada sahabatnya itu.

" lalu...apa yang terjadi dengan pipimu itu, kupikir yang membuat kyuhyun kesal pertama kali pasti kau, bernarkah" tebak eunhyuk bangkit berdiri menatap malas kibum yang kini sedang menyengir sangat OOC sekali dan jarang-jarang kibum menampilkan ekspresi menjijikan seperti ini.

" kau tau aku hanya berbaik hati menawarkan surga di pagi hari tapi dia malah menolak dan menonjokku dan memberiku tanda cinta ini hehehe" tawanya lagi sambil menunjuk bekas kemerahan di pipi mulusnya yang membuat eunhyuk merinding disko di buatnya, pagi ini kyuhyun memang aneh tapi tidak seaneh kibum yang tidak seperti dirinya sendiri.

" Kau gila bahkan jalannya kyuhyun sangat tidak biasa pagi ini dan kau masih menawarkan dia morning sex, aku salut pada kemesumanmu kibum, berapa kali kau melakukannya?!" tebak eunhyuk lagi tertarik dan mulai memperlihatkan tingkat kenyadongannya yang akut. Kibum merangkul pundak eunhyuk dan nyengir tidak jelas.

" entahlah aku tidak ingat kurasa beberapa ronde atau mungkin banyak ronde, kau tau dia sangat hebat" kibum masih cengengesan dengan wajah bahagianya.

" wah...bagaimana rasanya?!" tanya eunhyuk dan di balas oleh dua jempol teracung milik kibum.

" kukira jamur itu sungguh bermanfaat, lain kali aku akan mencarinya lebih banyak lagi?!" gumam eunhyuk seolah telah menemukan ide briliant. Kibum tak mengomentari apapun yang di gumamkan eunhyuk setidaknya untuk hari ini dia akan bersikap baik.

" kenapa dia?!" tanya yesung yang melihat kibum berjalan melewatinya begitu saja.

" kukira yang kemarin berjalan lancar" sambung yi fan.

" beruntung sekali kepala kita masih tetap utuh" sahut eunhyuk menambahkan dan ketiganya nyengir serempak.

" yi fan...seung young sudah sadar" teriak ren melonggokan kepalanya keluar dari pondok dan secepat kilat yi fan berlari menuju ke dalam pondok di ikuti yesung dan eunhyuk, mata yi fan membola saat melihat seung youngnya memeluk erat kibum yang sudah kembali menjadi namja berwajah dingin stoicnya. Yi fan berdecak sebal melihat pemandangan di depannya itu sungguh.

" apa kau baik-baik saja?!" tanya yesung menatap pemuda tiang itu prihatin.

" apa masih perlu aku jawab ckck?!" decaknya tak suka dan berjalan mendekati kibum dan seung young yang masih berpelukan erat.

" yak hentikan, aishh...kau ini siapa sebenarnya kekasihmu itu, apa sejak sakit kau jadi buta juga?!" sentak yi fan memisahkan mereka berdua.

" ah...kriss..." teriak senang seung young sadar akan keberadaan kris di dekatnya. Sementara kris hanya melengos tak berniat menatap kekasihnya itu. Perlahan seung young berjalan mendekati kris dan memeluknya erat sangat erat hingga pemuda bersurai gelap itu menyerah dan balas memeluk kekasihnya itu.

" aku merindukanmu, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja" bisik kris seraya mencium puncak kepala seung young menyalurkan segala rasa sayangnya pada gadis mungil itu yang kini menatapnya dengan raut wajah bahagia.

" aku juga merindukanmu" balasnya.

" ehemz..." deheman eunhyuk menyadarkan mereka jika drama opera sabun miliknya menjadi tontonan gratis teman-temannya yang menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi. Melihat itu seung young tertawa keras.

" oh ya ngmong-ngmong aku tak melihatnya kemana dia?!" tanya seung young pada akhirnya semua mengernyit bingung tak tau siapa yang di maksud oleh seung young.

Saat manik gelap gadis itu menatap gadis bersurai eboni yang masuk ke dalam pondoknnya senyum merekah kembali di bibirnya.

" jadi ini kyuhyun, ternyata kau lebih manis dari perkiraanku?!" ucap seung young menghampiri kyuhyun yang terlihat bingung mematung saat di peluk olehnya, kyuhyun bahkan tak mengenal gadis yang sedang memeluknya itu, sama seperti kyuhyun semua orang yang ada di situ terlihat heran kecuali kibum dan yi fan yang seolah telah mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Seung young menatap kyuhyun senyumnya meredup tak berapa lama senyum itu kembali hadir di wajahnya.

" kau gadis yang hebat, akan ada banyak rintangan dan kesedihan di depanmu nanti kyuhyun-ah dan akan tiba saatnya kau juga di haruskan untuk memilih, aku yakin kau akan bisa melewatinya, berjuanglah.." ucap seung young menatap kibum dan kyuhyun bergantian, melepas pelukannya dan berjalan melewati kibum menuju kekasihnya kris atau yi fan.

" kurasa kau akan menemukan saingan yang seimbang kibum-ah, jika kau tak segera terbangun bersiaplah untuk kehilangan dia" bisik seung young yang membuat tubuh kibum membeku seketika. Dalam sekejab ruangan itu di liputi oleh aura aneh, mereka bahkan ingin bertanya namun tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat.

" yi fan bisakah aku berbicara dengan seung young-sii sebentar" tanya dennis memecahkan kesunyian itu.

" tidak perlu dennis, aku sudah mengerti, kita akan berangkat besok pagi kuharap kalian bisa bersiap-siap sekarang" balas seung young yang membuat mereka mengernyit bingung, lagi...pasalnya seung young seolah telah mengetahui maksud yang akan di sampaikan dennis, bahkan dia bisa mengenali kyuhyun dan dennis hanya sekali lihat, bahkan tak ada satu oranngpun yang memperkenalkan mereka sebelumnya dan seung young bisa mengetahui nama mereka dengan tepat. Berbagai pemikiran kini tengah berkecamuk di benak mereka masing-masing tentang siapa sebenarnya gadis mungil bernama seung young itu.

" ok kalian sudah mendengarnya dengan jelas, kalian bisa pergi sekarang kurasa" ucap yifan mengusir dengan halus, membubarkan kerumunan orang-orang itu yang masih dengan kebingungannya menyisahkan mereka berdua di ruangan itu.

" kenapa kau mengatakan itu pada kibum, apa kau melihat masa depannya?!' tanya yi fan memeluk kekasihnya lagi.

" ya...kau tau kurasa kibum dalam masalah hehehe aku melihat ada seorang pemuda yang akan mengambil alih fokus kyuhyun pada kibum" jawab seung young menampilkan memorinya lagi saat memeluk kyuhyun, dia melihat kyuhyun di di kelilingi oleh dua orang namja salah satunya adalah kibum dan seorang lagi pemuda dengan raut wajah dingin stoic nyaris menyamai kibum dengan kulit tannya, pemuda tampan dan menarik menurut seung young dan menurut kyuhyun juga sepertinya. Mereka terdiam seolah meresapi kebersamaan mereka.

" kris bagaimana jika aku pergi meninggalkanmu suatu hari nanti?!" tanya seung young keluar dari topik kibum kyuhyun melelaskan pelukannya dan menatap yi fan dengan kedua mata bulatnya.

" apa yang kau bicarakan jika kau pergi aku akan mencarimu sampai kau ketemu" balas yi fan mengernyit tak suka mendengar perkataan seung young.

" berjanjilah kau tidak akan mencariku jika aku pergi nanti oh.." ucap seung young dengan raut wajah yang tidak biasa.

" apa kau melihat sesuatu young-ie, sesuatu yang buruk, katakan padaku?!" tanya yifan mulai cemas balas menatap kekasihnya.

" tidak...aku hanya khawatir padamu bagaimana bila aku sudah bosan dan menemukan pria tampan lainnya aku khawatir kau akan bunuh diri karena itu" jawab seung young sambil terkekeh mengerling senang melihat ekspresi yi fan yang menurutnya lucu.

" ckck tenang saja aku tak akan bertindak bodoh seperti itu, lagipula aku tampan tidak sulit bagiku mencari yang lebih cantik darimu" ucap yi fan sewot berjalan meninggalkan seung young menuju ke tempat tidurnya, merajuk.

Seung young menatap tubuh tegap kekasihnya itu dengan senyum sedih tercetak jelas di manik gelapnya seakan siap untuk memuntahkan cairan bening di kelopak matanya kapanpun. Di remas dadanya yang seolah menghimpit, terasa sesak dan sakit. Terlihat lagi bayangan dirinya yang bersimbah darah dengan yi fan yang memeluknya serta menangisi dirinya. seung young bisa memastikan hal itu tidak akan lama lagi terjadi. Sungguh seung young tak ingin prianya bersedih, melihat kris menangis sama saja mengoyak luka yang sudah terkoyak.

Perlahan seung young berjalan mendekati tempat tidur merebahkan tubuhnya di samping yi fan dan memeluknya erat dari belakang. Yi fan menghembuskan nafasnya berbalik menatap seung young dan memeluknya. Entah kenapa yi fan seolah tidak bisa menolak keberadaan seung young di sampingnya. Sementara gadis mungil itu membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang yi fan.

" aku mencintaimu, wu yi fan sangat..." bisiknya dalam hati dan dia terisak kecil tanpa suara.

TBC


	15. Pregnant

**Tittle : HOKO**

 **Cast : cho kyuhyun, kim kibum, lee eunhyuk( hyukie), dennis park( leeteuk), mikhaela(oc), huang zi tao, yesung, ren (choi minki), shin seung young (oc), yi fan (kris), young min, kwang min.**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : romance, adventure, fantasy, genderswitch**

 **Warning: bahasa tidak baku, Typos bertebaran dimana-mana.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

.

.

Mikhaelah berjalan perlahan melewati bebatuan untuk mencapai danau dua belas warna itu, sesekali dia bersenandung kecil seraya melewati batuan-batuan yang menjadi batu pijakannya.

seminggu setelah mereka pergi meninggalkan aure hingga kini fokus mereka hanya mempersiapkan diri dengan segala kemungkinan yang ada dan berusaha mengunci dan menyegel ke dua belas gerbang yang ada di hoko agar tidak mudah untuk di tembus, jujur saja peringatan kecil dari seorang gadis bernama min membuat mereka semua menjadi ekstra waspada, mereka bahkan tidak tau seperti apa makhluk yang berniat menghancurkan dan ingin merebut hoko, mikhaela rasa makhluk itu bukan makhluk sembarangan apalagi seung young gadis mungil itu memperingatkan mereka semua untuk meningkatkan kemampuan bela diri dan juga kemampuan dalam bertarung, mikhaela yakin jika situasi yang sedang berlangsung saat ini termasuk dalam keadaan bahaya, semoga saja kami semua baik-baik saja dan bisa tetap bersama, dan apapun yang kami khawatirkan tidak akan pernah terjadi.

" akhirnya sampai juga" gumam mikhaela tersenyum senang menampilkan wajah cantiknya yang kian terasa di usia ke dua puluhnya. Matanya berbinar ceria melihat dua belas danau yang terhampar indah di depan matanya sungguh pamandangan langkah yang hanya bisa di temui dan tentunya hanya ada di amethys gerbang pusat dari hoko.

Entah mengapa mikhaela merasa ada yang mengawasi dirinya refleks dia menengok dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat manik bening pemuda bersurai pirang pucat nyaris keputihan dengan kulit yang sama pucatnya menatapnya intens di jarak yang tidak begitu jauh darinya. Wajah itu...sungguh mikhaela tak bisa melupakan wajah itu.

Deg

entah kenapa jantung mikhaela serasa akan berhenti berdetak kala melihat sesosok pemuda yang sangat di rindukannya hingga kini. Sedetik kemudian laki-laki itu berlari pergi tanpa sepatah katapun dan meninggalkannya setelah memutuskan kontak mata di antara mereka.

" stephen" bisiknya pada angin tanpa membuang waktu mikhaela bergegas mengejar bayangan dari orang yang bernama stephen itu yang menghilang di balik hutan pinus.

Meski berlari dengan sekuat tenaganya mikhaela tak bisa menyamai kecepatan pemuda yang bernama stephen itu dan dia kehilangan jejaknya.

" tidak mungkin...aku yakin itu dia...tidak mungkin aku salah mengenalinya" bisik mikhaela dengan mata berkaca-kaca dengan nada tidak percaya.

" stephen...di mana kau, aku tau itu kau, aku mohon jangan bersembunyi dariku, aku mohon..." ucap mikhaela meratapi berputar-putar mencari di antara jajaran pohon pinus berharap jika pemuda berkulit pucat yang sangat di rindukannya akan menampakan dirinya dan berharap itu bukan hanya sekedar ilusi semata.

" mikhaela kau di mana?!" teriak kyuhyun di kejauhan memanggil namanya.

" mikhaela..." teriak kyuhyun lagi. Mikhaela berusaha mencari sosoknya namun nihil dia tak menemukan apa-apa hanya angin dingin yang berhembus di antara helaian rambut panjang mikhaela.

" mungkin aku terlalu merindukannya hingga berfantasi seperti ini, mikhaela bodoh?!" ucapnya merutuki dirinya sendiri tersenyum dengan bulir bening liquid yang menetes deras di pipi bak pualam miliknya, di hapusnya kasar jejak air di pipinya dan bergegas pergi menghampiri kyuhyun yang masih memanggilnya di kejauhan.

Tanpa disadarinya sesosok pemuda bersurai bleacing dan berwajah pucat bernama stephen itu menampakan diri di balik sebuah pohon pinus tak jauh dari tempat mikhaela berdiri tadi menatap intens kepergian mikhaela dengan ekspresi tak terbaca dan benar-benar menghilang kemudian.

" ada apa kau memanggilku kyu?! Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?!" tanya mikhaela setelah berdiri tepat di depan kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan wajah sedikit cemas. Kyuhyun menatap mikhaela curiga.

" apa kau baru saja menangis?!" tanya kyuhyun yang samar melihat jejak basah di pipi mikhaela.

" tidak memangnya kenapa?!" elaknya, menatap kyuhyun yang sedang menyipitkan matanya menatap tak percaya.

" kenapa kau memanggilku kyu?! Apa ada hal yang penting?!" ucap mikhaela berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kyuhyun seolah tersadar dan kembali terlihat kecemasan di iris selelehan caramel miliknya.

" aku butuh bantuanmu untuk memastikan sesuatu, aku benar-benar bingung dan tak yakin tapi seung young mengatakan hal itu, aku...aku..." ucap kyuhyun terhenti seolah tak tau apa yang harus di katakannya lagi.

" tenanglah kyu, memangnya apa yang di katakan seung young padamu, ceritakan padaku?!" ucap mikhaela mengajak kyuhyun duduk di sebuah batu tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sementara kyuhyun mengikuti dan medudukan dirinya mulai menceritakan apa yang di katakan seung young padanya.

 _Flashback_

 _Terlihat seung young mrnghampiri kyuhyun._

 _" hei boleh aku bergabung?!" tanya seung young pada kyuhyun yang sedang asyik istirahat setelah sesi latihannya dengan eunhyuk yang baru mendapat swordnya._

 _" tentu duduklah?!" jawab kyuhyun ramah._

 _" kyu boleh aku bertanya padamu?!" tanya seung young sementara kyuhyun menatap seung young penuh tanda tanya._

 _" kenapa kau memilih untuk bertahan disini, bukankah dunia ini hanya memberikan sesuatu yang bersifat semu, boleh aku tau alasanmu?!" tanya seung young._

 _" karena dunia nyata terlalu menakutkan untukku, anggap saja aku yang terlalu pengecut dan egois ingin tetap berada di tempat ini tapi kurada disini jauh lebih baik jika aku kembalj aku tak tau apa yang akan kulakukan dengan segala kegilaan yang di tawarkan dunia padaku, aku tak sanggup mungkin aku akan kembali jika aku sudah yakin atay ada satu hal yang mengharuskanku kembali, lalu apa alasanmu masih bertahan disini?!" tanya kyuhyun balik menatap penasaran seung young._

 _" jawabannya mudah...kris, yi fan karena aku tidak bisa hidup di dunia tanpa ada dia di dalamnya" ucap seung young menatap kris yang sedang berduel dengan yesung di kejauhan dengan tatapan sendu dengan senyum yang menghias cantik di wajahnya._

 _" kau sangat mencintainya ya?!" tanya kyuhyun ikut tersenyum juga melihat raut kebahagian dan penuh cinta terpancar dari kedua bola mata seunh young membuat hati kyuhyun ikut menghangat dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kibum yang asyik berduel dengan si kembar youngmin dan kwangmin._

 _" lebih dari yang kau tahu, bagaimana dengan kibum, apa kau mencintainya?!" tanya seung young beralih menatap kyuhyun yang kini terlihat asyik menatap kibum di kejauhan._

 _" lebih dari yang kau tau" ucap kyuhyun meniru ucapan seung young dan keduanya tertawa bersamaan dan saling terdiam untuk beberapa saat._

 _" oh ya kyu...sepertinya akan ada hal baru menyenangkan yang akan datang dalam duniamu dan kibum" ucap seung young menatap kyuhyun masih dengan senyum._

 _" dan ku harap kau menjaga kesehatanmu karena aku tak ingin malaikat kecilmu dalam masalah nantinya?!" tambahnya lagi seraya menatap perut kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengernyit tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan gadis mungil di depannya sampai matanya membola kemudian menatap arah pandang seung young._

 _" tidak mungkin" bisik kyuhyun tak percaya seraya memegang perutnya syok._

 _" seperti dugaanmu, hei...dude...selamat untukmu" ucap seung young menatap kyuhyun dan beralih menatap kibum di kejauhan seraya meneriaki laki-laki yang terlihat mengernyit bingung itu._

 _Flasback end_

" bagaimana bisa kyu, kau bahkan tak pernah melakukan hal itu dengan kibum bagaimana bi...jangan katakan kalau kau dan kibum sudah...?!" tanya mikhaela menatap kyuhyun yang sedang nyengir canggung dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

" masalah itu sudah lama mikha aku bahkan setengah sadar saat malakukan itu sungguh itu kejadian di luar dugaan kamj, percayalah tapi aku hanya ingin memastikan jika aku memang sungguhan hamil, apa kau tau apa saja tanda-tanda yang di alami oleh wanita hamil?! oh astaga...aku tidak percaya jika aku hamil, apa yang harus aku lakukan mikha, apa aku harus memberi tahu kibum juga?!" tanya kyuhyun sedikit resah pasalnya perang akan segera pecah dan kyuhyun bahkan tak ingin menambah beban pikiran semua orang termasuk kibum.

" tentu saja kau harus memberitahunya kyu dia adalah ayahnya, astaga kau bahkan baru enam belas tahun kyu bagaimana bisa?! Apa kau merasa mual akhir-akhir ini atau pusing atau ada hal aneh lainnya" tanya mikhaela coba memastikan lagi. Dan di balas oleh gelengan pasti dari kyuhyun.

" tapi aku sedikit merasa kehilangan nafsu makan dan eerrr...merasa sedikit bergairah jika di samping kibum, arrgghhh...sangat bergairah aku bahkan hampir gila saat melihatnya terengah dan berbalut keringat, astaga aku tak percaya jika aku betubah menjadi wanita mesun sekarang ini" teriak kyuhyun frustasi.

" sebaiknya kita menemui ren untuk memastikan, kurasa dia akan tau jika kau hamil meski dia hanya seorang calon dokter" ucap mikhaela menyeret kyuhyun menjauhi ke duabelas danau itu.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?!" tanya seorang wanita pada pemuda bersurai bleacing itu menatap sekumpulan burung gagak hitam yang terbang rendah saling berkerumun di luar jendela kastil.

" apa kau sudah bertemu dengan kekasih kembaranmu?!" tanya min menjejeri pemuda pucat itu yang terlihat bungkam tak mengubris keberadaan gadis itu.

" merasa lemah setelah melihatnya hoh...?! kuharap kau tidak akan lupa dengan kesepakatan dan janji setiamu pada yang mulia hades dan berubah menjadi sebuah pengkhianatan?! Ucap min dengan nada sinis yang terlontar dari suaranya.

" tidak ada alasan untuk meragukan kesetiaanku, jika sekali lagi kau mengatakan kelancangan dari mulutmu aku sendiri yang akan melenyapkanmu" desisnya marah mencengkeram kerah jubah min dengan tiba-tiba seraya menatap dingin menusuk dan menghempaskan tubuh gadis itu sembarangan dan berlalu pergi dengan langkah angkuh tanpa menoleh, sementara min melemparkan tatapan membunuh pada pemuda yang telah menjauh itu.

" aku bersumpah, aku yang akan melenyapkanmu lebih dulu oh sehun" geramnya marah menatap dengan penuh kebencian.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" bagaimana ren apa dugaan kami benar jika kyuhyun hamil?!" tanya mikhaela, sementara kyuhyun menanti jawaban ren dengan harap-harap cemas.

" memang, positif kyu selamat kau telah mengandung, tapi bagaimana bisa?! Siapa ayahnya, apa kibum?!" tanya ren penasaran dan menebak dengan ragu-ragu dan di balas anggukan lemah oleh kyuhyun.

" dasar laki-laki bodoh berani-beraninya dia menghamiliku, padahal kami hanya melakukan beberapa ronde dan itupun sekali waktu itu, harusnya aku tidak hamilkan?!" ucap kyuhyun menatal kedua temannya mencari kepastian.

" tidak selalu seperti itu kyu kalau kau dalam masa subuh meski kau melakukannya hanya sekali kurasa bisa membuatmu langsung hamil" jelas ren.

" arrggghhh...kenapa kibun tak memakai pengaman waktu itu, kibum bodoh idiot" runtuk kyuhyun lagi.

" yak kyu...kau ini mana ada benda seperti itu di hoko, sudahlah lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?!" tanya mikhaela.

" tentu saja meminta pertanggung jawaban si muka datar itu memangnya apa lagi" ucap kyuhyun mengebu seolah yang di rugikan dalam hal ini adalah dirinya, bergegas kyuhyun bangkit dan berjalan dengan nafsu setannya mencari kibum.

" sebaiknya kita mengikutinya kurasa tidak akan baik membiarkannya sendiri?!" ucap ren khawatir bangkit berdiri di ikuti oleh mikhaela yanv mengekor di belakangnha.

To

Be

C

O

N

T

I

N

U

E

D.

Lizz cuma mau bilang mungkin hoko dan ff lizz yang lain bakal lama update karena lizz mulai terserang penyakit "males nulis" dan sepertinya bakal lama sembuhnya jadi maafkan ketidakprofesionalan lizz ya. T_T

Ok sebelum di close lizz berharap sedikit reviewnya, ghamsahamnida...^^


	16. awal kehancuran

**Tittle : HOKO**

 **Cast : cho kyuhyun, kim kibum, lee eunhyuk( hyukie), dennis park( leeteuk), mikhaela(oc), huang zi tao, yesung, ren (choi minki), shin seung young (oc), yi fan (kris), young min, kwang min dll.**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : romance, adventure, fantasy, genderswitch**

 **Warning: bahasa tidak baku, Typos bertebaran dimana-mana.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

.

.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

terdengar suara kecipak liur yang tercipta dari dua bibir yang bertarung saling melumat dengan lidah yang saling membelit satu sama lain di sertai suara desahan-desahan erotis milik kedua insan yang tengelam dalam buaian surga yang di rengkuhnya.

Mereka Saling mendesah dan meneriakan nama masing-masing saat puncak kenikmatan telah di rengkuhnya entah yang keberapa kalinya menjadikan suara yang paling mendominasi kala senja itu, dengan keringat yang terlihat berkilau pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu terlihat terengah-engah terbakar gairahnya sendiri, cepat dia memaju mundurkan tubuhnya menikmati sensasi yang belum pernah di dapatkannya dari wanita manapun.

" ah~ah~kibummie..." desah kyuhyun wanita berusia enam belas tahun itu terlihat mengelinjang nikmat dibawah hujaman-hujaman yang di layangkan kibum padanya.

" arghh...hah..hah..." desah kyuhyun yang mencapai puncak orgasmenya yang entah keberapa kalinya hari itu, sungguh kibum adalah namja pervert yang tidak akan puas hanya sekali dua kali menidurinya. Kibum membiarkan kyuhyun menikmati masa-masa orgasmenya sebelum melanjutkan mengejar kenikmatannya sendiri.

" sekarang giliranku" bisik kibum seduktif melumat bibir kyuhyun dan kembali mengerakan pingggulnya maju dan mundur.

"Aish...apa-apaan mereka kenapa melakukan hal seperti itu disini sih, padahal keadaan semakin gawat tinggal beberapa hari lagi perang akan pecah masih sempat-sempatnya mereka melakukan hal itu" gerutu mikhaela dengan wajah merah padam, malu dan kesal di saat yang bersamaan saat tanpa sengaja memergoki kibum dan kyuhyun yang sedang bercinta di balik batu yang berada di samping dua belas danau tempat favoritnya disaat selesai latihan setiap harinya. Mikhaela berlalu seraya mengipasi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan berusaha mengenyahkan rasa panas yang merambat naik hingga ke ubun-ubun, sungguh baru pertama kalinya mikhaela menyaksikan adengan dewasa yang pelakunya masih di bawah umur dan jujur saja membuat mikhaela sedikit terpengaruh juga.

" mereka sungguh-sungguh, awas saja nanti akan kugetok kepala mereka nanti, kenapa melakukan adengan vulgar di tempat terbuka seperti itu bagaimana jika ada tao atau si kembar kwang min dan young min yang memergoki mereka" sungut mikhaela mengipasi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang terlihat semakin memerah.

" dasar pengintip kecil, senang melihat mereka?!" tanya sebuah suara yang di selingi nada jail membuyarkan gerutuan mikhaela dari apapun yang di bayangkannya hingga membuat pipinya kembali memerah padam.

" aku bukan pengintip, lagipula mana mungkin aku menikmati hal semacam itu" sentak mikhaela malu berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

" ingin mencobanya?!" tanya pemuda bersurai putih itu melompat turun mengagetkan mikhaela hingga tubuhnya refleks terdorong kebelakang saat sebuah tubuh tegap tinggi menjulang terlihat berdiri tepat di depannya dengan seringai di wajah tampannya.

" a~apa yang kau k~katakan, siapa kau dan apa maumu?!" tanya mikhaela sedikit gugup dengan suara bergetar.

" tegang sekali, aku hanya ingin menyapa calon kakak iparku?!" bisiknya seduktif tepat di telinga mikhaela seraya menjilat daun telinganya, sedetik tubuh mikhaela terasa menengang.

" apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak mikhaela marah bercampur malu mendorong kasar dada pemuda yang sedang menghimpitnya itu. Tak tinggal diam pemuda itu balik mencengkeram kedua tangan mikhaela menahannya di antara kepalanya.

" berhentilah memasang wajah seperti itu, apa kau berniat mengodaku oh?!" bisik pemuda itu seduktif, mendengar ucapan pemuda itu seketika tubuh mikhaela bagaikam mati rasa.

" siapa kau?!" tanya mikhaela menatap intens pemuda yang kini semakin mendekatkan wajahnya memisahkan jarak yang ada di antara mereka.

" sehun..., oh sehun, ingatlah namaku" ucapnya mencium bibir mikhaela lembut namun menuntut, mikhaela berusaha melepaskan ciuman pemuda bernama sehun itu namun entah kenapa seolah tenaganya tak cukup kuat melawan dan semakin membuat sehun bersemangat hingga membuatnya terbakar gairah dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka tanpa sadar desahan pelan lolos dari bibir mikhaela, sehun terlihat menyeringai ketika mendengar mikhaela mengumpat pelan saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas, sehun mengusap bibir mikhaela pelan menghapus jalinan benang saliva yang terhubung antara bibirnya dan bibir gadis itu kemudian dia melompat mundur menjauhkan dirinya dari mikhaela seraya menyeringai menikmati sensasi menyenangkan saat mengoda gadis polos itu.

" sebentar lagi mikhaela, ku harap kau dan teman-temanmu siap, sampai bertemu lagi dan aku sangat berharap kau masih hidup setelahnya" ucapnya memperingatkan dengan wajah yang mulai menyenduh dan menghilang di tengah pohon pinus seperti sebelumnya. Mikhaela terduduk seperti patung perlahan dia memegang bibirnya yang masih terasa panas dengan detak jantung yang tak beraturan.

" kurasa aku mulai gila" bisik mikhaela pada akhirnya sambil memejamkan matanya tak percaya dengan pengalaman yang baru saja di alaminya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" kyu, apa kau lelah?!" tanya kibum yang masih mendusal di leher kyuhyun seraya memeluknya.

" hentikan, lepaskan tanganmu aku ingin mandi brian, tubuhku lengket dan bau" sentak kyuhyun marah berusaha menjauhkan wajah kibum dengan menarik rambutnya kasar.

" yak...cho kyuhyun kau kasar sekali dasar" teriak kibum marah.

" terima kasih tuan mesum, aku juga mencintaimu" balas kyuhyun menceburkan tubuhnya kedalam danau, seketika rasa dingin mulai menjalari tubuhnya.

"Argh...ini dingin sekali" teriak kyuhyun dengan tubuh setengah bergetar.

" bagaimana sekarang apa masih dingin" bisik kibum seraya ikut menceburkan dirinya dan memeluk kyuhyun dari belakang dan mulai menciumi pundak kyuhyun, mendapat perlakuan hangat dari kibumnya tak pelak membuat kyuhyun tersenyum, kyuhyun rasa mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada kibum soal kehamilannya.

" kibummie, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" ucap kyuhyun mengarahkan tangan kibum pada perut ratanya seolah memberi kode pada kibum.

" apa katakan saja kyu" ucap kibum masih berusaha menjelajahi leher jenjang kyuhyun dan meninggalkan sebuah kissmark lainnya di sana.

" bisakah kau berhenti sebentar dari kegiatanmu dan serius mendengarkan apa yang akan aku bicarakan kim idiot" ucap kyuhyun marah dan memunculkan tanda perempatan imajiner di dahinya, sementara kyuhyun menjauhkan tangan kibum yang sedari tadi asyik meremas kedua payudaranya dan mulai menjauhkan dirinya dan membalik tubuhnya seraya menatap intens pada kibum.

" ok aku mendengarkan sekarang, jadi katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan" ucap kibum menyerah mengangkay kedua tangannya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya kemudian di tahap ini entah kenapa kegugupan langsung menyerang kyuhyun.

" engh...itu...brian...aku..." belum sempat kyuhyun mengatakan apapun, terdengar suara raungan keras dan terlihat retakan besar membelah langit yang berwarna orange gelap itu hingga terlihat di kedua bola mata mereka ratusan burung bersayap hitam bermata tiga yang bernama "FURY" seekor burung penyampai pesan kematian yang tinggal di atas kastil di menara yang ada di hoko, selama ini burung itu hanya tidur dan anehnya saat ini semua burung bersayap hitam sebesar burung unta itu terlihat terbang rendah seakan takut dan gelisah akan sesuatu.

" cepat pakai bajumu kyu kita kembali sekarang juga" ucap kibum serius saat merasakan firasat buruk yang menyusup di hatinya, dia berenang cepat menuju ke tepi memakai bajunya dengan tergesah begitupun dengan kyuhyun tanpa di suruh dua kali gadis itu mengikuti apapun yang di perintahkan kibum padanya seolah mengerti jika keadaan mungkin sedang gawat. Setelah selesai memakai bajunya, mereka berlari menuju kastil. Retakan di langit semakin lama semakin banyak dan lebar seolah-olah langit akan pecah dan jatuh menimpah mereka semua.

" apa yang terjadi?!" tanya dennis sama seperti yang lainnya terlihat panik, saat kibum dan kyuhyun sampai terdengar raungan keras dan berat yang terasa mengelegar hingga membuat tanah yang mereka pijak bergetar di susul oleh raungan lainnya yang terdengar keras dan melengking membuat telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya akan terasa sakit.

" suara apa ini?!" tanya di kembar young min dan kwang min hampir bersamaan.

" hollow dan menoz, kurasa mereka sudah mulai memasuki hoko" ucap kibum menatap waspada kearah debuman keras di kejauhan yang mengakibatkan kepulan asap gelap dan sekali lagi getaran menguncang tanah.

" bukankah masih seminggu lagi, kenapa bisa secepat ini" tanya yesung coba memastikan.

" sungguh ini di luar dugaan, akupun tak mengerti, kurasa perhitunganku salah sepertinya bulan merah penuh jatuh tepat pada hari ini" ucap seung young tak percaya dengan kata-katanya sendiri, sungguh dia sangat ceroboh hingga prediksinya bisa meleset jauh.

" shit..." umpat tao.

" lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang" tanya ren tersirat jelas di wajahnya jika dia sungguh takut.

" masing-masing pergi dan buat pertahanan kuat di antara segel pelindung" perintah dennis lagi.

" tahan sebisanya jangan sampai membiarkan mereka membobol hoko" tambah yifan lagi.

" sepertinya akan sia-sia saja, lihat mereka sudah berhasil masuk" teriak hyukie menunjuk tepat di kejauhan.

Namun sebelum mereka sempat bergerak tembok besar yang mengelilingi kastil amethys ambruk menampilkan dua ekor monster besar tanpa mata dan hidung dengan gigi runcing berlendir mengaum keras sementara tangannya menghentak tanah dan menciptakan gempa susulan dan raungannya kini semakin terdengar jelas keras dan mengerikan.

" sepertinya kita terlambat" bisik mikhaela ngeri melihat makhluk mengerikan yang berdiri menjulang di depannya di susul oleh dua ekor lagi yang tak kalah tinggi hingga menjulang menembus langit dengan lengkingan mengerikan yang mampu meledakan gendang telinga hollow dan menoz itulah nama makhluk yang berbahaya dan mengerikan yang paling di takuti di hoko.

" persiapkan diri kalian, sepertinya ini tak akan mudah" ucap yesung yang kini sudah bersiap dengan swordnya begitupun dengan yang lainnya.

TBC

Nah hampir mendekati inti flasback nih, moga gak bosen ya anyeong^^


	17. bye kim haneul

**Tittle : HOKO**

 **Cast : cho kyuhyun, kim kibum, lee eunhyuk( hyukie), dennis park( leeteuk), mikhaela(oc), huang zi tao, yesung, ren (choi minki), shin seung young (oc), yi fan (kris), young min, kwang min dll.**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : romance, adventure, fantasy, genderswitch**

 **Warning: bahasa tidak baku, Typos bertebaran dimana-mana.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

.

.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Inilah puncaknya bulan merah dan langit dengan warna semerah darah menguasai malam itu, bulan merah itu terlihat bagaikan sebuah bola mata tunggal yang menguasai langit seolah menatap tajam kepada penghuni hoko dengan tatapan angkuh dari singahsananya seraya menyeringai menatap remeh para makhluk kerdil yang saling bertarung satu sama lain, memperebutkan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak kekal, karena kekekalan itu sendiripun tidak nyata.

" sialan mereka terlaku kuat" teriak yesung kuwalahan menghadapi si gila lee joon yang tertawa terbahak-bahak sedari tadi mulai menyudutkannya dengan serangan brutal yang membabi buta membuatnya sedikit tersudut. Sementara Gemuru suara menoz dan hollow saling bersahutan memecah langit seolah ingin merubuhkan dan mengilas manusia-manusia yang bertarung bagaikan semut di bawahnya.

" tidak kwang min, young min mundurlah" teriak mikhaela menatap cemas dua kembar itu yang secara brutal berusaha menyerang si hollow bertangan enam itu yang terlihat mulai mengamuk dan kembali meraung akibat serangan si kembar.

" khawatirkan dirimu sendiri bitch" seringai seorang gadis lainnya yang bernama minzy melayangkan ujung gagang pedangnya mengenai ulu hati menyodoknya dengan posisi membelakangi mikhaela dan menendangnya keras membuat mikhaela terpetal jauh dan meringis sakit, belum sempat dia bergerak minzy kembali menyerang dan berniat memenggal kepala mikhaela namun beruntung serangan itu di tepis oleh tao, pemuda panda itu menyeringai seraya menghempaskan kuat-kuat serangan minzy hingga membuat gadis itu sedikit tersudut dan terdorong kebelakang.

" kau tidak apa-apa nuna, bangunlah" ucap tao mengulurkan tangannya membantu mikhaela berdiri.

" terima kasih tao, dennis awas" teriak mikhaela meraih uluran tangan tao saat tanpa sengaja ekor matanya menatap dennis di kejauhan yang berniat di tusuk dari belakang oleh laki-laki sedikit tambun dengan mata sipitnya yang bernama chooza, dennis bisa mengelak serangan chooza berkat teriakan mikhaela dua saat genting, meski serangan itu tak pelak melukai lengan kananya hingga membuat sayatan yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil, melihat darah yang keluar dari sayatan luka itu.

" sialan makhluk apa mereka kenapa mereka begitu kuat" teriak kyuhyun berlari menghindari menoz dan kejaran min secara bersamaan dengan gerakan lincah.

" kyu, awas belakangmu, menunduk" teriak eunhyuk di kejauhan seraya memutar pedang halilintarnya mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menebas siapapun yang berada di belakang kyuhyun, kyuhyun terkesiap namun gerak refleknya yang cepat di saat terakhir mampu menyelamatkannya dan membuat celah untuk eunhyuk, dia menebas telak lengan kiri namja tinggi dengan seringai yang tercetak di wajahnya, kim woo bin, dia sedikit mengernyit sakit merasakan lengan kirinya yang putus karena sabetan pedang panjang yang hampir mirip seperti cambuk listrik dengan ujung tajam dan mengkilat, luka itu banyak mengeluarkan darah yang menetes deras dan jatuh ke tanah.

Namun raut wajah pemuda itu kembali nornal seolah rasa sakit yang di rasakannya tadi seolah menguap tak berbekas, bahkan sosoknya kini berubah menjadi lebih menyeramkan dan hampir sama seperti joon, kurasa kebanyakan penghuni erost adalah manusia busuk dengan mental bobrok dan nyaris tidak waras. Sementara tak jauh dari tempat kyuhyun berdiri terlihat kibum yang bertarung sengit dengan orang yang memakai sebuah topeng di wajahnya, kurasa laki-laki itulah sang pemimpin erost, penyebab kekacauaan saat ini.

" kau apa maumu, apa alasanmu menyerang hoko, brengsek" raung kibum menatap tajam laki-laki bertopeng yang kini terlihat berdiri kokoh dengan pedang besarnya tepat di depan kibum dan setelahnya mereka kembali memulai pergulatan seru dengan sword yang tergengam di tangan masing-masing.

" membunuh kalian semua serta menciptakan banyak kehancuran dan menjadikan dunia ini tunduk di bawah kakiku, perintahku bukankah ini menyenangkan hahahaha" tawanya terdengar mengelegar di antara bunyi dentingan keras dari hantaman pedang yang saling beradu kembali. Kibum mendengus mencemooh mendengar penuturan laki-laki itu tentang keegoisannya.

" tak kukira kau sangat naif sekali, dunia apa yang kau maksud, bahkan dunia inipun terlihat sama mengelikannya sepertimu dan kau bahkan terlihat seperti pecundang yang menyedihkan, kau hanya si brengsek yang akan mati di tanganku" teriak kibum berlari dengan sangat cepat membela angin menukik tajam dan melompat setelahnya seraya menghantamkan sword tunggalnya bertubi-tubi kearah si pria bertopeng yang bernama samael itu dengan kekuatan penuh cukup untuk membuat samael sang pemimpin erost terdesak mundur tanpa menunggu lama kibum kembali mengambil ancang-ancang dan berniat menusuk samael sampai...

" Brian..." teriakan kyuhyun menginterupsinya saat menyadari seekor hollow berniat menyerangnya dan mengayunkan tangan besarnya yang di penuhi dengan cakar berniat menghempaskan dan melumat tubuh kecil kibum, namun cepat kyuhyun datang dan mendorong tubuh kibum hingga menjauh dari serangan kuat itu namun naas serangan itu tak pelak kembali dan menghembas tubuh kyuhyun mengantikan kibum hingga dia terhempas jauh terpelanting sejauh lima kilometer terseret di tanah dan berakhir dengan menabrak tembok tepat di samping ren dengan bunyi boom yang memekakan telinga.

" kyuhyun..." ren memekik kagey saat mendapati kyuhyun terbanting keras dan terkulai lemas setelahnya, ren berlari menghampiri kyuhyun dengan tergesah berusaha memastikan keadaan wanita yang sedang hamil itu, sungguh ren sangat cemas dengan keadaan kyuhyun dan juga bayinya.

" kyuhyun..." kibum berlari cepat dengan tergopoh setelah memotong dua tangan hollow yang berniat menyerangnya lagi dan mulai menghampiri kyuhyun menariknya kedalam pangkuannya dengan wajah khawatir seraya menepuk pipi kyuhyun cemas.

" kyu...bangunlah kyu...buka matamu" kibum berusaha menepuk-nepuk pipi kyuhyun cepat, nafasnya sedikit tercekat sungguh kibum sangat takut, benar-benar takut jika dia sampai kehilangan kyuhyunnya.

" uhuk..uhuk...brian uhg..." ucap lemah kyuhyun tersadar seraya terbatuk keras.

" uhg...brian, sakit...perutku sakit" ucap kyuhyun mulai mengerang kesakitan seraya meremas perutnya kuat-kuat.

" astaga kyu kau berdarah" teriak panik ren saat melihat darah merembes keluar dari celah selangkangan kyuhyun banyak, sangat banyak sekali.

" seung young-ah, kyuhyun...tidak mungkin, seung young-ah" jerit ren panik dengan nafas putus-putus entah kenapa pikiran buruk mulai menginvasi otak ren seolah menampilkan sebuah film pendek dengan kyuhyun sebagai tokoh utamanya.

" astaga, ini buruk...kibum bawa kyuhyun masuk kedalam puri cepat?!" panik seung young saat melihat keadaan kyuhyun jauh dari kata baik itu, kibum bergegas mengedong kyuhyun dan membawanya berlari memasuki puri seperti intruksi seung young padanya, dia berlari tergesah dari lorong ke lorong mengekori gadis mungil itu, seung young.

" katakan apa yang terjadi pada bayiku seung young-ah, katakan jika bayiku baik-baik saja, katakan jika aku tidak keguguran" raung kyuhyun menjerit dan menangis dengan nada pilu masih sedikit meringis sakit dan cengkaraman pada perutnya semakin kuat dia rasakan, sungguh hati kyuhyun sangat sakit saat membayangkan dirinya kehilangan bayi mungilnya yang bahkan tak sempat dia lahirkan itu, seung young menatap kyuhyun iba seolah membenarkan jika kyuhyun keguguran saat melihat dari banyaknya darah yang keluar.

" apa maksudmu dengan bayi, kyu?!" tatapan mata kibum seolah menampilkan keterkejutan saat mendengar kyuhyun mengucapkan kata bayi dan keguguran, kibum bisa merasakan kakinya mendingin saat ini, meski belum bisa memastikan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, namun kibum dapat menduga apa yang terjadi dengan kyuhyunnya melihat dari keadaan kyuhyun.

" astaga kyu kau belum memberitahu kibum jika kau sedang hamil" ucap ren tak percaya membuat kibum membeku seketika dan jelaslah semuanya bagi kibum sekarang.

" kim kibum cepat bawa kyuhyun kesini, berhentilah bersikap seperti orang idiot" teriak seung young membuka pintu aula utama seraya menatap geram kibum yang membeku seperti orang bodoh di tengah-tengah lorong.

Melihat ekspresi kibum, kyuhyun mengerti jika kibumnya terkejut dan syok saat mendengarkan penuturan ren, sungguh kibum pasti sangat kecewa pada kyuhyun karena tak bisa menjaga anaknya, darah dagingnya dengan baik, sungguh kyuhyun sangat menyesal dengan kebodohannya, dia adalah calon ibu yang gagal, kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher kibum kembali mengeratkan pelukannya, seraya menyusupkan kepalanya di ceruk leher prianya dan menangis di sana seolah menumpahkan rasa sakit dan penyesalan yang amat sangat. Sejujurnya kyuhyun merasa sangat bersalah.

" maaf...maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menjaga anak kita...maafkan aku, kibummie" isak pilu kyuhyun dengan tubuh bergetar hebat menahan perasaan sakitnya yang merajam hatinya hingga hancur berkeping-keping tak tersisa melihat kesedihan di mata prianya, kibum tercekat seolah ada benda berat yang menghantam hatinya hingga remuk redam saat mengetahui fakta jika kyuhyun telah hamil dan kenyataan seolah kembali menertawakannya serta merenggut kebahagiaannya cepat dengan kabar mengejutkan jika kyuhyunnya keguguran saat ini juga dan dia kehilangan calon anaknya yang bahkan belum sempat melihat dunia.

" tidak apa-apa kyu, ini bukan salahmu, aku bersyukur kau baik-baik saja dan yang penting kau masih hidup, anak kita pasti akan mengerti" ucap kibum menenangkan seraya melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju aula di mana seung young berada.

" sial" ucap kibum bergetar kemudian saat air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua bola matanya, dan kini keduanya menangis bersama dalam diam.

sungguh bukan hanya kibumnya bahkan kyuhyun juga sama tersakitinya, melihat kejadian itu ren pun tak kuasa untuk tidak menangis tampaknya kesedihanpun telah menulari ren juga.

Kibum meletakkan kyuhyun pada matras yang sudah di siapan seung young, tiba-tiba kyuhyun kembali mengerang kesakitan saat serangan di perutnya kembali lagi.

" pergilah serahkan kyuhyun pada kami, kau harus kembali ke pertempuran menangkan pertempuran untuk bagian kyuhyun juga?!" ucap seung young mendorong tubuh kibum meski kibum tak sepenuhnya rela namun remasan tangan kyuhyun dan tatapan matanya seolah mengisyaratkan jika dia baik-baik saja membuat kibum yakin jika keberadaannya di luar sana jauh lebih di butuhkan untuk saat ini. Kibum mengecup bibir kyuhyun lembut.

" aku akan membunuh bedebah-bedebah itu untukmu, kau harus sehat oke, aku mencintaimu kyu" ucap kibim mengecup bibir kyuhyun sekali lagi dan berlari meninggalkan aula setelahnya di iringi oleh jeritan kesakitan kyuhyun di antara persalinan mendadaknya.

Kibum berlari keluar lewat jendela puri yang ada di lantai tiga, menghancurkan jendela itu dan terbang melayang ke arah seekor hollow dengan empat tangan tadi, kibum menatap penuh kebencian pada sang hollow yang menjadi penyebab kesedihan dan rasa sakit yang di rasakan dan juga gadisnya kyuhyun, kibum terbang tinggi di atasnya seolah gravitasi tak menjadi masalah dan tak memberatkannya, di keluarkan swordnya dan di arahkan ke atas kepala hollow itu seraya menukik tajam ke bawah tanpa ragu kibum menancapkan kuat pedang hitamnya ke atas kepala hollow itu menembus tulang tengkoraknya dan menariknya ke bawah hingga membuat kepala itu terbelah secara horisontal menjadi dua bagian menyebabkan hollow itu meraung penuh kesakitan dengan darah hitam yang menyembur dari sayatan besar yang di buat kibum, belum puas kibum kembali menagngkat pedangnya dan membela tubuh hollow itu menjadi empat bagian dan memotong keempat kaki yang tersisa setelahnya kibum menjauh dan menapakkan kakinya ringan di tanah dengan mukus tanoa cacat dan tak berapa lama debuman terdengar dari tubuh hollow yang jatuh menghempas tanah dengan keras dan hollow itu tak bergerak dia mati di tangan kibum.

Kibum menunduk terlihat sekali di sekitar tubuhnya menguarkan aura hitam pekat yang mengelilingi, bukan itu bukan aura tepatnya, benda yang seolah menjadi perisai dan pelindung kibum itu adalah sebuah api hitam yang berkobar di sekeliling tubuh kibum seolah mengeskpresikan kemarahannya dengan kobaran api yang terlihat mengancam itu, perlahan kibum mengangkat wajahnya menampilkan seraut wajah dingin dengan tatapan membunuh di antara kedua iris merahnya yang bahkan terlihat sama merahnya dengan bulan yang menguasai langit tinggi di atasnya.

" aku akan menghancurkan kalian semua, hingga tak tersisa" ucapnya dengan nada tajam sarat ancaman dan penuh kebencian, ya inilah sosok seorang kibum sepenuhnya, si iblis mata merah yang mematikan.

TBC

Nah maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya hehehe niatnya lizz gg bakal update ff ini dulu sebelum "pangeran musim dingin" end tapi apa mau di kata karena permintaan dari readers yang mendesak untuk segera publish, akhirnya lizz putusin buat publish juga^^

Jangan lupa review ya^^

"DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN)" ketika di summary.

\- Di posting mulai tanggal 13 Desember sampai akhir bulan Desember.

\- One shoot / Chapteran dibebaskan

\- Harus bernafaskan Kihyun. Kibum (Super junior) dan Kyuhyun (Super Junior)

\- Jangan harapkan ada pemenang (karena cuma buat ceria doang)

\- Bersedia di kritik dan di berikan saran, untuk kemajuan seluruh author dan partisipan xD

Reader :

\- Membaca FF yang telah di publish

\- Diperbolehkan kritik membangun (tidak dalam bentuk bashing)

\- Diperbolehkan menulis saran dan pujian (dengan kata yang sopan)

\- Diwajibkan meriview yang sudah di baca walaupun tidak sesuai kata hati.

\- Langsung di kotak review'an bukan di PM

\- Tidak diperbolehkan menagih FF lain dan Out Of Topic.

Nah.. kita sangat menjunjung tinggi nilai kesopanan dan etika dalam penulisan. baik sebagai reader maupun author. Harap diperhatikan.

Nb : JANGAN LUPA MEMBUAT DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN DI SUMMARY

^^ Terima kasih

Sign

Istri Kibum xD (Copas dari tahun lalu - parah ya ane) Harap undangan ini di copy di setiap FF dan PM para author Kihyun agar eventnya semakin besar


	18. sad and red devil

**Tittle : HOKO**

 **Cast : cho kyuhyun, kim kibum, lee eunhyuk( hyukie), dennis park( leeteuk), mikhaela(oc), huang zi tao, yesung, ren (choi minki), shin seung young (oc), yi fan (kris), young min, kwang min dll.**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : romance, adventure, fantasy, genderswitch**

 **Warning: bahasa tidak baku, Typos bertebaran dimana-mana.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

.

.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kibum berdiri kokoh dengan api hitam yang menyelimuti setiap inci tubuhnya menatap garang sang pemimpin erost yang terlihat menyeringai senang melihat seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan setara dengan dirinya.

" sudah lama tidak bertemu, JIFAN" ucapnya memberikan sedikit penghormatan dengan gaya yang sedikit mencemooh.

" aku harap kau tidak mati dengan cepat, tua bangka " balas kibum dengan mata merah yang berkilat tajam. Kibum mengeluarkan sword yang sedikit berbeda dengan sword yang selama ini di keluarkannya, terlihat jauh lebih kuat dan sedikit lebih besar dari pedang sebelumnya dengan sulur berwarna silver di padu dengan sedikit ukiran yang terlihat indah memenuhi sebagian sisi-sisi sulur keras yang menjulur melilit lengan kanannya hingga menembus kulit putih mulusnya dan bersatu dengan tulang miliknya, pedang kuat dengan level tertinggi yang mampu di keluarkan oleh sang "le brien" atau bisa di sebut dengan sang pemilik.

" kita mulai" ucap kibum atau jifan dalam sekejab mata sudah menghilang dari tempatnya meninggalkan tanah kosong dengan debu yang berterbangan rendah di tempatnya berlari menuju musuh abadinya sang pemimpin erost.

Trang

" kau sudah terlalu tua untuk melawanku, bangsat" ejek kibum dengan tawa senang melancarkan serangan dari berbagai arah, menciptakan ritme dan irama berpedang yang terlihat cantik namun mematikan, satu serangan berhasil mengenai dan menghempaskan pemimpin erost itu hingga terseret sejauh sepuluh kilometer dan menabrak sebuah pohon besar yang langsung tumbang dengan hempasannya yang keras.

Tanpa menunggu lagi kibum berlari cepat menebaskan pedangnya kearah pemimpin erost yang terlihat kuwalahan dengan serangan dadakannya namun di akhir masih bisa menghidar membuat pedang hitam kibum menghantam tanah dengan bunyi gedebum keras dan membuat api hitamnya menyebar dan menghanguskan apapun yang dapat di raihnya, tidak tinggal diam sang pemimpin erost membalikkan keadaan dengan melancarkan sebuah serangan, mengayunkan pedangnya menebas dan membela angin meskipun kibum dapat menepisnya dengan baik namun sebuah hantaman keras telak mengenai kepalanya membuatnya terpental dengan sisi kiri pelipisnya yang berdarah.

" lumayan juga, ayo buat pertarungan ini semakin menarik" ucap kibum menatap pemimpin erost dengan manik semerah darahnya seraya menyeringai lebar.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" kyunnie kau tidak apa-apa kan?! Apa ada yang sakit?!" tanya ren yang sejak tadi menemani kyuhyun hingga dia tersadar, sementara seung young gadis itu menghilang entah kemana?

" uh...air" bisik kyuhyun dengan suara seraknya.

" tunggu disini" Dengan terburu ren menjauh dan mengambil air dari meja yang tak begitu jauh dari posisinya berada dan memberikannya pada kyuhyun dengan hati-hati.

" apa sudah berakhir, kibum...dimana dia?!" tanya kyuhyun setelah selesai dengan minumannya, tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas dan tidak bertenaga sekali.

" aku sudah menganti bajumu, istirahatlah jangan memikirkan hal lain, masalah di luar biarkan mereka yang mengatasinya, ini" ucap ren memberikan sebutir pil berwarna hijau pada kyuhyun.

" aku tak tau tapi telan saja, aku disuruh seung young memberikan ini padamu saat kau sudah sadar" jelas ren saat tatapan bertanya di lemparkan oleh kyuhyun padanya, kyuhyun menelan pil itu dan secara ajaib kekuatannya pulih sedikit demi sedikit dengan cepat, bahkan tubuhnya terasa lebih ringan dan rasa sakit yang di rasakannya sejak tadi tidak begitu terasa, mungkin kyuhyun harus berterima kasih dengan wanita mungil itu nanti.

" kibum, sepertinya aku membuatnya kecewa?!" ucap kyuhyun dengan raut wajah sendu.

" jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri kyu, percayalah kibum pasti mengerti"

" aku tau..." bisiknya lagi dan setitik air mata mengalir lagi di pipi putih mulus milik kyuhyun, ren memeluk kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan gadis itu yang terlihat menangis sesenggukan dalam pelukannya.

" maafkan ibu haneul-ah, maafkan ibu bodohmu ini" bisik kyuhyun dalam hati membayangkan wajah bocah kecil yang di temuinya beberapa saat yang lalu dengan perasaan bersalah.

Tunggu...

 _" dunia kami berbeda, aku tak bisa mendekati mereka karena itu..."_

 _" tapi aku tidak sendirian lagi karena daddy datang menjemputku, mommyku... pasti dia sangat sedih saat daddy dan aku tak bersamanya lagi"_

 _" aku tau jika mommyku adalah wanita yang kuat tapi masalah terbesarnya ada pada daddyku...kyuhyun-ah, aku mohon selamatkan daddyku, seharusnya dia bersamaku tapi...tapi...dia tidak bisa kembali kepadaku ataupun pada mommyku, dia terkurung...dia terjebak...dia kesakitan...aku mohon selamatkan daddyku...dia masih bisa bersama mommy...aku tidak apa-apa jika sendiri tapi jangan biarkan daddy pergi dari mommy, aku mohon kyuhyun-ah" isak haneul menatap kyuhyun dengan air mata berlinang._

 _" selamatkan daddyku kyuhyun-ah"_

 _" selamatnya daddyku kyuhyun-ah"_

Kyuhyun terkesiap entah kenapa tiba-tiba suara haneul terdengar mengema di udara.

" kibummie...tidak mungkin..." bisiknya dengan suara tercekat.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" O êtres vivants sans vie se lever et de prêter votre force pour nous avec la puissance du mois de déesse Je vous ai dit de se lever" alunan gema bisikan dari bibir seung young terdengar bagai sebuah mantra yang di bacanya berulang-ulang seolah memanggil sesuatu, masih dengan mata terpejam seung young berdiri di atas balkon lantai dua menghadap hamparan tanah hoko yang luas di depannya yang kini telah berubah menjadi medan pertempuran penuh darah itu.

Setiap baris kata yang di ucapkan dari bibirnya seolah memanggil sebuah angin untuk berhembus semakin lama semakin kencang membuat pohon-pohon dan tanaman rambat dengan warna dan bentuk yang terlihat sangat aneh perlahan mulai bergerak, bukan bergerak karena angin tapi benar-benar bergerak, memiliki dua mata, dua telinga dua tangan dan dua kaki, mereka hidup benar-benar hidup dengan auman keras bahkan binatang-binatang kecil yang terlihat terbang menjauhpun tak pelak berubah dan bermetamorfosis menjadi makhluk baru yang jauh lebih kuat seolah setiap mantra yang di ucapkan seung young memicu setiap pertumbuhan dan perubahan tak normal makhluk-makhluk itu.

" bangkitlah dan bantu aku untuk memenangkan pertarungan ini" bisik seung young lagi masi memejamkan matanya berusaha memusatkan fokusnya untuk membuat hidup tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang lain yang ada di hoko.

" sialan, wanita itu penyihir...bunuh dia" raung seorang wanita bersurai panjang itu, tanpa di suruh dua kali min gadis mungil yang paling dekat dengan posisi seung young yang menguarkan aura membunuh menatap gadis mungil itu dan mulai berlari di atas tembok dengan kecepatan kilat berniat menyerang dan memenggal kepala seung young.

" matilah kau..." teriak min melayangkan pedangnya kearah seung young yang terkesiap kaget tak menyangkah jika dirinya akan di serang secara mendadak dari arah sampingnya saat melihat min berlari dari bawah ke tembok dan meloncat ke arahnya seraya mengacungkan pedangnya dengan mengancam.

Trang...

" ingin menyentuh gadisku hah..., tidak semudah itu bitch" yifan berdiri menghalangi pedang min dengan pedangnya seraya menyeringai bengis menatap gadis di depannya itu dengan tatapan membunuh seraya menghempaskan kuat min hingga dia terlempar menjauh darinya.

" yifan..." ucap seung young memangil nama kekasihnya yang datang dengan tiba-tiba dan tengah berdiri di antaranya dan min dengan tatapan membunuh menatap gadia bersurai sebahu itu.

" kau tidak apa-apa?!" yifan menatap gadisnya yang sedikit pucat itu yang mengangguk perlahan meski dirinya sedikit kaget namun masih beruntung yifan segera datang dan menolongnya cepat sebelum kepalanya benar-benar terpenggal.

seung young memang ahli dengan ilmu pengobatan dan hal-hal aneh lainnya tapi dia bukanlah petarung yang baik, jika saja dia di lepas dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu bisa di pastikan dalam sedetik saja dia akan langsung terbunuh dengan mudah.

" syukurlah...aku cemas sekali, masuklah jangan terlibat dalam pertarungan, jaga saja kyuhyun di dalam oke" yifan memeluk seung young dan menciumnya sayang, sungguh perasaan hangat semakin menguasai hatinya mendapat perlakuan sedemikian rupa dari kekasihnya, seung young sangat bahagia mendapat tatapan penuh cinta dari pemuda jangkung di depannya itu, namun sedetik kemudian tatapan gadis itu berubah terkejut hingga membuatnya sedikit terpekik kaget.

" yifan di belakangmu" teriak seung young penuh ketakutan, dengan cepat yifan menarik seung young menjauh dan melompat mundur hingga pagar pembatas balkon membentur punggungnya keras dan serangan-serangan brutal pedang yang terikat dengan rantai panjang terus berdatangan menyerangnya dari berbagai sudut dari orang yang berbeda membuat pemuda bersurai pirang itu sedikit kuwalahan menahan serangan dua orang sekaligus hingga tanpa sadar pegangan tangannya dan tangan seung young terlepas membuat gadis mungil itu tergelincir dan terjatuh menabrak tembok belum selesai sampai disitu melihat kesempatan adanya kesempatan menyerang, choza laki-laki yang menyerang yifan dan seung young terlihat menyeringai senang dengan cepat melesatkan pedang besarnya menuju ke arah seung young hingga menembus perut seung young telak dan menghancurkan tembok di belakangnya dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya membuat tubuh seung young terpental dan terjun bebas di udara dari lantai dua bangunan itu.

" tidaaakk...youngieee..." teriak yifan dengan raut wajah terkejut dan marah melihat adegan mengerikan sang kekasih yang tetembus pedang besar choza tepat di depan matanya, tanpa memperdulikan choza dan min yang menyeringai senang yifan berlari dan menerjunkan tubuhnya sendiri meraih tubuh kekasihnya yang sudah bersimbah darah di udara dan memeluknya erat seolah tak rela jika tubuh gadisnya menyentuh tanah dingin itu.

Tap

Yifan mendarat di tanah dengan sempurna dengan tubuh seung young yang berada dalam pelukannya.

" m~maafkan a~aku y~yifan" bisik seung young tanpa suara dan setitik air bening mengalir dari sudut matanya yang perlahan menutup.

" tidak...tidak...aku mohon jangan tutup matamu youngie, aku mohon..." pekik yifan penuh ketakutan seraya menepuk pipi seung young berusaha menyadarkan gadisnya itu.

"shin seung young...ku mohon buka matamu...jangan tingalkan aku, tidak...jangan pergi..." yifan sungguh takut kehilangan gadisnga dia tidak siap sungguh, yifan menatap tubuh kekasihnya yang tak bergerak lagi, sadar jika kekasihnya sudah tiada dalam pelukannya, yifan terguguh syok seolah merasakan hatinya di remas kuat hingga hancur tanpa sisa melihat tubuh seung young dalam dekapannya tanpa sadar bulir-bulir bening itu mengalir dari dua netra coklatnya yang kini terlihat sedikit memerah, dia menangis...

Yifan menangis menatap jasad kekasih yang berada dalam pelukannya dengan perasaan terguncang, sungguh yifan tak bisa hidup tanpa seung young di sampingnya, yifan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh gadisnya dan menangis meraung-raung seolah tak percaya jika seung youngnya akan berakhir dengan tragis bahkan yifan tak memperdulikan lagi pertarungan yang masih berlangsung karena dengan berakhirnya hidup seung young maka berakhirlah hidupnya juga, gadisnya meninggalkannya dengan cara yang menyakitkan di depanmu itu sangat buruk begitupu menurut yifan yang mulai terpuruk tidak ingin hidup dan tidak memperdulikan jika pertarungannya masih terus berlangsung dengan choza dan min yang mulai bergerak kearahnya berniat membunuhnya dengan mengincar kepala yifan yang bahkan tak perduli lagi dengan nyawanya bahkan terlihat semakin menyedihkan saat menangis dan meraung sambil memeluk tubuh kekasihnya yang mulai mendingin.

" sialan..." yesung mengumpat pelan saat di lihatnya yifan yang tengah bersimpuh mengenaskan serta menangisi kematian kekasihnya tanpa menyadari adanya sebuah pedang yang berniat memisahkan kepala dari tubuhnya, yesung berlari cepat menuju ke arah yifan berniat melindungi di tinggi yang terlihat menyedihkan karena kehilangan kekasihnya.

Trang

Trang

Bunyi pedang yesung beradu dengan pedang min dan choza yang secara bertubi-tubi menyerang yifan.

" hosh...hosh...kalian, bangsat... yifan bangunlah angkat pedangmu brengsek" teriak yesung menatap yifan yang terlihat menyedihkan, matanya masih terpekur menatap jasad seung young tak mendengar teriakan yesung di belakangnya seolah dirinya telah terseret dalam dunia kelamnya sendiri.

" bangunlah bodoh, angkat pedangmu dan balas kematian seung young, jangan berubah jadi idiot seperti itu" teriak yesung sekali lagi masih melawan dua orang menyebalkan yang ada di depannya tak membiarkan dia diam sama sekali, sungguh yesung sangat kelelahan dan sedikit tersudut dengan dua lawannya yang terlihat sangat sulit untuk di kalahkan.

Yifan membeku mendengar teriakan yesung, di taruhnya tubuh seung young dan di elusnya sayang wajah pucat kekasihnya itu.

" maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu shin seung young" yifan mencium sekilas bibir seung young yang penuh darah dan meletakkannya dengan penuh hati-hati di tanah, yifan berdiri tatapannya mengelap penuh dendam.

" minggirlah hyung, aku akan membunuh mereka sendiri dengan tanganku" ucapnya dingin dengan setiap perkataan menusuk penuh dendam, yifan bertekad jika kematian seung young harus di balas dengan kepala mereka.

" jangan sampai mati, bodoh" yesung menyeringai mempersilahkan yifan menghadapi choza dan min seorang diri sementara dirinya berlari untuk membantu tao yang mendapat kesulitan di kejauhan, yesung yakin jika yifan mampu untuk mengalahkan mereka tanpa bantuannya, karena yifan adalah laki-laki tangguh.

Sementara kibum dia berdiri angkuh menatap dingin sang pemimpin erost yang terlihat sekali kepayahan melawan si muka datar dengan manik semerah darahnya.

" hahahaha aku senang bertemu denganmu lagi jifan, kau masih terlihat hebat dan tidak membuatku kecewa sama sekali, aku semakin menginginkanmu, menginginkan kekuatanmu dan menginginkan tubuhmu" kekehnya di balik topeng berwarna putih itu dengan sedikit corak disana.

" sayangnya aku sudah muak denganmu tua bangka, sebaiknya kita akhiri ini" balas kibum atau bryan atau bisa kita sebut "JIN JIFAN" si iblis merah salah satu jiwa jahat yang di miliki oleh kim kibum itu.

Menyeringai senang dan berlari menyongsonh sang pemimpin erost dengan pedang yang teracung tinggi.

" matilah kau"

TBC

Entah ff ini kayaknya gg dapet feel banget deh, lizz lagi capek soalnya ya udahlah jika chap ini mengecewakan harap maklum ya.

Coklat strawberry masih otw ya

See you next chap.


	19. snow kyu

**Tittle : HOKO**

 **Cast : cho kyuhyun, kim kibum, lee eunhyuk( hyukie), dennis park( leeteuk), mikhaela(oc), huang zi tao, yesung, ren (choi minki), shin seung young (oc), yi fan (kris), young min, kwang min dll.**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : romance, adventure, fantasy, genderswitch**

 **Warning: bahasa tidak baku, Typos bertebaran dimana-mana.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

.

.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kyuhyun melesat berlari sepanjang koridor dengan kecepatan penuh hingga tanpa sadar peluh sudah deras membanjiri pori-porinya, wajah kyuhyun tiba-tiba memucat membayangkan hal buruk lainnya yang akan datang menimpa kibumnya.

" tidak...itu tidak boleh terjadi, andwe?!" ucap kyuhyun menolak menerima pemikiran buruknya yang melintas tanpa permisi di otaknya hingga tanpa sadar membuatnya seakan tercekik di lehernya.

Kyuhyun telah sampai di luar matanya mengila mengawasi setiap inci hoko, mencari dari sudut ke sudut berharap dapat menemukan sosok kekasih datarnya, kibum. namun penampakan diluar sini terlihat jauh lebih kacau dari apa yang di bayangkan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap nanar di kejuhan sesosok wanita yang sangat berjasa menolongnya telah tergeletak di tanah dengan sangat mengenaskan dengan tubuh yang penuh darah hingga mengenang di sekitarnya, kyuhyun sedikit menelan ludahnya keluh mencari lagi dia antara sekumpulan manusia yanh saling bertarung beringas di depannya, mata kyuhyun terjatuh pada sesosok pemuda panda yang terlihat lemah bahkan keadaannya tak jauh berbeda dengan shin seung young tubuh tao banyak mengeluarkan darah tepat di bahu kirinya yang terlihat sobekan besar yang mengangah lebar akibat sabetan pedang, entah pedang milik siapa. Tao hanya bisa pasrah menyerahkan segenap jiwanya pada dennis yang sedang mengendongnya dan berusaha melawan musuhnya dengan susah payah, nafas kyuhyun semakin cepat rasa takut semakin menguasainya belum sempat kyuhyun menenangkan dirinya tepat di depannya mikhaela berteriak nyaring seraya menepuk-nepuk wajah salah satuh si kembar seraya menyeret tubuh salah satu si kembar yang tergeletak pingsan di tanah dengan si kembar yang satunya terlihat menangis menatap saudaranya yang sama sekali tak mau membuka matanya, darah terlihat sangat jelas keluar daru kelapa si kembar yang pingsan itu.

" andwe...andwee..., jebal..." ucap kyuhyun panik seketika melihat keadaan teman-temannya yang jauh dari baik bahkan sampai saat ini iris selelehan karamelnya tak mendapati kibumnya, perasaannya sedikit berkecamuk antara takut, sedih, marah dan gelisah semua menjadi satu, bahkan dirinya tak menemukan kibum di manapun.

Sesekali terdengar auman menoz yang semakin menambah kegerian pertarungan, beberapa makhluk aneh yang tercipta dari nyanyian mantra seung young tampak tidak menyerah membantu mengeroyok sang hollow dan menoz tanpa takut kehilangan nyawanya namun di lihat dari sisi manapun mereka sedang dalam keadaan terdesak, tidak sedikit dari mereka yang kehilangan nyawanya, sementara pihak lawan dirasa semakin kuat.

Kyuhyun menatap pemandangan mengenaskan di depannya dengan wajah kalut dan iris selelehan karamelnya yang terlihat berkaca-kaca.

" kubummie...kau dimana?!" ucapnya lirih kepalanya terus mencari keberadaan kekasih datarnya itu kyuhyun terus berlari di antara pertarungan sengit itu tanpa perduli pada nyawanya sendiri.

" kyuhyun awas" teriak ren dari arah belakang meski sedikit terkejut kyuhyun dapat menghindar serangan seekor makhluk aneh dengan dua kepala dalam satu tubuh yang menyerangnya dengan wajah bringas salah satu penghuni erost, abdi setia sang pemimpin erost. Tanpa ragu kyuhyun mengeluarkan pedang esnya dengan sekali tebasan dia berhasil memenggal salah satu kepala makhluk menjijikan yang mengeluarkan cairan hijau dan berbau menyengat, namun sepertinya sia-sia saja saat sebuah kepala lain muncul di bekas perpotongan di leher salah satunya hingga menumbuhkan dua kepala lagi sepertinya makhluk itu memikiki kemampuan beregereasi sangat cepat. nafas kyuhyun tercekat menatap pemandangan mengerikan yang ada di depannya, otaknya berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk mengenyahkan makhluk aneh itu dari hadapannya.

Belum sempat dia menemukan jawaban bagus sebuah api hitam menyambar makhluk aneh menjijikan itu hingga hangus terbakar membuat kyuhyun sontak menoleh ke arah datangnya sang api hitam.

" kibummie?!" teriaknya melihat kibum yang melompat-lompat kewalahan mengindari serangan menoz dan pemimpin erost secara bersamaan.

" jangan jauh-jauh dariku, kyu?!" teriak kibum nyaring berusaha mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dan kyuhyun agar bisa melindungi gadis itu, terdengar sekali nafasnya yang sedikit putus-putus.

Pemimpin erost terlihat menyeringai lebar melihat celah kesempatan yang terpampang di depan matanya, dia bisa mengunakan gadis bersurai eboni itu untuk mengalahkan kibum secepat kilat sang pemimpin erost itu melemparkan pedang besarnya langsung menuju ke arah kyuhyun.

" sialan, kyu...menghindar" teriak kibum lantang saat sebuah pedang pemimpin erost melayang menuju kearahnya, kyuhyun terkesiap bahkan untuk menghindarpun sepertinya tak sempat, entah kenapa refleks kyuhyun jadi lambat saat ini, kibum yang menyadari ketidaksiapan kyuhyun dengan cepat melempar pedangnya tatapannya kini terfokus pada kyuhyun seorang tanpa menyadari kelengahannya saat ke dua lengan panjang menoz yang mematikan dan penuh racun itu bergerak cepat menuju ke kearahnya.

Trang...

Jleb...jleb...

Bersamaan dengan terselamatkannya kyuhyun kibum tak dapat menolak serangan sang menoz yang telak menembus tubuhnya membuat pemuda datar itu memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya tubuh kibum terhempas keras sejauh sepuluh kilometer dan berakhir menabrak dinding kastil dan merobohkannya hingga tubuh kibum tertimbun reruntuhan bangunan megah itu, diam...tak ada pergerakan dari kibum. Nafas kyuhyun rasanya seakan berhentu tiba-tiba melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu.

" tiiiddaaakkk..." teriak kyuhyun nyaring dengan mata membelalak ganas dia bangkit berdiri dan berniat berlari menuju ke arah kibum berada, wajahnya terlihat memerah di penuhi oleh air mata yang sudah membanjiri pipi pucatnya.

" mau kemana kau" kekeh pemimpin erost menarik surai kyuhyun dan menghempaskan tubuh kyuhyun kasar hingga membuat gadis itu jatuh terjengkak kebelakang menabrak tanah keras di bawahnya.

" tidak...kibum...tidak...hah...hah...hah..." ucapnya kacau dengan nafas tercekat dan tidak beraturan, bahkan kyuhyun tak menghiraukan jambakan menyakitkan di kulit kepalanya, tanpa pikir panjang kyuhyun mengeluarkan pedang esnya, dengan penuh tekad kyuhyun menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah belakang, tujuannya bukan untuk menusuk sang pemimpin erost melainkan untuk memotong surai eboninya agar dirinya bisa terbebas dari cengkraman si bangsat itu, sedikit terkejut dengan aksi kyuhyun sang pemimpin erost menyeringai senang melihat aksi mengejutkan kyuhyun, dia berlari berniat untuk menangkap kyuhyun kembali dan menebas gadis itu, namun serangannya terhenti lantaran kedatangan eunhyuk yang meghadang pergerakannya agar tidak berbuat jauh dan mengejar kyuhyun menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai tameng untuk kyuhyun. kyuhyun berlari tanpa perduli lagi pada pertarungan yang masih berlangsung mendekati reruntuhan dimana kibumnya tergeletak lemah dengan darah segar yang terus mengalir dan mengenang dari celah-celah batu.

"kibummie...bertahanlah...bryan... Jangan mati...jangan tinggalkan aku...hiks...hiks..." ucap kyuhyun dengan bibir bergetar seraya mengais tumpukan bata dengan tangannya yang kini mulai berdarah, air mata kyuhyun kembali mengalir dengan deras dari matanya.

" tidak...tidak...bryan, bangunlah" tangis kyuhyun akhirnya pecah saat mendapati kibum yang telah memejamkan matanya.

" uhuk...hyunie-ah...kyuhyunnie" kibum membuka matanya, dia berkata lemah nyaris tanpa suara menatap wajah kekasihnya yang menangis seraya memangku tubuhnya yang sudah mati rasa, sungguh kibum merasakan sakit saat melihat kekasihnya menangisinya.

" hyun-ah, maaf...uhuk...maaf aku tidak bisa bersamamu sampai akhir, jangan menangis, aku mohon, jangan pernah bersedih tersenyumlah seperti dirimu dan hiduplah, teruslah hidup untuk bagianku juga uhuk..." ucap pemuda berkulit seputih salju itu terbatuk, darah segar mulai menyembur dari bibirnya yang telah ternoda dengan cairan merah pekat itu. Sementara gadis belia berusia enam belas tahun itu menatap sakit melihat orang yang di sayanginya merengang nyawa, terisak tertahan berharap lolosan tangisannya bisa membuat pemuda itu tetap bertahan, dia hanya si bodoh yang tak tau kerumitan dalam hatinya dia hanya berharap semoga prianya tidak pernah pergi meninggalkannya, tidak dengan cara menyakitkan seperti ini.

" andwe...andweeyoo...jebal bryan...kau tak boleh menutup matamu oh...jebal..." ratapnya tak berdaya menatap panik bryan arau kibumnya, pemuda itu menatap kyuhyun lama dengan manik yang mulai meredup lemah seolah kibum tak rela jika ingatan tentang gadis itu menghilang dari otaknya.

" saranghanda..." bisiknya nyaris tanpa suara, gadis itu mengatupkan bibirnya rapat mencoba menahan tangisnya yang siap meledak kapan saja. Suaranya nyaris tak bisa dia keluarkan lidahnya keluh tenggorokannya terasa kering dan nafasnya serasa tercekat dan seakan-akan ingin berhenti saat pemuda bernama bryan itu menutup matanya untuk selamanya, seketika dunia seorang cho kyuhyun runtuh dan lenyap dari peradaban kini dunianya telah mengelap.

"tidaaakk...Bryyyaaannnnn...banguuunnn..." teriakan histeris akhirnya lolos juga dari bibirnya dan membahana di seluruh pelosok hoko.

" dennis, tao dan youngmin mereka tidak akan selamat, kita harus membawa mereka kedunia nyata sekarang juga, kita harus menyelamatkan mereka?!" teriak mikhaela panik jauh di belakang kyuhyun tanpa menyadari jika kibum telah tiada.

" kita akan melakukannya, beri mereka air kehidupan, cari rure ?!" perintah dennis.

kyuhyun tersentak mendengar teriakan dennis samar.

" kyu...?!"

" kau berikan benda itu pada kibum, buat dia hidup kembali rure...?!" ucap kyuhyun saat menyadari siapa yang memanggilnya.

Rure menatap sedih kyuhyun seraya mengeleng lemah seraya menepuk bahu kyuhyun.

" apa maksudmu, kalau begitu bawa dia ke dunia nyata, selamatkan dia" mohon kyuhyun pada makhluk mungil itu.

" itu tidak bisa kyu, kibum bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan?!" jawabnya kyuhyun menatap rure tak sabar.

" aku tak tau apa maksudmu bawa dia dan selamatkan dia" raung kyuhyun frustasi meneriaki rure merangkak dan menarik baju rure agar menyelamatkan kekasihnya, sungguh kyuhyun tak ingin cintanya mati dan berakhir menyedihkan seperti ini.

" kibum sudah mati di dunia nyata, dia sudah tak memiliki tubuh kekal disana, dia hanya sebuah jiwa hitam yang tersesat, kibum...dia tak bisa di selamatkan lagi, kyu..." teriak rure tak kalah keras dan melirih setelahnya, rure menangis.

Mendengar penuturan rure semua orang tersentak kaget termasuk kyuhyun juga.

Ya sebenarnya kibum adalah jiwa buruk yang tidak seharusnya menempati hoko, dia adalah penghuni pertama erost sebuah jiwa jahat yang bernama jin jifan yang bisa di sebut dengan iblis merah karena kematian yang tidak seharusnya di lakukannya, kibum meninggalkan dunia nyata dengan cara menyakitkan, dia melemparkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam api dalam rumahnya yang terbakar saat ingin menyelamatkan kakak kandungnya wanita yang di cintainya jiwa dan raga yang bahkan sudah menjadi abu, dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti kakaknya dan membiarkan tubuhnya sendiri hangus terbakar di dalam rumahnya sendiri dalam usia lima belas tahun, kibum melakukan tindakan bunuh diri. namun karena penyesalannya atas kematiannya dan karena tak ingin menjadi penghuni kekal erost kibum berniat berubah dan berusaha menyelamatkan seribu jiwa tersesat agar dapat menghapus segala dosanya dan agar dapat bereinkarnasi kembali namun itupun jika dia bisa menjaga jiwanya agar tetap utuh sebelum semua yang di harapkannya dapat tercapai, jika sampai dia kehilangan jiwanya sebelum tuntas menyelamatkan seribu jiwa tersesat atau bisa di sebut le brien maka bisa di pastikan dia tak akan bisa bereinkarnasi dan berakhir di zona hampa menjadi makluk kasat mata yang tak terlihat eksistensisnya.

Kyuhyun terguguh dengan ekspresi tak terbaca matanya fokus menatap wajah kibum yang terlihat sangat tampan meski tanpa nyawa yang tergeletak di depannya.

" sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?!" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri ucapnya lirih tanpa ada isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

" dunia tanpa kibum bagiku hanya terasa seperti omong kosong belaka" bisiknya kembali nyaris tanpa nada yang berarti seolah nyawa kyuhyun telah menghilang dan hancur bersama cintanya, air mata semakin deras membasahi pipinya.

" apa yang harus aku lakukan di dunia yang tak ada kau di sampingku bummie?!" sekali lagi kyuhyun bertanya dengan suara tercekat dan menyanyat hati, perlahan kyuhyun mengelus pipi kibum yang anehnya terasa masih terasa hangat.

" apa yang aku harus lakukan?!" Tiba-tiba udara yang berhembus di hoko terasa semakin dingin dan semakin bertambah dingin, kyuhyun mengelus pipi putih milik kibumnya sekali lagi dengan penuh perasaan.

Bahkan pekikan dan dentuman keras di belakangnya karena pertarungan masih terus berlanjut sama sekali tak mengusik kyuhyun yang diam terpekur, dia terduduk di samping tubuh kibum yang tergeletak di tanah, kedua lengannya terkulai di sisi tubuhnya. Pasrah.

" kibummie, haruskah ku lenyapkan dunia yang merengutmu dariku?!" tanya kyuhyun dengan kabut kesedihan yang masih mengendap di kedua iris karamelnya masih bermonolog dengan kibumnya. Tiba-tibaTubuh kyuhyun membeku saat mendengar tawa jahat pemimpin erost yang seolah senang dengan kematian kibummnya, amarah tiba-tiba tersulut dengan cepat di dalam dirinya, tatapan kyuhyun mengeras, terlihat sekali dia menahan amarah yang siap meledak kapan saja, kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya meredam dengingan menyakitkan yang menganggu telinganya.

" ya...dunia yang merebut zona amanku dan memisahkanmu dariku harus musnah" ucapnya lirih masih dengan posisi kepala menunduk.

" mereka yang memisahkanmu dariku harus lenyap" bisik kyuhyun seperti mengumamkan sebuah nyanyian kematian dari bibirnya, setelah mengatakan hal itu sesuatu perubahan aneh terjadi pada kyuhyun, tanah yang di pijaknya perlahan mulai mengkristal menciptakan lapisan es merambat cepat hingga ke seluruh tanah di hoko membentuk sebuah lapisan es dingin dan mulai menyelimuti tubuh kibum dalam balutan es seolah itulah yang di inginkan oleh kyuhyun agar kibumnya tetap aman dalam balik ea buatannya. iris selelehan karamel kyuhyun berganti dan berubah warna menjadi silver dan tak berpa lama surai eboninya yang terpotong pendek dengan tidak beraturan berubah warna menjadi putih, seputih salju yang di terpa oleh angin dingin yang tiba-tiba berhembus menusuk kulit siapapun yang ada dalam pertarungan itu hingga membuat pertarungan itu terhenti, mereka semua membeku di tempat melihat penampilan kyuhyun yang terlihat lain dari biasanya.

" tak ada yang boleh membuatku merasa tidak berguna seperti ini lagi?!" ucap kyuhyun sarat akan kesedihan dan angin datang berhembus semakin keras.

" tak ada yang bisa menyeretku keluar dari zona amanku?!" ucapnya lagi dan kali ini salju turun membasahi hoko.

" tak ada yang boleh memisahkanku dengan kibumku, siapapun kalian aku akan menghancurkan kalian semua brengsek" teriak kyuhyun nyaring penuh akan amarah dan seketika itu juga sebuah badai salju menghantam hoko dengan amat cepat.

" sialan dia juga seorang penyihir" ucap yuhei wanita bersurai hitam pekat terlihat mengetatkan rahangnya marah saat menatap kyuhyun.

Tidak salah kyuhyun bukanlah seorang penyihir dia hanya berubah menjadi sedikit tak terkendali karena kemarahan dan kesedihannya dia telah bermetamorfosis menjadi makhluk sempurna bahkan lebih sempurna dari kibum ataupun sang pemimpin erost sekalipun.

" kaliaannn...akan kubunuh dan kuhancurkan kalian semua" yifan meraung dengan air matanya yang kembali menetes merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat di hatinya, yifan sangat tau bagaimana rasanya di tinggalkan seseorang yang memiliki sebagian dari dunianya dan rasanya bahkan lebih buruk dari kematian itu sendiri, bahkan jasad kekasihnya masih segar di belakangnya, yifan mengerti perasaan kyuhyun dan itu membuatnya sangat marah.

Akibat teriakan yifan medan pertempuran kembali berkobar dan dengan semangat yang mengebu mereka semua kembali bertarung seperti seorang pejuang tak kenal takut rela mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri.

Yuhei gadis itu merangsek maju mendekati kyuhyun dengan gerakan cepat membawa sebuah pedang yang terhunus ke arah kyuhyun.

" matilah kau..." teriaknya nyaring namun belum seinci pedang itu mendekati hidung kyuhyun, yuhei tewas di tempat. Tanpa tau jika sebuah balok es runcing dan tajam menembus tubuhnya membuatnya menyemburkan darah segar, tidak hanya satu namun ratusan hingga membuat tubuh gadis itu hancur dengan serangan yang kyuhyun lancarkan membuat tubuh yuhei hancur menjadi serpihan daging merah segar di atas tanah putih berbalut salju itu yang kini telah berubah menjadi merah pekat. Kyuhyun berjalan tenang menginjak sebuah bola mata milik gadis iti yang mengelinding di kakinya, kyuhyun tak bisa di serang seolah tubuhnya memiliki sebuah perisai es untuk melindunginya, kyuhyun menatap penampakan itu tanpa bergeming dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya mendekati sang pemimpin erost, kyuhyun berhenti tepat di depan manusia terkutuk yang memakai topeng itu dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

Sang pemimpin erost tertawa merehkan tak gentar sama sekali dengan sosok gadis yang ada di depannya, kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan butiran salju yang harusnya jatuh ke tanah terlihat mengambang di udara diam tak bergerak seolah kyuhyun bisa menghentikan waktu, bahkan saljupun berhenti seolah menunggu perintah dari kyuhyun, sedikit kyuhyun mengerakkan jarinya, satu persatu butiran salju itu menyatu dan menjadi benda tajam dan melayang di udara meyerang secara beruntun ke arah sang pemimpim erost dengan kecepatan kilat secara berturut-turut membuatnya tersudut bahkan untuk balik menyerang kyuhyun saja dia tak mampu, jangankan menyerang menyentuh ujung rambut kyuhyun saja dia tak kuasa karena perisai es itu akan selalu melindungi kyuhyun dan balas menyerang balik dirinya membuatnya tak memiliki kesempatan bahkan untuk sekedar menginjak tanah, kyuhyun menyerang sang peminpin erost dari segala arah hingga berhasil membungkusnya dalam balutan salju yanh mengeras membentuk lingkaran mengkungkungnya serta memenjarakannya di dalamnya.

" kau...matilah dengan rasa sakit" ucap kyuhyun membungkus tubuh sang pemimpin erost kedalam sebuah lingkaran maut esnya dengan sekali gerakan meremas ribuan es runcing menyeruak muncul dan menusuk tubuh sang pemimpin erost dengan sekali sentakan hingga membuat tubuh laki-laki bertopeng itu hancur tanpa sisa di akhiri dengan teriakan nyaring sang peminpin erost yang semakin lama semakin menghilang membuat cairan merah pekat itu jatuh ketanah seperti air bah saat darah bercampur dengan air es itu mencair.

" tidaakkk..."

Gratak...Brak...

Teriakan ren berkumandang nyaring saat dirinya terhempas jauh, ren berusaha menyelamatkan jasad kibum yang di serang oleh seekor hollow namun sepertinya usahanya sia-sia, ren terlambat dengan cepat seekor hollow memakan tubuh kibum dalam sekali telan.

Mata kyuhyun terbelalak dan seketika berubah menjadi lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya, kyuhyun berbalik membuat serangan kuat agar monster itu memuntahkan kembali kibumnya namun kyuhyun kalah cepat dan hanya berhasil mengambil satu tangan sang hollow sebelum dia menghilang melewati portal.

" kita mundur..." teriak choza pada anggota yang lainnya, sehun menatap kelompoknya dengan ekspresi lega dia menatap mikhaela yang ada di dekatnya dengan tatapan sendu.

" semua sudah berakhir" ucapnya sehun memilih untuk tetap berada di samping mikhaela melindungi gadis cinta pertamanya itu.

" ayo mikhaela sepertinya kyuhyun berniat menghancurkan kita semua" ucap sehun waspada saat melihay ribuan es tajam di atas kepalanya siap menusuk dan membunuh siapapun yang ada di bawahnya.

" semuanya pergi ke kastil sekarang juga" teriak dennis lantang melihat situasi yang sangat tidak terkendalu dan di luar dugaannya.

" kyuhyunie..." ucap mikhaela cemas bercampur sedih saat melihat penampakan gadis itu yang terlihat sangat marah seraya berteriak seperti orang gila.

" ggyyyaaaaaaaa..." kyuhyun mengamuk menciptakam ribuan jarum es dan langsung menghantam ke tanah mengenai beberapa penghuni hoko, eunhyuk berlari kearah kyuhyun dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

Eunhyuk memeluk kyuhyun dari belakang mendekap gadis yang sedang terguncang itu erat eunhyuk merasakan hatinya terluka dan berdarah.

" kyu...hentikan, sudah cukup...jangan menyakiti dirimu lagi" ucap eunhyuk saat merasa kyuhyun berniat menancapkan jarum esnya pada semua penghuni hoko termasuk dirinya sendiri, kyuhyun berniat mengakhiri hidupnya, mengakhiri semuanya.

" kibummie...kibummie...gyaaa..." tangis kyuhyun kembali pecah dengan raungan keras yang menyanyat hati memanggil-manggil nama kekasihnya, kibumnya.

" ada aku...kau masih memilikku kyu, kau tidak sendiri, kau masih memilikiku, kau masih memiliki kami...aku mohon, jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, semua akan baik-baik saja" ucap eunhyuk menangis seraya memeluk kyuhyun semakin erat mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya yang sedang terguncang itu.

pertempuran maha dasyat ini berakhir juga meski banyak memakan korban namun mereka bisa kembali beenafas lega, namun keadaan kyuhyun sama sekaki tak menunjukan jika dia baik-baik saja, kyuhyun nyaris seperti orang gila dia berubah bukan menjadi dirinya sendiri dan seminggu setelah pertempuran itu berakhir kyuhyun menghilang tanpa bekas, eksistensinya bahkan menghilang dari peredaran di hoko, seolah lenyap bagai di telan bumi.

Flashback end.

Kini kyuhyun telah kembali menginjakan kakinya di hoko untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan hoko lima tahun yang lalu, gadis cantik itu kini berubah menjadi seorang wanita dewasa yang terlihat sangat cantik, berdiri di atas pucuk pohon menatap hamparan tanah hoko yang telah banyak berubah di matanya namun yang membuatnya tak berubah adalah aroma dari kesedihan yang seolah masih menguar di udara yang di hirupnya semakin menekan hatinya membuat luka lama itu perlahan kian terbuka kembali.

" dasar sialan kau membiarkanku melihat pemandangan indah ini sendirian, pemuda datar menyebalkan...aku pulang kibummie, aku merindukanmu sangat merindukanmu!" bisiknya dengan suara tercekat pada angin dingin yang berhembus membelai surai hitamnya.

TBC

Akhirnya flasback yang begitu panjang selesai juga maaf ya lama-lamaaaaa sekali lizz updatenya soalnya lizz lagi sakit yang gak sembuh-sembuh bahkan bisa kambuh berkali-kali sebulan bisa sampai lima kali hehehe makanya lizz lama sekali updatenya jadi maafkan lizz ya atas keterlambatannya.

Oh ya yang nunggu PMD kalau sempat malam ini juga bakal lizz update kalau gak sempat ya besok pagi hehehe

Oke deh Jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnya untuk lizz ya^^.

Anyeong...


	20. I'am Back

**Tittle : HOKO**

 **Cast : cho kyuhyun, kim kibum, lee eunhyuk( hyukie), Kai (Kim jongin), dennis park( leeteuk), mikhaela(oc), huang zi tao, yesung, ren (choi minki), sin seung young (Oc), Elisa (Oc).**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : romance, adventure, fantasy, genderswitch**

 **Warning: bahasa tidak baku, Typos bertebaran dimana-mana.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

.

.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Zona Hampa

Hamparan pasir dingin terlihat berkilau di antara terangnya cahaya matahari yang terlihat redup menyembul dari awan-awan kumulus yang bergerak seiring dengan sepoi-sepoi angin siang itu, terlihat di kejauhan seseorang yang berjalan perlahan seolah menikmati sepoi angin yang mempermainkan tiap helai surai kehitaman miliknya yang menyembul di antara tudung jubah yang setia menutupi tubuh dan wajahnya yang separuh terlihat di antara syal panjang yang membelit erat di lehernya, dia tampak seperti seorang pengelana, Sosok asing itu terdiam menatap hamparan gurun pasir bersuhu dingin itu seolah mengali lagi memori menyakitkan yang pernah di alaminya dulu, bersama prianya, seorang pemuda yang memberikannya cinta sekaligus rasa sakit hingga kini masih membekas segar dalam ingatannya dan hatinya.

" aku kembali..." bisiknya lirih menatap hamparan pasir luas tepat di depannya membuka tudung kepalanya memperlihatkan surai kehitaman miliknya yang di permainkan oleh angin yang menebar aroma kesepian untuknya.

" aku datang Bryan...aku pulang kibummie, ibu pulang haneul-ah" sambungnya lagi menatap sendu hamparan gurun itu lagi dengan tatapan sendu penuh kesedihan dan senyum kecil di bibir semerah plumnya, rambut hitam sepinggannya bergerak perlahan di sela-sela jubahnya melambai-lambai bagaikan sebuah refleksi dari malam, dia adalah Cho kyuhyun.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Sudah aku bilang ini bukan ide bagus, ini salahmu" ucap seorang gadis dengan suara tercekat menahan tangisnya saat mendapati dirinya dan keempat teman-temannya telah di kerubuti oleh makhluk besar aneh mengerikan yang menatap kelimanya dengan tatapan bengis serta auman yang memekakan telinga dengan nada yang mengancam.

" kita akan mati...kita akan mati yura hiks...hiks...bagaimana ini" ucap gadis mungil bersurai orange seperti buah jeruk itu dengan air mata yang sudah menetes deras memangil nama gadis yang ada di sebelahnya.

" h-hentikan...j-jangan menyerah d-dulu, untuk inilah kita kesini" gugup pemuda bersurai hijau dengan nada suara sedikit gemetar, tanpa di tanyapun terlihat sekali ketakutan yang membias dari kedua netranya saat melihat penampakan tiga monster yang berdiri angkuh tepat di depan mereka saat ini.

" brengsek...jika aku mati kau juga harus mati ulquiora, kenapa kita malah berhadapan dengan makhluk-makhluk mengerikan ini, sialan" umpat pemuda bersurai hitam itu seraya menggeram panik.

" tutup mulutmu gon, sekarang pikirkan apa yang harus kita lakukan?!" teriak pemuda lainnya yang memangil-gon-pemuda bersurai hitam itu yang sejak tadi mengumpat tidak jelas mengatai ulquiora yang terlihat sama paniknya dengan keempat teman-temannya.

" jangan tanya aku ini ide Ulquiora, salahkan saja dia Rui" ucap gon membalas temannya yang benama Rui tersebut.

Sementara itu di hoko.

" sunbae, gawat..." ucap gadis mungil dengan panik memangil seorang pemuda tampan berkulit tan berwajah dingin dan seorang gadis yang terlihat seperti boneka dengan tubuh semampainya serta surai bleacing sebahunya menatap si pemangil yang menampakan raut khawatir dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah ngos-ngosan sedikit mengernyit heran menatap gadis mungil yang berlari kearahnya.

" ada apa asyura, tenang dulu dan katakan dengan jelas" ucap gadis berwajah boneka itu menanyai gadis mungil yang memanggil namanya dengan nafas tersengal di depannya, sedikit panik.

" Elisa sunbae, Kai sunbae gawat...kelompok Ulquiora mereka...hosh...mereka nekad pergi ke zona hampa sendirian hosh...aku mencoba menghentikan mereka, tapi mereka tidak mau dengar dan pergi begitu saja" teriak gadis bernama Asyura itu dengan panik mengutarakan maksudnya.

" dasar anak nakal" gerutu-Elisa-gadis bersurai bleacing dan berwajah boneka itu saat mengingat kelompok murid nakal yang selalu membuat onar di akademi.

"hei...Kai tunggu aku, Asyura katakan pada pembimbing yang lainnya tentang ini, sementara aku dan Kai akan pergi terlebih dulu oke" ucap Elisa meneriaki pemuda tan yang sudah melesat pergi tanpa permisi meninggalkannya, lalu menepuk pelan pundak Asyura, setelahnya bergegas mengikuti pemuda berkulit tan yang menghilang dari pandangannya itu, Asyura mengangguk dan berlari berusaha mencari pembimbing yang lainnya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Wwaaaaa...gggyyyaaaaa...tolong aku..." teriakan histeris terdengar nyaring saat gadis bersurai orange itu di cengkeram paksa oleh salah satu lugis, monster tingkat tiga yang terlihat mengerikan.

" iinnoee..." teriak keempatnya panik.

Gggrrrrrrrrrrwwwwwrrrr...

Terdengar geraman mengerikan sang lugis seolah sengaja memberitahukan kepada mereka jika wilayah yang mereka injak adalah wilayahnya dan mereka sangat tidak menyukai kedatangan kelima manusia itu yang terlihat mengancam wilayah dan keamanan tempat mereka.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kyuhyun berlari secepat kilat saat melihay kegaduhan itu, dia menjejak tanah berpasir dan melompat tinggi menuju udara melesat hingga mencapai targetnya si gadis bersurai jeruk itu, mengumpulkan udara dan membekukannya menjadi sebuah balok es pipih, menjadikannya seperti sebuah suriken es dan melemparkannya ke arah lengan salah satu lugis yang mencengkeram gadis bersurai jeruk itu, dalam sekali tebas lengan besar itu terpisah dari tubuhnya membuat gadis bersurai jeruk itu terlepas dan jatuh dari cengkraman tangan besar lugis, dengan gerakan cepat kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya menjejakkan kakinya kewajah sang lugis menjadikan tumpuan kakinya seraya menendangnya keras dan melesatkan kembali tubuhnya kearah jatuhnya si gadis bersurai jeruk itu, dengan mulus kyuhyun berhasil menangkap inoe membuat jubahnya terlepas memperlihatkan helaian surai seputih saljunya yang di permainkan oleh angin, sangat kontras dengan bibir semerah plumnya membuat penampilannya terlihat seperti pahatan seorang seniman ahli terlihat sangat cantik dan sempurna di mata seorang Kai, detik itu juga Kai yang dingin dan tak pernah tertarik pada wanita manapun nyaris melupakan bahwa dirinya sedang menahan nafasnya.

Bahkan untuk mendeskripsikan seorang kyuhhun lidah Kai seolah keluh.

Kai tidak menyangkah bisa melihat seorang manusia yang bisa melawan tiga lugis sekaligus dengan fisik dan kekuatan tanpa cela, bahkan sikap dan raut wajah datar datar kyuhyun seolah tak pernah berubah.

Melihat wajah kyuhyun yang nyaris tanpa ekspresi yang berarti membuat dada Kai seolah tertusuk, Kai sangat tidak menyukai raut wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat dingin, datar dan kelam.

Selang beberapa detik tatapan mereka bertemu mengakibatkan sedikit sengatan listris kecil yang seolah mengelitik perut Kai, cepat kyuhyun melemparkan tubuh inoe ke arah Kai tanpa meleset dengan akurasi yang sempurna, seolah Kai memang sudah memprediksi jika kyuhyun akan melemparkan tubuh inoe padanya, dengan mulus kai dapat menangkap tubuh inoe tanpa kesulitan.

Kyuhyun menjejakkan kakinya ke atas pasir sekali lagi dengan gerakan memutar yang terlihat sensual dengan kecepatan kilat seolah membuat tubuhnya menghilang, Kyuhyun melesat cepat menuju ke arah lugis-lugis itu berniat membunuh mereka sekaligus dalam sekali serangan namun ekor matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap penampakan dari seekor lugis kecil yang meringkuk ketakutan di belakang ke tiga lugis dewasa itu. kyuhyun tertegun sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum lembut melihat bayi lugis itu yang mengingatkannya pada anaknya, si kecil haneul yang tak sempat di lahirkannya kedunia melihat pemandangan itu yang entah mengapa membuat dada Kyuhyun di penuhi oleh perasaan hangat yang tiba-tiba menyeruak mengisi dadanya. sedetik langkahnya terhenti dan keinginan untuk melenyapkan ketiga lugis itupun lenyap seketika.

" keluarga ya..." gumamnya pelan seraya menghindari serangan mereka bertiga dengan gerakan lincah dan sesekali bersalto menghindar seolah tubuh kyuhyun seringan bulu, kyuhyun berlari menaiki tubuh lugis pejantan yang terlihat besar di antara ketiganya, gadis itu mengumamkan sesuatu dan seketika ketiga lugis itu membeku terjebak dalam balutan es yang membekukan mereka sekaligus menjadi satu dalam sekali helaan nafas seorang Cho kyuhyun.

Tap

Kyuhyun menjejakan kakinya di tanah berpasir itu, perlahan kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri si lugis kecil yang berdiri ketakutan mencicit panik menatap ketiga orang tuanya yang terjebak dalam es dan kearah kyuhyun secara bergantian serta sedikit mendesis coba mengancam kyuhyun agar tak menyakitinya.

" hei...kau tak perlu cemas mereka baik-baik saja, maaf aku sudah menakutimu dan menyakiti orang tuamu, aku...sungguh iri melihat kalian, setelah ini jangan berkeliaran tanpa pengawasan orang tuamu ya, di sini sangat berbahaya untuk makhluk sekecil dirimu" ucap kyuhyun berjongkok di depan bayi lugis itu dan dia bangkit berdiri kemudian menghampiri kelompok kai dan kembali memasang wajah datar dan dinginnya kembali entah kemana perginya senyum lembut yang menguap secara tiba-tiba itu. kyuhyun berdiri dengan angkuh di depan ketujuh manusia yang menatapnya dengan wajah bodoh, khas amatir.

" jangan pernah menginjakan kakimu ke zona hampa tanpa persiapan jika tak ingin mati konyol, bodoh..." ucap kyuhyun tajam menatap sekilas gerombolan manusia idiot menurutnya itu dan berbalik pergi dengan sikap acuh.

" kalian punya waktu lima menit untuk pergi sebelum esnya mencair" peringat kyuhyun lagi dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya meninggalkan kai yang diam menatap punggung kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

" siapa dia, belum pernah aku melihat ada seorang le brien mempunyai kemampuan hebat seperti itu dia juga sangat cantik, ya tuhan iri sekali melihatnya, sayang kata-katanya sedikit beracun, padahal dia sempurna sial" kagum Elisa menatap punggung kyuhyun yang mulai menjauh dan mencebik sebal setelahnya, jelas sekali jika si gadis berwajah boneka itu sangat mengangumi kesempurnaan seorang Cho kyuhyun setelah melihat aksi memukaunya apalagi melihat bentuk tubuh dan wajah kyuhyun yang terpahat sempurna di sana.

" kalian tidak apa-apa?!" Yesung datang kemudian dengan raut wajah cemas.

" sunbae, kau datang, syukurlah mereka baik-baik saja, ayo cepat pergi dari sini kalian ini benar-benar pembuat onar sialan" jawab Elisa menatap Yesung yang tertegun melihat para lugis yang membeku dalam balutan es dan mengalihkan tatapan tajam menusuknya pada kelima manusia bodoh itu serta mengiring mereka untuk kembali ke hoko.

" ini...siapa yang melakukan hal ini?!" tanya Yesung terpaku di tempatnya seolah membeku menatap hasil karya sang legendary hoko Cho Kyuhyun.

" seorang gadis " jawab kai kalem " apa kau mengenalnya, sunbae?!" tanya kai kemudian dengan tatapan menyelidik.

" kurasa aku mengenalnya, akhirnya dia kembali...sebegitu lamanyakah kau memerlukan waktu kyu, gadis nakal...kemana saja kau selama ini" hela nafas berat Yesung mengingat kyuhyun yang telah menghilang begitu lama.

" ayo kai?" ucap Yesung menepuk pundak kai dan membalikkan tubuhnya berjalan menyusul Elisa dan yang lainnya meninggalkan zona hampa, meski lirih kai dapat mendengar jelas penuturan Yesung yang menyebut nama kyuhyun membuat Kai sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya seperti pernah mendengar nama itu di sebut sebelumnya oleh seniornya yang lebih dulu mendiami Hoko.

" kyu...kyuhyun...jadi itu kau" ucap kai pelan, entah kenapa saat bibirnya menyebutkan nama kyuhyun seolah ada perasaan antusias yang tak dapat di mengertinya dan dadanya yang seolah menghentak-hentak keras tak terkendali, ini aneh karena baru kali ini kai merasakan perasaan tertarik saat melihat seorang gadis. kai memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan berjalan perlahan menyusul Yesung dan Elisa yang sudah menghilang.

Sementara di hoko

" tidak biasanya kau melamun sendiri di sini hyuk?!" tanya mikhaela melihat eunhyuk yang menatap sendu langit sore yang berwarna jingga dari balik kaca jendela kastil.

" mikhaela, apa kau percaya dengan firasat?! " tanya eunhyuk serius

" ini memang terdengar gila tapi...aku seolah bisa merasakan keberadaannya di sini, di hoko " gumam eunhyuk yakin tanpa menoleh, tatapannya masih terfokus pada langit.

" entahlah hyuk..." desah mikhaela lelah dengan semua pertanyaan yang di lontarkan eunhyuk hampit setiap hari, karena jujur mikhaelapun tak tau harus memberikan jawaban seperti apa agar eunhyuk puas.

" aku tau..., kita semua tau...baginya hoko terlihat seperti mimpi buruk bahkan lebih buruk dari yang terburuk, tidak mungkin dia kembali kesini jika itu menyiksanya dan terlalu menyakitkan untuknya hyuk" jawab mikhaela dengan nada sedih.

" kau benar, dia tak mungkin menginjakan kakinya di hoko lagi setelah apa yang terjadi padanya dan kibum" eunhyuk menjeda seraya menghela nafas berat.

" aku...kurasa aku hanya terlalu merindukan mereka berdua" ucapnya seraya menundukan kepalanya putus asa.

" kau tau dua orang bodoh itu terlalu kejam padaku, mereka pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun padaku, aku seperti sedang di khianati, aku merasa konyol sekali...mereka, dua orang brengsek itu sungguh keterlaluan mengerjaiku dan hebatnya aku sangat merindukan mereka sampai ingin mati rasanya" ucap eunhyuk dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca sedih dengan nada suara yang sedikit tercekat, mikhaela menatap sedih pemuda tampan yang terlihat rapuh itu tanpa mampu mengatakan apapun padanya bahkan kata-kata menenangkanpun tak mampu keluar dari bibir cherrynya.

" hah...sepertinya aku mulai melankolis lagi menyebalkan sekali, ayo pergi aku tak ingin dennis murka karena kita terlambat pergi ke pertemuan" ucap eunhyuk terkekeh pelan seraya mengusap sisa bulir bening yang sempat menetes di kedua manik redupnya kemudian menatap mikhaela yang balas menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, eunhyuk bergegas pergi tanpa menunggu mikhaela yang seolah membeku di tempat itu dan kembali menatap awan jingga di luar sana.

" kyu...kapan kau kembali, bukan hanya kau yang terluka disini, dia bahkan lebih terluka tanpamu dan kibum di sisinya, tak taukah kau tentang hal itu..." lirih mikhaela seraya menatap punggung eunhyuk sedih dan melangkahkan kakinya menyusul eunhyuk tanpa menyadari seseorang yang sejak tadi terlihat menguping percakapan mereka tanpa mereka sadari, pemuda itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di balik tembok dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada bidangnya, dia terdiam seolah meresapi semua rasa sakit yang eunhyuk rasakan sementara anting hitam berbentuk gading miliknya terlihat bergoyang-goyang di telinga kanannya saat dia memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempatnya dengan helaan berat.

Mereka dapat mengingat dengan jelas di hari menghilangnya kyuhyun, eunhyuk adalah orang pertama yang terkejut dan panik mendengar kabar menghilangnya kyuhyun bahkan dia nyaris seperti orang gila saat mencarinya di berbagai tempat, bukan hanya di hoko bahkan eunhyuk rela melompat ke dunia nyata tempat dimana dia banyak mendapatkan rasa sakitnya, jika hoko adalah mimpi buruk untuk Kyuhyun maka dunia nyata adalah mimpi buruk untuk eunhyuk atau lee hyuk jae. Namun pemuda itu bahkan rela melukai dan menyambut mimpi terburuknya dengan tangan terbuka hanya demi menemukan satu-satunya teman yang dimilikinya, Cho kyuhyun. eunhyuk ingin menolong kyuhyun dari keterpurukannya namun entah kenapa kyuhyun seolah menjauh dan tak membiarkan dirinya untuk menolongnya, eunhyuk bahkan tak rela jika kehilangan satu-satunya teman yang tersisa setelah kepergian kibum akan sangat menyakitkan untuknya jika dia kehilangan satu temannya lagi dan itu membuatnya hancur.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" aaarrrrgggghhh..." teriakan keras dan membahana seakan memecah kesunyian di dalam kastil seram penuh kabut hitam dan terdapat banyak burung-burung fury yang terlihat terbang rendah di atap kastil.

" aku bosan, dia...sama sekali tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan menyerah" ucap Sarah menatap benci pada makhluk bersurai kelam yang menatapnya sayu dari dalam tabung silinder penuh cairan berlendir hijau bening sebatas lehernya dengan banyak rantai yang mengikatnya.

" kau bahkan tak tau sehebat apa dia di masa lampaunya, jangan harap kita dapat menaklukannya semuda itu sarah, dia adalah iblis jika dia benar-benar hidup, kau bahkan tak akan menduga sebesar apa kekuatannya?!" jawab Min pada penghuni baru di erost itu.

" kurasa aku mempercayai kata-katamu Min, dia bahkan sama sekali tak membiarkan kita menguasainya, benar-benar tipe seorang _saint_ pantas saja yang mulia Rieru sangat menginginkannya" ucap Rinku gadis lainnya seraya tersenyum aneh, penghuni baru erost seorang gadis yang sangat pintar di antara penghuni erost yang lainnya dan hanya dia saja yang mampu membuat kibum tersiksa bahkan lebih dari tiga ribu tahun lamanya hanya untuk membuat Kim Kibum menyerah dan rela memberikan tubuhnya pada yang mulia Rieru pemimpin hoko tanp perlawanan namun hingga saat ini dengan gigih kibum melawan tanpa berniat untuk menyerah sedikitpun.

" kau bahkan tak akan mengira sehebat apa si brengsek ini dulu" sahut choza menatap kibum dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Saint adalah tipe makhluk sempurna dengan kekuatan yang melebihi seorang le brien, hanya kibum dan kyuhyun saja yang di ketahui bisa meningkatkan kekuatannya hingga menjadi maksimal dan merubah mereka menjadi seorang _saint_ sempurna.

" tak ada perkembangan" ucap seseorang di belakangnya dengan intonasi nada yang sedikit berat terkesan dingin mengangetkan keempat penjaga itu.

" yang mulia rieru" ucap keempatnya secara bersamaan seraya menunduk hormat menghadap sang pemimpin erost itu.

" sepertinya begitu, aku tak bisa menunggu terlalu lama lagi, tubuh yang sedang ku tempati ini mulai rusak, percepat semuanya buat dia menyerah dengan paksa, Rinku" perintah sang pemimpin erost yang bernama rieru itu mutlak, Rinku menunduk dan menatap sang pemimpin erost dengan tatapan tegas seolah perintah itulah yang dia tunggu sejak dulu.

" apapun untukmu yang mulia" jawabnya.

Rieru mendekat ke arah tabung kaca itu menatap makhluk tampan bersurai kelam yang menatapnya sendu seolah tenaganya telah terkuras habis.

" kau, sampai kapan kau akan melawan jifan, mulai dari sekarang akulah yang akan menguasai tubuhmu jadi menyerahlah" bisik Rieru menatap angkuh pemuda datar dingin-Kim Kibum atau Bryan atau juga Jin Jifan si iblis merah, sang legendary di HOKO.

Kibum menatap sang pemimpin erost intens perlahan-lahan manik gelapnya berubah warna menjadi semerah darah dalam sekejap dan iris hitam terlihat hanya sebatas garis di tengah warna merah miliknya saat tatapannya bertemu dengan mata sang pemimpin erost itu, Kibum sedikit mengeram serta meronta keras di dalam tabungnya dengan cairan brengsek yang melemahkannya, melihat reaksi itu choza kembali menyiksa kibum dengan serangan listrik jutaan volt dan sekali lagi teriakan keras membahana memenuhi kastil gelap itu membuat beberapa burung fury terlihat berkoak dan terbang rendah dengan gelisah seolah ingin mengabarkan pada seseorang jika di dalam sana ada sesosok makhluk yang butuh bantuan.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan melewati hamparan tanah hijau di halaman kastil di dalam Amethys menuju pohon kehidupan yang telah berdiri kokoh hingga jutaan tahun lamanya, kyuhyun mengusap batang pohon itu seraya memejamkan matanya, seolah merasakan sesuatu sekejab angin dingin terasa membelai kulitnya, seolah itu adalah sebuah tanda dan ucapan selamat datang dari anaknya.

" maaf sayang ibu datang terlambat, ku harap ibu tidak terlalu memgecewakanmu, haneul-ah" bisik kyuhyun lirih seraya berjongkok tepat di antara dua akar yang saling mengapit menyisahkan sebuah celah sempit dan di dalamnya terdapat gundukan tanah dengan nisan bertuliskan nama kim haneul, putri kecil yang tak sempat di lahirkannya kedunia.

" ibu sangat merindukanmu" ucap kyuhyun tanpa menyadari sebuah langkah lelan perlahan mendekatinya.

" kyu...kaukah itu?!" tanya seseorang di belakang kyuhyun, anting gading berwarna hitamnya terlihat bergoyang di permainkan angin, mendengar namanya di sebut kyuhyun bangkit berdiri dan menampilkan senyum terbaiknya.

" ya...aku pulang Dennis Park" ucapnya seketika Dennis berlari dan menghambur memeluk kyuhyun dengan sangat erat.

" kemana saja kau selama ini tak taukah kau bahwa kami begitu mencemaskan keadaanmu?!" tanya Dennis setelah pelukannya terlepas menatap gadis di depannya yang terlihat begitu banyak berubah.

" maaf...aku hanya coba melarikan diri, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa pergi terlalu jauh, kukira aku tak bisa sembuh dari keterpurukanku dan akan terus mendekam dalam rumah sakit jiwa itu tapi sepertinya takdir mengatakan hal lain dan...disinilah aku sekarang, bukankah ini rumit" ucap Kyuhyun mengendikan bahunya acuh seolah hal yang di alaminya di dunia nyata bukanlah hal penting.

Seminggu setelah kyuhyun memutuskan kembali ke dunia nyata, dia kembali pada tubuhnya yang koma selama hampir dua bulan lebih itu karena kecelakaan yang menimpanya dan hebatnya lagi setelah sadar dari masa komanya kyuhyun masih dapat mengingat jelas rasa sakit saat kibummnya pergi meninggalkan dirinnya hampir gila karena rasa sesak yang selaku singgah di hatinya, kyuhyun mengalami depresi berat membuatnya berkali-kali nyaris bunuh diri serta selalu berteriak histeris memanggil nama Kibum bahkan tak di ketahui seperti apa sosoknya, ibunya yang tak tega melihat keadaan kyuhyun terpaksa membawa kyuhyun kerumah sakit jiwa saat dokter mengatakan jika jiwa kyuhyun sedikit terganggu, kyuhyun mendekam di rumah sakit jiwa selama hampir empat tahun lebih, hingga dokter memutuskan bahwa kyuhyun di nyatakan sembuh dan mengijinkan dia untuk kembali ke sekolah dengan mengikuti kelas akselerasi di usia ke dua puluhnya.

" pasti itu sangat berat untukmu, maaf aku tak bisa melakukan hal berguna untukmu kyu?!" sesal Dennis terlihat sekali gurat kesedihan dan penyesalan dalam raut wajahnya.

" aku mengerti itu bukan salah siapa-siapa Dennis, tak ada yang bisa menolong kami, semua sudah terjadi, siapapun dalam posisi sulit waktu itu aku paham" jawab kyuhyun pengertian.

" syukurlah kau terlihat baik-baik saja" ucap dennis tulus.

" ah...kau harus melihat semua ini, aku membangun sebuah akademi untuk membantu sang tersesat agar menjadi seorang le brien hebat, lagipula kami banyak membutuhkan bantuan dari generasi muda untuk menyegel Hoko agar tetap aman dari ganguan luar setidaknya kejadian dulu tak akan pernah terulanh lagi, lagipula sudah waktunya untukku untuk berhenti, kau tau usia kami di hoko tidaklah mudah lagi, aku disini bahkan memiliki usia lebih dari dua puluh lima ribu tahun ckckck aku bahkan mulai mempermasalahkan soal keriput, sangat jelas perbedaan wakti di sini dan di dunia nyata sangat jauh berbeda. Aku sangat bersyukur tentang hal itu, setidaknya di usia yang beribu-ribu tahun ini aku masih terlihat tampan" kekeh dennis kemudian, kyuhyun bahkan tau jika perbedaan waktu antara hoko dan dunia nyata tidaklah sama, waktu di hoko berjalan dengan sangat cepat di banding dengan waktu di dunia nyata bayangkan saja kyuhyun hanya meninggalkan hoko selama tiga tahun kurang lebih dan disini sudah hampir tiga ribu tahun bukankah perbandingan waktu yang sangat menakjubkan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat antusiasme dennis saat menjelaskan segalanya tentang banyak perubahan yang terjadi di hoko.

" ah...aku harus pergi ke pertemuan, ayo kau juga harus ikut ada seseorang lagi yang harus kau temui, dan kau juga berhutang banyak permintaan maaf padanya karena telah meninggalkan dia begitu saja dulu, dia sangat mencemaskanmu kyu" ucap dennis menarik tangan kyuhyun menuju ruang pertemuan di mana semua para le brien senior berkumpul di ruang rapat seperti biasanya.

" cih...menyuruh kita untuk tidak terlambat dia sendiri malah yang datang terlambat dasar ketua tidak konsisten" dengus Elisa tidak sabar.

" kenapa malah kau yang ngamuk?!" tanya eunhyuk tertawa geli melihat sikap gadis yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya itu.

" tidak apa-apa aku hanya sedikit kesal tadi gara-gara bocah-bocah sialan itu, aiishh...dan sekarang aku bahkan di suruh menunggu, kau tau aku benci menunggu, menyebalkan. ini sudah lebih dari dua puluh menit hyuk, apa kau tidak kesal juga" sungut Elisa masih terus mengoceh tidak terima sementara eunhyuk hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Elisa yang entah kenapa mengingatkannya pada Kyuhyun, sahabat sehidup sematinya yang kini entah berada di mana.

" k-kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?!" gugup Elisa saat mengetahui eunhyuk tengah menatapnya intens.

" tidak...aku hanya suka melihatmu bicara" jawab eunhyuk dengan senyum sejuta makna, seketika membuat Elisa bungkam dengan rona merah yang mulai menjalar di setiap inci wajahnya saat melihat senyum eunhyuk yang di tujukan padanya.

Perlahan pintu mulai terbuka menampilkan sesosok pemuda dengan senyum cerah di bibirnya menatap setiap pasang mata yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan setengah kesal, bahkan dennis masih bisa tersenyum saat ini, benar-benar mengesalkan.

" aku punya kejutan untuk kalian" ucap dennis ceria dengan senyuman lebar.

" kukira kau tersasar di suatu tempat hampir saja aku akan mengirimkan bala bantuan untuk mencarimu" sahut kris dengan nada sarkastik menatap dingin pada dennis.

" ck...tutup mulutmu, aku malas bertengkar denganmu hari ini Kris, masih ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kusampaikan hari ini" balas Dennis malas melihat pemuda tiang itu yang kini kembali berdecih, entah kenapa sejak kematian seung young kris berubah menjadi pribadi yang dingin dan menyebalkan.

" lihat siapa yang aku bawa" ucap Dennis lagi mengacuhkan Kris mengalihkan tatapannya pada yang lainnya seraya menyingkirkan tubuh tegapnya memperlihatkan sebuah tubuh mungil seorang Cho kyuhyun yang berdiri diam diam menatap mereka semua dengan iris selelehan caramel yang selama ini selalu di rindukan mereka semua. Mata mereka membulat sempurna saat manik mereka manangkap sesosok seorang Cho kyuhyun yang berdiri di belakang dennis.

" oh...bukankah itu gadis yang tadi, benarkan kai?!" ucap Elisa terkejut seraya menunjuk kyuhyun heran menatap Kai yang sedikit terhenyak mendapati sosok gadis yang sempat mencuri perhatiannya dalam sekejap mata.

Eunhyuk membeku sedetik kemudian dia menatap Kyuhyun tajam seraya mengeram pelan, Eunhyuk berjalan perlahan menuju ke arah kyuhyun, kini semua mata terlihat mengawasi pergerakan eunhyuk tanpa berniat untuk menghentikan si monyet tampan itu, bahkan Elisa terlihat menahan nafasnya takut melihat ekspresi eunhyuk yang terlihat sangat mengerikan bahkan raut wajah eunhyuk telah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari wajah lembutnya tadi.

" kemana saja kau selama ini hah..." ucap eunhyuk dingin menekan setiap amarahnya pada kyuhyun yang terdiam menatap eunhyuk dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan.

" setelah semua ini kau datang dengan sesukamu, brengsek?!" teriak eunhyuk dengan mata yang sedikit nyalang berkaca-kaca.

" apa aku sangat tidak berguna untukmi sampai kau pergi tanpa mau mengandalkanku...aku..." ucapan eunhyuk terhenti saat kyuhyun berjalan ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat.

" aku temanmu kyu...tak bisakah kau sedikit berkelu kesah dan mengandalkanku" ucapnya sedikit terisak pelan seraya membenamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher kyuhyun melampiaskan semua kesedihan, kemarahan dan kekecewaannya selama beratus-ratus tahun.

" maafkan aku..." balas kyuhyun setelah sekian lama terdiam semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

" aku mencarimu kemana-mana?!"ucap eunhyuk lagi semakin terisak.

" aku tau..." balas kyuhyun dengan suara tercekat.

" aku hampir gila saat tak menemukanmu di manapun?!"

" aku tau..."

" aku sangat mencemaskanmu, Cho Kyuhyun idiot"

" maafkan aku" hanya kata itu yang bisa di ucapkan oleh kyuhyun untuk membuat tenang sahabatnya itu, kyuhyun sangat merasa bersalah.

" jangan pernah pergi lagi tanpa berpamitan padaku atau aku tak akan memaafkanmu Cho Kyuhyun, kau dengar itu" ucap eunhyuk di sela tangisnya yang belum berhenti, menekankan setiap katanya agar selalu di ingat oleh kyuhyun.

" aku berjanji...aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, maaf telah membuatmu cemas, maaf telah membuatmu terluka...hyukkie" balas kyuhyun lagi eunhyuk terguguh saat kyuhyun kembali mengucapkan nama pangilan sayangnya yang telah lama di rindukannya, seketika isakan tangis eunhyuk menjadi semakin keras.

" bodoh...kyuhyun idiot" ucapnya pada akhirnya.

" syukurlah hyuk..." ucap mikhaela lega seraya mengusap air matanya.

Terlihat Kris menyungingkan senyuman tulus untuk pertama kalinya sejak kematian seung young, secara perlahan mulai mendekati dua makhluk beda spesies yang sedang berpelukan itu.

" hei...monyet, jangan memonopoli kyu sendiri, memang kau pikir hanya kau saja yang merindukannya, minggir" ucap kris menarik tubuh eunhyuk yang menempel erat pada kyuhyun membuyarkan aksi mengharu biru itu yang rusak seketika karena ucapan menyebalkan Kris, suasana dalam ruangan itu perlahan mulai mencair membuat yesung, dennis, sehun, ren dan mikhaela mendekati kyuhyun dan saling berbagi pelukan menyambut kyuhyun dan mengacuhkan eunhyuk yang memprotes keras karena acara berpelukannya dengan kyuhyun harus berakhir.

" hei...kai apa kau tau siapa dia, apa dia kekasih eunhyuk sunbae?!" tanya shindong pemuda gempal imut itu bertanya pada kai yang menatap pemandangan eunhyuk dan kyuhyun dengan perasaan aneh, seolah ada sebuah kabut tipis di hatinya dan membuatnya merasa sedikit sesak. Kai diam dengan wajah dingin dan sedikit keruh tanpa ada niat untuk membalas pertanyaan shindong, shindong menoleh menatap Elisa, sama halnya dengan Kai gadis itu memiliki raut wajah yang tak jauh berbeda dengan pemuda tan di sampingnya saat menatap kedua makhluk beda spesies itu saling berpelukan.

" sepertinya hanya aku saja yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh di sini" gumam shindong, karena hanya ketiga manusia itu saja yang tak mengenal kyuhyun, mereka adalah seorang le brien baru.

TBC

Welcome to Emon in my FF

Semoga feelnya dapet dan tidak terlalu mengecewakan untukmu^^ lizz sendiri gak yakin sih hahaha

Oke review please..._


	21. Chapter 21

**Tittle :**

 **HOKO**

 **Cast :**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Lee Eunhyuk( Hyukie), Kai (Kim jongin), Dennis Park( Leeteuk), Mikhaela(oc), Huang Zi Tao, Yesung, Ren (Choi minki), Shin Seung Young (Oc), Elisa (Oc).**

 **Rated :**

 **T-M**

 **Genre :**

 **romance, adventure, fantasy, genderswitch**

 **Warning :**

 **bahasa tidak baku, Typos bertebaran dimana-mana.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

.

.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kyuhyun berdiri bosan di antara eunhyuk dan kris menatap sekumpulan manusia tersesat yang mencoba memasuki amethys dan mencoba peruntungannya untuk menjadi seorang le brien dengan cara mengikuti sebuah ujian masuk yang di adakan di HOKO. Sementara dennis sang ketua yang berdiri dengan angkuh di singahsananya memberikan sebuah penjelasan pada para si tersesat untuk mengikuti ujian menjadi seorang le brien yang akan di laksanakan dua minggu lagi di mulai dari sekarang. serta mengumumkan tentang posisi jabatan ketuanya yang akan di ambil alih oleh kyuhyun nantinya, karena posisi itu memang seharusnya menjadi milik kyuhyun. Membuat kyuhyun mencebik tidak terima karena sesungguhnya dia tak menginginkan posisi itu, terlalu membosankan dan terlalu merepotkan. Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetukan sepatunya ke arah lantai dengan ritme pelan setelahnya dia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri menatap seorang pemuda tan yang sejak tadi intens menatapnya dengan wajah datar serta sorot mata yang memperlihatkan keingintahuannya dengan begitu jelas, untuk sepersekian detik tatapan mereka seakan terkunci bahkan kyuhyun sontak menghentikan ketukan sol sepatunya pada lantai. entah mengapa rasanya kyuhyun seolah terseret dalam pusaran angin yang memabukan, samar kyuhyun merasakan kenyamanan yang sempat dia rasakan saat bersama dengan kibumnya, hanya sedikit. Namun kyuhyun seolah merasa jika sorot mata pemuda tan itu seakan membangkitkan entah apapun yang ada dalam dirinya hingga membuatnya otaknya sedikit tdi rasa mengosong tiba-tiba dan kemudian kyuhyun seakan tersentak oleh berbagai macam fantasi liar yang terproses dalam di kepalanya ini sungguh aneh dan membuat kyuhyun merasa tidak nyaman seolah hati kecilnya berteriak untuk tidak terlalu terhanyut oleh tatapan memabukan pria berkulit tan tersebut dan detik berikutnya kyuhyun telah di kuasai oleh rasa yang tak nyaman menguasai tubuhnya. Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah sol sepatunya lagi dan mulai mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dengan sikap bosan bermaksud mengalihkan fokusnya dari pemuda tan yang coba menarik minatnya kembali hanya dengan cara yang sederhana, menatapnya dengan begitu intrns. Sungguh kyuhyun masih mencintai kibumnya sampai saat ini dan entah kenapa pemuda tan itu seolah menawarkan kenyamanan yang membuatnya seakan ragu untuk menolak pesonanya hingga tanpa sadar membuat kyuhyun mendesah berat

Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya dan mulai membuat ritme aneh dengan sepatunya yang menghentak pelan lantai marmer, kadang pelan kadang cepat dengan ritme yang tidak teratur namun mampu membuat kyuhyun seolah lupa dengan sekelilingnya. membuat seulas senyum tipis yang terukir di bibir merah bervolume milik kai, pemuda tan yang sejak tadi terus mengamati gerak gerik kyuhyun secara terang-terangan.

" sepertinya kau terlihat sangat tertarik dan menikmatinya!?" ucap mikhaela tersenyum kecil menatap kai, membuat pemuda itu sedikit bingung namun selanjutnya kai seolah mengerti apa yang di maksud oleh mikhaela, kai hanya bisa tersenyum miring setelahnya.

" dia menarik... entah mengapa dia membuatku merasa aneh sejak tadi" jawab kai menatap mikhaela dengan senyum anehnya yang semakin membuat pria tan itu melipat gandakan ketampanannya dan membuat beberapa si tersesat atau gadis-gadis terpekik senang melihat wajah dan penampakan kai yang terlihat semakin seksi di mata mereka.

" kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, dekati dia" dukung mikhaela membuat kai tersenyum tipis sekali lagi.

" memang seperti itu rencananya" jawab kai membuat mikhaela terkekeh.

" ku harap kau berhasil, meski itu tak akan mudah" ucap mikhaela lagi memberikan dorongan untuk kai seraya menepuk pundak pemuda tan itu pelan.

" kibum kan, aku tau" jawab kai senyum sudah menghilang dari wajahnya, mikhaela menatap kai seraya tersenyum tipis sementara oh sehun yang sejak tadi menjadi pendengar setia kekasih dan teman tannya itu hanya bisa menepuk pundak kai seolah memberi semangat tersamarkan.

" berjuanglah, meski aku tau kau tidak akan bisa di bandingkan dengan kibum" ucap sehun dan hanya mendapat decihan tak suka dari kai.

Kai mengamati kyuhyun untuk yang kesekian kalinya, kyuhyun menunduk dan masih mengetukan sepatunya ke lantai marmer sesekali tatapannya terlihat menjelajah liar dan mendesah setelahnya membuat kai tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa, namun masih bisa dia sembunyikan.

" aku bosan..." gumam kyuhyun pelan setelah beberapa lama kini manik selelehan caramelnya menatap kesal ke arah dennis yang sejak tadi mengoceh kesana kemari tanpa ujung, mendengar bisikan kyuhyun membuat kris tersenyum tipis. sepertinya kyuhyun membenci hal yang bersifat bertele-tele dan merepotkan seperti ini. Bahkan dia tidak berubah masih sama seperti kyuhyun yang di kenalnya.

" bersabarlah ini akan segera berakhir" bisik kris dan membuat kyuhyun mengeleng keras. Sungguh kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan rasanya darah dalam otaknya seakan berhenti mengalir dan membeku jika dia semakin lama berdiam diri dalam ruangan tanpa melakukan apa-apa selama berjam-jam. Persetan dengan dennis kyuhyun harus segera pergi dari tempat ini sebelum kesabarannya habis dan menghancurkan tempat ini dalam sekali tebas.

" ini sangat membosankan" lolong kyuhyun pada akhirnya setelah sekian lama mencoba bertahan di tempatnya seraya mendongakkan kepalanya keatas menatap langit-langit. Sepertinya dia yang sudah tidak tahan mendengar pidato panjang dari dennis yang sejak tadi belum selesai juga.

Semua orang terkesiap kaget mendengar lolongan keras dari makhluk cantik bak dewi dengan surai hitamnya itu, seketika membuat aula menghening tiba-tiba dan kini semua mata terlihat tertuju padanya dengan tatapan bertanya dan sedikit bingung hingga aula kembali mendengungkan gumam kebingungan dengan sikap kyuhyun saat itu.

" hei...kyu, apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu" peringat eunhyuk berbisik menatap kyuhyun dengan sedikit rasa was-was, pasalnya semua orang kini menatap kyuhyun dengan raut wajah aneh. Kyuhyun tak perduli dia memutar bola matanya malas. Kyuhyun menumpukan kakinya pada meja yang menjadi penghalangnya sejak tadi dan melompat dengan sekali hentakan menjajarkan dirinya tepat di samping dennis yang mengerutkan keningnya berusaha menerka apa yang akan di lakukan kyuhyun selanjutnya. bahkan kyuhyun sama sekali tak memperdulikan ocehan eunhyuk di belakangnya.

" dennis...aku tidak perduli dengan posisi apapun yang kau tawarkan padaku, aku tifak berminat oke, hanya tempati posisi itu dan biarkan aku melakukan apapun yang ingin aku lakukan, aku tidak punya waktu untuk melakukan kegiatan sia-sia seperti itu, kau tau aku bukan orang yang sabar" ucap kyuhyun menatap dennis malas dan berjalan pelan ke arah para manusia tersesat yang menatapnya dengan sorot mata ingin tau dan kekaguman pada sosok kyuhyun yang berjalan santai tanpa memperdulikan protesan dennis di belakangnya karena kyuhyun sudah menghancurkan acara pentingnya yang di lakukannya dengan sikap kurang ajarnya.

" jangan bersikap terlalu kaku dennis, biarkan mereka bersenang-senang. bukankah itulah alasan mereka sampai disini, jangan membicarakan aturan yang terdengar memuakan di telinga seperti itu. kalian...ambil kesempatan dan buatlah masalah, jangan perdulikan tentang aturan, aturan memang di buat untuk di langgar dan hiduplah dengan bebas jangan biarkan dirimu terikat oleh sesuatu yang kasat mata seperti itu, bukankah begitu...dennis" kyuhyun memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku coat yang di pakainya seraya menatap dennis dengan sorot mata jenaka dan tersenyum tipis, namun entah kenapa dalam sorot mata kyuhyun terpancar sebuah keseriusan yang sangat kentara sekali. Ya kyuhyun sama sekali tidak sedang bercanda atau mengingau saat mengatakan hal itu, dia sangat serius.

" baiklah...kalian bersenang-senanglah aku pergi" ucap kyuhyun santai dan berlalu pergi bergitu saja dari aula membuat semua mata melongoh dan menatapnya tak percaya mendengar penuturan kyuhyun, mereka bahkan tak menyangkah akan ada manusia atau seorang le brien yang begitu sempurna dan mempesona seperti kyuhyun.

" dia keren" gumam kai dan tersenyum senanh setelahnya.

" cih...apa-apaan dia, dia sama sekali tak berubah" ucap yesung dan tertawa aneh melihat tingkah kyuhyun seolah senang mendapati aksi kurang ajar kyuhyun setelah sekian lama.

" sepertinya kau akan kesusahan untuk mengurusnya dennis, aku akan menyusulnya" bisik kris di sebelahnya, menepuk pundak dennis dengan senyum menyebalkan dan melengang santai meninggalkan aula untuk menyusul kyuhyun tanpa memperdulikan pertemuan yang bahkan nyaris berantakan di belakangnha.

" ck...tambah lagi satu orang menyebalkan yang tak tau aturan, ini mengesalkan" runtuk dennis dalam hati.

" baiklah...kalian hanya itu saja, sisanya kalian lakukan seperti apa yang kalian mau, shit...moodku jadi rusak gara-gara kyuhyun, mikhaela kau lanjutkan" ucap dennis mengumpat kesal dan berjalan kearah eunhyuk yang menyengir senang melihat wajah dennis yang tertekuk-tekuk karena ulah kyuhyun.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" kyu...tunggu aku" teriak kris di belakang kyuhyun.

" hei...yifan...ada apa?!" tanya kyu pada pemuda jangkung itu yang kini sudah menjajari langkah kakinya.

" tidak ada, hanya ingin berjalan di sampingmu saja, sudah lama sekali ya" ucap kris dengan senyum tipis.

 _" bodoh"_

Kyuhyun tersentak saat mendengar suara samar yang berbicara di otaknya seketika membuat langkah kakinya terhenti.

" ada apa?!" tanya yifan dengan tatapan bingung melihat kyuhyun yang berhenti tiba-tiba.

" yifan, apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?!" tanya kyuhyun coba memastikan jika suara itu bukan berasal dari kris yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan raut wajah sedikit bertanya. Dan memang sepertinya itu bukan suara kris.

 _" hei...kyu, kau sudah kembali, aku tau kau akan kembali, aku senang kau kembali ke sini lagi"_

Bisik suara samar namun terdengar familiar itu di telinganya membuat kyuhyun sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya aneh, seolah mengingat.

" hei...yifan, yakin kau tak mendengar seseorang berbicara disini" tanya kyuhyun berhenti berjalan dan menatap yifan dengan raut wajah serius.

" tidak...aku hanya diam saja dan tak mengatakan apapun, aku bahkan tak mendengar suara lain selain suaramu dan suaraku kyu?!" ucap kris lagi menatap kyuhyun sedikit bingung.

 _" kau bisa mendengarku kyu, syukurlah...sekarang bebaskan aku kyu, aku sungguh tersiksa berada di dalam sini, kau tau...aku sudah menunggumu lama sekali"_

" siapa kau, kenapa kau menungguku?! Apa aku mengenalmu?!" bisik kyuhyun pada angin membuat kernyitan pada dahi kris semakin dalam. Membuat berbagai macam spekulasi berkeliaran di dalam otaknya saat melihat kyuhyun bergumam dan bicara sendiri, apa di kastilnya ini ada hantu.

" hei...kyu, kau baik-baik saja, apa ada sesuatu yang menganggumu?!" tanya kris menguncang tubuh kyuhyun pelan mencoba menarik kesadaran kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba terdiam dengan sorot mata aneh.

 _" ah...sungguh, aku sangat merindukan si naga bodoh itu, hei kyu...tidakah kau mengenali suaraku"_

Kyuhyun tersentak saat kata-kata terakhir yang di ucapkan suara itu di kepalanya. kyuhyun sadar dengan siapa dia berbicara sekarang, seketika kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya kepada kris dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

" hei...kris, kupikir aku akan memberikan sedikit kejutan untukmu, ayo ikut aku" kyuhyun berjalan cepat menyeret tubuh linglung kris menuju kearah sebuah suara yang kini sedang mengintruksikan kemana dirinya harus pergi.

" disini?!" ujar kyuhyun melepas tautan tangannya pada kris yang dengan pasrah mengikuti seretan tangan kyuhyun menuju ke sebuah pintu doble berpelitur ukiran cantik yang berdiri kokoh di depannya.

" ada apa kyu, apa ada masalah?!" tahya kris semakin tak mengerti kenapa kyuhyun mengajaknya ke kamarnya.

" tempat apa ini?!" tanya kyuhyun menatap kris penasaran " apakah kita boleh membukanya?!" tanyanya lagi.

" tentu saja kau boleh melakukannya, ini kamarku" jawab kris merasa bodoh karena tidak mengerti arah pertanyaan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti.

" hei...kris, apa seung young masih ada di sini, maksudku benar-benar ada di sini?!" tanya kyuhyun seraya tersenyum tipis, saat mendengar pertayaan kyuhyun seketika raut wajah kris terlihat sedikit menegang dan berubah sendu setelahnya.

" kau?! Bagaimana kau tau jika seung young...ada disini?!" tanya kris sedikit terkejut namun dia masih bisa menyembunyikannya dalam wajah datarnya, pasalnya hanya dennis, mikhaela dan eunhyuk saja yang mengetahui jika jasad seung young yang sedang tertidur dalam es abadi milik kyuhyun tidak pernah di kubur dan masih tersimpan rapi di dalam kamar kris.

" aku turut bahagia untukmu kris, ayo bebaskan seung young" ucap kyuhyun penuh rasa sendu menarik tubuh kris yang mulai membeku mendengar ucapan kyuhyun.

" apa maksudmu kyu, jangan bercanda" sentak kris sedikit terselip nada marah dalam suaranya sungguh kris sama sekali tak ingin terlalu berharap jika kebahagiaannya akan hidup kembali untuknya.

" hanya diam dan lihat saja oke" ucap Kyuhyun membuat Kris semakin mengeryit bingung menatap Kyuhyun yang menariknya menuju pintu lain dalam kamar itu dan membukanya secara perlahan.

" tunggulah sebentar lagi youngie" bisik kyuhyun menyahuti suara milik shin seung young yang mengatakan terima kasih padanya.

" jadi selama ini kau menaruhnya disini?! Kenapa tidak kau pecahkan saja esnya?!" tanya kyuhyun pada kris saat mengamati tubuh seorang gadis mungil yang tengah tertidur dalam balutan es dengan bagian dadanya terlihat es yang berwarna merah bercampur dengan darah yang mulai mengering.

" aku tak ingin tubuh seung young membusuk, lagipula tak ada yang bisa menghancurkan es abadi yang kau buat seberapapun kuatnya benda atau pedang manapun, kurasa hanya kau saja yang bisa menghancurkan es itu, berpikir seperti itu aku membiarkan seung tetap di sana. egois memang tapi aku sungguh tak ingin melepaskannya, meskipun hanya tubuhnya saja yang bisa ku pandangi aku merasa itu sudah cukup" ucap kris tersenyum sedih menatap jasad kekasihnya, Shin Seung young yang terbujur kaku di dalam peti es di depannya.

 _" yifan...maafkan aku karena membuatmu menderita, maafkan aku..."_

" hah...baiklah ayo mulai bekerja" ucap kyuhyun seraya merengangkan ototnya setelah beberapa detik terdiam menatap kris yang berjongkok di sebelah jasad seung young.

" apa maksudmu?!"

" biarkan aku membuat suatu keajaiban untukmu kris, aku berjanji akan memberimu sedikit kebahagiaan dengan gadismu, sekarang minggirlah dan percayakan semuanya padaku?!" ucap kyuhyun menampilkan wajah seriusnya. Meskipun kris sedikit tak mengerti namun dia tetap mengikuti apapun yang di katakan kyuhyun dan menjauh secara perlahan. Kyuhyun berdiri di depan balok es yang menyembunyikan tubuh seung young di dalamnya hingga sepersekian detik secara perlahan surai surai kelamnya berubah menjadi putih saat dia coba mengeluarkan kekuatan esnya.

"Custodi glaciem hoc veni et mandamus ut magister ad liberandam conplexa animae, liberum" ucap kyuhyun dengan bahasa asing membuat es yang melingkupi tubuh seung young bergetar perlahan dan pecah menjadi serpihan debu kecil, membuat tubuh mungil itu terbebas dari kungkungan sang penjara es.

Kris terpekik pelan, terkejut melihat aksi kyuhyun yang memecahkan balok es yang mengurung jasad seung young.

" kyu...apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik kris panik memeluk tubuh gadisnya dengan begitu erat.

Kyuhyun berdiri sedikit memberi jarak antara keduanya.

" sekarang berbahagialah kalian" ucap Kyuhyun sendu dengan senyum tipis yang terlukis di wajahnya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kris, kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menjauhi kris dan seung young.

Sementara kris menatap kepergian kyuhyun tak mengerti sampai saat sebuah suara dan sebuah tangan dingin menyentuh pipinya.

" kris..." bisik seung young lemah di atas pangkuannya membuat Kris membeku seketika, perlahan di alihkan tatapan menuju asal suara lemah yang memanggil namanya.

" youngie..." ucap Kris pelan seraya meraba pada pipinya menumpukan jemarinya di atas jemari membeku milik seung young.

" aku kembali, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama" bisik seung young lagi dengan senyum bahagia yang tersemat cantik di bibir pucatnya. Saat mendengar ucapan seung young membuat Kris tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan langsung memeluk tubuh dingin kekasihnya dengan tangis yang pecah begitu saja.

Kyuhyun berdiri di depan kamar kris dengan tatapan kosong penuh dengan kesedihan.

" akankah tiba saatnya dimana aku bisa memelukmu kembali kibummie, aku..." isaknya tertahan.

" sangat merindukanmu..." bisiknya putus asa dengan air mata yang masih berlelehan di wajah cantiknya. Di halusnya kasar air matanya seraya menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Kyuhyun kembali berjalan meninggalkan kamar kris dengan raut wajah dinginnya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" hei..." sapa sehun berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam merenung menatap ke luar jendela dari menara lantai tiga.

" apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?!" tanya sehun lagi saat tak mendapat tanggapan apapun dari sehun.

" tidak ada, kau...aku baru sadar jika kau dulu adalah penghuni erost kan?! " tanya kyuhyun saat menyadari jika sehun adalah seorang penghuni erost yang dulu ikut melakukan penyerangan ke HOKO beberapa ribu tahun yang lalu, namun baru beberapa saat yang lalu kyuhyun sadar dan merasa sedikit aneh dengan keberadaan sehun di HOKO.

Sehun tersenyum tipis " ya" jawabnya singkat.

" lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

" apa keberadaanku menganggumu?!' tanya sehun kemudian masih dengan senyun tipis di wajah pucatnya.

" tidak, tentu saja tidak hanya merasa sedikit aneh dengan alasanmu untuk bergabung dan memutuskan untuk menetap di HOKO?!"

" hanya alasan yang klise sebenarnya?!" jawab sehun memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya dan menatap Kyuhyun lagi.

" cinta " jawab kyuhyun menunduk dan tersenyum kecut kemudian tatapannya beralih menatap langit senja sore itu.

" bodoh memang tapi begitulah" sehun menjawab dengan seringai bodohnya. " bukankah itulah alasannya berada di sini bukan?!" ucap sehun kemudian.

" hem...kita adalah sama-sama orang yang bodoh, namun yang membedakannya adalah kau sudah bergerak maju sementara aku hanya diam di tempat dengan keterpurukannya dan kekosongan, aku tidak seberuntung dirimu sehun" jawab kyuhyun tersenyum sedih.

" kenyataan selalu membawa keburukan untukku, saat kenyataan menamparku keras seolah menyadarkannya jika kebahagiaan tak seharusnya menjadi jalan cintaku, aku bahkan tak tau kenapa aku berada di sini dengan alasan yang semakin aku ragukan, aku hanya ingin bahagia dengannya tapi kurasa ini mustahil, aku...sekarang aku tak tau harus kemana lagi harus melangkah, tanpa kusadari aku telah berubah banyak bukan menjadi seperti kyuhyun seperti yang dulu, aku sudah mati saat dia pergi" bisik kyuhyun seraya menundukan kepalanya dengan dada yang tiba-tiba menyesak.

" jangan berkata seperti itu, kau bisa memulainya dengan cinta baru, meski sulit kurasa tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Cobalah memaafkan dirimu dan cobalah untuk menerima uluran tangan seseorang di sini kau tidak sendiri, lagipula kami tak akan membiarkanmu pergi ke dalam kekosongan sendirian, kami tak akan memboarkannya, tegarlah dan mulai lembaran baru meski sulit tidak ada salahnya kau mencoba" ucap sehun seraya menepuk kepala kyuhyun pelan.

" hehehe...kau membuatku merinding, sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi pakar tentang kehidupan seperti ini" kekeh kyuhyun di sambut dengan senyuman sehun yang disusul gendikan bahunya acuh.

" sepertinya kalian terlihat sangat senang?! Apa yang kalian bicarakan?!" tanya mikhaela yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengelayuti manja di lengan sehun.

" hanya obrolan ringan, ada apa?!" tanya sehun menatap memuja pada sosok menawan mikhaela.

" waktunya makan malam, ayo. Yang lainnya sudah menunggu" jawab mikhaela.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" dimana kris?!" tanya dennis setelah semua berkumpul di meja makan.

" dia akan segera kemari" sahut kyuhyun acuh tanpa melihat dennis. Benar saja tak berapa lama kris datang dengan mengandeng tangan seseorang di belakangnya dengan senyum yang kelewat lebar hingga mampu membuat senyumnya seakan merobek pipi pemuda tampan itu.

" maaf membuat kalian menunggu?!" ucap Kris menarik tangan seung young untuk semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Saat melihat sosok seung soung semua mata tanpa sadar membola terkejut saat melihat penampakan gadis mungil yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak di lihat mereka dan setau mereka sudah meninggal dalam pertempuran beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu.

" hallo semuanya?!" sapa seung seung dengan senyum ceria.

" selamat datang kembali seung young" sahut kyuhyun yang tidak terkejut lagi dengan kehadiran seung young di sana, menyambut seung young dengan senyum lebarnya.

" bagaimana...bagaimana mungkin ini...astaga seung young-ah, kau masih hidup?!" pekik mikhaela antara senang dan terkejut. Sementara kai, shindong dan Elisa hanya bisa bungkam dengan pikiran yang bertanya-tanya dan sekali lagi mereka seolah di hadapkan pada kejadian baru dengan orang baru yang sama sekali tak di kenalnya. Hingga ruang makan itu berubah menjadi heboh dengan berbagai perlukan dan pertayaan yang di lontarkan eunhyuk yang terlihat masih heboh.

" selamat datang Shin Seung young kami senang kau ada di sini saat ini" ucap ren yang tersadar dari kekagetannya maju dan memeluk seung young erat.

" terima kasih" balas seung young.

" kyu, jika seung young bisa hidup kembali karena es milikmu, apakah kibum juga...?!" tanya dennis menatap kyuhyun dengan kalimat mengantung.

" aku tak tau, jika saja tubuh kibum masih utuh dan berada di antara kita saat ini mungkin aku bisa mengatakan seperti itu, namun semua orang tau jika tubuh kibum kemungkinan sudah hancur tak bersisa dalam pencernaan salah satu hollow yang memakannya dulu" jelas kyuhyun penuh kesedihan.

" jangan menanyakan apa-apa lagi dennis, aku tidak ingin terlalu berharap pada sebuah spekulasi seperti ini, aku tidak ingin terlalu kecewa dan jatuh lagi" ucap Kyuhyun saat menyadari dennis berniat membuka mulutnya kembali. Mendengar ucapan kyuhyun dennis mengurungkan niatnya.

" maaf" ucapnya penuh sesal.

Tanpa mereka sadari kai mendengar setiap kata yang mereka ucapkan, dia menatap kyuhyun dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca tanpa sadar jika fokus utama dalam pembicaraan di ruangan itu adalah dirinya.

" jadi...namamu adalah kai?!" tanya seung young berjalan mendekat ke arah pemuda tan itu yang sedikit terkejut dengan aksi seung young yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi mengoda.

" i~iya..." gugup kai tanpa sadar berjalan mundur satu langkah memberi jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah seung young, gadis mungil yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sejuta arti dan mengerlingkan matanya sejenak pada sosok kyuhyun, entah apa maksudnya.

" wah ternyata kau jauh lebih tampan dari yang kukira" ucap seung young tanpa memperdulikan delikan tajam dari kris saat mendengar gadisnya memuji ketampanan laki-laki lain di depannya. bahkan seung young tidak memujinya saat gadis mungil itu tersadar beberapa saat lalu, membuat Kris sedikit mendengus tak terima.

" well, semoga kau berhasil kai" ucap seung young seraya menepuk pundak kai, memberi semangat dengan maksud tersembunyi membuat kernyitan bingung di dahinya. Seung young berjalan menghampiri kris dan mencium bibir prianya itu yang kini sedang cemberut tak suka dengan tatapan tajam menusuk.

" hanya kau yang paling tampan di mataku, sayang" bisik seung young menatap kris dengan senyum tipis membuat si pemuda tiang itu mendengus tapi senyum kembali tersunggih di bibirnya.

" cih...berhenti bermesraan disini, aku sudah lapar bodoh" sentak eunhyuk dengan suara nyinyirnya mungkin iri karena hanya dia yang memiliki pengalaman percintaan yang mendung.

" bilang saja kau iri, monyet" ucap Kyuhyun seraya mendeplak kepala eunhyuk menciptakan protesan tak terima dari pemuda kurus itu.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" hei kyu...kau tak ingin mengunjungi tempat Ru, bukankah kau sudah lama tidak melihat domba cerewet itu" tanya eunhyuk mensejajarkan langkah kakinya.

" baiklah setelah kita selesai mencari obat kita pergi kesana"

" azza...baiklah, hei...kalian ingin ikut kamu akan pergi ke aure, sekalian kita ke danau tujuh warna juga?!" teriak eunhyuk ke arah yesung dan yang lainnya.

" kalian saja yang pergi kami harus melakukan penyegelan" jawab yesung di angguki oleh dennis, ren dan Shindong.

" aku juga sepertinya tidak bisa ikut, maaf" ucap sehun ikut menimpali.

" baiklah tidak apa-apa, jadi siapa saja yang iku?!" tanya eunhyuk semangat.

" aku bisa ikut, yifan juga" semangat seung young seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan cengiran lebar.

" aku dan kai juga bebas, kurasa kami bisa ikut" sambung Elisa ikutan ceria.

" yosh... jadi kita pergi berpasangan ya, aku dengan kyuhyun, seng young dengan kris dan Elisa dengan kai" ucap Eunhyuk mengabsen satu-satu dengan semangat mengebu dan dia angguki oleh yang lainnya.

" hei...kau melupakan aku, aku juga ingin ikut" sahut mikhaela yang tak berapa lama datang dengan raut wajah merajuk.

" ayo mikhaela kita berangkat" sahut kyuhyun mengandeng lengan mikhaela dan berjalan meninggalkan eunhyuk dan yang lainnya. Membuat eunhyuk melemparkan tatapan bernada memprotes.

Sementara kai hanya terdiam menyaksikan raut wajah kyuhyun dengan serius.

" kau tertarik dengan kyuhyun Ronnie?!" pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Elisa sukses membuat kai terhenyak.

" cih..." decih kai menutupi wajahnya yang sedikit merona dan berjalan menuju jauhi Elisa yang tertawa mengoda dengan kekehan menyebalkan.

TBC

Maaf masih belum ada kaihyun momentnya hehe lizz kesulitan buat bikin kaihun moment, soalnya lizz berasa gg rela jika kyuhyun berlovey dovey sama kai huhuhu


	22. Chapter 22

**Tittle :**

 **HOKO**

 **Cast :**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Lee Eunhyuk( Hyukie), Kai (Kim jongin), Dennis Park( Leeteuk), Mikhaela(oc), Huang Zi Tao, Yesung, Ren (Choi minki), Shin Seung Young (Oc), Elisa, Shin donghee.**

 **Rated :**

 **T-M**

 **Genre :**

 **romance, adventure, fantasy, genderswitch**

 **Warning :**

 **bahasa tidak baku, Typos bertebaran dimana-mana.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

.

.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"masa lalu menghilang, aku merangkul kesepian lagi~.

Membuka kelopak mata menyembunyikan malam.

Aku tidak harus takut bayangan jahat Seperti boneka, merosot dan lahir Dari peti mati yang gelap.

Tubuhku membeku merah~.

Hatiku tumbuh terhibur oleh kegelapan pekat.

Dapatkah kamu melihatku disini?

Dalam dinginnya tangan terulur terhubung Cakar darah segar dibangkitkan.

Mengapa kamu tidak mencoba bangkit, Mari kita bersama-sama menghancurkan dunia.

Melanjutkan seterusnya untuk akhir diisi dengan teka-teki daripada membusuk di dalam kekosongan dengan sayap dan kaki kita yang merobek patah~

Ada lagi aku yang mencintai seseorang begitu banyak dan menyakitan~.

Sekarang, aku bertanya-tanya Satu yang adalah ilusi nyata~"

"Hei~Kyu, berhenti menyanyi lagi oke" sergah Eunhyuk menginterupsi lagu yang sedang Kyuhyun nyanyikan. Kyuhyun menoleh menatap Eunhyuk dengan alis yang berkerut menyatu, tanda jika wanita cantik itu sedang bingung.

"Kenapa~?!"

"Lagu itu terdengar sedikit~erg~aneh" sahut mikhaela dengan raut wajah yang sedikit tidak enak dan di sambut anggukan mantap dari Eunhyuk.

"Apalagi sunbae menyanyikannya dengan raut wajah seperti itu, kosong dan entahlah~membuatmu terlihat menakutkan" ujar Elisa seraya bergidik ngeri dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun terdiam dalam hening sementara beberapa mata terlihat mengawasinya. "Hahaha~" tanpa bisa di tahan tawa Kyuhyun pecah dengan kerasnya membuat beberapa orang itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi khawatir. "Aku tidak menyangkah jika kalian semua mendengarkan aku menyanyi, aku bahkan tak mengeluarkan suara keras, aku hanya menggumam~astaga" ucap Kyuhyun merasa lucu sendiri namun tak ada dari mereka semua yang ikut tertawa bersamanya. Mikhaela dan Elisa saling menatap dengan tatapan aneh.

"Cih~kau ini dasar" sentak Eunhyuk dan melanjutkan langkahnya lagi dan di ikuti oleh yang lainnya, Kyuhyun mengusap krystal bening di sudut matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa dan dia menatap punggung teman-temannya kemudian meringis dengan raut wajah kecut melihat teman-temannya yang menatapnya aneh dan kembali berjalan meninggalkannya yang terdiam terpekur dalam keheningan, setelahnya Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?! Mengingatnya lagi~?!" tanya sebuah suara dari arah belakangnya yang membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak dan berjengkit kaget pasalnya dia berfikir semua temannya sudah berjalan di depannya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan pemuda tan itu~Kai~padanya seraya membuang muka ke arah lain, sungguh kali ini Kyuhyun tak ingin di ganggu oleh siapapun apalagi pemuda tan yang sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu membuat Kyuhyun merasa sedikit tidak tenang dan mengacau di pikirannya. Kedua manik coklat milik Kai menatap penuh kedalaman iris selelehan karamel milik Kyuhyun yang selama ini seakan tak tertembus namun entah kenapa kini terlihat transparan di matanya. Seolah menunggu seseorang untuk mengerti dan membacanya.

"Berhentilah terpuruk dalam duniamu sendiri, jangan menjebak dirimu dalam dunia kosongmu jika kau Memang bisa bahagia kenapa menghalanginya" sahut Kai dengan nada datar tanpa ekspresi, Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir pemuda tan itu.

"Terpuruk~" Kyuhyun tertawa sinis. "Apa yang kau tau tentangku?!" tanya Kyuhyun merasa marah entah pada apa. Mungkin sedikit hatinya membenarkan apa yang di katakan Kai padanya namun Kyuhyun enggan mengakuinya. "Seolah kau tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku, jangan sok tau" sentak Kyuhyun dengan nada tajam memperingatkan pada pemuda tan itu.

"Aku memang tidak tau apa-apa tapi matamu telah mengatakan semuanya, aku bisa merasakannya" ucap Kai lagi kali ini Kyuhyun menatap Kai dengan tawa meremehkan.

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentangku jadi jangan sekali-kali mengucapkan omong kosong di depanku, kau sungguh mengelikan" sengit Kyuhyun berbalik berniat meninggalkan Kai. Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi pemuda tan itu menarik lengan Kyuhyun seraya memeluk wanita itu dari belakang dengan gerakan cepat. Kyuhyun membeku saat mendapati aksi Kai yang di rasa terlalu berani padanya.

"Biarkan aku membantumu, Kyu~" Kyuhyun membeku di tempat saat mendengar nada suara penuh kesedihan yang terlontar dari bibir pemuda tan itu. "Biarkan aku membebaskanmu dari semua hal yang menyulitkanmu, biarkan aku menjadi pengantinya~berhenti memikirkan dia dan tataplah aku~" rontaan Kyuhyun melemah saat Kai menghubungkan semua hal dengan Kibumnya, laki-laki yang hingga kini masih menjadi bayangan dan kenangan gelapnya.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang mencengkeram lengan Kai terlepas begitu saja ke udara di samping tubuhnya. "Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya, bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku untuk tidak mengingatnya lagi?!" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada hampa dan kesenduan yang tercetak di wajahnya yang di penuhi keputus asaan.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk melupakannya, aku hanya ingin mengajarimu bagaimana caranya berdamai dengan masa lalumu tanpa harus terpuruk" bisik Kai lagi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Kyuhyun. "Berhentilah menyiksa dirimu, Kyu" tambah Kai lagi.

"Bagaimana caranya~katakan padaku bagaimana caranya?!" tanya Kyuhyun dengan pertahanan yang sudah jebol menangis terisak dengan hati yang terasa sangat sakit dan menyesak secara perlahan.

"Terima aku~maka aku akan mengajarimu caranya berdamai dengan masa lalumu, jangan menangis lagi, aku mohon" ucap Kai membalikan tubuh Kyuhyun menatap lekat wajah basah Kyuhyun seraya mengusap air matanya. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin terisak. Kai kembali memeluk tubuh bergetar gadis di depannya yang kini mulai melepaskan topeng tegarnya yang menunjukan sikap rapuhnya tanpa bisa di tutupi lagi.

"Maafkan aku karena membuatmu menangis" bisik Kai dengan mata berkabut. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mulai membalas memeluk Kai erat nyaris mencengkeram punggung pemuda tan itu dengan masih terisak.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kyu~" bisik Kai lagi.

Tanpa mereka sadari lima pasang mata terlihat mengawasinya dalam diam secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Aku tidak tau pasti tapi melihat mereka seperti saat ini membuatku merasa sangat sedih sekaligus terharu" ucap Elisa seraya mengusap sudut matanya yang basah.

"Dasar cengeng~" sahut Eunhyuk seraya menepuk puncak kepala Elisa dengan mata yang masih mengawasi Kyuhyun dan Kai, terlihat sebuah senyum lega di bibir Euhyuk dan pancaran kebahagiaan di kedua netranya saat melihat sahabatnya yang menemukan kembali kebahagiaannya meski belum bisa di pastikan namun hal itu membuat Elisa menerbitkan senyum hangat untuk pemuda tampan yang ada di sampingnya itu.

"Sunbae aku menyukaimu~" ucap Elisa tanpa sadar.

"Hah~" Eunhyuk menoleh sedikit kaget menatap Elisa bahkan senyum lega tadi telah menghilang dari wajahnya.

Deg

"Mulut bodoh" Elisa meruntuk dalam hati. "Kenapa sunbae?!" tanya Elisa berpura-pura bodoh seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa seraya menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya karena ucapan tidak terkontrolnya yang keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"Tidak~apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?!" tanya Eunhyuk coba memastikan pendengarannya sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa" sanggah Elisa dengan wajah setengah polosnya yang menampilkan semburat samar di wajah bayinya.

"Mungkin aku cuma salah dengar" gumam Eunhyuk kemudian, sementara Seung young dan Mikhaela saling menatap dan tersenyum di belakang ke dua mahkluk itu tanpa mereka sadari.

"Kita biarkan saja mereka berdua, ayo pergi, Hyuk" ucap Kris menginterupsi mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Eunhyuk yang tepat berada di sampingnya. Mereka bangkit dari acara menguping itu, Eunhyuk berjalan lebih dulu di samping Kris, entah kenapa sosok Eunhyuk saat ini terlihat begitu mengagumkan di mata gadis berwajah bayi itu, membuat mata Elisa berbinar-binar tidak bisa berhenti teralihkan dari sosoknya hingga tanpa sengaja tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh dadanya sendiri.

Deg

Deg

Deg

"Hah~sepertinya aku sudah mulai tidak waras" gumamnya seraya menunduk lesu.

Puk

Sebuah tepukan di pundaknya menyadarkan gadis itu dari keterpurukan sesaatnya saat dua buah jemari lentik masing-masing dua orang sunbae cantiknya berada di atas pundaknya.

"Berjuanglah~" sahut Mikhaela tersenyum cantik di samping kanannya.

"Eh~" pekik Elisa terkejut.

"Hwaiting, Elisa~" ucap Seung young seraya mengepalkan jemari tangan kanannya dengan ekspresi mengemaskan dan menyengir kemudian.

Elisa membeku sesaat saat dua orang sunbaenya memberikan ucapan penyemangat padanya dan itu tandanya mereka mendengar pernyataan cinta gagal Elisa pada si manusia monyet dengan telinga yang sedikit sombong itu karena tidak mampu menangkap dengan jelas pernyataan cinta gadis berwajah mengemaskan yang kini menatap panik punggung dua sunbae cantiknya yang berlalu di depannya.

"Yak~sunbae, kalian mendengarnya?!" teriak Elisa mengejar Seung young dan Mikhaela dengan ekspresi wajah panik.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Sejak saat itu Kai dan Kyuhyun terlihat mulai akrab meski tidak pelak jika Kyuhyun sedikit merasa canggung dengan kedekatannya dan pemuda tan yang telah terang-terangan menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun, namun dengan keterbukaan dan penerimaan yang Kai berikan untuk Kyuhyun, membuat gadia itu perlahan meluluh, meski tidak seratus persen Kyuhyun mulai bisa menerima kehadiran seorang Kim Kai di sisinya.

Begitu pula dengan Elisa dan Eunhyuk yang terlihat begitu akrab, sejak Elisa memberanikan dirinya menyatakan cinta pada Eunhyuk, meski Eunhyuk belum memberikan jawaban pasti pada gadis berwajah mengemaskan itu namun hubungan mereka hampir terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang harmonis hingga kemana-mana mereka selalu berdua. Bahkan Eunhyuk sama sekali tak keberatan dengan kemanjaan dan perhatian yang Elisa berikan padanya.

.

.

.

°•°•°

 _ **"Aarrrggghhh~hosh hosh~ " jeritan keras dengan nafas berat itu terdengar hampir di setiap penjuru bangunan. Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai gelapnya yang terpejara dalam sebuah tabung kaca dengan kedua tangan yang terikat erat oleh sebuah kristal bening di pergelangan tangannya.**_

 _ **Wajah tampannya terlihat jauh lebih tirus dan sangat pucat dengan mata merah sebelahnya yang menyorot penuh dengan kesedihan dan rasa sakit.**_

 _ **"Kibummie~" bisik Kyuhyun dengan suara melirih saat tau siapa pemuda yang terikat dengan sangat menyedihkan tepat di depan matanya.**_

 _ **"Lakukan sekali lagi buat dia menyerah untuk tetap sadar, aku butuh tubuh itu secepatnya" perintah seseorang berjubah dengan wajah yang tak tampak jelas, seorang gadis yang mengangguk patuh pada perintah si tudung misterius. Seketika aliran listrik jutaan volt menjalar dari celah kristal yang ada di pergelangan tangannya menuju ke tubuh Kibum yang tersentak dan berjengkit sakit di iringgi teriakan kerasnya sekali lagi yang memekakkan telinga.**_

 _ **"Tidak~hentikan~apa yang kalian lakukan pada Kibumku, tidak hentikan~" jerit Kyuhyun diiringi oleh air mata yang berderai di pipu pualamnya, berusaha mengapai dan menghentikan si wanita yang telah mengalirkan listriknya kepada Kibum namun semua jeritan dan tindakan Kyuhyun sepertinya sia-sia saja, Kyuhyun tak bisa menyentuh mereka sedikitpun, bahkan tubuh Kyuhyun terlihat transparan dengan eksistensi yang tak terlihat.**_

 _ **"Kyuhyun~kyuhyun~" bisik Kibum lirih di antara bibirnya yang bergetar dan kering menatap langsung tepat ke dalam iris selelehan karamel milio Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun seakan tersentak kaget mendengar panggilan lemah dari orang yang di cintainya yang kemungkinan di tujukan memang untuknya.**_

 _ **"Kibummie~" sahut Kyuhyun berjalan pelan menuju ke arah Kibum dengan nada suara yang bergetar rindu pasalnya mata itu benar menatap matanya seolah Kibum tau jika Kyuhyunnya ada di sana dengan eksistensi yang terlihat.**_

 _ **"Kyuhyun~" bisik Kibum lagi dengan nada suara semakin melemah. "Maafkan aku~" ucapnya membuat Kyuhyun terisak namun sebelum Kyuhyun sempat mengapai Kibumnya sebuah pusaran angin gelap menariknya menjauh dari pemuda yang kini menatapnya dengan manik sedih dengan tetes air mata yang mengalir di atas pipi tirusnya.**_

 _ **"Jangan~tidakkkk~Kibum" jerit Kyuhyun berusaha mengapai.**_

"Hosh~hosh~kibummie~hiks...kau ada di mana kau, apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?!, apa yang harus kulakukan~apa?!" tanya Kyuhyun pada angin seraya menutup wajahnya dengan lengannya yang tak lama telah basah oleh air mata.

.

.

.

°•°•°

Kyuhyun berjalan lunglai menuruni anak tangga dengan pakaian acak-acakan khas seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur, kantong mata hitam terlihat mulai menghiasi kedua matanya. Wanita cantik itu mendudukan dirinya di atas kursi seraya merebahkan kepalanya ke atas meja dan memejamkan matanya kemudian.

"Masih mendapat mimpi buruk?!" tanya Kai seolah tau jika Kyuhyun selaku mendapat mimpi buruk setiap malam, Kai berjalan menghampiri gadis yang terlihat tidak bersemangat itu seraya mengusap surai karamel berantakan milik Kyuhyun dan menaruh secangkir coklat panas di samping gadis itu yang masih tidak merespon. "Minumlah dulu kemudian mandi setelah itu kau bisa melanjutkan tidurmu" ucap Kai beranjak ke arah dapur melanjutkan acara memasaknya, karena hanya kai saja yang bisa mengolah daging monster penghuni zona hampa menjadi makanan yang lezat. Namun sebelum Kai sempat pergi meninggalkan meja kepala Kyuhyun terangkat dan tubuhnya beralih memeluk pinggang ramping berotot milik Kai, menumpukan kepalanya ke atas perut six pack pemuda tan itu dan kembali memejamkan matanya mencari kenyamanan.

Kai terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak sangat mengemaskan terlihat seperti seekor anak kucing saat sikap manjanya mulai mendominasi dirinya. Kyuhyun mendongak menatap manik gelap pemuda tan itu yang balas menatapnya intens.

"Estt~kenapa kau selalu terlihat tampan Kai?!" desis Kyuhyun mengajukan pertanyaan yang sedikit ambigu seraya menyipitkan matanya imut, Kai semakin terkekeh mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun yang menyiratkan pemujian yang terdengar tidak ikhlas itu.

"Sepertinya kau memang butuh tidur Kyu?!" kekeh Kai lagi.

"Sudahlah, ah~aku mengantuk" ucap Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada perut Kai seraya mengeliat dan menaruh kepalanya kembali ke atas meja. Kai yang melihat gadisnya yang terlihat semakin mengemaskan mengrusak surai coklat karamelnya dan berlalu menuju dapur sebelum mewanti-wanti Kyuhyun agar segera menghabiskan coklat panasnya sebelum dingin.

"Kau begadang lagi Kyu?!" tanya Eunhyuk duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun seraya meminum coklat panas yang sengaja Kai buatkan untuknya dan menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk.

Kyuhyun mendelik tidak suka. "Yak~monyet apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa kau menghabiskan coklat panasku" teriak Kyuhyun seraya menjambak surai bleacing milik Eunhyuk dengan sadis, ingatkan Eunhyuk untuk tidak menganggu Kyuhyun saat mood gadis itu sedang dalam keadaan buruk.

"Yak~yak~lepaskan tanganmu bodoh, ini sakit, argh~argh~lagipula kau juga tidak berniat meminumnyakan jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku meminumnya lebih dulu aarrgh~" balas Eunhyuk penuh pembelaan membuat Kyuhyun semakin bernafsu untuk menengelamkannya ke dalam rawa-rawa karena Eunhyuk telah dengan sengaja telah memulai pertengkaran dengannya di pagi buruknya.

"Kalian ini bisa tidak diam dalam sehari saja, aku bosan melihat kalian berdua yang saling meneriaki satu sama lain setiap pagi" interupsi Yesung yang berjalan santai menatap Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan malas.

"Salahkan monyet ini, dia mengambi dan meminum coklat panasku" ujar Kyuhyun sengit bangkit berdiri menunjuk tepat di hidung Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menampik tangan Kyuhyun dan balas mendelik ke arah gadis itu.

"Harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku karena aku telah menyelamatkan coklat panas itu, asal kau tau saja aku yang selalu menghabiskan sisa coklat panasmu setiap hari" balas Eunhyuk.

"Tetap saja kau membuatku kesal, monyet" marah Kyuhyun kembali menjambak Eunhyuk hingga keduanya terlibat perkelahian kekanakan.

"Wah~mereka terlihat senang sekali" sahut Mikhaela berjalan santai saat melihat Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang berkelahi ganas di depannya hingga berhubungan di lantai.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya di pisahkan saja" ucap Sehun menatap khawatir Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk.

"Biarkan saja nanti juga akan berhenti sendiri jika sudah lelah" balas Ren santai seraya mendudukan dirinya di kursi.

"Kalian terlihat santai sekali ya menanggapi mereka yang seperti itu" tambah shindong seraya mengaruk dagunya heran menatap sunbae-sunbaenya yang terlihat kelewat santai dan acuh.

"Bahkan dulu mereka semakin gila jika bertengkar" tambah Kris dan Seung young terkikik di belakangnya teringat penganiyayaan yang di lakukan Kyuhyun dan Kibum pada Eunhyuk dulu.

"Oppa~Kyuhyun sunbae lepaskan Oppaku" jerit Elisa yang baru saja menuruni tangga yang terlihat sangat terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang berkelahi lagi bahkan gadis berwajah mengemaskan itu hampir tersandung kakinya sendiri saat berlari menuju ke arah Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk untuk memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Astaga~ sudah hentikan Kyu, aku buatkan yang baru untukmu" ucap Kai menarik tubuh gadisnya menjauh dari Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun mendengus seraya merapikan surai berantakannya dan menatap Kai dengan tatapan puppy eyesnya.

"Dia jahat, aku benci monyet bergusi itu" ucap Kyuhyun mengaduh pada Kai terlihat sangat out of caracter sekali.

"Duduklah akan aku buatkan lagi" ucap Kai pada Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun menggeleng berniat untuk mengikuti Kai ke arah dapur dan menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Eunhyuk.

"Wah~sepertinya kalian terlihat senang sekali" sahut suara seseorang tepat di ambang pintu membuat beberapa manusia yang ada di meja makan itu sontak menolehkan kepalanya menuju ke asal suara.

"lama tidak berjumpa, apa kalian merindukanku?!" tanya pemuda yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyum cerahnya. "Hai~Kyu, aku sangat merindukanmu, tidakah kau ingin memelukku" tambah pemuda itu lagi mengalihkan fokusnya dan menatap Kyuhyun lekat, Kyuhyun yang melihat pemuda itu melebarkan lengannya tampak tersenyum dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca, melepaskan tautan jemarinya di lengan Kai dan berlari ke arah pemuda itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke arah pemuda itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Tentu saja aku sangat merindukanmu, panda" ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara serak.

TBC

Terima kasih bagi kalian yang masih menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan menunggu cerita ini.


	23. Chapter 23

**Tittle :**

 **HOKO**

 **Cast :**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum and other.**

 **Rated :**

 **T-M**

 **Genre :**

 **romance, adventure, fantasy, genderswitch**

 **Warning :**

 **bahasa tidak baku, Typos bertebaran dimana-mana.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

.

.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Kesaaalll rasanya aku ingin melenyapkan si monyet yadong itu" ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati sampai sebuah suara menginterupsinya, sebuah suara familiar yang sangat di kenalnya membuatnya tertegun untuk sesaat.

"Wah~sepertinya kalian terlihat senang sekali" sahut suara seseorang tepat di ambang pintu.

"lama tidak berjumpa, apa kalian merindukanku?!" tanya pemuda itu lagi seraya tersenyum cerah. "Hai~Kyu, aku sangat merindukanmu, tidakah kau ingin memelukku" tambah pemuda itu lagi mengalihkan fokusnya dan menatap Kyuhyun lekat, Kyuhyun yang melihat pemuda itu melebarkan lengannya tampak tersenyum dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca, nafas Kyuhyun tercekat di tenggorokannya sungguh dia ingin menangis untuk saat ini hingga tanpa sadar Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan jemarinya di lengan Kai, membuat pemuda tan itu mengernyit bingung melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang di rasa sangat berbeda dan entah kenapa Kai merasa jika kehadiran pemuda tinggi itu akan mengancam hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berlari tergesah menuju si pemuda itu dan langsung memeluknya erat."Tentu saja aku sangat merindukanmu, panda" ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara serak.

"Sangat~sangat merindukanmu, maafkan aku karena tidak perduli padamu waktu itu, maafkan keegoisanku Tao!?" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit terisak antara rasa penyesalan dan rasa rindu pada pemuda yang dulunya terlihat imut kini telah bermetamorfosis menjadi seorang laki-laki gagah yang sangat tampan dengan surai pirangnya.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Kyu, mau tidak salah dan jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri" ucap Tao melepaskan pelukan eratnya seraya menghapus air mata di pipi pucat Kyuhyun, Tao mengamati wajah Kyuhyun sejenak. "Hei~kau terlihat tidak baik, bahkan kau memiliki kantung mata sama sepertiku, apa kau memang terlalu merindukanku sampai meniru style ku Kyu?!" tanya Tao dan terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun mulai mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Enak saja kau terlalu percaya diri panda" cibir Kyuhyun tidak terima sementara Tao hanya bisa terkekeh senang melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun.

"Selamat datang kembali di HOKO, Tao" ucap Dennis merangsek maju dan memeluk pemuda panda itu.

"Hai hyung senang melihatmu lagi" ucap Tao balas memeluk erat Dennis. "Mikha nonna, tidak ingin memelukku" tanya Tao saat melihat mikhaela tersenyum sendu menatapnya. Tanpa menunggu lagi Mikhaela menghampiri dan memeluk adik kecilnya itu.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja Tao, syukurlah" ucap lega Mikhaela. Sementara Eunhyuk menatap Tao dan tersenyum seraya menepuk pundak pemuda panda itu.

"Hei~hei demi apa kenapa jadi muram seperti ini, ayo kita adakan pesta penyambutan" ucap Seung young memecah suasana mengharu biru itu.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Jadi kau dekat dengannya?! Pemuda tan itu?!" tanya Tao pada Kyuhyun. Keduanya kini berdiri bersisihan di atas balkon tingkat tiga dalam kastil besar di amethys.

"Dekat ya~kurasa memang seperti itu" jawab Kyuhyun terdengar sedikit ambigu dan ragu-ragu.

"Syukurlah jika kau sudah melupakan kenangan burukmu tentang dia"

"Kau salah~aku tak pernah sedikitpun melupakan Kibum, tidak akan dan tidak pernah, dia masih tetap bertahan di dalam hatiku dalam tempat dan porsi yang berbeda" Jelas Kyuhyun menatap pemandangan sore Hoko yang tak pernah bosan dia lihat.

"Jadi pelariankah?!" tanya Tao pada akhirnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Tao dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca selama beberapa detik dan tertawa aneh setelahnya. "Entahlah Tao aku tidak yakin dengan asumsimu, aku sendiri bingung dengan apa yang kurasakan pada Kai, aku hanya coba menerima kenyataan seperti yang Kau bilang padaku" sahut Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

"Begitu~" ucap Tao dan terdiam sekali lagi menatap pemandangan dalam kesunyian kemudian mendesah berat.

"Kenapa menghela nafas, kau tau jika kau membuang nafas sekeras itu kau bisa membuang semua keberuntunganmu!" ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum mengalihkan tatapannya dari kumpulan awan kumulus di langit dan menatap wajah Tao yang terlihat lesu.

"Apa?!" tanya Kyuhyun berusaha menahan tawanya kala melihat ekspresi mewek Tao yang terlihat sangat mengelikan di mata Kyuhyun karena sungguh Tao sangat tidak cocok jika melakukan itu dengan otot bisep dan banyak percing yang terpasang di telinganya.

"Jadi aku tidak punya kesempatan lagi nih, aku juga menyukaimu lo Kyu" ucap Tao terlihat memelas seperti anak anjing kecil yang meminta untuk di pungut. Kyuhyun tau jika Tao tidak serius mengatakan hal itu.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. "Maafkan aku sayangku sepertinya hatiku tidak cukup untuk menampung cinta kalian bertiga aku takut jika hatiku akan meledak nantinya" balas Kyuhyun dengan nada main-main dengan mimik wajah yang di buat sememelas mungkin.

"Sial~" umpat Tao dengan gerakan tangannya dan meringis kala mendengar tawa renyah Kyuhyun yang semakin meledak, melihat gadis itu tertawa membuat Tao ikut menyunggingkan senyum di wajahnya.

"Kau benar-benar konyol Tao, sungguh~oh ya hari ini akan ada ujian bagi le brien baru, kau ingin melihatnya, kurasa akan sangat menyenangkan jika aku sedikit menganggu saat Hyukkie sedang menjadi mentor hari ini, aku sangat suka jika menganggu monyet itu, pasti sangat menyenangkan, ayo kau mau ikut" ajak Kyuhyun tersenyum cantik ke arah tao.

"Kau saja aku sedang malas, kau tau perjalanan dari dunia nyata ke Hoko sangat menguras tenagaku kurasa aku akan istirahat saja" jawab Tao balas tersenyum manis ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah aku pergi, istirahatlah panda" ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengelus surai gelapnya milik Tao dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Tao dalam kesendiriannya. Tao hanya bisa menatap punggung Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendu dan kemudian pemuda bermata panda itu menghela nafas panjang dan terdengar semakin berat. Tao berbalik mengawasi langit senja Hoko dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Kurasa hal yang ku anggap serius hanya terdengar seperti sebuah lelucon bagimu Kyu, ternyata aku memang tidak memiliki tempat di hatimu, sepertinya kali ini aku harus menyerah tentangmu hah~rasanya seperti di campakan aku jadi merasa lapar jika seperti ini, patah hati rasanya sangat tidak menyenangkan, ini sangat menyebalkan" desah Tao mengacak surai gelapnya dan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Gadis bersurai coklat gelap itu menatap pemuda lemah dengan wajah pucat yang ada dalam tabung silinder dengan tangan yang terborgol oleh kystal yang setiap saat bisa mengalirkan sengatan listrik jutaan volt ke tubuh pemuda itu.

Gadis itu bernama Rinku menatap Kibum pemuda dalam tabung kaca silinder dengan iris kelamnya sudah sejak dua jam yang lalu, entah kenapa saat iris kelamnya melihat pemuda yang hampir tiga ribu tahun di siksanya tanpa henti membuat hatinya seolah bergetar dengan perasaan yang terasa aneh sebuah gelenyar membabi-buta dan sedikit membingungkan untuk gadia itu membuatnya seakan tak bisa mengalihkan sedikit tatapan matanya pada Kibum. Rinku sang pengendali kystal mendekat ke arah tabung milik Kibum pemuda datar yang terlihat lemah itu dengan kepala yang menjuntai ke bawah terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Rinku mengerakan tangannya dan seketika tabung kaca berbentuk silinder itu terbuka seukuran tubuhnya membuat Rinku bisa dengan mudah memasuki tabung kaca dan bergerak perlahan menuju ke arah Kibum.

Kibum sedikit mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap sekilas kehadiran Rinku di sana dan kembali memundukkan kepalanya lemah dengan desah nafas yang terdengar berat dan tidak teratur.

"Apa maumu?!" tanya Kibum dengan suara beratnya yang tak pernah berubah sedikit menatap tajam gadia itu. Rinku terdiam berdiri tepat di depan Kibum dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di artikan. Di dalam bola matanya terlihat berkabut tipis dengan pendar sinar sendu yang membias karena cahaya samar ruangan dingin itu.

"Apa kau mulai menaruh rasa kasihan padaku?!" tanya Kibum lagi seraya menunjukan tawa sarkastisnya. "Sayang sekali aku tidak membutuhkan hal itu darimu, jadi pergi dari sini sebelum aku membunuhmu" ucap Kibum penuh dengan amarah yang tertahan dan entah datang darimana kekuatan Kibum muncul, pemuda datar itu menarik tangannya dengan susah payah berusaha mengendorkan daya listrik statis yang mengharuskan tangannya terkunci dantetap menempel di atas kemudian menjangkau tubuh mungil Rinku hingga ada di dalam cengkeramannya, tanpa membuang kesempatan Kibum menyekik leher gadis mungil itu yang terkesiap dan bahkan tidak siap mendapat serangan dari sang _saint_ yang beberapa yang lalu terlihat lemah namun kini mulai berubah terlihat berbahaya dan terlihat sedikit menyeramkan.

Kibum mengeram marah sementara Rinku meronta keras dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari jamahan jari-jari dingin milik Kibum.

Sesak~hal itulah yang di rasakan Rinku tapi entah kenapa rasanya Rinku tak kuasa untuk menjauhkan dirinya dan melepaskan tautan tangan Kibum dari lehernya, Rinku menatap manik segelap malam milik Kibum intens di dalam sana terlihat sebuah tatapan penuh kesedihan dan penuh penderitaan milik Kibum dan entah kenapa rasa sesak di dadanya semakin bertambah dan membuatnya merasakan perasaan menusuk yang terasa aneh untuk Rinku hingga tanpa di sadarinya membuat setetes air mata menetes di atas pipi kemerahan nya. "M~maaf~m~maafkan a~aku" ucap Rinku terbata. "M~maaf karena m~membuatmu seperti ini, m~maafkan a~aku" ucap Rinku dengan air mata yang mengalir semakin deras bahkan kini dia melepaskan cengkranam tangannya dari tangan Kibum yang ada di lehernya dan tidak berusaha meronta lagi sepertinya dia telah menyerah dan pasrah. Mendengar ucapan gadis itu membuat Kibum tersadar dan melepaskan cengkramannya di leher Rinku membuat gadis itu terbatuk keras dan sedikit limbung. Rinku memegangi lehernya yang terasa sangat terbakar akibat cengkraman tangan milik Kibum. Gadis itu menatap ke Kibum dengan tatapan tidak mengerti harusnya Kibum bisa saja membunuh Rinku saat itu juga namun kenapa pemuda berwajah datar itu malah melepaskannya, dia adalah musuh di sini jika Kibum bisa membunuh Rinku mungkin belenggu yang menahan tangan serta pergerakannya akan menghilang karena sang pemilik sudah mati di tangannya.

"Pergilah sebelum aku benar-benar membunuhmu" ucap Kibum kembali menundukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku, jika kau bisa membunuhku mungkin kau bisa bebas dan bisa segera pergi dari sini" ucap Rinku menatap Kibum meminta penjelasan karena merasa sedikit heran dengan alasan Kibum yang dengan mudah melepaskannya.

"Aku bukanlah pembunuh~aku bukanlah monster dan aku tidak akan membunuh seseorang tanpa alasan, aku adalah Kim Kibum dan aku pasti akan keluar dari sini tanpa harus membunuh seseorang" ujar Kibum pasti.

"Begitu~" sahut Rinku singkat dan berniat untuk segera keluar dari dalam tabung silinder itu namun sebelum beranjak pergi Rinku menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali menatap Kibum. "Kenapa kau tidak menyerah dan bergabung dengan Kami, dengan bergabung dengan kami kau mungkin bisa memiliki seluruh dunia ini di tanganmu, kau bisa mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan Kibum tanpa terkecuali" ucap Rinku lagi melirik Kibum yang terdiam sejenak dan kemudian Kibum tersenyum pahit dan balas menatap iris gelap milik Rinku. "Aku tak menginginkan apa-apa lagi, karena aku masih memilikinya, yang kuinginkan di dunia ini hanya dia dan aku tidak membutuhkan apapun lagi, aku hanya ingin hidup tenang dengan Kyukyunku, hanya dia" jawab Kibum dengan nada penuh kesedihan. Rinku menatap Kibum dengan perasaan campur aduk, entah kenapa saat Kibum memanggil dan mengucapkan nama Kyuhyun secara sadar maupun tidak sadar membuat hati Rinku seakan tercabik sakit, dengan tatapan penuh kecewa Rinku keluar dari dalam tabung silinder itu dengan langkah mantap bahkan dia tak berniat melemparkan tatapannya pada pemuda datar bersurai gelap itu karena hal itu terlalu menyakitkan. Rinku meremas dadanya sendiri.

"Ada apa denganku?! Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini saat mendengarmu menyebut namanya, aku membenci dirimu saat kau memanggil nama wanita lain di depanku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?!" tanya Rinku dalam hati dengan perasaan sakit yang berkecamuk.

Kibum mengawasi kepergian Rinku dengan ekspresi tak terbaca, Kibum menunduk dalam.

"Kyu~aku harus bagaimana?! Kesadaranku~sepertinya aku tidak bisa menahan kesadaranku terlalu lama, maafkan aku jika aku tidak bisa datang padamu dengan diriku yang utuh, aku hanya sedikit berharap jika kau bisa membuatku kembali menjadi diriku lagi, Kyu~Kyuhyun~Cho Kyuhyun" bisik Kibum di sisa jam itu terus mengumamkan nama gadisnya, Kibum hanya ingin tetap mengingat nama sang terkasih sebelum kesadaran dan ingatannya di renggut hingga membuatnya melupakan gadisnya itu seolah dia tau jika dirinya tak akan lama lagi berubah menjadi makhluk yang bukan dirinya lagi.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Hah~sial, kenapa aku~Kibum~Kibum, tidak apa yang terjadi, Kibumku~" desah kacau Kyuhyun seraya menjambaki surai karamelnya kasar sesaat setelah dia terbangun dari tidur singkatnya karena terlalu bosan menunggu ujian Le Brien yang di tunda beberapa saat karena para 'Pemilik' di haruskan berkumpul untuk memperbaiki gerbang Utara segel yang hampir terlepas agar monster penghuni zona hampa tidak datang menyusup dan memporak-porandakan bagian dari wilayah hoko lagi.

"Arrgghhh~sakit~" jerit Kyuhyun tanpa sadar dan memukul dadanya sendiri keras seperti orang gila seraya berjalan berputar di ruangan.

"Kyu~ada apa denganmu?! Tenanglah?!" Kai menatap cemas ke arah Kyuhyun seraya menahan tangan gadis itu agar tidak lebih anarkis menyiksa dirinya lagi.

"Ada apa?! Katakan padaku ada apa denganmu?!" tanya Kai bingung dengan perasaan sedih yang terbiasa dari matanya karena melihat gadis yang di sukainya terlihat kacau dengan wajah pucatnya yang semakin pucat. Kai menangkup wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kibummie~hiks...Kibummie, Kai" ujar Kyuhyun seraya terisak dengan air mata bening yang menetes di pipinya, entah ekspresi apa yang bisa di keluarkan oleh Kai untuk saat ini yang bisa di lakukan Kai hanya memeluk Kyuhyun erat-erat sementara Kyuhyun masih menangis terisak dalam pelukan Kai.

"Tenanglah Kyu" ucap Kai.

"Aku tidak bisa, kibumku~akau tidak tau apa yang terjadi, Kibumku dia menungguku, beritahu aku dimana Kibumku, dia membutuhkanku aku harus mencarinya dia membutuhkanku" jerit Kyuhyun histeris.

"Cho Kyuhyun tenanglah" ujar Kai ikut berteriak. "Dengar Kyu, itu hanya mimpi itu tidak nyata sadarlah" Kai hanya bisa mengucapkan hal itu dan memeluk Kyuhyun semakin erat. Perasaan Kai terasa hancur saat nama Kibum terucap dari bibir Kyuhyun, Kai hanya tidak ingin mengakui jika dirinya memang telah kalah tapi untuk kali ini saja Kai tidak ingin menyerah seumur hidupnya, Kai masih ingin mempertahankan Kyuhyun di sisinya meski dia tau jika gadis itu tidak akan pernah bisa memberikan cintanya seperti dirinya yang bisa dengan mudah menyerahkan jiwa dan raganya untuk Kyuhyun dan Kau tidak akan menyerah selama Kyuhyun tidak memintanya dan melepaskan dirinya Kai akan berusaha merebut hati gadis itu dan Kai tidak akan menyerah apapun yang terjadi.

"Tidak~kau tidak mengerti" ucap Kyuhyun lagi melepas pelukan Kai dari tubuhnya seraya mengeleng tidak percaya dan menjauh dari jangkauan tangan Kai yang berniat memeluknya kembali, entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasakan rasa benci yang tiba-toba menyeruak dalam hatinya saat Kai menyatakan sebuah penyangkalan tentang keberadaan Kibumnya dan Kyuhyun lebih membenci dirinya sendiri karena dia membenci Kai perasaan yang sungguh rumit dan Kyuhyun sungguh bingung dengan perasaannya saat ini.

"Maaf..." ucap Kyuhyun dan berlari menjauh meninggalkan Kai dalam aula kosong itu. Kai terdiam menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh dengan gurat kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang terpancar jelas dalam sorot matanya.

"Aku harus bagaimana lagi?! Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau melupakan bayang-bayang Kibum dari dalam hati dan pikiranmu serta mengalihkan tatapan matamu hanya untukku, kenapa begitu sulit membuatmu hanya menatapku?! Tidak berhargakah diriku di matamu Kyu?!" tanya Kai seraya berbisik lirih dengan nada suara yang penuh dengan rasa sakit. Sementara Eunhyuk yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa bersandar dalam diam dan mendesah perlahan, sepertinya Kyuhyun telah membuat kesalahan dan melibatkan seseorang dalam masalahnya.

Sementara di tempat lain Seung young menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas langit meresapi setiap hempusan angin dingin yang menjamah kulitnya lembut, matanya terpejam dengan damai.

"Sebentar lagi~waktumu untuk memilih akan segera datang Kyu, sebentar lagi" bisik Seung Young dan tersenyum penuh arti dalam keheningan.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Dimana Eunhyuk?!" tanya Dennis siang itu pada satu-satunya orang yang ada di dalam ruang makan itu.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia sedang tidur siang, kau tau sendiri bagaimana dia" ucap Yesung dengan nada malas.

"Katakan padanya untuk segera memulai ujian untuk para Le Brien siang ini juga, kita tak bisa menunda ujian terlalu lama, kita butuh beberapa tambahan tenaga dalam penyegelan, temui dia dan katakan pesan itu padanya aku, apa kau bisa melakukannya?!" tanya Dennis menatap Yesung yang melakukan gestur hormat.

"Kau bisa mempercayakan hal itu padaku aku akan menyampaikannya pada Hyukkie" jawab Yesung mantap.

"Terima kasih, aku pergi" ucap Dennis dan berlalu meninggalkan ruang makan dan tidak lama setelahnya Yesung bangkit berdiri menuju ke arah kamar tidur milik Eunhyuk yang berada di lantai dua.

"Kyu~kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Yesung yang berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun yang berlari tergesah menuruni tangga dengan ekspresi yang tidak biasa, Kyuhyun hanya membuat gestur tanda oke tanpa membalas pertanyaan Yesung masih berlari dan melesat pergi keluar entah menuju kemana.

"Ada apa dengannya?!" tanya Yesung pada angin dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke arah kamar Eunhyuk. Yesung mengetuk perlahan kamar milik pemuda bersurai bleacing itu. Namun setelah menunggu beberapa lama tak terdengar sahutan apapun. Dengan kesal Yesung menarik pintu kamar dan mendorong pintu berat itu agar terbuka. Yesung melongokan kepalanya ke dalam tidak mendapati adanya makhluk hidup di kamarnya, kamar Eunhyuk kosong tanpa penghuni. Yesung mengartikan kepalanya bingung namun belum sampai dia keluar dari kamar Eunhyuk pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan terlihatlah pemuda bersurai bleacing itu keluar hanya memakai sehelai handuk di pinggangnya seraya mengusap helai-helai rambutnya yang basah. Yesung menautkan kedua lengannya seraya bersandar pada pintu yang setengah terbuka itu sementara pemuda itu masih belum menyadari keberadaan Yesung dalam kamarnya.

"Hei~" belum sempat ucapannya berlanjut sesesorang lainnya keluar dari dalam kamar mandi masih dengan memakai handuk yang melilit tubuh mungilnya dengan tubuh yang basah sama seperti tubuh Eunhyuk.

"Oppa~mana pakaianku" ucap sang gadis yang tak lain adalah gadis imut berwajah bayi, Elisa. Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah dimana Yesung berada dengan tatapan mata yang sedikit terkejut dan menatap ke arah Elisa setelahnya. Elisa tersadar jika di ruangan itu tidak hanya ada Eunhyuk seorang. Saat menyadari adanya Yesung di sana sontak membuat wajahnya memerah sempurna dengan kepala menunduk Elisa berjalan cepat setengah berlari menuju ke arah kamar mandi dan membanting pintu tak bersalah itu dengan keras. Sementara Eunhyuk dan Yesung menatap pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup itu dalam diam.

"Apa?!" tanya Eunhyuk mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Yesung yang kini sedang balas menatapnya juga dengan tatapan sulit di artikan.

"Dasar bajingan tengik, turunlah ujian Le Brien akan di mulai siang ini" ujar Yesung singkat dan berlalu meninggalkan kamar Eunhyuk kemudian.

"Sialan~" kekeh Eunhyuk seraya mengusap surai basah miliknya dan menatap pintu kamar mandinya yang masih tertutup rapat. Dengan perlahan Eunhyuk melangkah memasuki kamar mandi di bukanya perlahan pintu itu dan Eunhyuk semakin terkekeh saat melihat gadisnya sedang berjongkok sambil menyembunyikan kepalanya di antara ke dua pahanya.

"Dia sudah pergi, bangunlah pakai pakaianmu kau bisa masuk angin jika terus bertelanjang seperti itu" ucap Eunhyuk menjajarkan posisinya dengan gadis itu.

"Kau bisa menatapku dan mengatakan maksudmu dengan jelas, sayang aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan jika kau seperti itu" ujar Eunhyuk sabar saat mendengar gumaman tak jelas yang di lontarkan gadis yang ada di depannya itu, sedikit Elisa memperlihatkan wajahnya menatap ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Apa dia melihatku ada di sini?!" tanyanya harap-harap cemas sementara Eunhyuk mengendikan bahunya seolah mengatakan jika Yesung pasti mengetahui keberadaannya tadi.

"Astaga bagaimana ini aku sangat malu sekali" jerit panik Elisa mulai terdengar dengan wajah yang terlihat frustasi.

"Jangan terlalu di pikirkan, abaikan saja dia, berkemaslah aku akan segera pergi untuk ujian Le Brien, pakai pakaianmu jangan biarkan dirimu masuk angin, aku pergi" ucap Eunhyuk santai dan terkekeh lagi seraya mengecup bibir mengerucut milik Elisa, gadisnya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan gadis itu yang masih terpuruk di tempatnya, sungguh di pergoki saat dalam keadaan yang memalukan rasanya membuatmu ingin menerjunkan dirimu sendiri ke dalam jurang.

"Astaga~aku harus bagaimana ini" jeritnya lagi pasrah mungkin untuk beberapa waktu ke depan Elisa akan mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar atau terpaksa mengubah wajahnya sendiri menjadi wajah orang lain mungkin, pikiran bodoh tapi dirinya benar-benar malu.

"Elisa bodoh" ucapnya putus asa dan mengelepar di atas lantai kamar mandi seraya menjedukan kepalanya dengan lantai kamar mandi.

TBC

Jujur Lizz masih gg rela jika lizz harus menamatkan FF ini, karena HoKo adalah mimpi terpendam lizz tapi mau bagaimana lagi gak mungkin lizz terus melanjutkan cerita yang harusnya ufah taman dan menambah adenhan dan dengan berat hati lizz katakan jika kemungkinan Hoko tinggal beberapa chap lagi sebelum mendekati akhir.

Oke akhir kata REVIEW please.


	24. Chapter 24

**Tittle :**

 **HOKO**

 **Cast :**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum and other.**

 **Rated :**

 **T-M**

 **Genre :**

 **romance, adventure, fantasy, genderswitch**

 **Warning :**

 **bahasa tidak baku, Typos bertebaran dimana-mana.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

.

.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

 _Setiap kali ku tutup mataku, saat itu pula aku terseret dalam kemilau surga hitam yang menyilaukan. Segala rasa sakit kurasakan dengan intensitas semakin sering dengan rasa sakit luar biasa. Tak bisa membungkam mulutku—aku terus menjerit dalam kesakitan semu yang tak ku tau apa sebabnya._

 _Rasa sakit merajam saat melihat bayangmu di dalam kepalaku. Berkali-kali berpikir jika aku telah salah mengingat akan kematianmu. Hei—katakan jika aku tidak gila, tidak gila karena terlalu sering memikirkanmu, karena terlalu mencintaimu..._

 _Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?_

 _Menyerah dan melepasmu—saat aku sadar kau sama sekali tak menghuni dunia di mana aku hidup, atau aku harus membusuk denganmu dan mati dengan segera, katakan apa yang harus aku perbuat agar rasa sakit di hatiku ini segera menghilang._

 _Katakan padaku Kim Kibum, katakan sampai kapan aku harus tersiksa dengan rasa sakit ini..._

"Aarrggggg..." jeritan tangisan Kyuhyun melengking tinggi membela angkasa. Warna orange tercemar petir yang membungkus angkasa bagaikan lautan warna terang yang mencolok mata. Saat itu adalah saksi di mana Kyuhyun jatuh akan keputusasaan dan ragu atas pemikirannya tentang eksistensi Kim Kibum di dunianya, di HoKo.

Kai jatuh memeluk Kyuhyun erat, diam tak mengatakan apapun. Hanya mendekap erat. menyalurkan segala kehangatan untuk gadis bersurai sewarna musim gugur yang sedang mengamuk karena keterbatasannya. Mengamuk karena sadar bahwa hal yang paling di takutinya benar-benar terjadi. Saat kepercayaannya akan hawa kehidupan Kibum yang bagaikan kesemuan benar adanya.

"Kyu...ada aku di sini, berhentilah menangis! Kau tidak sendiri! Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu! Aku akan selalu di sini" Kai berbisik lirih di telinga Kyuhyun yang masih menjerit menyanyikan lagu kegalauan hatinya. Kai semakin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat, menyadarkan gadis itu akan keberadannya. Langit perlahan menenang. Gelegar petir Menghilang, angin kembali berhembus tenang. Kyuhyun tersadar, tatapan mata kosongnya perlahan sirna di gantikan oleh keterpukauan akan ketakutan yang tak tersamarkan. Pelan lengan itu terjulur, membalas setiap pelukan Kai di tubuhnya. Jari-jemari dingin milik Kyuhyun mencengkeram punggung Kai desensif, menginginkan perlindungan dari pemuda itu.

"Kai..." bisiknya dan kembali menangis meratap.

Belasan pasang mata menatap sosok dua orang yang terlihat seperti saling menguatkan dan membutuhkan eksistensi masing-masing. Eunhyuk tersadar dan berjalan pelan menuju Kai dan Kyuhyun yang masih membeku di tempatnya, masih hanyut oleh euforia perasaan mereka. Eunhyuk menepuk pundak Kai, membuat pemuda Tan itu mengerjap pelan, napas berat terhembus dari bibir tebalnya.

Di lepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun, menangkup pipi gembil pucat bersimbah air mata miliknya. "Kau tak perlu takut aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu!" jelas Kai seolah mendeklarasikan perasaannya serta mengecup dahi Kyuhyun dan mengangkat tubuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Tak ada penolakan yang berarti, Kyuhyun hanya pasrah saja saat Kai mengendongnya ala Bridal, memecah kerumunan para Le Brien yang menatapnya dengan berjuta pertanyaan dan tatapan mata terpesona penuh rasa ingin tau.

Kyuhyun membenamkan kepalanya di antara ceruk leher Kai, mengalungkan lengannya di leher pemuda tan itu posesif, "berjanjilah kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku, Kai." pernyataan keegoisan, Kyuhyun tau jika Kai tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Kyuhyun hanya berusaha untuk mengikat lelaki itu agar tak pernah pergi darinya, seperti Kibum yang meninggalkanya dan membuatnya gila. Kyuhyun tak ingin merasakan hal menyedihkan itu lagi.

"Tidurlah... _dan segera lupakan Kibum!"_ hati Kai berbisik lirih. Berharap jika saat-saat kebahagiaannya dengan Kyuhyun akan segera tiba bukan hanya sekedar hal semu dan berbalik menghantamnya seperti sebuah boomerang.

Seung Young menatap punggung Kai yang pergi membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam kamarnya. Tatapan wanita itu sarat akan kesedihan yang mendalam. Seolah menyayangkan sebuah akhir menyedihkan akan kisah cinta tiga orang saat bayang menyedihkan akan masa depan penuh darah berkelebatan di otaknya.

"Aku muak sekali, kenapa aku harus ikut merasakan sakitnya!" Seung Young merintih sambil memukuli dadanya saat setitik air mata jatuh membuat aliran deras di pipinya. "Kenapa harus seperti ini? Aku benci dengan diriku sendiri yang tak berguna!" imbuhnya jatuh terduduk sambil menyembunyikan kepalanya di antara lipatan tangan. "Kim Kibum, harusnya kau pergi saja dan biarkan mereka hidup tanpamu. Menyerahlah dan biarkan Kyuhyun dan Kai bersama, biarkan HoKo tetap ada, kenapa kau tak mati saja Kibum! Sialan!" Seung Young mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena telah berpikir hal jahat pada Kibum.

"Bagaimana bisa aku memikirkan hal keji seperti itu! Apa yang harus aku lakukan!?" Seung Young menangis putus asa, lagipula dia sadar satu fakta penting. Tentu saja meski dirinya adalah seorang Miko, poros akan keeksistensian itu sendiri, sebuah pandora hidup yang mengenal dan mengetahui apapun bahkan seluk beluk HoKo dari yang paling rahasia sekalipun. apapun keinginannya, takdir tidak mau bekerja sama padanya, karena apapun yang terjadi, pertemuan berdarah ketiga manusia itu akan segera terjadi dan pastinya hasil akhir dari semua itu adalah...

Kehancuran...

Hoko akan musnah.

Mikhaela menatap hamparan Hoko. Rambut panjangnya terlihat berkibar di terpa angin basah yang terbawa bersama buliran es. Sedikit menampar pipinya dan menciptakan jejak dingin,Mengambang membawa sedikit kelegaan dalam hatinya yang terasa sesak. Pikirannya mengelana jauh, jauh sebelum dirinya mengenal Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Hoko.

Jauh saat dirinya masih hidup dalam kenaifan dalam dunia nyata yang meresahkan. Namun setelah dia terjun dan masuk kedalam HoKo, sedikit demi sedikit rasa tak nyaman seolah terangkat dari hatinya. Rasa cemas, takut, gelisah, sedih dan khawatir hampir tak pernah ada. Sayangnya saat ini semakin lama dia berada di HoKo semakin lama dirinya merasakan perasaan familiar itu kembali muncul. Membuatnya takut dan merasa tak nyaman, mungkin hanya firasa jika keamanannya di HoKo tak akan bertahan lama.

Mikhaela tersentak saat sebuah lengan kekar milik Sehun melingkar nyaman disusul oleh wajah tampan bak bangsawan Yunani yang menyembul di antara helaian rambutnya. Menyusupkan wajahnya di ceruk leher dan mengecupi mesrah, sedikit mengendus mencoba merasakan zat adiktif yang menguar dari tubuh Mikhaela. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" gumamnya dengan suara berat yang khas. Seketika membuat bulu kuduk Mkikaela meremang aneh.

"Hanya berpikir!" Mikaelah merasakan sensasi nyaman saat Sehun memeluknya erat, menyamankan dirinya di sana dan balas memeluk lengan Sehun yang berada di atas perutnya serta menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada bidang pria itu, "Bagaimana jika HoKo tidak ada! Apa kita akan kembali hidup atau mati? Bukankah kita—tubuh kita sedang koma di dunia nyata?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?"

Mikhaela berbalik menatap obsidian Sehun dan balas menatapnya dalam binar sensualitas, tanpa sadar Mikhaela menjelajahi paras tampan sang kekasih penuh ketakjuban, karena semakin lama dia menatap wajah tampannya seakan ada sensasi menggelitik yang tak terjelaskan di perut bagian bawahnya. "Tidak ada. mungkin aku terlalu banyak berpikir, bukan masalah!" jawab Mikhaela gusar dan memeluk Sehun erat. "tapi—sedikit ketakutan membuatku merasa aneh, bagaimana jika setelah sadar aku melupakan semuanya, melupakan kenangan yang sudah aku buat di sini, melupakan teman-temanku dan melupakan jika aku pernah mencintaimu, Sehun." seiring kata suara Mikhaela terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan tidak yakin.

Sehun tertegun, sesungguhnya dia tak pernah Memikirkan hal itu. Dia bahkan tak pernah sekalipun membayangkan jika dirinya bisa melupakan Mikhaelanya. "Kita akan mencari jalan jika hal itu terjadi, lagipula jika aku melupakanmu, aku akan berusaha untuk kembali mengingatmu, tidak aku akan berusaha untuk tidak melupakanmu jadi jangan memikirkan hal yang belum terjadi, sayang!" ucap Sehun menenangkan sambil mengusap punggung Mikhaela yang terasa menegang.

Mikhaela mengangguk, membenarkan—lebih tepatnya mencoba membenarkan apapun yang di katakan oleh Sehun dan tak ingin terlarut oleh pemikiran akan ketakutannya sendiri. "Semoga saja hanya kecemasan tanpa makna." bisiknya penuh harap.

Angin dingin terhembus dari celah jendela dengan kisi yang sedikit terbuka. Membuat pemandangan pagi terasa aneh saat helain korden kamar melambai takzim di permainkan oleh angin. Iris Kyuhyun mengerjap, membuka perlahan menyesuikan dengan cahaya mentari yang menerobos masuk dan membuatnya sedikit terganggu. Kyuhyun mengerang kecil saat sadar sebuah lengan kekar melingkar erat di pinggangnya penuh keposesifan, tanpa sadar membuatnya mendongak dan tertampar oleh wajah malaikat Kai, terlihat menenangkan. Kyuhyun terdiam menatap instens struktur wajah pemuda tan itu dengan lebih seksama, tangan terulur, berusaha menyisihkan helaian rambut yang jatuh menutup mata sang adam.

" _aku tak tau seberat apa beban masalah yang kau hadapi, percayalah bahwa semua itu tak pernah melebihi batas kemampuanmu. Kau lebih kuat dari rasa sakitmu, lebih besar dari masalahmu, Kau bebas memilih sikap dalam setiap masalah yang datang. Apapun pilihanmu, tetaplah menjadi dirimu sendiri Karena apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu, sekuat dan sekeras apapun kau menolakku, aku tak akan pernah mundur dan meninggalkanmu. Aku tak akan memaksa kau untuk menerimaku tapi aku harap kau bisa memberikan sedikit kesempatan untukku memulai jika kau memang tak menginginkanku setelah semua hal yang kulakukan padamu maka saat itu aku akan mundur dan menerima segala keputusanmu, Kyu"_

Kyuhyun mengingat jelas setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir Kai. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak ingin mengecewakan pemuda tan itu dan menolak apapun penawaran Kai saat harinya di kacaukan akan keberadaan Kibum yang terasa membingungkan, hanya saja akan terlalu kejam bagi lelaki itu saat dirinya menolak terlalu cepat segala perasaan yang dia tawarkan tanpa pamrih, Kyuhyun tak bisa bersikap kejam hingga mampu membunuh perasaan Kai seketika. Namun Kyuhyun sendiri bingung, apakah dia mampu memberikan cinta yang sama seperti halnya Kai yang mencintainya dengan tulus.

"Aku akan berpura-pura tidur sampai kau puas menatapi wajahku!" kelakar Kai sedikit mengintip dengan satu mata yang terbuka malu-malu dan sebuah seringai ceria di paras tampannya pagi itu. Kyuhyun terhenyak, sedikit terkejut dan reflek menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kai. Wajahnya terlihat memerah hingga ke telinga.

"Siapa yang menatapi wajahmu, aku tidak melakukannya. Aku hanya sedang berpikir!" ucap Kyuhyun memberikan sedikit pembelaan gagal.

"Benarkah?!" Kai membalas tenang bangun dan menelungkupkan badannya, memeluk sebuah bantal dengan tatapan mengoda dengan senyum sejuta umat. Berpose bak foto model kelas atas. Mungkin saja efek akan berbeda jika fans Kai yang berada di atas ranjangnya, sayangnya hal itu tidak—ralat sedikit tidak mempan untuk Kyuhyun, hanya saja mungkin ini menjadi pengalaman pertamanya saat debaran aneh sedikit mengusik hati gadis bersurai musim gugur itu.

"Apa kau sedang menggodaku, Kai?" tanyanya sedikit tak yakin di sertai rasa gugup aneh yang menjalar hingga ke tengkuknya.

"kuharap aku tidak gagal dalam percobaan pertama!" jawab Kai penuh jenaka.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan mendengar guyonan dari Kai sambil mengangguk-angguk takjim, "lumayan! usaha bagus, lanjutkan!" tambahnya masih menyisahkan sebuah senyum di wajah dan beranjak dari atas tempat tidur besar milik Kai sambil menyibakkan beberapa helai rambut yang jatuh indah di atas pipinya, terlihat sangat mengoda di mata Kai di sertai senyum asimetris tanpa maksud.

"sial, dia mengodaku!" Kai mengerang dan tertawa renyah. senang akan ekspresi santai dan tanpa penolakan dari Kyuhyun. mungkin secara tak langsung Kyuhyun telah memberi ijin padanya untuk melakukan pendekatan, anggap saja seperti itu, Kai tak perlu memikirkannya, yang perlu di pikirkannya adalah melakukan usaha yang terbaik agar Kyuhyun bisa menerima dirinya.

Ruang makan pagi itu terlihat ramai dan beberapa manusia terlihat asyik bercengkramah dan membicarakan tentang kejadian kemarin, kejarian saat Kyuhyun mengamuk tidak jelas seperti orang gila. Membuat HoKo hampir di bantai masal oleh badai salju dengan hujan petir yang terlihat mengerikan.

Kyuhyun turun dan berjalan tenang memasuki ruangan, seketika keadaan terasa sunyi, senyap dan menghening seketika, bahkan dengungan lebah serta bisik-bisik tak lagi terdengar. Kyuhyun menatap sekelilingnya dengan sikap canggung, sepertinya gadis bersurai sewarna musim gugur itu sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah membuat kekacauan hanya karena pikiran berantakannya.

Kyuhyun berdiri membeku sambil memilin rambut panjangnya yang tergerai pasrah di sisi tubuhnya, menatap gelisah dan penuh keragu-raguan saat ratusan pasang mata menatapnya dengan berjuta ekspresi, "M-maaf, m-maaf jika aku merepotkan kalian semua dan membuat kerusuhan kemarin!" ujarnya terbata dan menunduk khidmat. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun berkewajiban untuk meminta maaf.

Pok

Sebuah tangan besar menepuk kepalanya hangat. Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap wajah monyet Eunhyuk yang berdiri menjulang serta memamerkan cengiran ceria di wajah tampannya. "Tidak perlu minta maaf Kyu, aku senang kau telah sehat, tapi ku rasa kau masih perlu istirahat beberapa lama, wajahmu pucat!" seru Eunhyuk menatap khawatir dan mengusap pipi Kyuhyun lembut.

Ingatkan mereka untuk tidak saling memperlihatkan sikap seperti sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai atau memperlakukan satu sama lain dengan spesial dan intim agar tak menimbulkan kesalah pahaman tentang hubungan mereka yang memang tidak ada apa-apa.

"Tidak apa-apa aku oke, Hyuk." jawab Kyuhyun kalem dan senyum cantik tampak menghias wajahnya yang terlihat letih.

Eunhyuk menghela napas panjang, "Melarangmu juga percuma, ayo. Kau harus banyak makan agar tidak jatuh sakit. Aku tau jika kau bisa saja pilek hanya gara-gara udara malam." Eunhyuk menyelipkan helaian anak rambut di balik telinga yang menganggu di wajah Kyuhyun, lalu merangkul pundak Kyuhyun dan menyeretnya ke arah meja makan. Kali ini dengungan lebah kembali terdengar, meski tidak sebising yang pertama namun atmosfir aneh sempat mengelayuti perasaan Kyuhyun tanpa sadar membuat pandangannya menjelajah menatapi beberapa Le Brien yang mencuri lihat ke arahnya.

"Abaikan mereka." Eunhyuk berbisik lirih.

Elisa, gadis itu tampak mengigit bibir bawahnya dan meremas sendok kuat-kuat. Menyaksikan betapa sayang dan perhatiannya Euhyuk pada Kyuhyun, entah mengapa saat melihat Eunhyuk begitu memperdulikan Kyuhyun membuat jantungnya seperti di remas oleh tangan tak terlihat.

Rasanya sakit dan sesak.

Dia tau jika hubungan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk tidak seperti apa yang terlihat. Dia tau kedekatan mereka dari cerita para seniornya yang telah lama bersama mereka. tapi saat dia benar-benar telah menyaksikan kemesraan dua orang yang tampak acuh dengan sekelilingnya dengan mata kepala sendiri rasanya membuat hatinya bagaikan di siram oleh bara api.

Sangat menyiksa, sakit dan panas, apa dia sedang cemburu!? Sepertinya begitu.

Anggap saja dia kekanakan, tapi melihat Eunhyuk yang lebih mementingkan gadis lain di banding dirinya, membuat Elisa di hinggapi oleh perasaan serakah dan keegoisan serta merta singgah di hatinya dan dalam sekejab saja rasa angkuh jika dialah sang pemilik hati Eunhyuk membuatnya terhantam dan harga diri seolah menolak jika Kyuhyunlah yang berbalik mendapat poros dan perhatian kekasihnya, Eunhyuk.

Kesal

Sedih

Gelisah dan khawatir menyatuh menjadi satu hingga setitik noda gelap tersemat di hatinya.

Elisa merasa jika dirinya menjadi buruk saat memikirkan hal keji seperti itu. Gadis berwajah bayi itu mengelengkan kepalanya, mengusir setiap prasangka buruk tentang hubungan Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa di mengerti sekaligus di masukinya, entah kenapa saat dia melihat mereka berdua Elisa bagaikan menatap sebuah penghalang besar tak kasat mata yang menahannya agar dirinya tak bisa masuk kedalamnya.

Elisa menghela napas panjang dan tersenyum getir, dia hanya perlu mengumpulkan pikiran positif memenuhi kepalanya, ya—dia hanya perlu percaya, percaya jika yang di sukai Eunhyuk adalah dirinya bukan orang lain. Elisa mendongakan kepalanya dan saat itulah obsidian redupnya tertangkap oleh netra bening milik Eunhyuk.

Entah sejak kapan Eunhyuk menatapnya dengan tatapan dalam seperti itu. Sepertinya Elisa terlalu asyik bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga tidak menyadari jika mata sang kekasih telah menelanjanginya sejak tadi.

Elisa tersenyum aneh dan mengumamkan kata 'makanlah, ini enak' dengan arti kosong dan kembali menunduk menekuri makannya yang entah kenapa membuat perutnya kehilangan napsu makan seketika.

Gadis itu berpikir untuk segera menghabiskan makan malamnya dan segera masuk kekamar lalu merendam dirinya dalam air dingin agar otaknya bisa kembali waras dan dapat berpikir jernih kembali.

"Hei—" Eunhyuk memanggil pelan, membuatnya menoleh dan saat itu terjadi, wajah Eunhyuk sudah separuh mendekat ke arahnya. bibir basah Eunhyuk tampak seperti sebuah delusi semu namun saat benda kenyal menempel sempurna di bibirnya, Elisa yakin jika dia tidak sedang berdelusi atau bermimpi.

Elisa mematung dan terhenyak di saat bersamaan, reflek menjauhkan dirinya dari Eunhyuk dengan jemari yang menutupi bibirnya saat sadar jika dia sedang berada di keramaian ruang makan hingga pekikan beberapa Le Brien yang terdengar saat tidak sengaja melihat adengan dewasa, saat Eunhyuk mencuri ciuman darinya. Terasa manis dan mendebarkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, ini di tempat umum bodoh!" bisik Elisa dengan wajah merah padam menahan rasa malu, namun tak sedikit rasa senang terselip di hatinya yang langsung menghangat tiba-tiba.

"Hanya melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan, tidak usah di pedulikan makanlah,!" ucap Eunhyuk dan mengengam jemari Elisa hangat. Seolah mengatakan kata-kata tersirat jika dirinya adalah yang paling berharga di banding apapun di dunia ini. Elisa sadar jika perasaan cemburunya sangat tidak beralasan, dia tau jika Eunhyuk menganggapnya sama pentingnya dengan Kyuhyun meski dalam porsi yang berbeda. Bukankah sangat kekanakan jika dia cemburu dengan hal yang tak penting. Senyum lebar menyembul dari wajah Elisa.

Kyuhyun menatapnya santai dengan senyum cantik yang tersunggih, hingga kekehannya terdengar dengan wajah memerah saat melihat Kai yang duduk di sampingnya, sepertinya pemuda Tan itu melontarkan kata-kata untuk mengodanya.

Elisa tersenyum dan menusuk sebuah daging lembut yang telah di lumuri beberapa rempah yang terlihat enak. Menjulurkan garpunya melewati Eunhyuk yang berada di sebelah kirinya untuk menjangkau piring Kyuhyun dan menaruhnya di sana.

"Makanlah Kyu dan jangan pikirkan Apapun, kau butuh banyak makan setelah mengamuk seperti itu!" seru Elisa mengerling mengoda Kyuhyun yang balas tersenyum ke arahnya dengan wajah bersemu malu.

Eunhyuk merangkul pundak Elisa, menatap gadismya penuh dengan tatapan sensualitas, "rasanya aku jadi ingin—"

"Hah?" Elisa tampak bingung pada awalnya, namun ekspresinya berubah dan seketika wajahnya memerah hingga keleher saat mengerti apa yang di maksud oleh Eunhyuk, "dasar mesum." Ujar Elisa sambil menutup mulut Eunhyuk agar berhenti mengatakan apapun yang ada di pikiran kotornya. Eunhyuk hanya terkekeh senang melihat wajah mengemaskan kekasih mungilnya.

Suara tetesan air terdengar ribut menghancurkan suasana sunyi yang tertelan bagaikan magis. Rinku menatap pemuda dalam tabung genesis dengan berjuta perasaan berkecamuk menanti reaksi sang pemuda.

"Aku tau, kau tidak akan percaya dengan apapun yang kukatakan." Rinku mengalihkan tatapannya dan menunduk, tangannya terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya. Gigi geraman mengertat erat, seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kau hanya harus membuka matamu, bukankah sudah cukup jelas apapun yang kau lihat."

Kibum terpekur mengingat bayangan penampakan seseorang yang telah lama di rindukannya saat Rinku menunjukan ingatan terkahir gadis itu saat beberapa lalu memata-matai Kyuhyun. namun kenyataan pahit seakan menghantamnya telak saat melihat Kyuhyun bahagia tanpa dirinya. Bagaikan mendapatkan sebuah tembakan beruntun, seketika menghancurkan hatinya. "Kenapa kau menunjukannya padaku, Rinku?"

Sekali lagi Rinku mengengam erat jemarinya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Aku ingin mengatakan jika kau hanya manusia naif yang percaya dengan ucapan omong kosong tak berguna Kibum. Kenyataannya gadis yang kau sukai telah memiliki pria lain. Bukankah itu ironis. aku hanya berusaha menunjukannya padamu jika kau telah di lupakan."

Rinku memiliki kekuatan mengatur batuan krystal dan penyimpan memori. Dia bisa menunjukan ingatan dan apapun yang di lihatnya hanya dengan menyentuh wajah seseorang maka ingatan terakhirnya akan berpindah pada orang yang di sentuhnya. Seperti saat ini, Rinku menunjukan apa yang dilihatnya tentang Kyuhyun yang selama ini asyik menjalin kasih dengan lelaki lain dan lupa akan keberadaan Kibum sendiri.

Tatapan terluka Kibum menyoroti udara kosong saat otaknya kembali memutar bayangan kenangan milik Rinku tentang sosok Kyuhyun dan seorang pemuda tan yang tak di kenalnya. lalu sebuah senyum pasrah tersunggih di bibirnya. "Syukurlah jika dia bahagia." ucapnya lemah kembali menunduk pasrah. "Sejujurnya aku khawatir jika dia tak akan pernah bisa tersenyum seperti dulu karena memikirkanku."

Deg

Rinku merasa hatinya terpukul sakit saat Kibum menangapi pernyataannya di luar ekspektasi. Entah kenapa Rinku sangat marah melihat reaksi biasa dan pasrah Kibum. "Dasar idiot, kekasihmu sedang berselingkuh dan kau hanya mengatakan omong kosong sampah yang tak ku mengerti."Rinku berjalan menuju Kibum membuka tabung krystal dengan kekuatannya memberi celah untuknya masuk.

Rinku menatap Kibum terluka dan setitik air mata jatuh di atas pipinya. Rinku tau jauh di dalam hati pemuda itu dia tengah mengutuk dan tak rela jika kekasihnya bersama dengan lelaki lain, namun dia juga tak bisa datang dan kembali setelah sekian tahun menghilang dan merenggut kebahagiaanya. Kibum tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Maafkan aku!" Rinku semakin mendekat memeluk Kibum dengan berjuta perasaan bersalahnya. "Kau yang terburuk, kenapa kau bisa tenang setelah semua yang kau lihat, Kibum." Rinku berucap perih.

"Atas hak apa aku harus kesal, aku telah meninggalkannya begitu lama." lemah Kibum menjelaskannya dalam dekapan Rinku yang masih menangis terisak seolah menangis mengantikan Kibum.

"Aku akan membantumu, larilah dan raih kembali Kyuhyun."

Namun sebelum semua terealisasikan Tubuh Rinku di tarik paksa. Dan sebuah pedang terhunus menembus perutnya, membuat sobekan mengerikan dengan darah yang menyembur ke wajah Kibum. Membuat pemuda itu terkesiap dengan mata membelalak terkejut. Rinku jatuh oleng menabrak meja.

Rinku menatap tidak percaya ke arah Choza, pelaku penusukan dirinya. Choza menatap Rinki dengan seringai Jahat dan mencabut pedangnya dengan mengerikan membuat tubuhnya terasa mati rasa hingga darah segar kembali menyembur dari bibirnya.

"Bagus, kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik Rinku, sekarang istirahatlah. Kau tau saat Kibum merasa putus asa membuat tubuhnya melemah dan membuatku bisa dengan muda menguasai tubuhnya. Kali ini sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih pada wanita bodoh sepertimu, Rinku karena memudahkan segala proses, tapi sayang aku tak membutuhkan bawahan lemah sepertimu lagi. Sayonara." pemimpin erost mengambang seperti asap hitam berusaha memasuki tubuh Kibum yang membeku dalam tabung genesis dengan mata terbelalak melihat tubuh lemah Rinku yang tergeletak bersimbah darah menatapnya intens dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari pipinya.

"Maafkan aku, Kibum." bisiknya lemah, tangannya terangkat dengan sisa kekuatannya terakhir dia melepaskan Kibum dari genesis, cairan hijau meleleh memenuhi lantai seiring dengan uluran tangan Rinku yang terhempas lemah jatuh di atas lantai sampai gadis itu telah menutup mata untuk selamanya dan sosoknya yang menghilang bagai udara panas menguap hingga tak bersisa.

Kibum terpekur, "Hehehehe" Kibum tertawa rendah. "Hahahahaha" setelahnya di susul oleh tawa riuh bahkan dia sampai memegangi perutnya yang sepertinya tergelitik hebat.

"Astaga, kalian benar-benar pembuat lelucon yang buruk." ujarnya di sela tawa dan tangis. Terlihat dari lelehan air bening yang menciptakan jejak putih di pipi pucatnya. "Kalian tau ini adalah hari terburuk di antara yang terburuk. Baru saja aku tau jika kekasihku telah mendapat kekasihnya yang lain dan sekarang seorang yang perduli denganku mati dengan cara mengenaskan. Apa kalian bercanda!" serunya kembali menunduk dengan suara lirih. "Aku sangat kesal, kalian tau."

Pemimpi erost terkekeh, meski tidak memiliki kekuatan yang begitu besar sang pemimpin maju berniat merebut tubuh Kibum, tau dimana saat Kibum benar-benar dalam titik pertahanan terendahnya, namun sebelum semuanya terealisasikan tangan Kibum terangkat dan mencengkeram leher sang pemimpin yang merontah tak terkendali dalam wujud terlemahnya. Kibum mendongak, wajah itu bukan wajahnya. Buakan wajah Kibum. Sosok Kibum telah menghilang sepenuhnya.

sementara sosok di depannya saat ini adalah sosok lain yang terlihat jauh lebih mengerikan dari pemimpin erost sendiri. Matanya berwarna hitam pekat seperti lautan dalam yang tak tertembus dengan pupil mata yang menyala merah membakar. kontur wajahnya berubah hampir menyerupai monster dengan gerigi tajam di atas alisnya yang muncul tiba-tiba, rambut hitamnya memanjang seperti sebuah sulur hidup dan menangkap beberapa bawahan sang pemimpin erost dan membunuhnya seketika.

"Harusnya kau tau saat aku merasa putus asa hingga ingin mati, tubuhku bukan lagi tubuhku, oh ya kenalkan namaku Jifan, ah...rasanya lama sekali, bagaimana kabarmu kawan lama." seringai kejam mampir di wajah bengis Kibum atau Jifan. Sang iblis pertama penghuni Hoko satu-satunya.

Sang pemimpin erost mengeram kesal, "beraninya kau, aku akan membuatmu menyesal setelah ini, Jifan. Tubuh Kibum adalah milikku." geraman tertahan kala napas semakin tipis dan jemari berkuku panjang setajam silet menekan semakin keras.

Kibum terkekeh saat mendengar ancaman sang pemimpin erost, "ya ya buat aku menyesal, tapi sepertinya aku membutuhkan dirimu. Aku kehabisan tenaga, kau tau Kibum itu manusia idiot yang menyia-nyiakan kemampuan hebatnya sebagai _saint_ membuatku sangat kesal. Jadi aku membutuhkan bantuan kekuatanmu yang sepertinya tidak kau butuhkan untuk kembali merekonstruksi Hoko dan merubahnya sesuai dengan keinginanku."

"Bedebah sial, ku bunuh kau...aaarrrggghhhh..." jeritan menyeruak membela kala bayangan hitam tanpa eksistensi pasti tersedot masuk kedalam tubuh Jifan. Jifan terkekeh senang menghirup udara penuh kekuatan kuat-kuat dari lubang hidungnya.

Maniknya menyala terang, kembali menampilkan sosok bengis yang menatap dengan binar aneh. Jifan meraung keras dan di sambut oleh raungan Hollo saat hollo sadar pimpinannya telah kembali, menyambut bagaikan gema terompet kematian membuat hewan-hewan di sekitar Hoko, Eros dan Zona hampa bersuara riuh, panik dan menyingkir menyembunyikan diri. Insting mengatakan pada mereka jika sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi.

Di Hoko, Kyuhyun terkesiap menatap langit, mengalihkan atensinya dari Kai yang coba mengodanya sejak tadi. Perasaan nyaman akan kehangatan yang di dapat dari Kai tiba-tiba meluruh tergantikan oleh hawa magis yang terasa aneh. Kyuhyun tau sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi.

Kyuhyun oleng, wajahnya bahkan sudah sepucat mayat, dia bahkan telah memuntahkan semua isi perutnya.

"Kau tak apa? Kau sakit?" Kai bergerak panik menahan tubuh Kyuhyun yang hampir ambruk mengendongnya dan membawanya ke atas tempat tidur, tempat yang selama ini menjadi saksi kedekatannya dengan si pemuda tan selama hampir tiga bulan terakhir, tempat di mana dia bisa melupakan segala sosok Kibum yang selalu terasa menyakitkam dalam ingatannya.

Kyuhyun sadar akan satu hal, di setiap kejadian pasti ada sebab akibat. Saat sadar akan kesalahannya irisnya terbelalak terkejut. Di usap perutnya pelan seolah menyadari jika ada hawa kehidupan lain yang tengah bersemanyam di dalamnya. Kyuhyun menatap Kai nanar. Seharusnya dia tak membiarkan hatinya terjerat. Seharusnya dia tetap teguh dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Kai, seharusnya dia hidup menyendiri dan menolak uluran tangan hangat Kai. Ini kesalahannya. Kyuhyun tertampar oleh realita kejam saat sosok Kibum muncul dalam otaknya. Tubuhnya melemas.

Kyuhyun menangis keras. Kai berusaha untuk menenangkan namun apapun yang di katakan pemuda itu bahkan tak mampu memasuki gendang telinga Kyuhyun.

Sementara Seung Young, gadis keturunan Miko yang bisa meramal masa depan terlihat meringkuk di pojokan kamarnya. Wajahnya pucat, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dengan peluh yang membanjir meninggalkan jejak basah di kulit putihnya. Netranya bergerak liar, mengumamkan sederet kata bagai gumamam lebah. Kris memeluk erat kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba bersikap aneh. Raut khawatir tak pelak hilang dari wajah tampannya. Berjuta kali pemuda itu melontarkan pertanyaan membujuk agar Seung Young mengatakan hal apapun yang menakutinya, namun nihil Seung young hanya bisa bungkam, tak merespon apapun dan menangis keras seperti bayi.

TBC

Maaf lama dan maaf juga gg jelas huehehehe


	25. Chapter 25

**Tittle :**

 **HOKO**

 **Cast :**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum and other.**

 **Rated :**

 **T-M**

 **Genre :**

 **romance, adventure, fantasy, genderswitch**

 **Warning :**

 **bahasa tidak baku, Typos bertebaran dimana-mana. Death chara dan blood area.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

.

.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Langit bergemuruh cicitan mengigil hewan-hewan semakin menambah riak kegelisahan. Getaran hebat terasa meluluhlantakan tanah. Manusia-manusia tersesat, _le Brien_ mamandang pucat langit gelap dengan gumpalan awan hitam yang menggulung menguasai angkasa.

Raungan Hollo mengema horor, terdengar bagaikan sangkakala kematian penanda berakhirnya jaman. Bumi terbelah dengan retakan-retakan besar di tanah. Hiruk pikuk penuh kegelisaan dan rasa takut yang mencekam terasa menguar di udara bagaikan virus _Flaka_ yang menyebar dengan cepat hingga menyerang dan mematikan sistem syaraf hingga lumpuh.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Dennis berujar tegang bertanya pada Yesung yang menatap kejauhan belahan sisi Hoko dari atas atap istana mereka di dalam Amethys.

Yesung terdiam dengan mata terbelalak lebar saat melihat ratusan Hollo berjalan lambat menuju ke arah mereka. Berjalan dari zona hampa dan berusaha membobol gebang segitiga merah muda hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

"Tidak mungkin, Hollo hanya ada tiga yang masih tersisa. Dua di antaranya sudah kita kalahkan dalam pertempuran beberapa tahun yang lalu! Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi?" kembali Dennis mengeluarkan rasa ketidak percayaannya.

"A-aku tidak tau, Dennis!" Yesung berujar gugup dengan mata terbelalak menyaksikan ratusan Hollo dengan bentuk, rupa dan wujud topeng berbeda, penanda tingkat kekuatan yang jauh lebih mengerikan seratus kali lipat dari yang selama ini mereka hadapi. tangannya bergetar saat mengambil rokok dalam bungkusnya. Rasa kalut mulai menjamah hati Yesung. Siapa pula yang tak gentar jika di hadapkan dengan sekumpulan Hollo. Siapa yang tak takut dengan mereka. melawan satu Hollo saja kemungkinan persentase keberhasilannya sedikit, meski jika kita melawannya secara bersamaan. Lalu bagaimana jika ada Hollo sebanyak itu?

"Kita harus mempertahankan segel agar Hollo-Hollo itu tak menerobos masuk ke dalam Amethys, Yesung lakukan evakuasi Le Brien dan beberapa penghuni asli Hoko ke dalam kastil dan buka gerbang menuju duia nyata. Kita tak bisa mengambil keputusan penuh pertimbangan, segera pindahkan mereka semua ke hutan Amazon bagian terdalam atau di manapun yang tak ada manusianya!" titah Dennis tergesah.

Yesung terdiam mematung, bahkan untuk berkedip saja terasa sangat sulit untuknya.

"Yesung—" bentak Dennis tak sabar.

"M-maaf, a—aku hanya—sial aku gemetar, akan ku lakukan apapun yang kau perintahkan Dennis."

Dennis menatap Yesung sekilas setelahnya dia melompat turun dari atas atap bagunan tinggi menara selatan di Amethys.

Seung Young terkesiap. Gemetar telah menghilang dari tubuhnya. Tatapan matanya yang menyiratkan ketakutan perlahan menghilang di gantikan oleh binar tenang dan pancaran sinar aneh.

"Jifan—" gumamnya dan terkekeh rendah.

"Youngie, kau kenapa? Ada apa katakan padaku? Jifan? Siapa Jifan? Youngi kumohon jangan menakutiku!" Kris menguncang tubuh Seung young resah, berusaha membangunkan wanita itu dari delusi nyata yang menyerap seluruh kewarasannya.

Netranya beralih dari lantai melihat kekasihnya yang masih menatapnya meminta jawaban. Seung Young menggigit bibirnya keluh. Rasanya dia ingin mengumpat keras. Bagaimana mungkin takdir busuk ini kembali terulang!.

Kenapa Jifan harus kembali?

Kenapa Kibum harus menjadi Jifan?

Kenapa Kibum harus kalah dari Jifan? Kenapa?

Seung Young mendongak menatap Kris dengan tatapan paling sendu yang pernah di perlihatkannya. Tatapam putus asa seolah harapan hidupnya telah menipis.

"Kris, apa kau mencintaiku?" Kris menatap kekasihnya tak mengerti, tak memperdulikan getaran-getaran mengkhawatirkan yang menguncang bumi di mana kakinya menapak tanah mantap. Fokusnya masih dia prioritaskan pada Seung Young.

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu, apa yang kau bicarakan, ayo kita pergi! Shit—apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?" pria tinggi itu mengumpat kesal saat mendengar jeritan Le Brien memasuki gendang telinganya dan getaran makin hebat mengucang Amethys.

Kris tau jika ada sebuah bagunan yang entah di mana ambruk rata dengan tanah saat guncangan besar terjadi hingga getarannya sampai terasa. Obsidiannya meliar menatap sekitar, tak sabar. Kris menarik tangan Seung Young agar wanita itu bergerak dan mengikutinya. Namun Seung Young menolak, menahan tangan Kris yang menatapnya tak mengerti.

Seung Young bangkit berdiri, menatap tangan Kris yang mengengam pergelangan tangannya nanar. Kemudian gadis itu melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kris di pergelangan tangannya. Meraih wajah lelaki yang paling di cintainya lebih dari nyawanya sendiri dan menangkup dengan kedua tangannya kemudian berjijit kecil lalu melesakan bibir keringnya ke bibir Kris dan melumatnya dengan perlahan. Mencoba menikmati bibir kekasihnya, seolah tak ingin melupakan sensasi manis adiktif yang di keluarkan oleh bibir penuh candu milik Kris.

"Berjanjilah jika kau akan terus hidup, Kris. Aku sangat mancintaimu, _maafkan aku_! Pergilah aku akan ke tempat Kyuhyun, ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan padanya."

"Kris—bantu kami cepat, Hollo datang menyerang Amethys, kita butuh bantuanmu untuk menyegel gerbang timur." Sehun berteriak nyaring dari luar, mencari keberadaan Kris di susul oleh derap langkah penuh kekhawatiran yang menyusul setelahnya.

"Pergilah, setelah ini aku akan menyusulmu!" Kris menatap Seung Young dalam, mengumpat keras dan berlari meninggalkan gadis itu yang masih berdiri mematung menatap punggungnya yang semakin lama semakin mengecil dan lenyap di balik tikungan. Seketika hati Seung Young mencelos dan segenap rasa sesak mulai menyusup dalam rongga dadanya. Seung Young ingin menangis menjerit dan menyalahkan takdir, tapi bukan hal itu yang harus dia lakukan saat ini, hanya Seung Young seorang yang bisa mengakhiri segala kutukan takdir yang menimpa dirinya dan Kibum. Kuncinya hanya ada pada Kibum atau dirinya. Salah satu dari mereka harus musnah, jika tidak Hoko akan lenyap dengan seluruh isi dan penghuninya.

Gegap gempita suara kerusuhan memasuki gendang telinga Seung Young menyadarkannya dari lamunan sesaatnya. Kakinya bergerak dengan ritme pelan dan melaju cepat mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun.

Seung Young tau di mana Kyuhyun berada dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Kai. Tempat memungkinkan yang terpikir di otaknya. Dengan langkah tergesah Seung Young menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Sungguh sangat di sayangkan, padahal Seung Young begitu menyukai hubungan Kai dan Kyuhyun yang terlihat harmonis tapi sepertinya takdir memang tidak terlalu menyukai pasangan baru itu.

Mungkin—takdir yang sama akan terulang kembali.

Takdir yang akan selalu Kyuhyun benci melebihi apapun. takdir mengerikan yang menghancurkan hidupnya, saat dia kehilangan Haneul dan Kibum pada saat yang bersamaan beberapa ratus tahun lalu, meninggalkan bekas luka yang masih mengangah lebar hingga kini, meski sedikit terobati karena keberadaan Kai, tapi tak bisa sepenuhnya hilang begitu saja.

Tapi kali ini akan sangat berbeda.

Mungkin sang pencipta akan merenggut segalanya dari gadis itu, dengan efek yang lebih dasyat dan lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya. Bayangan kematian bahkan sudah terlalu dekat padanya dan bersiap mengambil segalanya dari tangan gadis itu, Kibum, Kai, bayinya dan Kai dan juga nyawanya sendiri. Seung Young bahkan tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika bayangan akan masa depan Kyuhyun yang mengerikan menjadi kenyataan.

Maka sebab itu Seung Young melakukan sebuah pertaruhan besar untuk mencegah hal buruk yang akan terjadi pada Kyuhyun, Kai dan masa depan Hoko.

Yaitu dengan sebuah pengorbanan. Ya—sebuah pengorbanan dirinya.

Mungkin kali ini Seung Young harus benar-benar merelakan nyawanya dan meninggalkan satu-satunya yang dia cintai agar banyak nyawa bisa terselamatkan. Mungkin keegoisan Seung Young di masa lampau membuat sang pencipta marah padanya dan membangunkan Jifan terlalu cepat sebelum Seung Young benar-benar yakin jika Kibum bisa menenangkan monster haus darah yang mendekam dalam sisi paling buruk di dalam dirinya. Hanya saja Seung Young tak mengira jika kepasrahan Kibum akan semakin menambah masalah dan membuat Jifan semakin kuat menguadai tubuhnya, maka dari itu meski Seung Young tak bida melakukan apa-apa setidaknya dia bisa menemukan jalan penyelesaian dengan kematiannya.

Karena jika dia mati maka Kibum ataupun Jifan akan mati begitupun sebaliknya. Terdengar aneh memang, tapi patut di ketahui jika fakta sebenarnya adalah Jifan dan Seung Young adalah satu tubuh dengan dua jiwa yang terpisah seorang _Sin_ yang berdosa pada masa hidupnya hingga mendapat hukuman dengan terkurung di dalam Hoko yang menjadi penjara abadinya, penguasa dan penghuni abadi Hoko. Raja dan Ratu para monster yang sesungguhnya.

Brak

Tersenggal, Seung Young merasakan aliran darah bergerak cepat menuju kepalanya. hingga rasa pening menyebar cepat di wajah pucatnya. Netra bening itu bergerak menjelajah mencari sosok sang gadis yang tengah duduk bersimpuh di tengah ruangan menatap langit mendung di luar sana dari jendela yang terbuka lebar dengan tatapan kosong. Mengacuhkan segala guncangan dan teriakan histeris yang menjadi latar belakang keadaan mencekam yang sedang terjadi. Sepertinya gadis itu telah kehilangan rohnya dan berubah menjadi mayat hidup.

Tatapan Seung Young meredup, batinnya berteriak menjerit sakit saat melihat kerapuhan yang terpancar dari kedua iris kosongnya.

Seung young menghambur masuk, berjongkok di depan tubuh Kyuhyun yang membeku, seperti terjebak dalam Efek magis _Time Pause._ Irisnya terlihat gelap, menatap tak bergeming, Kyuhyun seolah membutakan mata dan menulikan telinganya karena keputusasaan dan rasa tidak percaya diri saat di hadapkan pada kenyataan jika Kibumnya masih hidup. Dia merasa dirinya kotor, sangat kotor sampai-sampai dia menyadari jika dirinya telah berlaku terlalu jauh dengan Kai dan sempat melupakan Kibum untuk beberapa saat dan terlena dengan cinta yang di berikan oleh Kai yang tak seharusnya dia terima dari lelaki tan itu, Kyuhyun menyesal namun saat Kyuhyun memikirkan hal itu hatinya berdenyut sakit karena secara tak langsung dia telah menodai cinta dan kepercayaan yang telah di berikan oleh Kai dengan begitu tulus. Kyuhyun bingung dan merasa sangat berdosa dan merasa menjadi pecundang sejati. Kyuhyun kesal dengan sikapnya yang terlalu lemah dan plin-plan. Dia telah berdosa karena telah mengkhianati Kibum dan menolak Kai. Tapi semua sudah terlanjur, waktu tak bisa di balik dan di putar ulang. Di sinilah kenyataan saat ini menuntutnya harus memutuskan dan memilih antara Kibum atau Kai. Namun apalah daya jika Kyuhyun tak bisa memilih satu di antara yang lainnya. Kyuhyun terlalu takut melihat dua orang lelaki yang di cintainya akan terluka dan kecewa. Lalu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Setitik air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Kyuhyun.

Seung Young memeluk Kyuhyun erat menyalurkan setiap kehangatan yang mampu di berikannya pada gadis itu. "Tak ada yang bisa kau sesali Kyu, semua telah di atur seperti kehendak sang pencipta. Ini bukan salahmu, Kibum ataupun Kai. Jangan berpikir jika kau adalah wanita yang buruk. Semua makhluk yang di ciptakan, di bumi maupun di Hoko punya peran dan takdir masing-masing. Jangan salahkan dirimu jika kau berpaling darinya yang tak bisa memberi kepastian padamu." Seung Young menjeda, seolah tau apa yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun, "dia mengerti lebih dari yang kau pikirkan. Kibum sangat mengerti dan tak akan pernah menuntut atau menyalahkanmu karena pilihan yang kau ambil. karena itu, jangan menutup dirimu dan bangunlah, karena kau tau dia mencintai dirimu lebih dari apapun. selamatkan Kibum dan dunia ini, aku berharap padamu, jangan biarkan hal yang sama terjadi lagi."

 _"Jangan biarkan Kibum mendapatkan hukuman yang lebih berat dari ini dan membuat sang pencipta menghukumnya lebih lama dan membuatnya membusuk bersama dosa-dosanya karena cinta butanya padamu, Hanya kaulah satu-satunya yang bisa menyelamatkan Kibum dan juga menyelamatkanku. Membebaskan kami dari belenggu yang mengikat kami ribuan tahun karena dosa kecil yang tak termaafkan. Dosa seorang Kim Kibum yang melawan takdir tuhan atas sebuah kematian. membangkitkan seorang gadis yang sangat di cintainya, seorang gadis belia berusia tiga belas tahun yang mati karena percobaan bunuh diri, hingga membuat Kibum nekad melakukan sebuah ritual untuk menghidupkan orang mati dengan taruhan nyawanya dan nyawa kakaknya pada iblis, Jin Jifan. Membuatnya harus mati tersiksa dan terbakar dalam api panas serta kehilangan wujud manusianya hingga terpaksa di kurung di dalam Hoko."_ Seung young membatin lirih.

"Kuatlah Kyu, karena hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkan Kibum dan membebaskan kami." _aku mohon, ingatlah siapa dirimu, karena kaulah Kibum menjadi seperti ini, ingatlah jika karena Kibum kau bisa hidup kembali dan hanya kaulah yang bisa menolong dan mengakhiri takdir bodoh yang di lakukan Kibum karena rasa cintanya padamu. Karena hanya kau harapn kami satu-satunya, jadi kuatlah dan bebaskan kami"_ Seung Young membatin sedih saat mengingat masa lalu Kibum.

Air mata menetes dari pipi Kyuhyun. isakan kecil terdengar dari bibirnya dengan getaran yang terasa dari tubuhnya. "Maafkan aku jika membebankan padamu lagi kali ini~ maafkan aku Kyu" Seung young melirihkan suaranya membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Kyuhyun pelan. Memberitahukan tentang rahasia terdalam tentang asal muasal Hoko dan hubungan rumit yang terjadi antara Kibum, Jifan dan Seung Young serta memberikan jalan penyelesaian untuk mengakhiri semua kekacauan yang telah terjadi.

Saat Seung Young menjauhkan dirinya terpahat sebuah senyuman hangat sarat makna di sana. "Kau bisa melakukannya, aku percaya padamu Kyu dan aku harap kau bisa memaafkan Kibum atas semua kesalahan yang pernah dia lakukan padamu, dia melakukannya karena dia terlalu mencintaimu,Kyu."

Mata Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca, "bagaimana mungkin hal mengerikan itu bisa terjadi pada Kibum? Kenapa dia melakukannya?" tanyanya dengan tatapan sakit balas menatap Seung Young tak percaya.

"Semua hal bisa terjadi jika ada kehendak. Kibum telah terjerumus hingga sedemikian rupa, karena cintanya padamu, tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya saat ini, meski aku ada, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun, aku hanya sebagian besar dosa yang tersisa dan berhasil menyucihkan diri. Aku hanya segel, karena itu apapun yang akan terjadi, jika kau ataupun semuanya tak ada yang bisa menghentikan Kibum, maka kau harus melakukan apa yang aku suruh." Seung Young mengengam jemari Kyuhyun erat. "Selamatkan dia Kyu!"

Seung young menunduk dan memejamkan matanya erat,menangis pilu dan berusaha menahan isak tangis, "sejujurnya jika aku boleh memilih, aku ingin hidup. Aku ingin hidup bersama dengan YiFanku. sesekali aku ingin iegois dan membiarkan dunia nyata hancur karena amarah Jifan. Aku tidak perduli asal aku bisa bersama dengannya, aku sangat mencintai Yifan, Kyu hiks...tapi—aku tidak ingin mengulang semuanya, takdir buruk yang membelenggu dan menyiksaku ataupun Kibum, aku sudah muak. Dunia yang di ciptakannya untuk mengurung Jifan harus berakhir. Aku tak ingin Hoko terus ada dan mengacaukan keseimbangan. Aku harap kau bisa melakukannya karena semua hal yang terjadi di Hoko berawal dari dirimu dan hanya kaulah yang bisa mengakhiri semua ini." Seung Young menangis terisak di susul oleh isakan Kyuhyun yang penuh rasa iba, tekad dan kepasrahan. Giliran Kyuhyun yang memeluk Seung Young erat-erat. Kim Kibum kenapa kau berbuat terlalu jauh. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh. Kenapa kau harus memcintaiku? Kim Kibum bodoh.

Kyuhyun menangis terisak sambil memeluk Seung Young yang juga menangis kalut.

 _Kim Kibum, dunia macam apa yang sebenarnya telah di ciptakan sang pencipta untukmu._

 _Dosa apakah yang telah kau Perbuat hingga sang pencipta menghukummu sedemikian rupa?_

 _Ah—harusnya aku sadar, karena terlalu mencintaiku adalah dosa terbesarmu._

 _Menyeret dan membahayakan ratusan roh manusia dan memakan kehidupan mereka untuk dirimu sendiri agar kau bisa bertahan hidup dan bisa kembali bersamaku._

 _Aku terkejut, sungguh._

 _Saat membayangkan kau mempertaruhkan semuanya hanya untuk membuatku hidup kembali. Membuatmu menjadi orang lain, menjadi seorang iblis yang terkutuk._

 _Sementara diriku yang bodoh ini malah menyia-nyiakan kehidupan yang kau berikan dan berniat mengakhiri hidupku lagi, hidup yang telah kau berikan dengan susah payah hanya karena masalah sepeleh._

 _Dan bodohnya aku, bahkan setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku aku malah melupakan sosokmu, melupakan sosok laki-laki yang bahkan rela menjerumuskan dirinya sendiri kedalam lubang dosa hanya untuk gadis yang tak bisa mengingatnya._

 _Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu untukku? Kenapa kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri hanya karena aku?_

 _Maafkan aku Kibum..._

 _Aku tak menyangkah jika HoKo yang menyenangkan hanyalah sebuah wadah yang di ciptakan sang pencipta untuk memgurung dirimu. Aku tak pernah sadar jika HoKo yang menyenangkan adalah penjara abadimu._

 _Penjara yang mengurung jiwa iblismu, Jin Jifan._

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa, harus ada Jifan? kenapa kau menjual jiwamu hanya untuk kau tukarkan dengan myawa gadis bodoh yang bahkan tak bisa mengingat wajahmu dengan benar? Sungguh kau manusia idiot yang pernah ku kenal, kenapa mempertaruhkan nyawamu sendiri demi orang bodoh yang bahkan tak bisa mengingat ataupun mengenalmu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu di zona hampa._

 _Aku membencimu karena kau telah membuatku terjebak dan jatuh dalam neraka keegoisan yang bernama cinta, aku membencimu karena aku telah membencimu yang tak seharusnya ku benci saat tau jika kau telah menderita sekian ribu tahun dan terkurung Di dalam Hoko karena aku._

 _Meski kau berusaha menolak jutaan roh yang mati sia-sia. tanpa sanggup kau tolak roh roh itu akan datang padamu sendiri dengan sendirinya dan mengisi bahan bakar kehidupanmu._

 _Karena kau adalah jantung HoKo. Pusat kehidupan._

 _Aku menyesal..._

 _Maafkan aku Kibum..._

 _Aku ingin berteriak dan meninjumu karena cintamu padaku yang bagaikan racun mematikan. Namun—aku tau, seperti halnya Seung Young yang menderita, kaupun pasti merasakan hal yang sama. Kaupun tidak menginginkan hal buruk terus terjadi karena dirimu._

 _Ya tuhan—keegoisan macam apa yang telah aku lakukan pada Kibumku, maafkan aku, aku menyesal. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu meski itu jika aku harus mati untukmu..._

 _ **Aku sadar karena mencintaimu...**_

 _ **Adalah sebuah bentuk terindah dari penghancuran diri.**_

 _Tapi percayalah, aku tak pernah sekalipun menyesal ataupun meragukan apa yang kurasakan._

 _Karena cinta tidak pernah salah._

Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya. Tatapanya mantap. "Seung Young, aku akan melakukan apapun yang harus aku lakukan, kali ini aku sendiri yang akan bertangung jawab. Maafkan aku karena dirikulah hingga membuatmu dan Kibum menderita. Aku menyesal, aku akan mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya."Kyuhyun meremas jemari dingin Seung Young dan tersenyum cantik.

"Kyu jangan katakan jika kau..." Seung Young menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya akan ilustrasi adegan masa depan yang telah berubah dalam kepalanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "aku pergi, Kibum sudah menungguku." Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri, melangkah mantap menuju arena pertarungan.

Seung Young menundukkan kepalanya, "sekuat apapun aku mencegah takdir buruk akan masa depan kenyataannya tak akan ada yang berubah. Semua akan _tereset_ dan segalanya akan kembali dari awal." Seung Young menatap sendu lantai. Namun tak berapa lama netranya melebar saat kilasan adengan baru tentang masa depan tergambar jelas dalam otaknya.

"Tidak mungkin, Kyuhyun..." gumamnya dengan rasa terkejut membuatnya seketika bangkit berdiri dan berlari mengejar bayangan gadis itu yang telah menghilang.

"Sehun..." jeritan mencekam Mikhaela menyobek gendang telinga siapa saja yang berdiri dalam jarak radius lima meter darinya. Gadis kalem yang selalu terlihat anggun di setiap langkah kakinya itu menatap nanar dengan buncahan amarah serta tangis yang hampir membludak keluar saat melihat Sehun, lelaki yang di cintainya terhunus dua pedang Hitam yang tercipta dari tangan kanan dan tangan kiri Jifan yang secara ajaib dapat berubah menjadi besi meruncing dan berubah bentuk sesuai dengan keinginan Jifan sendiri.

Darah segar menyembur dari bibir lelaki pucat itu, aroma anyir darah tercium dan mendominasi udara. Sementara seringai kejam tersembul jelas di wajah Kibum yang telah ternodai oleh darah segar milik Sehun.

Sehun melirik Mikhaela sedih, seolah ingin menyampaikan pesan terakhir dan permintaan maafnya pada gadis itu karena tak bisa melindunginya dan harus pergi terlebih dahulu, sementara Mikhaela menyaksikan kejadian tumbangnya Sehun dan balas menatap pesan tersirat Sehun dengan tatapan penuh berjuta rasa sakit.

Perbincangan antara Sehun dan Mikaela lewat isyarat mata terputus saat darah segar kembali menyembur dari bibir Sehun saat sayatan besar dari tangan yang berubah menjadi pedang milik Kibum semakin dalam menghujam tubuh Sehun.

Kibum terlihat sangat menikmatinya, bahkan kekehan tawa penuh kenikmatan terdengar saat tangannya membentuk gestur menarik ke arah yang berlawanan, merobek perut sehun berusaha memisahkan antara bagian atas dan bawah, membuat sayatan besar di perut lelaki pucat itu dengan bunyi cacahan daging yang terdengar mengerikan di telinga. Hingga tak berapa lama tubuh Sehun telah terbelah menjadi dua dengan gaya dramastis Kibum berpose layaknya seorang samurai profesional di jaman edo.

"Selamat tidur." bisik Kibum dengan senyum iblisnya melihat tubuh Sehun yang telah terbelah menjadi dua dan jatuh berdebum keatas tanah.

Sehun diam tak bergeming dengan tubuh bagian atas dan bawah yang terpisah dengan isi perut yang terburai di antara genangan darah yang memerah.

Warna favorit Jifan.

"Tidaaaaakkkkkkkk..."Mikhaela menjerit histeris. Kibum tertawa keras dan raungan Hollo membelah angkasa menyambut suka cita akan kesenangan sang penguasa yang terlihat puas atas mahakarya pada tubuh Sehun.

"Kita mundur, tidak—Ren..." kali ini Dennis berteriak, terkejut saat melihat pemuda cantik itu menjerit penuh ketakutan dan merontah di dalam cengkraman tangan seekor Hollo yang siap melahap dan membenamkan tubuh Ren kedalam mulut besarnya, berniat memakan Ren hidup-hidup.

"Huwaaa...tolong akuuuu." tangis sudah menguar dalam bibir bergetar milik Ren.

Dennis berlari ingin menyelamatkan Ren namun sat dia berniat melompat tubuhnya terhempas dan jatuh menabrak tembok kastil hingga rubuh dengan suara runtuhan yang mengerikan saat kibasan tangan besar sang Hollo melayang berniat untuk mengenyahkannya.

Beruntungnya Yesung berlari tangkas, melompat tinggi di antara reruntuhan dan dengan sekali pijakan mantap melompat kearah lengan sang Hollo mengacungkan pedangnya dan melakukan gerakan menebas untuk memotong lengan sang Hollo.

Yesung berhasil menyelamatkan lelaki cantik it dan membuat Ren jatuh, meluncur mulus dan beruntungnya Dennia berhasil menangkap tubuh Ren sebelum jatuh menghantam tanah.

Namun malang bagi Yesung. Sang Hollo yang tangan kanannya telah di tebas oleh Yesung telah menangkap lelaki bersurai emo itu dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. Meremas tubuh Yesung hingga derakan tulang bergeser terdengar mengerikan dan darah menyembur dari bibir Yesung yang meringis penuh kesakitan dalam cengkraman tangan besar berkuku panjang milik sang Hollo.

Eunhyuk yang melihat hal itu berlari menyongsong, berusaha menyelamatkan Yesung namun sebelum dia melakukan tebasan penyelamatan, sang Hollo lebih cepat mengarahkan Yesung ke dalam mulut besarnya yang di penuhi oleh gigi runcing yang tampak seperti pedang yang telah di asah dan menancapkan kedalam perut Yesung, membuat tubuhnya terpisah dengan darah yang menyebur. Hingga tubuh Yesung yang lemas karena telah kehilangan nyawa diringi teriakan pilu yang menghilang seiring nyawa yang perlahan meninggalkan tubuhnya.

Eunhyuk menjerit bengis penuh dendam dengan mata berkaca sedih, "bajingan, matilah kau..." teriaknya penuh dendam menancapkan pedangnya di ubun-ubun sang Hollo dan menariknya ke arah bawah, membuat sayatan besar hingga membuat tubuh sang Hollo terbelah menjadi dua diringi oleh raungan keras yang membelah angkasa. Sang Hollo ambruk di tanah di sertai debuman keras yang menguncang.

Eunhyuk mendarat di atas kakinya dengan napas tersengal, menatap separuh tubuh Yesung dalam cengkraman tangan sang Hollo nanar kemudian mengedarkan matanya ke arah sekeliling.

Banyak darah, rasa ketakutan yang tercium, mayat-mayat yang tersebar di atas tanah merah yang tergenang oleh darah hingga aroma kematian yang menguar di udara bagaikan wabah mematikan.

Kenapa semua jadi seperti ini. Hoko yang menyenangkan sekarang telah berubah menjadi medan pertarungan penuh kengerian dan tanah keras dengan banyak mayat rekan-rekannya yang mengelepar menunggu kematian.

Eunhyuk merasa sangat sedih dan sangat marah. Matanya tertancap pada satu orang yang sedang bertarung sengit beradu pedang dengan Kai di kejauhan dengan gema tawa mengerikan. Gigi Eunhyuk mengertat. Netranya menyalang dengan bias air mata penuh kekecewaan serta kesedihan mendalam pada kawannya yang kini telah berubah menjadi monster. Eunyuk berjalan menuju ke arah Kibum, kemudian berlari dan menodongkan pedangnya bertekad untuk menghabisi atau setidaknya menghentikan Kibum dengan segala kegilaan yang telah di bawahnya. Membunuh Kibum dan setelahnya dia akan membunuh dirinya sendiri untuk menebus dosanya pada Kyuhyun, sahabatnya yang mungkin akan menangis sedih karena telah kehilangan kekasih hatinya untuk yang kedua kalinya, namun tekad Eunhyuk sudah bulat. Dia harus segera mengakhiri ini semua.

"KIM KIBUMMMMMM..." Eunyuk menjerit keras, pedangnya terhunus ke arah punggung Kibum, Kibum berniat menghindar namun serangan Kai menyulitkan dan menyudutkannya hingga membuatnya kesulitan untuk menghindari serangan Eunhyuk, namun hal tak terduga terjadi.

Kyuhyun datang, berdiri di antara Kibum dan Eunhyuk dengan tatapan sedingin es, menghalau serangan Eunhyuk yang di arahkan Eunhyuk pada Kibum dengan pedang esnya. Kyuhyun melindungi Kibum, Meindungi monster yang telah mengakibatkan tragedi kematian masal karena kegilaannya.

Helaian surai putih melambai di permainkan oleh angin dingin yang di bawa oleh Kyuhyun yang menatap tatapan bertanya milik Eunhyuk yang terkejut dengan aksi Kyuhyun karena telah melindungi Kibum yang mengakibatkan beberapa rekan dan le brien merengang nyawa dengan cara yang paling mengenaskan yang tak pernah Eunhyuk bayangkan.

 _"Mengapa? Mengapa kau melindunginya Kyu? "_

Mata Eunhyuk bertabrakan dengan iris dingin Kyuhyun Dengan sorot tidak percaya, mencoba menjelajah dan mencari sebuah jawaban paling logis dan paling bisa di terima oleh Eunhyuk.

 _"Maafkan aku Hyuk, aku mencintainya."_

Tbc

Huwaaa tinggal eksekusi akhir, maaf ya lama aku kira kalian tak pernah menantikan kelanjutan cerita abal ini, lagipula entah sejak kapan jiwa KiHyunku perlahan menyusut.

Tapi saat aku melihat dan membaca reviewan kalian aku merasa terharu karena kalian telah menantikan kelanjutan cerita ini dan curhatan kalian soal ff KiHyun yang kian sedikit stoknya, jujur saja ku merasa miris juga. Sebenarnya di folder ku banyak ff Kihyun yang oneshoot ataupun multichap hanya saja aku merasa jika ffku kali ini gg layak publish karena banyak adengan dewasa dan pembunuhan keji. Dan aku juga gg yakin mau publish karena idenya yang receh punya hehe

Tapi jika kalian sungguhan tak keberatan dengan adengan rated dewasa penuh darah sepertinya aku juga tak keberatan untuk mempublishnya.


	26. Chapter 26

**Tittle :**

 **HOKO**

 **Cast :**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum and other.**

 **Rated :**

 **T-M**

 **Genre :**

 **romance, adventure, fantasy, genderswitch**

 **Warning :**

 **bahasa tidak baku, Typos bertebaran dimana-mana. Death chara dan blood area.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

.

.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Dingin...

Angin dingin berhembus memecahkan kebekuan memuakan yang mengerogoti tulang bagaikan _Oeteosharcoma_ yang melahap ngilu setiap tulang-tulang dalam tubuh.

Mendung gelap masih setia menguasai langit, dengan matahari yang tak pernah memancarkan sinarnya. Gulungan awan bergerak seiring sepoian angin yang sayup-sayup berdesir gelisah. Kyuhyun masih berdiri menghalangi Eunhyuk dan Kai yang siap memberikan ancang-ancang ingin kembali menyerang Kibum.

Tak ada suara, semua bungkam bahkan sang Hollo seolah telah di perintahkan untuk diam di tempatnya. Kibum menatap punggung kecil Kyuhyun. Sedikit getar aneh menyusup dan mengusik ketenangannya secara mendadak. Entah kenapa melihat punggung kecil yang terlihat rapuh dan kokoh di saat yang bersamaan itu membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya seolah membuncah aneh, menyembul ke permukaan dan meletup-letup tak terkendali bagaikan larva panas, terasa menyakitkan, membakar dan sekaligus nyaman.

 _"Apa ada yang aku lupakan? Kenapa rasanya aneh sekali"_ Batin Kibum berbisik lirih.

Ingatannya sebagai seorang Kim Kibum seolah telah terenggut dari otaknya. Iris merahnya tampak goyah dengan pendar aneh. Sesaat tampak berwarna merah kemudian berubah menjadi hitam lalu berubah lagi menjadi merah.

Kibum mengeram dan menutup mata kanannya yang terasa seperti di hantam oleh palu gondam.

Terasa sangat menyakitkan.

"Kyu, minggirlah. aku tak ingin kau salah langkah dengan melindunginya, dia bukan Kibum seperti yang kau kenal, Kyu. Aku mohon jangan seperti ini, dia bukan Kibum yang kita kenal, Kyu.." Eunhyuk berusaha Membujuk Kyuhyun yang masih kekeuh tak ingin beranjak dari posisinya dan menatap lelaki bergummy smile itu dingin.

Kyuhyun menunduk mengacuhkan bujukan Eunhyuk, dia sendiri juga bingung—apa inikah yang terbaik, apa ini memang jalan yang harus dia ambil. Apa ini memang jalan yang harus dia tempuh agar segalanya kebali pada jalur yang semestinya, apa dengan menyakiti hati seseorang lagi, kenapa harus seperti ini? Kenapa selalu rasa sakit yang dia rasakan kala menapak pada jalan bercabang. Kyuhyun sulit menentukan tapi dia tak bisa mengabaikan Kibum dan juga tak bisa mengacuhkan Kai.

Apa yang harus Kyuhyun lakukan. Kai adalah dunianya tapi Kibum...Kibum adalah segalanya, jagat raya Kyuhyun, napas dan kehidupannya. Meski akan sakit tapi Kai, masih bisa hidup tanpanya sedangkan Kibum tidak, sebaliknya dengan Kyuhyun, jika kali ini dia harus kehilangan Kibum maka dirinya sendiri akan mati bersamanya.

" _Maaf...maaf...aku akan menebus kesalahanku di kehidupan kita yang selanjutnya, maafkan keegoisanku Kai. maaf..."_ Kyuhyun berkata dalam hati tau jika Kai sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka. tatapan menusuk yang dalam. Dadanya bergemuruh lantang, berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan menusuk dan kekecewaan pada dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun mengertatkan gerahamnya dan mengengam jemarinya erat-erat. Rasa asin darah terasa di indra pengecapnya saat tanpa sengaja dia mengigit pipi bagian dalamnya. Kyuhyun merasa seperti seorang pendosa sejati. Bukan hanya Kibum, Kaipun dia lukai dengan kejam hingga lukanya tak mungkin bisa tersembuhkan lagi.

Hati Kyuhyun rasanya sakit. Gadis itu merintih meminta pertolongan. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan hidupnya, kenapa dia selalu tak berdaya—di dunianya—dunia nyata— maupun di Hoko.

 _"Kai...maaf...maaf...maaf...maafkan aku."_ Kyuhyun merapal mantra di hatinya berulang kali berharap jika dengan kata maaf segala kesalahannya akan termaafkan dan mengurangi sedikit beban berat yang menghimpit di hatinya.

Kyuhyun Mendongakan kepalanya dengan mata memicing dan membulatkan tekad, menatap Eunhyuk dan Kai dengan ekspresi keras tak tergoyahkan.

"Aku tak bisa, Kibum...aku tak bisa meninggalkannya lagi, maafkan aku..." ucap Kyuhyun membuat hati Kai tertusuk dan hancur berkeping-keping. Kai menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum penuh kekalahan.

"Akhirnya aku tau dengan jelas siapa yang kau pilih, Kyu." Kai berkata dengan suara pasrah. "Tapi—kenapa? Aku mencintaimu Kyu! Tak adakah...—Bodoh, Kai bodoh sudah jelas jawabannya kenapa kau masih bertanya" Kai berbisik seolah merintih, bola matanya berkaca membiaskan rasa sakit yang tak terperikan. Menatap Kyuhyun seperti anak anjing yang meminta untuk di kasihani dan memohon untuk tidak di buang. Kai sangat berharap meski tau kenyataan dan pada akhirnya tetaplah Kibum yang akan jadi pemenang di hati Kyuhyun. Dan sekali lagi Kai tampak meringis serta mencengkeram dadanya hingga buliran bening mengalir semakin menegaskan kekalahannya.

Kai menatap Kyuhyun sekali lagi, seolah menyakinkan pada dirinya sendiri jika dia sudah tak memiliki tempat dan harapan lagi di hati Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun menatap Kai sendu dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Dan seketika itu Kai ingin memghilang dan berharap jika jasadnya bisa hancur lebur saat itu juga.

Kibum masih bergeming, berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun seolah membiarkan drama luapan perasaan sia-sia Kai. Menatap pemuda tan menyedihkan yang pasrah dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sedetik kemudian kakinya melangkah dengan kedua lengan yang terjulur dan tangan yang membentuk gestur untuk mencekik Kyuhyun dari belakang. Eunhyuk yang menyaksikan gelagat aneh Kibum bersiap menebas Kibum seketika jika dia memiliki indikasi untuk membunuh Kyuhyun.

Melihat reaksi Eunhyuk, Kyuhyunpun mulai waspada dan bergerak reflek mengengam erat pedangnya bersiap menghalau serangan Eunhyuk jika memang Eunhyuk berusaha untuk menebas Kibum. Kyuhyun sudah bertekad mati, di tangan Kibum, Kai atau Eunhyuk baginya tak masalah. Kyuhyun sudah siap dengan segala apapun yang terjadi termasuk dengan kehilangan nyawanya sekalipun.

Kyuhyun tak perduli, dia terlalu lelah dengan hidupnya dan untuk sekali saja dia ingin berjuang untuk melindungi Kibum dan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Juluran lengan Kibum bukannya mendekati leher belakang Kyuhyun melainkan melewati kepala wanita itu dan menekuk lurus melingkari lehernya. Dada bidang bertemu dengan punggung mungil. Rasa hangat saling tersalurkan saat dua tubuh saling menghimpit dengan buncahan kerinduan yang tak terjelaskan.

Kibum memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Mensejajarkan kepalanya di samping telinga Kyuhyun, "Aku mengingatmu, mengingat semua...aku merindukanmu...sangat merindukanmu, Kyu."bisiknya lirih penuh kesenduan.

Kyuhyun terhenyak, tak menyangkah jika Kibum mengatakan kan hal itu dan memeluknya hangat. Rasa bahagia tak terkira bagaikan euforia kemenangan tak bisa di sembunyikan oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap kosong dengan iris yang membeliak lebar namun tak lama tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh lengan hangat Kibum, seolah isyarat akan respon bahagia yang dia terima. Sementara bibirnya menyungingkan senyum yang terpancar penuh kelegaan.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa meninggalkannya karena aku mencintainya."ucapnya dengan air mata penuh pancaran sinar kebahagian dan keputusasaan di saat yang bersamaan saat menatap Kai dan Eunhyuk.

[Flashback]

"Ayo pus...kemarilah, tidak tidak jangan menjauh kesana. kau akan jatuh, oke aku akan mundur, tidak ada ancaman untukmu segalanya aman terkendali! Aku bukan monster, tak ada yang perlu di takuti!" seru Kyuhyun di atas sebuah batang pohon dengan tangan terangkat membentuk gestur tanda menyerah, berniat bernegosiasi dengan seekor kucing kecil berbulu emas. "Aku tak akan menyakitimu, percaya deh, aku akan menyelamatkanmu dan setelahnya kita bisa turun dari pohon tinggi menakutkan ini! hoo...jujur saja, aku juga takut di sini, tapi demi kau tak masalah sekalipun, jadi cepatlah kemari kucing sayang!" bujuk Kyuhyun sekali lagi sambil menatap kucing kecil berwarna emas yang terlihat gemetar di ujung ranting. Lama Kyuhyun menanti kucing kecil itu tak kunjung beranjak dari tempatnya membuatnya kehilangan kesabaran.

"Hei kucing bodoh, cepat kesini kalau kau ingin hidup! aku berniat menolongmu bukan membunuhmu tapi kalau kau masih keras kepala, terserah saja. aku akan turun dan kau akan mati di sini sementara aku akan pulang makan sosis dan setangkup roti isi tuna yang enak dengan segelas susu hangat." teriak Kyuhyun marah-marah memprovokasi seekor anak kucing. Pikirnya sang kucing akan mengerti bahasanya dan termakan bujuk rayuan yang dia ucapkan, khas sekali pemikiran dari bocah tiga belas tahun yang kekanak-kanakan.

Wajah Kyuhyun mencerah saat kucing berbulu emas itu perlahan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. "Bagus, begitu sedikit lagi! Kau pasti bisa sayangku" ucapnya senang dengan perubahan mood yang terbilang mendadak dan meraih sang kucing kecil dan mengendongnya penuh suka cita.

"Jangan takut, kau sudah aman sekarang." ucap Kyuhyun berbisik lirih sambil mengusap bulu kucing kecil itu dengan sayang. Namun saat dirinya berniat turun dari atas pohon, ranting tempatnya berpijak anjlok dan patah dengan bunyi gratak yang mengerikan.

"Mamaaaaaaaaaa..." Kyuhyun menjerit heboh membuat seorang pemuda berkaca mata tebal yang tak sengaja melintas di taman tersembunyi itu terkejut mendengar jeritan Kyuhyun tepat di atas kepalanya. reflek dia berjalan mundur, berniat menghindari timpaan tubuh Kyuhyun, namun sayang kakinya tanpa sengaja menginjak kerikil yang tersebar banyak hingga membuatnya jatuh terjengkang ke belakang di atas semak-semak. Sementara tubuh Kyuhyun jatuh mulus dan mendarat tepat di atas dada pemuda yang menatapnya terkejut dengan beberapa daun yang bersarang di surai segelap malamnya.

Keduanya terdiam, mungkin masih mencerna situasi mengejutkan yang sedang berlangsung dan coba mengumpulkan nyawa yang tercecer karena kaget. Kibum—pemuda bersurai gelap itu tersadar, reflek membenarkan kacamata berbingkai tebal yang melorot dari hidungnya. Saat niatnya ingin menghardik gadis aneh yang tiba-tiba saja jatuh di atas tubuhnya, keinginan itu sirna saat rok milik Kyuhyun tersingkap dan menampilkan celana dalam berenda super seksi yang di kenakan Kyuhyun yang mengintip tidak tau malu di antara pahanya yang terbuka.

Seketika wajah Kibum memanas dan memerah. Kibum membeku sesaat dengan perasaan berdebar aneh, tak lama pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Bisakah kau turun dari atasku!"

Kyuhyun mengamati ekspresi Kibum dengan wajah idiotnya dan tersadar jika pemuda culun itu sejak tadi menatapi bagian bawahnya, cepat Kyuhyun merapihkan roknya posesif. "Oh...hei, kau mengintip ya, dasar mesum!" jerit Kyuhyun tak terima dan langsung meloncat dari atas tubuh Kibum. Kibum bangkit berdiri, mengibaskan bercak debu dan dedaunan yang memgotori seragam sekolahnya.

"Aku tidak mengintip, rokmu sendiri yang...ah sudahlah, lagipula bukan hal itu yang ingin ku dengar!" tenang Kibum menimpali dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Kau sudah menimpahku, lagipula mengatakan 'maaf' atau 'apa kau baik-baik saja' atau 'terima kaish' apakah terlalu sulit."

"Aku tidak sengaja, lagipula bukan salahku jika aku jatuh di atasmu, dan kau juga berhutang permintaan maaf karena telah melihat celana dalamku. Bukankah kau menikmatinya, harusnya kau juga minta maaf padaku." Kyuhyun berujar keras, sepertinya gadis kepas kepala itu tak ingin di salahkan dan tak ingin rugi juga.

Bayangan celana dalam seksi milik Kyuhyun singgah kembali di dalam kepalanya dan tanpa di undang warna merah sekali lagi merajai kulit wajah seputih salju milik pemuda itu. Kibum menutup bibirnya dengan tangan kanannya. Berusaha menutupi rasa malunya, melihat hal tak wajar itu tak ayal wajah Kyuhyunpun ikut memerah samar.

"Maafkan aku." akhirnya mau tak mau Kibum meminta maaf juga. Niatnya dengan meminta maaf dia bisa segera pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun dan masalah selesai.

Gadis itu melonggoh, tak menyangkah jika Kibum akan meminta maaf padanya. Sungguh saat mendengar suara Kibum, kegugupan mulai mengusiknya, hingga dia ingin mengumpati mulutnya yang berbicara terbata seperti bocah yang baru paham berbicara. "T—tidak masalah, a—ku juga bersalah. maaf, kita anggap ini selesai." Kyuhyun di serang rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba muncul dan memutuskan pergi dari tempatnya sebelum dia meleleh karena malu di hadapan pemuda culun yang tak di kenalnya.

Sejak kejadian itu tanpa sadar di mana ada Kyuhyun mata Kibum selalu terfokus ke arahnya tanpa di minta, begitupun dengan Kyuhyun. Kadang mereka seolah gengsi dan mengingkari ketertarikan di antara mereka yang bagaikan dua kutub magnet yang saling menarik satu sama lainnya. Namun keduanya seolah enggan untuk mendekat dan menjalin sebuah hubungan dan tertahan oleh spekulasi masing-masing.

Kyuhyun hanya sedikit tak percaya jika ada pemuda yang menyukainya tulus tanpa embel-embel status sosialnya. Kyuhyun hanya terlalu ragu dan takut untuk menerima Kibum dan membuat kisah percintaan mereka berakhir dengan kekecewaan. Sedangkan Kibum, dirinya hanya kurang merasa percaya diri jika di sandingkan dengan Kyuhyun. Karena di bandingkan gadis itu, dia bukanlah apa-apa selain kutu buku yatim piatu. Kibum terlalu tau diri untuk mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun yang bagaikan seorang putri mahkota yang berharga.

Brak

"Apa-apaan sih, sakit bodoh!" Kyuhyun berdesis sengit saat tiga orang gadis yang sepertinya adalah kakak kelasnya memojokan dirinya di tembok belakang sekolah.

Plak

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Kyuhyun dengan lengan kiri sang kakak kelas yang mengunci leher Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa melongoh kaget dan tersenyum bengis.

"Masih belum tau kesalahanmu, pelacur?" desis sang kakak kelas dengan penuh amarah.

Bagi Kyuhyun tak ada ampun bagi siapapun yang berani menyakitinya. Karena mottonya adalah mata di balas mata dan nyawa di balas nyawa. Maka dari itu jika dirinya mendapat satu tamparan maka orang itu harus mati.

"Hei... _Bicth,_ asal kau tau ya, jika Kyuhyun itu selalu benar meski dia salah, jadi berhenti mengumbarkan aroma sampah busuk di sini. Lagipula aku bukan peramal untuk mengetahui segala omong kosongmu." Kyuhyun balas melotot tak terima. Enak saja, Kyuhyun tak pantas di bully dan seharusnya yang paling benar adalah Kyuhyun yang membully bukan sebaliknya karena harga dirinya melarang dia untuk melakukan hal itu.

Tangan sang kakak kelas kembali terangkat, berniat menampar Kyuhyun untuk yang kedua kalinya, namun tangan yang sudah melayang di udara itu terhenti mendadak saat sebuah suara seorang pemuda menghentikannya, "wow...pembullyan?" ucapnya dengan nada kagum. Si murid baru. Pemuda tampan yang menjadi idola dadakan berdiri di sana seolah mengawasi dengan cengiran gusi khasnya.

"Hyuk...ini... Ti—tidak seperti yang kau kira, k—kami hanya sedang bercakap-cakap—antara seorang wanita!" gugup sang kakak kelas, sepertinya gara-gara pemuda itu hingga membuat dirinya membully Kyuhyun saat menyangkah jika menurut rumor bahwa Eunhyuk sedang mengincar Kyuhyun untuk di jadikan kekasihnya membuatnya nekad membully Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk tersenyum nakal dengan sebuah kerlingan mengoda dan melanjutkan ucapannya, "siapapun yang menang, akan ku jadikan kekasihku!" ucap Eunhyuk sambil memutar-mutar bola basketnya santai, terlihat menikmati perannya menjadi si bajingan brengsek yang mengoda.

Ketiga gadis itu saling menatap, hingga detik berikutnya mereka malah saling bergumul, bertarung sengit layaknya betina tangguh hanya demi seorang brengsek seperti Lee Hyukjae A.K.A Eunhyuk yang terlihat asyik menikmati tontonan menghibur para lady's di sekolah barunya.

"Ya...brengsek, hentikan...aku bahkan tak tertarik dengan monyet bergusi itu, aarrggh...jangan jambak rambutku pelacur, mati kau ya, beraninya kau menarik rambut suciku!" jeritan Kyuhyun marah, tak mampu meredahkan perkelahian ketiga gadis tidak waras yang saling bergumul sengit dan melibatkannya dalam pertarungan anak kecilnya. Hingga perkelahian mereka menjadi tontonan seru murid-murid lainnya dengan sorakan yang menderu bagaikan pertarungan saling membunuh dalam tinju boxing liar di arena.

Kebetulan Kibum melintas dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang telah memenangkan pertarungan tidak seimbang itu dengan sempurna. "Aku tak perduli dengan monyet setan itu asal kalian tau, jadi berhenti melibatkanku dengan urusan kalian atau aku akan mengantung kalian hidup-hidup! Dan kau monyet sialan, awas saja di kehidupan yang selanjutnya kau akan mati di tanganku" Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang seperti ketua preman sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke arah Eunhyuk dengan baju seragam yang terlihat compang camping dan rambut serta wajah berantakan dan penuh lecet.

Krak

Kibum meremas ponsel milik salah satu temannya hingga remuk kemudian mendelik dingin pada salah satu siswa lainnya yang sengaja merekam perkelahian Kyuhyun hingga gadis itu babak belur dengan keadaan yang jauh dari kata pantas untuk di tonton, "Jika sampai ada satu video saja yang tersebar, mati kalian!" ucap Kibum memperingati, berjalan angkuh melepas jas almamaternya lalau menyampirkan di pundak Kyuhyun untuk menutupi baju sobek di lengan kanan atasnya dan dua buah kancing seragamnya yang terlepas entah kemana lalu mengengam pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun yang terkesima dengan kedatangan Kibum yang mirip seperti pahlawan dan membawanya menjauh dari kerumunan.

Sementara Eunhyuk tampak terkekeh dan bersiul Senang, sepertinya hari barunya di sekolah ini akan menjadi menarik karena dua adik kelasnya yang entah mengapa seolah ada ikatan yang memang mengharuskan dia mengacaukan hari kedua juniornya itu. Dan tentu saja dengan senang hati Kyuhyun akan melakukannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Kibum berseru sedikit kesal sambil mengiring Kyuhyun ke jalanan, sepertinya Kibum berniat mengajak Kyuhyun untuk membolos. Lagipula belajarpun tak bisa membuatnya fokus untuk saat ini.

"Mereka yang memulai lagi pula mana mungkin aku membiarkan diriku di aniyaya seperti itu, memangnya aku bodoh hingga rela di siksa tanpa perlawanan, lagipula aku menang tau, aku tak selemah kelihatannya." Kyuhyun menjelaskan dengan ada sedikit rasa bangga dalam nada suaranya.

Kibum menghela napas panjang dan menatap wajah babak belur Kyuhyun yang memamerkan senyum ceria, "wajahmu kotor! dasar gadis gila" ucapnya dengan jemari yang refleks mengusap berniat membersihkan wajah kotor Kyuhyun. Keduanya saling menatap hingga aksi saling tatap mesrah mereka terganggu oleh kedatangan bocah berandal dengan cengiran kurang ajarnya.

"Hei...aku tak bermaksud untuk menganggu acara lovey dovey kalian, tapi aku harus memenangkan taruhan ini demi 1000 dolar, demi hidupku kawan. Jadi jangan terlalu membenciku karena ini oke." pemuda tan itu menunduk dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun sekilas dan setelahnya pergi dengan dengan cengiran kemenangannya menuju kedua temannya yang sedang menunggu dengan umpatan paling busuk pada pemuda berkulit tan yang malah asyik berselebrasi dengan lembaran dollar di tangannya. Membuat gadis itu dan Kibum terkesiap hingga tak bisa merespon kejadian yang terasa begitu cepat.

"Bajingan, beraninya dia—" Kibum mengumpat keras, berniat untuk menyusul bocah bodoh yang seenaknya menyerobot ciuman pertama Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih syok di tempatnya, "Kyu, kau tidak apa-apa, sial—aku akan membunuh bocah gosong tak tau diri itu." Kibum berniat mengejar namun di hentikan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Sudah hentikan, astaga kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali." Kyuhyun berujar lemas sambil mengusap sudut bibirnya yang telah tercemar beberapa detik tadi.

"Aku bisa menghajarnya, aku akan menghajarnya, sialan...kenapa kau biarkan dia menciummu, kenapa harus bibir kotornya, sialan.!" Kibum bersunggut-sunggut tak terima dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang melongoh saat mendengar ucapan Kibum.

"Aku bisa menghajarnya sendiri, kau pikir aku selemah itu, lihat saja jika aku bertemu dengannya dia pasti akan mati. Lagipula dia tidak menciumku, dia hanya menyentuh sudut bibirku saja!"

"Apanya yang sudut bibir, dia benar-benar menciummu, apa kau pikir aku buta?" Kibum berteriak keras.

"Kenapa kau marah padaku, Kibum? kenapa? Kenapa?" Kyuhyun mendesak dengan nada tak terima.

"Lupakan!" putus Kibum pasa akhirnya. Membuat Kyuhyunpun tak ingin membantah dan membuat pemuda berwajah kalem itu semakin marah.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan dalam diam dengan tujuan tak pasti di sertai kebisuan yang membuat hati Kyuhyun was-was. Terasa sedikit menakutkan jika Kibum dalam mode seperti ini.

"Hei...katakan sesuatu, apapun—apapun yang bisa membuatku melupakan kemarahanku sebelum aku mematahkan leher seseorang yang kutemui secara random di sini!"

Kyuhyun mendelik lebar, "apa...maksud...hei..." Kyuhyun seolah bingung dengan maksud ucapan Kibum. Seolah otaknya berhenti berfungsi seketika. Lagipula dia bahkan tak tau dan tak mengerti bagaimana caranya membuat cerita garing supaya membuat pemuda irit bicara dan irit senyum itu agar bisa tersenyum dan melupakan amarahnya, _Damn_ —sepertinya Kibum terlalu tinggi memberinya ujian kali ini.

"Hei Kibum lihat, ada anjing alien sedang akrobat sambil ngupil cantik!" Kyuhyun berseru ribut di sertai kehebohan yang terlihat menyakinkan sambil menunjuk kejauhan.

Kibum menoleh pada Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya dan, "ppfftt—kenapa harus anjing akrobat yang errhh...mengupil, yang benar saja, bagaimana otakmu bisa memikirkan hal paling idiot seperti itu." senyum Kibum perlahan terkembang dan reflek jemari pemuda itu menyentil dahi Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kau tersenyum, kupikir aku sedikit pintar, bukan." Kyuhyun tersenyum cantik ke arah Kibum dengan penuh kebangaan. Kibum mengendikan bahunya dan tertawa semakin lebar.

"Dasar, ayo traktir aku es cream."

TBC

Sedikit lagi bakal tamat, di tunggu lagi next chap masih flasback ya dan di lanjut eksekusi terakhir dan HoKo bakalan tamat.

Jadi sedih wkwkwk tapi lega juga karena hutang kemungkinan bakal berkurang satu.

Oiya jangan lupa komennya ya dan makasih udah setia baca HoKo.

Pai pai guys, see U next time.


	27. Ending

**Tittle :**

 **HOKO**

 **Cast :**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum and other.**

 **Rated :**

 **T-M**

 **Genre :**

 **romance, adventure, fantasy, genderswitch**

 **Warning :**

 **bahasa tidak baku, Typos bertebaran dimana-mana. Death chara dan blood area.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

.

.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Aku akan sangat bahagia bila kamu tau dan menyadari bahwa hal paling indah yang pernah aku dapatkan dalam hidup ini adalah detik-detik saat aku bertemu dengan mu, detik-detik dimana aku hanya bernapas dan hidup untukmu, detik-detik di mana saat aku sadar jika aku mencintaimu dan kaupun memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku.

"Hei kawan, ingin taruham denganku!" Eunhyuk sang idola sekolah sekaligus idola baru dalam dunia hiburan yang sedang naik daun mendekati dan merangkul pundak Kibum seolah mereka adalah kawan lama yang baru bertemu setelah sekian lama.

"Berhenti merecokiku dan menyingkirlah!" Kibum berujar ketus pada Eunhyuk, sepertinya Kibum masih sedikit dongkol karena ulah Eunhyuk tempo hari.

Entah apa yang ada di otak Eunhyuk saat ini. Sejak kejadian Kyuhyun yang bertarung dengan para kakak kelas demi memperebutkan dirinya sejak itu pula dia sangat semangat mendekati Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Kadang kala membuat Kibum jenggah sendiri dengan kehadirannya.

"Hei—jangan ketus begitu, jika ada orang yang melihat kita, pasti mereka berpikir yang bukan-bukan, pasti mereka mengira jika uke-ku sedang ngambek padaku!" ujar Eunhyuk terlalu percaya diri.

"Sinting—" Kibum berujar lagi dan melepaskan rangkulan tangan Eunhyuk di Pundaknya.

"Ckckck susah sekali mendekatimu, dasar es kutub," Eunhyuk berhenti berjalan dan memasukan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celana, "baiklah kita coba cara ini!" dia kembali bergumam dengansenyum nakal.

"Hei Kibum, ayo bertaruh! Kau atau aku yang bisa mendapatkan Kyuhyun! Aku tertarik dengan gadismu, ups—sepertinya aku salah, karena Kyuhyun kan memang bukan gadismu" Eunhyk menyeringai senang.

Mendengar hal itu seketika langkah kaki Kibum berhenti secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku pergi, Kyuhyun di mana ya!" gumamnya dengan suara keras, terlihat memang sengaja untuk memancing reaksi Kibum.

"Hei monyet yadong berhenti sekarang juga!"

"Aku tuli, kau bilang apa?" Eunhyuk mengangkat telapak tangannya di samping telinga yang di arahkan ke arah Kibum lalu menyengir dan berlari menjauh.

"Ya monyet berhenti kau, dasar gila." Kibum berlari mengejar Eunhyuk, berniat untuk melenyapkan monyet gila yang beberapa hari ini selalu membuatnya kesal. Sementara Eunhyuk malah asyik tertawa keras, seolah puas dengan sesuatu hal.

Namun yang di lihat oleh beberapa murid adalah sebuah penampakan dua orang teman yang sedang asyik berlarian dengan wajah ceria yang terlihat dari dua wajah pemuda itu.

"Kyuhyun—" Eunhyuk berteriak nyaring dengan penuh semangat seketika membuat mata kibum mendelik horor.

"Ayo beli es cream sepulang sekolah!" Eunhyuk berujar santai dan merangkul pundak Kibum yang telah berdiri di sampingnya dengan napas terenggah-enggah untuk membungkam protesan apapun yang akan di katakan oleh pemuda datar itu, "Kibum yang traktir!" ujarnya lagi dengan seringaian nakal.

"Aku baru tau jika kalian ini sangat dekat!" Kyuhyun berkata dengan wajah tampak ragu, melihat Kibum dan Eunhyuk yang terlihat akur satu sama lainnya.

"Tentu saja, kami kan teman, benarkan Kibum!" Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah Kibum dan membisikkan sesuatu di telingah pemuda itu, "iyain saja deh, aku bantu kau untuk mendekati Kyuhyun." ucapnya lalu kembali menyengir dengan wajah sok bijak.

"Terserahlah—" Kibum menjawab seadanya. Namun di luar dugaan Kyuhyun malah tersenyum dan merangkul lengan kanan Kibum yang bebas dengan senyum kelewat senang.

Kibum menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk yang merangkul pundaknya di sebelah kiri dan menoleh ke arah kanan di mana Kyuhyun berada, "oi...oi...apa kalian ingin membunuhku, panas— cepat minggir." Kibum berujar protes sambil mengoyangkan tubuhnya agar kedua ulat bulu yang menempel di tubuhnya segera terlepas, namun bukannya melepas rangkulan, mereka malah semakin mengeratkan pegangannya.

"Tidak peduli—" Eunhyuk berujar bebal dan menyeret Kibum, begitupun dengan Kyuhyun yang mengangguk-angguk antusias.

"Aku jadi ingin makan es cream sekarang! Ayo pergi!"

Eunhyuk dan Kibum menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak mengerti, pasalnya ini masih jam pelajaran.

"Bolos bolos... kita bolos oke!" Kyuhyun menjelaskan dengan wajah tak sabar.

"Jangan bodoh—" Kibum berseru malas.

"Ayoooo pergi..." Eunhyuk berujar semangat setelah tampak berpikir untuk beberapa saat, "lagipula habis ini ada pelajaran matematika, aku tak ingin mati konyol karena mempelajari pelajaran mematikan seperti itu. aku akan menelpon temanku agar membawakan tasku nanti."

"Yosh yosh aku akan mengambilkan tasmu dan tas milikku, Kibum. Tunggu di sini aku akan kembali!" Kyuhyun berujar semangat dan berlari kearah kelas mereka.

"Oi..oi.. Dasar seenaknya saja!" Kibum bergumam tak berdaya yang melihat punggung Kyuhyun yang telah menghilang dan melihat Eunhyuk asyik menelpon temannya, tanpa sadar sebuah senyum singgah di bibirnya dan sesaat aroma kelegaan seperti sedang menguasai hatinya. Dan sejak saat itupun ketiga manusia itu secara tak langsung telah mengikrarkan diri menjadi seorang teman.

 _ **Hoko**_

"Wajahmu pucat! Kau tidak apa-apa?"Kibum menatap Kyuhyun sedikit cemas, pasalnya beberapa hari ini kesehatan Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit tak baik.

Eunhyuk mengulurkan tangannya dan menempelkannya di kening Kyuhyun, "kau demam! Yakin tidak apa-apa?" Eunhyuk mulai tertular penyakit khawatir Kibum. "Mau ku antar pulang?"

"Berhentilah bersikap protektif, dasar. Kalian terlihat seperti kekasih dan selingkuhanku tau jika bersikap seperti ini, aku baik-baik saja oke!" Kyuhyun menampik pelan jemari Eunhyuk yang masih menempel di keningnya.

"siapa yang pacar? Siapa yang selingkuhan? Aku yang pacar atau Kibum nih?" Eunhyuk bertanya jahil dengan sedikit seringai mengoda di wajahnya.

Wajah Kyuhyun seketika merona dan menjadi salah tingkah, tentu saja siapapun Tau jika siapa yang di maksud 'pacar' oleh Kyuhyun adalah Kibum bukan yang lainnya dan tentu saja Eunhyuk tau akan hal itu.

"bodoh itu kan cuma perumpamaan." Kyuhyun berkilah dan mengambil sedotan lalu meminum milkshakenya untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

Kibum tersenyum kecil dan menendang kaki Eunhyuk di bawa meja. Eunhyuk meringis tapi tak menyembunyikan senyum kelegaan di wajahnya.

"Makan yang banyak, kau terlihat jauh lebih kurus dari sebelumnya." Kibum berkata saat pesanan mereka datang.

"Aye aye kapten."

"Hei...liburan musim panas, enaknya kemana nih?" Eunhyuk bertanya pasalnya saat itu dia tak ada jadwal pemotretan atau syuting iklan dan film.

"Tumben, kau libur? Atau di pecat karena tidak becus?" Kibum menimpali.

"Enak saja, aku libur dong! Lagi pula gara-gara ada kalian aku sudah terlanjur memimpikan saat kita bisa liburan bersama, jadi mau tidak mau kita harus pergi, aku memaksa oke!" ucap Eunhyuk lagi.

"Kau makan seperti babi saja, belepotan. Makan pelan-pelan Hyuk!" Kyuhyun mengambil serbet berniat membersihkan saos stiek yang nempel di sudut bibir Eunhyuk namun sebelum serbet itu sampai, tangan Kyuhyun di cekal oleh Kibum dan si serbet di ambil alih oleh Kibum lalu tugas mulia itu beralih menjadi tanggung jawab pemuda berwajah datar itu.

"Bocah!" Kibum mendengus membersihkan wajah Eunhyuk dan setelahnya melempar serbetnya ke arah muka Eunhyuk sepenuh hati membuat Eunhyuk terkekeh renyah.

"Siapa yang bocah hah? Kau cemburu? Oh...Kibumku sudah besar ternyata!" Eunhyuk mengejek seraya mengrusak kepala Kibum.

"Cih.."

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa geleng kepala dan terkekeh, "Kalian kekanakan sekali!"

Setelah puas berbincang-bincang dan merencanakan liburan mereka. Mereka berniat keluar dari restoran untuk pulang namun tanpa di sangkah Kyuhyun pingsan tepat setelah dia berdiri dari kursi. Membuat pekikan Eunhyuk dan Kibum saling bersahutan memanggil nama Kyuhyun, dengan cepat Kibum menaikan Kyuhyun ke atas punggungnya di bantu oleh Eunhyuk dan membopong gadis itu dengan berlari di sepanjang trotoar sampai ke rumah sakit.

Setelah sampai barulah Kyuhyun di tangani oleh dokter. Mereka menunggu dengan cemas sampai tak berapa lama seorang perawat menghampiri mereka.

"Apa kalian keluarga pasien?"

Eunhyuk dan Kibum mengeleng dan menjawab secara serempak, "kami temannya!"

"Bisahkan kalian menghuhungi orang tua pasien karena ada hal penting yang ingin di sampaikan oleh dokter."

"Kami sudah mengabari keluarga Kyuhyun, mungkin mereka masih dalam perjalanan." Eunhyuk menjawab.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dia sakit apa?" pertanyaan beruntun Kibum layangkan. Terlihat sekali gurat kecemasan di wajahnya.

"Tenanglah dia baik-baik saja, kalian bisa menemui teman kalian dia sudah sadar!" sang suster menjawab.

Tanpa menunggu, Kibum berlari melesat ke ruangan Kyuhyun dan mendapati si gadis yang sedang tidur telentang menatap langit-langit kamar rawatnya dengan tangan kanannya yang sudah terpasang slang infus.

"Hei kalian masih di sini?" ucapnya menatap Kibum dan Eunhyuk yang masuk ke ruangannya, "aku kira kalian sudah pulang." ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah ceria meski tak bisa menyamarkan rona pucat di wajahnya.

"Mana mungkin kami pulang dasar bodoh, kenapa tak bisa menjaga kesehatan dengan baik!" Kibum menghardik Kyuhyun dengan perasaan paling kesal yang di milikinya membuat Kyuhyun terkesiap dan sedikit kaget dengan reaksi sang adam.

"Maaf—" gadis itu menunduk.

Eunhyuk mendeplak kepala Kibum lalu berdecak, "jangan di pikirkan, Kibum tidak sedang marah padamu, dia hanya sedang mengkhawatirkanmu, Kyu." Eunhyuk mengusap pipi Kyuhyun sayang. "Makanya kau harus sehat, agar si bodoh ini tidak lagi mencemaskanmu!"

"Iya...maafkan aku!" Kyuhyun menatap Kibum sekilas dan menunduk lagi.

Eunhyuk yang melihat pemandangan itu menendang kaki Kibum, lalu memberi gestur dengan dagunya agar mengatakan apapun agar tidak membuat Kyuhyun sedih lagi.

Kibum menghela napas lalu berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan mengusap kepala gadis itu, "maaf sudah membentakmu, aku hanya terlalu khawatir!"

Sebuah senyum terbit di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Aw...aw...aku juga mau di usap-usap yang mulia Kibum, miawww..." Eunhyuk bersikap konyol untuk sekedar mencairkan suasana kaku. Berjalan mengendap seperti maling dan memeluk Kibum, lalu mengesekan kepalanya di dada sang adam.

"Cih—berhenti mendusal, Hyuk. Kau menjijikan!" Kibum berjengit menjauh dari Eunhyuk yang mendusal dan memeluk Kibum seperti waria yang berniat mengoda om om senang di jalanan dan membuat Kyuhyun tertawa terpingkal.

"Mana mungkin anakku terkena **Limfoma Non-Hodgkin!** Kau bercanda?" Seruan keras terdengar dari luar ruangan. Sepertinya percakapan itu terdengar serius hingga membuat tiga orang remaja itu tersentak diam dan ikut mendengarkan percakapan dua orang dewasa di luar ruangan.

"Tenanglah pak Cho, mari kita bicarakan di ruangan saya!" ucap sang dokter berusaha bersikap sabar.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan tenang saat kau tau anakmu terkena penyakit mematikan!" lagi-lagi seruan keras itu kembali terdengar dengan nada yang sarat emosi dan berefek membekukan ketiga remaja yang diam-diam menguping tanpa sengaja.

"Kibum, Hyuk—a—pa maksudnya itu aku? A—aku, apa maksudnya dengan penyakit mematikan, ini bohong kan?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan suara bergetar dan sedikit bias ketakukan di matanya.

"Tenanglah, kita masih belum tau Kyu, sial. Aku akan segera kembali." Kibum melesat keluar dari ruangan. Mencoba mencari informasi lebih.

"Oii...Kibum, mau kemana kau? Tenanglah Kyu, bisa saja yang kau dengan itu tidak benar! Kau hanya demam oke!" Eunhyuk berteriak memanggil nama sahabatnya dan berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun yang terlihat seperti orang linglung. Dalam hati kecilnya Eunhyuk berdoa semoga kejadian buruk tak akan menimpah Kyuhyunnya.

 **Hoko**.

Kyuhyun tampak pucat dan lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Terbatuk-batuk hebat dengan napas tersengal-sengal, ternyata berita tentang kanker yang di deritanya adalah benar adanya. Kyuhyun menderita kanker Limfoma stadium satu, namun dalam beberapa minggu kanker itu menganas dan dengan cepat naik ke stadium dua. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin rentan dan lemah. Bahkan di tubuhnya mulai muncul ruam-ruam merah dan terasa gatal.

 _ **(Kanker Limfoma non-Hodgkin adalah kanker yang tumbuh pada sistem limfatik tubuh. Sistem limfatik terdiri dari pembuluh-pembuluh limfe pembawa cairan bening (disebut cairan limfe) yang mengandung limfosit (salah satu jenis sel darah putih) dan organ limfe (nodus limfe, kelenjar timus, dan organ limpa).**_

 _ **Sistem limfatik berperan dalam penyerapan lemak dan vitamin yang larut dari saluran pencernaan, sebagai saluran transportasi bagi zat-zat inti ke dalam sirkulasi pembuluh darah balik (pembuluh vena), mengirim kelebihan cairan antar sel dan protein ke dalam aliran darah, dan sebagai pertahanan tubuh terhadap serangan kuman. Pada dasarnya, limfoma terbagi dalam dua kategori, yaitu limfoma non-Hodgkin dan limfoma Hodgkin. Perbedaan tersebut akan diketahui oleh dokter melalui pemeriksaan sel-sel kanker di bawah mikroskop. Dan sel kanker yang menyerang Kyuhyun termasuk di jenis kanker Limfoma non hodgkin.**_

 _ **Limfoma non-Hodgkin dibagi lagi menjadi beberapa tipe. Tipe paling umum ditemukan adalah limfoma sel B difus dan limfoma folikular.**_

 _ **Penyebab Kanker Limfoma non-Hodgkin dimulai pada sel-sel limfosit yang berada dalam nodus limfa, serta jaringan-jaringan limfa lain seperti sumsum tulang dan limpa. Terjadi perubahan DNA (mutasi) dari sel-sel limfosit tersebut sehingga berkembang biak secara abnormal (tanpa henti) dan kehilangan kemampuannya untuk memberantas infeksi. Inilah yang akan menyebabkan tubuh kita rentan terkena infeksi.**_

 _ **Sama seperti kanker pada umumnya, penyebab mutasi sel pada limfoma non-Hodgkin juga belum diketahui secara pasti. Para pakar menduga, terdapat sejumlah faktor yang memengaruhi kemungkinan seseorang terkena kanker ini.)**_

Karena sel kanker terus menyerang Kyuhyun, terpaksa Kyuhyun harus di rawat dengan penjagaan intensif. Dan sejak saat itupun tak pernah sedikitpun Kibum dan Eunhyuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Meski mereka terlihat bahagia. Tertawa bersama menceritakan lelucon konyol dan sama sekali tak pernah sekalipun menyinggung tentang penyakit Kyuhyun. karena mereka tau jika sesungguhnya tak ada jalan lain untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu. Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya berada di sisinya dan memberi semangat pada Kyuhyun meski hal itu adalah sia-sia.

"Aku kelihatan seperti seorang bisku!" Kyuhyun menatap bayangan wajahnya di dalam cermin dengan tawa yang terlihat aneh.

"Jika biksunya sepertimu, aku rela jadi pengikut! Sebab aku tak akan pernah bisa tahan jika harus berpisah jauh dari biksu imut sepertimu Kyu!" Kibum mengombal dengam cengiran di wajahnya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya terlihat tersenyum malu-malu dan memukul punggung Kibum keras-keras,"kau...dasar!" ujarnya malu-malu kucing, terlihat bahagia.

"Astaga, beri aku kantong kresek! Aku ingin muntah!" Eunhyuk berujar hiperbolis seraya mencebik sinis menatap Kibum yang masa bodoh dan cengar-cengir, sangat Out of Character sekali.

"Hah...aku tidak tau sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini, jika di ingat semakin lama terasa semakin menyedihkan." Kyuhyun berucap sok tegar. "Aku pasti merindukan kalian!" Kyuhyun tersenyum namun matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Ekspresi Kibum mengeras, "jangan pernah mengatakan hal itu, Kyu. Kau menyakitiku!" Kibum berujar gelisah, "sial—aku akan kembali!" ucapnya lagi beranjak keluar dari ruangan.

"Ah...aku membuatnya kesal lagi, hehehe!"

"Jangan menertawakan hal yang tak pantas untuk di tertawakan Kyu!" ucap Eunhyuk sedih, "apa kau baik-baik saja?" Eunhyuk mengengam tangan Kyuhyun erat.

Kyuhyun mengeleng lemah dengan air mata yang sudah menetes, "Hyuk—apa aku akan mati?"

 **Hoko**

"Apa maksud anda?" Kibum bertanya dengan rahang mengeras dan tatapan tajam menusuk.

"Lepaskan Kyuhyun! Lepaskan dia dan jangan pernah menemuinya lagi!" berkata tegas.

Kibum tersenyum sarkastik, tampak tak puas, "Aku tak bisa! Aku menyukai Kyuhyun dan aku tak bisa meninggalkannya dalam kondisi seperti ini, paman!"

"Karena itu aku ingin kau menjauhinya!" bentak Tn. Cho dengan penuh emosi.

Kibum tersentak, "Apa alasannya, jelaskan padaku! Kenapa kau melarangku berada di samping Kyuhyun!?" Kibum berucap dingin dengan ekspresi keras.

"Aku ingin membawa Kyuhyun untuk menjalani pengobatan di luar negeri, tapi karena adanya dirimu, dia menolak untuk pergi. demi tuhan aku tak bisa kehilangan anakku, dia adalah anakku satu-satunya. hanya inilah cara untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Kyuhyun, aku mohon padamu Kibum, demi Kyuhyun...demi hidupnya, aku mohon pergilah, jangan menahan Kyuhyun...aku mohon!" Tn. Cho memegang tangan Kibum dengan suara mengiba.

Kaki Kibum rasanya melemas, dia ingin sekali egois dan mengacuhkan segala omongan sampah Tn. Cho yang entah kenapa terdengar sangat benar di telinganya saat ini. Kibum sangat membencinya.

"aku harap kau mengerti apa yang aku maksud!" Tn. Cho menepuk pundak Kibum dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kibum di lorong sepi.

Kibum menghirup udara berat yang ada di sekitarnya, "kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Kibum jatuh merosot dan duduk dengan ekspresi wajah terguncang."kenapa kau memaksaku terlalu jauh, Tuhan!" kembali dia mengumam penuh nestapa sementara tak jauh dari tempatnya berada Eunhyuk mendengarkan semua percakapan dan Kibum dengan ekspresi wajah kelam.

 **Hoko**

Sudah hampir tiga hari Kibum absen mengunjungi Kyuhyun, membuat gadis itu gelisah memikirkan apa alasan di balik ketidakhadiran sang adam. Iris Kyuhyun terlihat meredup saat menatap langit dari jendela kamarnya yang terbuka, semakin hari semakin lama keadaan tubuhnya kian melemah dan semakin lama hidupnya terasa semakin sepi tanpa kehadiran Kibum. Namun tak sedikitpun terbersit di hati Kyuhyun untuk ikut pergi bersama ayahnya ke luar negeri meski dia juga ingin sembuh tapi dia sadar jika penyakit kankernya tak akan bisa di sembuhkan, maka dari itu sebisa mungkin dia hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan orang-orang yang paling berharga tanpa adanya penyesalan kelak saat dirinya mati, namun seolah tak ingin mengerti, Kibum bagai menghilang bak di telan bumi.

"Kibum, dimakah kamu? Kenapa kamu tak pernah datang, apa kamu membenciku?" tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati seraya meremat ponsel miliknya. "Tidak Kyu, Kibum tak mungkin membencimu, dia mungkin sedang terlibat dalam masalah atau...jangan-jangan dia sakit!" Kyuhyun membantah sambil mengusap air matanya dan mencoba bersikap tegar dan kembali membuka screenlock ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi nomor ponsel Kibum sekian ratus kalinya dan akhirnya Kibum mengangkat panggilan Kyuhyun, saat Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Kyuhyun.

"Kibum—syukurlah kau mengangkat telpon ku! Aku sangat khawatir, tidak seperti biasanya kau seperti ini, kau bahkan tidak pernah mengunjungiku lagi, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Rona bahagia terpancar kala bibir sedikit pucat itu mengeluarkan serentetan kalimat yang di tujukan untuk orang yang paling dia harapkan kedatangannya.

Terdiam lama, Kibum bungkam. Sepertinya Kibum sedang mencoba untuk mengendalikan perasaannya saat suara milik gadis yang paling dia cintai terdengar di speaker ponselnya. Kibum mengambil napas dalam sebelum menjawab, "tak pernah sebaik ini!" jawabnya singkat. namun dalam hati dia seolah berbisik, " _ **aku tidak baik, Kyu...aku sekarat. Rasanya aku ingin mati"**_

Kyuhyun terdiam seperti merasakan sedikit keanehan dalam nada suara Kibum, "ah begitukah!? Baguslah jika kau baik-baik saja, ku pikir kau sedang sakit atau terlibat masalah sehingga tak pernah lagi datang kemari!" Kibum bungkam, tak bisa menjawab atau berkomentar apapun, karena semakin lama semakin guncangan kesedihan kian lama semakin menusuk hatinya.

"Kibum sedang apa sekarang? Kenapa tidak kemari?"

"Aku? Tentu saja aku sedang bersenang-senang, memangnya apa lagi! maaf aku sedikit sibuk" jawab Kibum.

" _ **Aku sedang menyakiti diriku sendiri Kyu, maafkan aku karena aku juga menyakitimu..."**_

Kyuhyun terdiam saat mendengar jawaban Kibum dan nada suara yang tak biasa saat pemuda itu menjawabnya, dingin...Kyuhyun merasakan nada dingin dalam suara Kibum. "A—apa aku menganggumu?" tanyanya lagi dengan perasaan cemas tak tersembunyi kan.

"Hm...kau tau jawabanku, haruskah aku mengatakannya dengan jelas!" Kibum menjawab dengan nada tak perduli. _**"Kibum bajingan...kenapa mulut kotormu mengatakan itu, kau menyakiti Kyuhyunku. Cho Kyuhyun Aku sangat merindukan suaramu, demi tuhan aku sangat merindukanmu"**_ batin Kibum semakin menjerit pilu.

"M-maafkan aku," Kyuhyun terbata dan setitik air mata menetes dari matanya. Dia bersusah payah untuk menutup mulut agar isakan tak terdengar sementara Eunhyuk hanya bisa menatap sang gadis dengan tangan terkepal. "Kau ada di mana? Bisakah kau kesini...menemui ku, untuk yang terakhir kalinya." suara Kyuhyun terdengar mencicit, terkalahkan oleh suara dengungan musik berisik di seberang telpon dan suara cekikikan seorang gadis di samping Kibum.

"Maaf—aku tak ada waktu, kau tau ini adalah surga paling menyenangkan untukku! surga di mana aku bisa bersenang-senang dengan bebas tanpa terhalangi oleh apapun dan siapapun!"Kibum berdalih seolah ada kebanggaan palsu dalam nada suaranya. _**"Aku ada di neraka Kyu, aku ada di neraka"**_

"Kibum, apa aku membuat kesalahan? Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau seperti ini?" tak kuasa Kyuhyun menangis keras dan berteriak pada Kibum menuntut sebuah jawaban kenapa Kibum bisa berubah sedemikian cepat. Kibum tak menjawab. Eunhyuk yang hanya diam dan menjadi pendengar tak tahan melihat kedua orang itu saling menyiksa diri sendiri dan merebut ponsel Kyuhyun.

"Kau di mana brengsek? cepat kemari atau kau akan mati di tanganku!" Euhyuk berteriak lantang, lantaran kesal dan gemas dengan sikap Kibum.

Saat Kibum mendengar suara Eunhyuk, dia menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk keluar dari kamar rawat Kyuhyun.

"Hei bajingan gila, apa kau tak keterlaluan? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini! Kyuhyun, kau tau Kyuhyun tak akan pernah mengikuti apa kata ayahnya meski kau bersikap seperti ini! Jadi berhenti melakukan hal bodoh dan cepatlah kemari!" Eunhyuk membujuk sekian kalinya dengan nada lelah dalam suaranya.

"Maafkan aku Hyuk!" Kibum menangis terisak dan mengelengkan kepalanya meski sadar jika Eunhyuk tak dapat melihatnya, "apa aku menyakitinya begitu banyak? Apa dia menangis? Aku pasti sudah gila? Apa yang harus kulakukan Hyuk?" Kibum menangis putus asa. "Hyuk, jaga Kyuhyun untukku dan bujuk dia agar mau menjalani pengobatan, katakan hal buruk tentangku padanya, buat dia membenciku, aku mohon selamatkan Kyuhyunku!" bisiknya terdengar putus asa. Setelah mengatakan hal itu Kibum mematikan ponselnya dan kembali menangis tersedu-sedu di luar sebuah club malam terkenal di Seoul.

"Aaarrrgghhhh..."Kibum menjerit.

Tanpa di ketahui oleh siapapun takdir baru akan tercipta demi sebuah tempat sang dosa akan keluar dan tersegel dalam wadah baru. pada tubuh seorang yang bersedia menjual jiwanya pada dosa, iblis, setan apapun sebutannya makhluk buruk di antara yang paling buruk. hari itu adalah malam paling magis dan mengerikan bagi ketiganya karena malam itu adalah malam penentuan awal dari terciptanya HoKo. Sebuah tempat yang tercipta dari keputusasaan, sebuah tempat yang tercipta untuk mereka yang ingin tersesat dan terusir dari dunia, tempat di mana mereka bisa di terima tanpa syarat, tempat ternyaman untuk jiwa yang sedang sekarat yang hampir mati namun tanpa ada keinginan untuk mati. Tempat itu adalah...

 **HoKo—surga hitam.**

Dengan langkah terseok Kibum berjalan menuju rumahnya. Membuka pintu rumahnya dan seketika matanya di sergap oleh kegelapan yang menyesakan. Kibum menatap nanar sekitarnya yang tampak kosong seperti jiwanya saat ini. Dia menaiki anak tangga dengan langkah berat. Seketika imajinasinya meliar dan berlari membayangkan betapa sedihnya wajah Kyuhyun saat kata-katanya telah menyakiti hati gadis itu dan membuat kesedihannya kian memuncak.

Sang kakak yang bersembunyi di antara kegelapan bangkit saat melihat sosok Kibum, "Hei..." panggilan penuh dengan rasa marah sang kakak kepada Kibum.

Kibum berhenti melangkah di anak tangga tertinggi dan menatap sang kakak yang balas menatapnya dengan ekspresi wajah penuh kemarahan dan sebilah pisau di tangan kanannya.

"Kak, ada apa denganmu?"

sang kakak tak mengubris pertanyaan Kibum dan terus melangkah pasti seolah berniat melenyapkan Kibum dengan tatapan kemarahan yang memancar di kedua bola matanya, "Kenapa...? Kenapa harus kau yang membuat keluarga bahagiaku hancur? Apa salah ibuku sehingga dia harus merasakan penderitaan yang sangat besar karena ibu sialanmu merebut ayahku!, kenapa kau harus lahir? Dan kenapa ibuku harus merawat anak haram sepertimu? Dan...dan...dengan bodohnya aku malah bahagia saat kedatanganmu, ibuku...ibuku...dia pasti sangat menderita, ya tuhan apa yang aku pikirkan! ini semua gara-gara kau Kibum! Kembalikan kebahagiaanku!" sang kakak yang mengengam pisau menghempaskan sebuah map coklat yang berisi tentang alasan ibunya bunuh diri setelah ayahnya berselingkuh dengan ibu Kibum. Dan hebatnya setelah tanpa rasa bersalah sang ayah meminta ibunya untuk merawat Kibum yang adalah hasil dari hubungan gelap yang membuat keluarganya hancur. Karena itu sang ibu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya tak lama setelah Kibum di serahkan padanya. Membuatnya harus hidup susah dan selama sekian tahun dengan berpindah-pindah dari satu panti asuhan ke panti asuhan lain demi bertahan hidup. Dan betapa hancurnya dia saat tau jika pusat segala bencana yang selama ini menimpanya adalah Kibum, bocah laki-laki yang pernah amat sangat dia sayangi.

"Kakak.." Kibum berjalan mundur dengan wajah beku. Sungguh dia tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar dari mulut kakaknya. Ibunya adalah penyebab kehancuran keluarga kakaknya, Kibum bahkan tak pernah tau jika dirinya memiliki ibu yang berbeda dengan ibu kakaknya. Karena selama ini Kibum menyangkah jika dia dan kakaknya adalah saudara kandung seibu dan seayah.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab Kibum. Kembalikan ibuku, kembalikan kebahagiaanku?" sang kakak menangis dengan berurai air mata, berlari dan menerjang Kibum, sepertinya berusaha untuk menancapkan sebilah pisau di tangannya ke jantung Kibum.

"Kakak...apa yang kau lakukan, kakak...tunggu!" Kibum panik dan berusaha menghindar namun sang kakak terus berusaha memojokannya hingga sayatan besar mengores pipi Kibum. Tapi Kibum tidak tinggal diam, dia berusaha melawan dan terus meneriakan kata-kata untuk menyadarkan kakaknya. Pergumulan anatara dua saudara itu berjalan sengit, Kibum bahkan kuwalahan menahan tangan sang kakak namun beruntungnya dia saat sang kakak berniat menikam dia, kakinya tergelincir dan membuat keduanya jatuh bergulingan di tangga. Kibum mengerang sesaat merasakan denyutan sakit di kepalanya akibat kepalanya membentur tembok.

Kesadaran menghantamnya, dia langsung berdiri saat mengingat sang kakak yang sejak tadi ingin membunuhnya namun pergerakannya seolah lenyap. Manik Kibum membulat tak percaya saat melihat kakaknya terbaring dengan pisau yang menancap di leher dan darah yang muncrat dari leher serta mulutnya.

"Ka...kak..."

"Aku membencimu, membusuklah kau di neraka!" sang kakak berbisik sesaat, sebelum nyawanya menghilang.

Kibum menatap nanar sang kakak, diam membeku tampak syok dengan apa yang di lihatnya, "apa kau sedang bercanda? Apa maksudnya ini? Hei kak bangunlah, jangan seperti ini! Kenapa kau membenciku, kenapa kau menghakimi ku atas dosa yang tak pernah ku buat,!" Kibum meratap menangisi jasad kakaknya saat telepon dari Eunhyuk menghentikan aksi penghancuran dirinya.

"Kibum..." Eunhyuk memanggil namanya dengan tangis keras. "Kau ada di mana brengsek, Kyuhyun...Kyuhyun meninggal. Bajingan, sampai akhir pun kau tetap keras kepala! Kyuhyun mati...apa kau puas, sekarang? Apa ini yang kau inginkan, bajingan gila kau bahkan tak tau sampai akhir Kyuhyun tetap menunggumu, sialan kau Kim Kibum!" Eunhyuk mengumpat di sela tangisan kesedihannya.

Sementara Kibum hanya bisa menatap kosong udara dengan telepon yang terlepas dan tangan yang terkulai di samping tubuhnya, sedangkan kata-kata Eunhyuk terdengar bagai sebuah dengungan menyakitkan di telinganya. Lalu tak berapa lama Kibum tertawa keras seperti seorang yang sedang kerasukan sesuatu. Jangan salahkan dia, dia sedang terguncang karena malam ini adalah malam yang menjadi saksi kematian menyakitkan dari dua orang wanita yang paling dia kasihi di seluruh dunia. "Tuhan...kenapa kau selalu memberikan takdir dan jalan hidup yang begitu buruk padaku?" Kibum bertanya dengan suara rendah. "Apa aku tak terlalu berharga dan di anggap sebelah mata sebagai seorang manusia? Kenapa kau perlakukan aku seperti ini?"

Aura gelap samar menguar dari tubuhnya, "Disaat aku merintih dan menangis, bukan berarti aku lemah. Tapi aku hanya tak dapat mencari jalan lagi dan tak tahu kemana kaki ini dapat melangkah. Karena kau selalu menciptakan jalan buntu untukku! Tidak ada manusia yang menginginkan ketidakadilan di dunia ini, begitupula aku, Tuhan. Tapi tetap tak dapat aku pungkiri, hidup di dunia ini selalu tak adil dan kau selalu membuatnya semakin menyudutkanku dan membuatku tak berdaya!" Kibum berkata sampai saat sebuah angin dingin menyatu bersama gulungan kabut hitam di sekelilingnya dan aroma ketidakpuasaan serta kebencian semakin lama semakin menguar dari tubuh Kibum hingga tanpa di sadari oleh siapapun gumpalan kabut gelap itu berubah bentuk menjadi sosok kekal.

 _"Aroma kebencian, keputusasaan, kesedihan dan kemarahan. Aku mencium bau yang amat sangat adiktif di sini, aroma yang selalu ku sukai setelah aroma kematian" sebuah suara terdengar mengusik sang sepi. "Hei...Kim Kibum, ayo buat kesepakatan, aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu apapun itu termasuk menghidupkan kembali orang yang sudah mati! penawaran bagus kurasa, bagaimana apa kau mau membuang naluri manusia mu dan bergabung denganku?"_

"Siapa kau?" Kibum berujar.

Blar

Seketika rumah Kibum meledak dan kebakaran tak bisa di cegah. Api secara rakus melahap semua barang-barang yang ada di dalam rumah Kibum. Sementara Kibum masih terlihat tenang duduk bersimpuh seperti tak memiliki tulang di tubuhnya.

 _"Aku adalah Jin Jifan, Monster, setan, sang wabah dan raja Iblis dari segala kaumku. terimalah aku dan kau akan mendapatkan apapun yang kau mau. kau hanya harus melompat, menyerahkan nyawa dan kehidupanmu serta kehidupan kakakmu dan kontrak kita akan resmi. aku mendapatkan tubuh dan jiwamu dan kau mendapatkan nyawa kekasihmu, tapi ingatlah jika kau memilih mengambil kontrak denganku maka tak ada yang namanya surgah atau neraka, kau akan hidup dalam kehampaan dan dalam kutukan yang sama sepertiku dan juga...siksaan terbesar lainnya. keberadaanmu akan terhapuskan dari ingatan semua orang, tak terkecuali dari ingatan orang-orang di sekitar mu dan juga...kekasihmu!"_ Jifan berbisik lirih dengan suara berat, mencoba mengelabui dan mencari titik lumpuh Kibum agar menuruti dan menjebak pemuda putus asa itu agar jatuh dalam jerat kegelapan. Jifan tau jika Kibum tak akan pernah mengabaikan Kyuhyun sebesar apapun dia mau, meski dia harus mengorbankan nyawa semua orang di seluruh dunia. percayalah Kibum akan melakukannya. Karena tak ada yang lebih penting di dunia Kibum selain Kyuhyun.

Kibum terdiam, perlahan dia bangkit berdiri dengan tatapan mata dingin dan tajam menatap bayangan gelap dengan pandangan angkuh tak tergoyahkan. "persetan dengan kutukan dan segala omong kosong mu. hidupkan kembali Kyuhyun dan aku tak perduli jika aku harus menjadi budakmu seumur hidup, bajingan!" tanpa ragu, Kibum melompat masuk kedalam kobaran api dan seketika tubuhnya hilang di telan lalapan api merah yang melalap marah hingga hancur tak bersisa.

Sang iblis tertawa terbahak saat dirinya bisa menjerat seorang domba tersesat yang potensial untuk mengantikan dirinya, tanpa dia tahu jika manusia yang telah dia jebak adalah kutukan paling besar yang tak akan pernah bisa dia kendalikan.

[Flashback End]

Kyuhyun masih terisak dalam dekapan hangat Kibum. Sementara Kibum masih setia memeluk Kyuhyun dan menumpukan kepalanya di atas pundak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap sekitarnya dengan tatapan sendu. Melihat semua raut dan ekspresi dari orang-orang yang kehilangan harapan, membuat hatinya teriris. Semua hancur dan darah ada di mana-mana. Kepanikan dan tumpukan mayat, yang sudah tak bernyawa serta tangis dan kesedihan tak berujung semua terjadi karena dirinya, Karena kesalahannya.

Iris Kyuhyun bertatapan dengan obsidian sendu milik Seung young. Gadis itu balas menatap sedih ke arah Kyuhyun dan mengangguk mantap, seolah memberikan sebuah kode. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatapnya mengerti dan balas tersenyum sedih.

"Hyuk, maafkan aku. Kali ini akupun harus meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku tau ini kejam, tapi tak ada jalan lain selain ini. Sebelum semuanya terlambat, aku akan mengakhiri dan mereset ulang HOKO," Kyuhyun berucap sendu dan mengangkat pedangnya tepat ke depan dadanya.

"Bertahanlah temanku. bertahanlah hidup meski itu sulit. Meski egois, tapi bertahanlah untuk bagian kami juga. Aku harap di kehidupan yang akan datang atau kapanpun, kita bisa bertemu lagi." lelehan air mata terus berdesakan di pipi pucatnya. Kibum semakin erat memeluk Kyuhyun. ikut merasakan kesedihan yang di rasakan sang gadis.

Seung young merapalkan sebuah doa dengan mata terpejam dan jemari saling bertaut tapi tak menyembunyikan jika air matapun tak membanjiri pipinya. Hatinya sesak. Dia berusaha untuk bertelepati dan menembus kesadaran Kibum yang kian menipis. Berusaha menkan agar Jifan tak memberontak dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya.

"Kai, Semoga kau bertemu gadis yang lebih baik dariku, maafkan aku dan terimakasih."

"Hei, Kyu apa yang kau lakukan? Hentikan!" Eunhyuk berteriak nyaring saat bisa menebak apa yang akan di lakukan Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Hentikan, tidaaaakkk..." Eunhyuk berteriak berusaha mengapai.

"Selamat tinggal." Kyuhyun berbisik dan menghujamkan pedang es nya ke arah tubuhnya sendiri hingga menembus punggung dan mengoyak tubuh Kibum yang ada di belakangnya. Darah segar menyembur dari mulut mereka yang tak pernah melepas senyum kesedihan. Seketika es menyebar dan membuat tusukan itu terasa berkali lipat sakitnya dan sebelum tubuh mereka tertelan oleh es milik Kyuhyun dan membekukan mereka dalam es abadi.

Kai, Eunhyuk bahkan orang-orang yang masih tersisa tampak melongo terkejut tak percaya melihat apa yang di lakukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Akhirnya selesai juga, aku bisa tidur dengan tenang." Kibum berucap lirih. Karena dengan berakhirnya hidupnya, kontrak dengan Jifanpun telah berakhir.

"Senang mendengarnya, selamat datang kembali, Kibum." Kyuhyun balas menjawab dengan senyum. Darah segar telah tercecer dan tersembur dari mulut mereka. Es telah menyebar dan membungkus tubuh keduanya dengan cepat, dan saat tubuh mereka telah sepenuhnya terbungkus dalam es. Es meretak dan tubuh mereka hancur berkeping-keping hanya karena hembusan angin sepoi.

Eunhyuk jatuh terduduk, dia menangis dan menjerit. HoKo terguncang hebat. Tanah bergetar dan langit mendung bergemuruh riuh.

Siapapun tau jika HoKo telah berubah. Semua kesadaran para Le Brien seolah tersedot dan semua telah kembali normal.

di saat yang sama, Eunhyuk terbangun dalam sebuah ruang perawatan di sebuah rumah sakit setelah koma panjang.

Dia terbangun dengan napas tersengal dan rasa pening seketika menghantam kepalanya. Jantungnya berdetak riuh dengan derakan konstan yang menyakitkan. Tanpa sadar Eunhyuk meraih dadanya dan meremasnya sakit.

"Katakan ini hanya mimpi?" batinnya memelas. "Kibum, Kyuhyun, Sial." ucapnya berbisik lirih dengan isak tangis tak berkesudahan. tau jika kedua sahabatnya tak ada lagi bersamanya selamanya.

END

Tapi tenang aja bakal ada epilog kok, tehehe bubay sayang-sayangku^^


End file.
